A Dark Angel
by airedalegirl1
Summary: A small girl almost loses her life in the forest outside Forks, the only proof she has of her angel saviour is a single bears tooth. Years later she moves back to Forks to live with her father. Will she ever meet her angel again? As for her angel, what does he know of her? Did he save her for a special reason or was it just a lucky accident? J/B
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bella

Holidays in Forks Washington really sucked, I hated the grey clouds and the almost non stop rain, only here could you get soggy in the middle of summer. Dad and Harry were fishing and this time Jake and I managed to escape the torture of the boat and the smell of fish. Instead we were staying with Billy on the Res. We'd made a camp in the trees and persuaded Jakes sister Rachel to make us sandwiches which we took with us. It was fun sitting on the branch built camp especially today, the first dry day for over a week. I was going home tomorrow, back to Phoenix, the sun and warmth and I was looking forward to it. I would miss my friend Jake and we promised to write to each other, we did every summer and we always started out regularly but as the weeks went on and I went back to school and he went back to his friends things tailed off. Today we decided to pretend we were hunting for bears. Jake made two spears from long branches and we took what was left of our picnic with us. It was fun at first but as we got further into the forest and it became darker and quieter I began to worry.

"Don't be scared Bells. I'll protect you."

He looked a hunter with his long black hair tied back and his spear in his hand but I wasn't convinced. A little while later I lost him as I stopped to tie up a shoe lace, when I looked up he'd gone, then I heard a twig snap and ran to catch him up only to find myself in a small sunlit clearing. That made me feel a little better but then there was a movement and a large shambling shape appeared close to me. At first I thought it was Jake and turned in relief but this wasn't my friend, it was a huge bear, teeth gleaming and sharp claws extended towards me. I was too terrified to scream I just stood there with no idea what to do. As it reared up on its hind legs and growled fiercely I opened my mouth to scream when something hit me, knocking me to the ground and leaving me breathless. I heard terrible snarls and growls and opened my eyes peering through my messed up hair. What I saw made no sense but it mesmerized me. The bear was on the ground fighting an angel, the angel had long blond hair and sparkled whenever the sun caught his skin. I didn't see his face and as the bear roared once more I closed my eyes putting my hands over my ears. Suddenly it went very quiet but I was too scared to open my eyes as I heard footsteps close by and a cold hand touch mine putting something in the palm. I plucked up my courage and opened my eyes again but there was nothing to see, angel and bear had both vanished. I looked into the palm of my hand and saw a huge bear tooth, shiny and dangerous looking. There was no blood on the ground just scattered mounds of vegetation and dirt. Had I imagined it all? Then I heard Jakes voice calling my name and I shouted back a reply. By the time he appeared I was on my feet brushing down my jeans but still holding the tooth in my hand.

"Sorry Bells I didn't miss you straight away. Did you fall over again?"

I shook my head,

"I got knocked over by an angel."

He laughed in derision and that made me angry.

"I did, he saved me from a bear, it was huge and it had sharp teeth and claws. It was coming for me and an angel saved me. He gave me this...look"

I opened my hand to show him the bears tooth and he took it from me,

"Where did you find this?"

"I told you, give it back, its mine"

He made me chase him and I got really mad so when we got back to Billy's I went to sit on the porch and ignored him, I could hear him talking to Billy in the cabin telling him what I told him about the bear and then I heard the creak of his wheelchair as he rolled outside to sit with me.

"Bella, can I see your bear tooth?"

I put it in his outstretched hand and waited while he looked at it,

"Well it was certainly a big bear to have teeth as big as this. Jake tells me someone gave it to you."

I nodded,

"An angel saved me from the bear and gave me the tooth Uncle Billy."

"An angel? What did he look like?"

"I didn't see him very well, I was too scared of the bear."

"Then how do you know he was an angel Bella? Did he tell you he was an angel?"

"I saw he was an angel. He sparkled in the sunshine."

Billy sat back as if something had hit him,

"Are you all right Uncle Billy?"

"Yes Bella I am. You said he sparkled? When did he sparkle?"

"When the sun shone on him, it was so pretty."

"Did he say anything to you Bella?"

"No, he just gave me the tooth and when I looked next he was gone and so was the bear. They really were there Uncle Billy. I didn't make it up like Jake says."

Billy

So they were back, or at least some of them and it was beginning all over again. Luckily Jake was too young to be affected at least for now but the elders needed to know. Perhaps it was just a nomad passing through and not the family again, I hoped so for all our sakes. In the meantime I would tell Jake and the boys to stay out of the forest. Luckily Bella was leaving the next day and I knew from what Charlie had said that she wouldn't be coming for much longer. She hated Forks, the rain and the cold, she was like her mother in that respect, but it would keep her safe. I wondered what to do about the bear tooth, I didn't like the idea that the Cold One had given her a present, a tooth from the bear he saved her from, which raised another question, why had he saved her life? Why not let her die and feast on her blood or if it was one of the family then just kill the bear and go. I didn't like this at all, it was out of character for a Cold One. I would have to speak to the other elders, see if any of them had any idea what it could mean. Jake spent the rest of the afternoon trying to make up with Bella but she was outraged that he hadn't believed her and she could be as stubborn as her father so he still hadn't had any luck when Charlie and Harry got back about two hours later. They were in a good mood with a great haul of fish,

"We're going to barbecue the fish for dinner Bella. Why don't you help Rachel make some salad to go with the fish Bella. Maybe Jake can help us light the barbecue then he can help you."

"We don't need him daddy Rachel and I can do it. He's not my friend any more".

As soon as Bella had gone indoors I explained that Jake had accused Bella of making up a story about bears and angels after she found a bear tooth in the forest. Charlie laughed,

"She's got one hell of an imagination Billy."

I nodded but I was watching Harry's face and when Charlie and Jake went to get the barbecue set up he came over to stand close.

"Bears and angels?"

"Bella got separated from Jake in the forest and she says she was almost attacked by a bear but an angel saved her."

"An angel?"

"Yes and she knew he was an angel because he sparkled in the sunshine."

"WHAT?"

"Keep your voice down. I've already spoken to Old Quil about it. He's sent some of the boys out to check the area."

"Do you think she really saw one of them?"

"Well she has a fresh bear tooth that the angel gave her so something happened out there."

He nodded looking over to where Charlie and Jake sat talking as they waited for the coals to heat up.

"I'm just glad Bella's going back tomorrow, I don't like this Billy, not one bit."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jasper

What had drawn me to the Olympic range? I'd been on my way to the Blue mountains to meet up with Emmett and Edward for a hunting expedition when I'd been pulled to the west. Something told me I needed to get there and quickly so I poured on the speed and I'd only been there a short while when I smelled bear but close to it was the scent of a human, a scent that dragged me ever closer until I came to the edge of a small clearing where I saw a young human girl sitting on the ground fiddling with her shoe. She wasn't aware that there was a large bear closing in on her. It started its attacking run and all I could think was that I needed to get between them. I ran across the clearing knocking the child over and wrestled the bear to the ground snapping its neck as it bit down on my arm. She looked up with frightened eyes then closed them again and as I got up I saw the bear had lost one of its canines in the attack. I licked the blood from it and without conscious thought put the tooth in the little girls hand before picking up the bear and disappearing into the trees before her friend arrived on the scene. The bear became dinner for me and the scavengers where I left its drained carcass.

I was going to be late meeting the others but that wouldn't worry them, it would mean more for them. As I ran I wondered why I had been drawn to that particular spot, was it to save the child? If so then why? I didn't like puzzles or mysteries, they unnerved me. I decided to speak to Carlisle about it when we returned home, he might have some idea but I wouldn't tell the others, Edward would only make fun of me and Emmett would probably come up with some nickname for me. I wondered whether to tell Alice or not, she couldn't be jealous of a child could she? Maybe she'd seen it already, if so she hadn't rung me. Would the child remember what happened? No one would believe her anyway, what had she seen? A man fight a bear? They would think she'd found the tooth on the ground and made up a story to explain how she got it. Somehow though I knew I wouldn't forget the incident, the child's face and scent would remain with me, a tiny memory that would stay in my mind always.

Carlisle

It wasn't often that Jasper asked to speak to me in private so I was only too pleased when he knocked on my study door. I thought there had been something on his mind since he and the others got back from their hunting trip the day before. Something was bothering him and I could see it was upsetting Alice too.

"Carlisle do you have a few minutes to talk?"

"Of course come in. Is there something troubling you Jasper?"

"Not troubling so much as puzzling me really."

I listened as he explained what had happened in the forest.

"I don't understand why I was drawn there or what it all means. Does it make sense to you?"

"Well I have a theory but I need to ask you a couple of questions first. This child, was it a girl or a boy?"

"A girl."

"And she was alone?"

"Yes but there was another child close by, a boy I think."

"What do you think made you give her the bears tooth?"

"I don't know, it just occurred to me to leave her a memento."

"Of her narrow escape from the bear or of you?"

"I don't know, I never thought about it really."

"Jasper are you happy?"

"Happy? I'm not sure I understand the question Carlisle."

"Do you feel fulfilled? Content? Do you think you are where you want and need to be?"

"I found some peace Carlisle and Alice makes me happy."

"Happy or fulfilled? Does your body light up when you see her? Could you imagine a world without her presence?"

"What's this got to do with what happened Carlisle?"

"The very fact you aren't answering me tells all I need to know. Jasper, you met your mate in the forest and you saved her life. One day you will meet her again and then you will understand my questions. I'm sorry son but I don't think Alice is your mate I never did even though she introduce you as mates. She is a very special person and a good friend to you but she's not the one."

"No, I don't believe you Carlisle. How could that little child possibly be my mate? She's human for a start and only a child."

"And she will grow up to become a woman, a woman who will call you back to her when the time is right. You have no control over it Jasper, its our nature, our bodies recognise our mate and it will happen as I've just described.."

Jasper

I didn't want to believe Carlisle's words, it felt as if I'd been unfaithful to Alice, the one who had saved me from the darkness of despair. She had told me we were mates and I'd believed her, I loved her, my little pixie girl, how could I possibly be destined for another? But I couldn't erase the memory of the child's face, her scent, and it did something to me, it had created an ache deep inside me, one that I'd never felt before and had no way to ease.

"Should I talk to Alice? Why didn't she see what happened Carlisle?"

"I can't answer that Jasper. I don't know but I think if you talk to Alice she might well agree with me. I think Alice loves you but I don't think she's in love with you. I have an idea that you might be surprised by her reaction if you tell her but its your decision."

I left Carlisle's study more troubled than I'd entered it only to find Alice waiting for me downstairs. She took my hand with a smile and suggested we went for a walk by the river. As I walked beside her I felt a sadness in her but it was a sweet sadness.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"Nothing more than I expected Jazz, it's just come a little sooner than I'd hoped. I know you spoke to Carlisle and I know he told you something that disturbed you. Will you tell me."

"Did you see anything while I was away?"

"No, only your hunt with the others but something else happened, something I wasn't able to see, something very important and my guess is that it relates to your mate."

That shocked me into silence,

"Its OK Jazz, I knew one day I would have to let go, say goodbye and watch you walk into your future."

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me Alice?"

"If I had you wouldn't have come with me. Besides it didn't matter, not as long as you hadn't met your true mate and we've had fun haven't we?"

"You stood by me? You helped me, went through all this knowing you weren't my mate? Why Alice? Why bother?"

"Because you are worth it and I saw another damaged soul who needed help. It hasn't been wholly a one way street Jazz, you've helped me too. Helped me see that it's not impossible to make a life as a vampire, to overcome terrible hurdles and be a better person as a result. I have one final gift for you."

"Another? What this time?"

"I can tell you where and when you will meet her again if you like but I warn you that by telling you I could change the future so I'm going to keep silent and watch. Until that time no one else need know we are anything less than they saw yesterday or the day before. Let them believe we are mates and lets carry on shall we? I do love you Jazz and I know you love me but just not enough to die for and that's the ultimate test."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bella

I only went back to Forks for two more visits and each time I begged Jake to take me back to the clearing where I'd seen the angel but he refused. Billy told us that it wasn't safe in the woods with all the bears and wolves so we had to stay in the village when I visited the Res. I'd told my mum what had happened and she was really angry that dad had let us wander in the forest, she wanted to throw the "disgusting fang" away but I cried and begged and eventually after dad explained that I'd only found it and made the rest up I was allowed to keep it. I put it in a little pink box that mum gave me wrapped up in tissue paper and kept it under my pillow. For some reason it made me feel safe, as if my angel were still watching over me and I learned not to mention him to anyone. My friends thought I was making it up, others said I was just lying to sound interesting and mum flatly refused to even hear of it. In short, it became my secret and as we moved away from Phoenix to Florida it became mine alone, I never told the new friends I made.

My mum met and married a minor league baseball player called Phil Dwyer and my life changed again. I hated him, I guess as a child I was jealous that I'd finally been usurped in my mothers affection at least in my eyes. He tried very hard to befriend me but I made it almost impossible, I was so horrible that in the end my mum suggested I go live with my father. I was making her so unhappy that some nights I heard her crying, especially when Phil and I had argued which was often. Who did he think he was to tell me what to do? I only took orders from my mother not him and he would never take my dads place! Although I hated the idea of living in cold rainy Forks it sounded better than living with HIM, so it was all agreed. My dad was over the moon and rang every day just to check on things, he'd enrolled me at Forks High and redecorated my bedroom specially. As the date for my leaving got closer Forks began to look less enticing, I liked the sun and the beach although I never seemed to tan much. Also life with Charlie was much more mundane than life with my scatty mum who was always up to something new. Charlie liked fishing, hunting, and hiking, which were all a challenge to me. I'd fished twice, the first time I fell off the boat and had to be rescued and the second time got a hook caught in my hand and ended up in the emergency room. I fared no better with the hiking, the first time I fell into some poison ivy and the second I sprained my ankle so I think he decided hunting would be just too dangerous.

I was all packed and ready, as I ever would be, to go live in Forks when mum got a phone call that changed everything. Dad had been attacked by a wild animal, a wolf they thought, and was in hospital. I was desperate to see him, scared he might die, so Renee travelled up with me much to Phil's annoyance. I took my case hoping that maybe he wouldn't be too hurt, that I could look after him, it was better than the thought of staying with Phil! On the flight Renee tried to explain how things would soon settle down now she and Phil were married and he had a permanent position with a club but I wasn't convinced, perhaps we had just been alone too long. I hated the thought of a man in our lives other than dad, especially one who thought he had the right to boss me about. He'd never had children of his own and had no idea how to treat a teenager. Sometimes he spoke to me as if I were a toddler while other times, when it suited him, I was supposed to be a mature adult, well Phil I thought guess what? If you think I'm hard work my mum is a perpetual teenager so that will keep you on your toes!

"Bella if Charlie is going to be in hospital or unable to look after you at home then you will have to come back with me. I know things are difficult but you'll get used to each other."

I didn't argue with her, there was no point, but I kept my fingers crossed that my dad wasn't too badly hurt.

Harry Clearwater picked us up in Seattle and sitting beside him was Jake, I hadn't seen him for years and I hardly recognised the tall muscular boy with the long black hair and beaming smile.

"Bella, you're looking good. Come sit in the back with me and tell me what you've been doing and I'll tell you about your dad."

I sat beside him but I was listening to Harry as he explained what had happened to my mum. You could tell by the tone of his voice that he didn't like her much, I guess being dads friend he wouldn't, after all she broke my dads heart.

"Its not a bad as we first thought, he has several bad lacerations and he lost a lot of blood before we found him".

"You found him Harry? Was he hunting alone?"

"No, he was out looking for tracks, we've had a couple of stock killings. It wasn't a wolf though but a bear."

"A bear killing stock? Is that normal bear behaviour?"

Harry didn't answer her so I thought I'd ask my own question,

"I told you there were big bears in the forest and Jake laughed at me".

Harry turned but there was no smile on his face,

"It's best to keep out of the forest unless you know what you're doing Bella, especially these days".

"Why now?"

He shot Jake a look and turned back to the road,

"It's just that when bears have started to attack animals and people they become really dangerous."

I wasn't sure I believed Harry or Jake, it felt to me as if there was something they weren't telling us but no matter how I approached the subject Jake deflected me and we ended up discussing music in the end.

We drove straight to the hospital and Harry agreed to wait for us and then take us on to Forks, we were going to stay at Charlie's house for a couple of days which was something else Phil had objected to but it seemed stupid to pay for a motel or stay on the Res when the house was far more convenient. Renee hate the Res anyway, they were all Charlie's friends and resented her even after all these years. Dad was dozing when we got to his room but the sound of our approach woke him up and he smiled tiredly as he saw me,

"Bells, good to see you"

I ran over then cuddled him being careful of the tubes and wires protruding from his arm and chest.

"Hello Renee, thanks for bringing Bella up. I'm just sorry this had to happen now."

"Dad can I stay? Please, I can help look after you until you're better. I really don't want to go back to Florida"

He shot Renee a look but she just stood back and shrugged,

"Well I don't know Bella. I'm gonna be in here a few more days at least. How long can you stay Renee?"

I heard my mothers sigh, she hated being away from Phil for even a day.

"Well I can stay a couple of days I guess but then I have to go home. Couldn't Bella stay with Billy or Harry just until you're on your feet again? If not then she will have to come home with me. She can always wait until the start of the new school year to move up here."

I looked at dad longingly and he smiled ruffling my hair,

"I'll see if Sue and Harry will look after you when mum goes home unless I'm out of here by then. You reckon on looking after me do you Bells?"

I nodded relieved that I wouldn't be going back to Florida while inwardly groaning at the idea of the rain and cold plus starting a new school where I knew no one. Still at least I would be away from Phil and that counted for something, besides I liked the idea of looking after my dad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alice

Things were almost the same although Jasper and I didn't make love any longer, he said it felt wrong although he still held my hand and kissed me sometimes but it was a brothers kiss now. Luckily no one except Edward cottoned on that there was something different in our relationship and he questioned me constantly until one day I lost my temper with him. It had never happened before and he was dumbfounded as were the rest of the family. We were having a family conference about our next move. It was time yet again to move on and start over. A new life in a new place, we'd done it so often it was almost routine these days,

"Maybe Alice would like to go somewhere on her own."

"Why should she want to do that Edward?"

"Well its obvious she and Jasper aren't a couple any more Carlisle."

"Edward really."

"Well its true Esme. They don't even have sex, she's come to her senses at last."

Emmett stood up ready to defend me at the same time Jasper did but for once I was faster than either of them, shocking even Edward with my response.

I didn't actually mean to rip his hand of at the wrist but he pulled away as I jerked him forward and it came away in mine and so having nothing else convenient I used it to hit him round the head,

"Don't you dare discuss Jasper and I. What we do is none of your business Edward and its time you learned to keep your mouth shut and your prying out of our heads."

With a last whack I threw his hand across the table and sat back down, my arms folding, still fuming. For a few minutes no one spoke they were all taken aback, I wasn't a violent person by nature. Then Emmett smiled and clapped his hands.

"Good for you Alice. It's about time someone gave it to Edward straight."

Jasper took my hand and kissed it,

"Thank you Alice for defending me."

"Well you'd have probably killed him so he should be grateful I got in first."

I glared at Edward as Carlisle helped him fuse his hand back on,

"You could have permanently damaged my hand Alice. It could have stopped me playing the piano."

"Oh I'm so sorry Edward please forgive me for that. Next time I'll rip your head off instead you nosy inconsiderate beast."

Carlisle

I thought I'd better do something to defuse the situation before Alice attacked again,

"Edward listen to me. Your attack on Jasper was totally uncalled for and what they do is none of your business. I know none of us can keep things from you if you want to know but you need to learn that just because you know doesn't give you the right to use that knowledge and certainly not to use it as an attack. Now you owe Alice and Jasper an apology."

He looked at me quite obviously upset that I was taking Alice's side but he knew I was right and I had been far too easy on him in the past as my first-born so to speak. It was time he learned a few hard lessons and this was to be the first. Esme joined me and I wondered how she would react to this, I knew she loved Edward as I did.

"Edward you heard your father now apologise then you and I are taking a walk."

He mumbled an apology and Esme took him by the arm almost hauling him out of the chair. We all watched them leave the room before anyone spoke again.

"Alice I'm very sorry if Edward embarrassed you, Jasper you too. It was unforgivable."

I knew it was also true but that was beside the point.

"Yeah, he needs to learn to keep his big mouth shut. Its got nothing to do with him what you two do. Forget about it Jazz, Alice, if he says anything else I'll ram his teeth down his throat."

Alice smiled her thanks at big brother Emmett while Rose nodded her approval but I could see she was wondering if there were any truth to Edwards assertions.

Alice

I saw the conversation Esme would have with Edward and I was mighty glad I wasn't on the receiving end of her heated lecture. It would certainly stop Edward from saying anything else. The problem now would be Rose, there was no way she would let this go so I'd have to tell her at least something. In the meanwhile we continued with our discussion of where we would make our home next.

"I think we should try somewhere we can get out as much as possible, what about Washington State?"

"Well we haven't been back there in a long time and Esme did love the area. If she can find a house she likes then why not? Does anyone else have anything to say?"

Carlisle looked around but I knew Emmett and Rose didn't mind where we went, in fact the idea of mountains, bears, and other large prey would be an extra lure for him.

"There is just one thing that you and Jasper may not know. We already have a treaty in place with the guardian tribe in Forks Washington so somewhere near there would be fine and the school in Forks was a good one years ago.,Lets all do some digging and see what we come up with, any pros and cons so to speak. I need to see if there are any vacancies in the hospitals close by, I can transfer in from Denali, Eleazer has someone in Alaska who can arrange things for me which is helpful. For now though I think we should all respect Alice and Jaspers privacy and not ask any questions."

I knew that was aimed at Rose especially but I saw Emmett curious too and taking Jasper to one side when they next went hunting together.

Carlisle

When Esme got back she was alone but I could see from her face she was still angry and embarrassed so I suggested we went hunting together, away from other ears. We ran for a good half hour before she stopped and turned to me,

"What's going in Carlisle? With Alice and Jazz I mean? Edward was right wasn't he? I knew things had changed between them but they seem to be happy with the new relationship so I tried not to worry myself."

I told her what I knew and saw the sorrow in her eyes, she felt for both of them,

"That still didn't give Edward the right to come out with something like he did. We've been much too easy on that boy Carlisle and he seems to think that its acceptable to listen to our thoughts and speak as he sees fit. I've told him, I wont tolerate it, that if he ever does anything like that again I will personally show him the door. I will not have such shameful behaviour in my house and I hope you will back me up."

"Of course Esme, I was thinking the same thing myself, Edward has become very arrogant of late, he's rubbing everyone up the wrong way. I even found him arguing with Emmett the other day and Emmett never argues with anyone. Edward is upsetting the family dynamics and it has to stop. I think its more my fault than yours Esme. I always looked on him as special but he isn't, no more than any of the others and he needs to understand that. I'm hoping this move might help, especially as he'll be starting a new school with Alice again. She won't take any nonsense from him not any more. I think he just ruined their close relationship and she's the one best placed to keep him under control, she can see what's coming after all."

"What about her and Jazz though? It's such a pity, they always seemed so happy".

"They were Esme, they still are, I think they will always be very fond of each other, have each others best interests at heart but if as she says he has a mate in this girl he met years ago then we must be patient and see what happens but in the meantime lets keep it our secret."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Edward

Things changed after that family conference and not for the better as far as I was concerned, Esme had been furious with me and Carlisle backed her up so I had to watch what I said. It was hard when I knew what everyone was thinking but I tried my best to close my mind to them. I still wondered what was going on with Alice and Jazz but when I asked Rose she just glared at me and walked away so I wasn't going to get any backing there either. I suppose I should have expected it from her, she and Jazz were very close, anyone would think they were really twins! I regretted upsetting Alice most of all because she had always been closest to me but now her attitude wasn't as warm, she watched herself around me and often I found her blocking her thoughts with stupid poems or fashion shoots, the sorts of things that told me pretty quickly to butt out. Jasper acted no differently but then we had never really had much to do with each other, we were too different. When they all told me they had decided to move back to Forks Washington I was slightly surprised, we usually had a vote on it with everyone entitled to join in but it seems I forfeit my vote on this occasion. I didn't mind going back to Forks, I liked it there and at least we wouldn't be inconvenienced by the sun too often! After a week I saw Esme house hunting on the computer and when she allowed me to join her I knew I was doing at least enough to appease her. We found a house in the forest about five miles from the town which needed remodelling but that was her forte and the others were happy to let her loose on it so Carlisle applied for a job in the clinic at Port Angeles through Eleazer's friend while Esme and I travelled to Forks and arranged the purchase of the house.

Carlisle

Esme was happy with her new project and the others seemed genuinely delighted with our choice both of location and house especially when they saw what she had planned for it. The job was mine and the contract started in two months so Esme had time to get a lot of the work done on the house before we moved in but it was still a bit of a building site for a while. Once moved in I went with Esme to a meeting with the Tribal Elders at a neutral location in the forest. I remembered old Quil as a very young hot-headed boy when I saw him last, now he was an elderly and wise statesman. The Quileutes didn't like our being back so close to their territory but I renewed the pledge to stay off their land and only hunt animals so there was little they could do but renew it on their side too.

"Dr Cullen, your family has grown since you were here last. Can you speak for the newer members too?"

"Yes, they too will abide by the treaty Quil Ateara . Your tribe has changed too. Do you speak for all the elders and the young men?"

"I do as the oldest. I asked Harry Clearwater and Billy Black to join me here so they could meet you, they are elders too."

I nodded an acknowledgement to the two men but they just stood stony faced and unspeaking.

"Then we shouldn't have any trouble Quil Ateara . Thank you for agreeing to this meeting."

"There is just one thing that concerns me Dr Cullen. You have Major Whitlock with you and I know his history. He concerns me."

"Jasper is a different man now, you need have no concerns about him I assure you."

Harry Clearwater and Billy Black both snorted at this but Quil merely nodded his head then turned and walked away from me.

Esme

Forks was as good as I remembered it and the townsfolk were very welcoming especially as it meant a new doctor for the clinic. They were a little wary of all the teenagers we brought with us but soon found out how quiet and well-behaved they were. I joined some of the local charities and soon had a core of friends, Mrs Newton who with her husband owned the sporting goods store, Mrs Webber whose daughter was at school with Alice and Edward, Mrs Stanley who had moved here from Texas and found Forks a little provincial, and other mothers from the school. Edward kept to himself still smarting from my words I think while Rose and Emmett fitted in as best they could, he was always going to intimidate the other students with his size but he didn't seem to notice it too much, as long as he was with Rose he was happy. Alice and Jasper carried on their close relationship although they were in different years at school. At the Christmas dance at school I finally met the Chief of Police Charlie Swan who made a brief appearance just so the students remembered to behave when they left. He was a handsome enough man who lived alone and when we got talking he showed me a photograph of his daughter Isabella. I could hear the sadness in his voice as he told me she lived with her mother in Florida and he only saw her a couple of times a year,

"Yeah Mrs Cullen it's not easy being a dad when you never see your kid, she used to visit but I don't think she likes Forks much although I think that's probably at least partly her mother's fault. My ex-wife hated Forks, she's a sun bird herself, now me, I'm a real country boy, fishing hunting, and hiking."

"Oh you hike? Perhaps you can tell me some good trails, we all like hiking and the boys hunt but none of them are fishermen I'm afraid."

"Sure, the best fishing is on the Res but I don't think there will be any trouble if you spoke to the elders, they're pretty friendly. If the boys wanted to try it that is."

I smiled and nodded thinking it was just as well no one in the family liked fishing because the chances of being allowed on the Res for any reason were non-existent.

Charlie

I liked the Cullens, the Doctor was friendly and knew exactly what he was doing. Our old family doctor told me we were lucky to get such a well-respected doctor in such a small clinic. Mrs Cullen was sweet and very involved in the community, helping out with most of the activities put on for the kids, she seemed to have an affinity with children, even the little ones. I had braced myself for a certain amount of trouble with five teenagers coming to town but the Cullen foster kids were a surprise and delight. They were all well-mannered and I never had a single problem with any of them, even the huge guy Emmett who looked like he could be a handful. They stuck pretty much to themselves but that didn't bother me at all once I got used to the fact that four of them were couples. They were foster kids after all so it wasn't wrong or anything but some tongues did wag or so I heard. The thing that I couldn't get to grips with was the hatred of them by the Quileutes. None of the tribe would use the clinic and if the Cullens were mentioned there were murmurs and curses. I tackled Harry on their attitude but he just shook his head with a cryptic statement,

"We'd all be better off if they left."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Harry

We were all concerned about Bella coming to live in Forks with Charlie, because of her meeting with a Cold One when she was just a little girl. If the Cullens hadn't come back to the area I wouldn't have given it a second chance but with them here it made me uneasy. I asked Sam and Paul to keep an eye on her if she did come. Jake would watch out for her but he didn't know about the Cold Ones himself except the legends and I hoped it would stay that way but the phasing had started again when they moved back and he was getting closer to that dangerous age. When Charlie was attacked we thought it might be the Cullens but when Sam found him it was obvious it had been an animal attack. He said it looked like a wolf but we didn't need rumours about wolves in the forest so we put it about it had been a bear and as Charlie never saw what attacked him he was happy to follow our lead. Our trackers went out and found a bear, killing it and bringing it back in as the "man-eater" so everyone heaved a sigh of relief and carried on as usual. Dr Cullen did request a meeting and assured Old Quil that they hadn't been responsible and of course he agreed with the doctor but we all hoped it might unsettle the family and make them move away but no such luck.

I agreed to pick Renee and Bella up from the airport because I wanted to make sure they knew the official story and see how likely it was that Bella might stay anyway. I got the impression she didn't want to go back with her mum because of her new step father not because she really wanted to be in Forks with her dad. Charlie was really looking forward to her arrival so I hoped she would at least try to be enthusiastic for his sake and when she ran into the hospital to find him I knew she'd still be here when Renee left. I didn't like Charlie's ex-wife, I always thought she was a flighty type, not one who would be happy in a small town with a man like Charlie and I was right. The marriage lasted about a year in all, she just couldn't wait to get out of Forks and ran with Charlie's baby daughter. Now perhaps she and he could forge a proper relationship. I saw the way Jake looked at Bella and I could see he was smitten but then he always had been, all he could talk about was Bella when she went home every year and he hated it when the holidays stopped. I wondered if she would remember him as warmly. As I waited in the truck for them to finish in the hospital my phone went and it was Sue.

"Harry I've just had Renee on the phone with a request from Charlie. He wants us to look after Bella for a few days until he gets out of the hospital. I said of course then I wondered of I should have."

"He's waited a long time for Bella to come home so sure, we can look after her for a few days. When is Renee going back?"

"She has graciously agreed to stay tomorrow then she has to leave so it will only be a couple of nights at most."

"I'll speak to them when I drop them off at Charlie's."

"So she's not coming to the Res?"

"Nope, she doesn't like us any more than we like her Sue. I'll speak to you later they're coming now."

Renee

I was relieved when we left, I hated hospitals, the smell, the noise, all those white coats and corridors, it was horrible. Thankfully Sue Clearwater had agreed that Bella could stay with them until Charlie got discharged so I could go home soon although I thought I'd better hang around another day just to look good. As we left the hospital I saw a very nice black Mercedes pull in to one of the doctors bays and the man who got out belonged in Hollywood not the Port Angeles medical centre! I couldn't help stopping to watch as he walked into the clinic before following Bella to the truck.

"Who was that?"

"Dr Cullen"

There was a world of hatred in those two words and I wondered what poor Doctor Cullen had done to earn Harry's hatred.

"Is he local?"

"Why Renee you thinking of staying on a bit longer after all?"

I shot a warning look at Harry, I didn't care what he thought of me but I did care what he said in my daughters hearing and he had the grace to look embarrassed as he drove out of Port Angeles and to the house in Forks Charlie and I had called home when we were married. It hadn't changed much, it still looked boring and small town sitting on its plot in the rain. The rain! I remembered that most of all from my time in Forks, it nearly always rained and I knew it wouldn't be long before Bella was begging to come home, back to sunny Florida.

We got out and Jake carried Bella's case to the house getting the key from under the door mat and unlocking the door, only in Forks did people still leave their front door key hidden under the door mat! Still he was Chief of Police so anybody stealing from the house would be a moron anyway! I followed the kids in and it was like walking back in time, the inside looked just as I remembered it the day I walked out with Bella in my arms. Nothing had changed except the photographs in the kitchen and sitting room. Where Bella's baby photo's had been were her school photos and pictures he'd obviously taken during her visits. Going through into the kitchen I put the kettle on and opened the fridge to see milk, butter, and cheese there,

"Sue got you a few staples in, we weren't sure how long you'd be here."

"Thank her for me Harry, would you like coffee?"

He shook his head,

"I'll be going, you don't need me to show you where things are. Sue will ring you in the morning"

I watched as he walked out followed reluctantly by Jake, it was apparent he had hoped to be invited to stay a while but I wanted to talk to Bella alone and he'd have plenty of time to catch up with her if she stayed.

Bella

All the school photos of me made me feel uncomfortable but less so than the pictures I'd drawn for him when he visited, each one had been lovingly put up on the walls. Renee went to study them before turning,

"Well I guess it saved him decorating and I guess it kept you in his mind."

I didn't think he needed drawings to do that, I knew my dad loved and missed me and that's what bugged Renee because it made her feel guilty for taking me away from him. I sat at the table while she made coffee then came to sit opposite still looking round.

"Do you ever regret leaving Forks mum?"

She looked genuinely shocked at the question

"Of course not, I'd have died stuck in this back water."

"Didn't you ever like it here?"

She pursed her lips,

"I guess I did when I was in love with your father but I wanted to see the world, have new experiences not stay here and vegetate. Still we're here again so let's think about where we go from here. Are you sure you want to stay here Bella? You can always come back with me, go back to your old school, see your old friends, have your old room back."

Before I could answer her cell phone rang and she put a finger up,

"Just a minute it might be Phil."

It was and as they stared chatting I took my case upstairs to my old room not sure what to expect when I opened the door. My room had been repainted and dad had got me some new furniture, a desk with a lap top on it, book shelves, a pine dresser, new purple curtains and throw on the bed. I opened the closet and had to smile, all the drawings and stuffed toys that had adorned my room when I was little were in a box at the back. There was also a brand new boxed CD player. He was really making an effort to make me feel welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bella

Renee and I finally had our little chat over dinner, Sue had left a casserole for us to heat up,

"Phil says he's missing us."

You, I thought, not me.

"He wanted to know when were flying back and I told him I'd be here for another day, he sounded really upset, I think he's missing us so much, isn't that lovely?"

"You can go back tomorrow if you want mum. I can stay with Sue and Harry. Dad will be out of hospital soon."

"Honey why don't you come back with me? Are you sure you're going to be happy here? Its nothing like Florida and remember you stopped wanting to come here for visits years ago."

"I'm older now and I'll soon make some new friends. Besides you and Phil need some time alone together."

"Oh don't be silly. Phil loves you like a daughter."

"But I'm not. Charlie is my dad not Phil."

She didn't like that and I waited as her fingers tapped angrily on the table top,

"Bella that's very unkind. Phil has done his best with you but you don't make it easy, sometimes I feel like I'm in the middle of a boxing ring playing referee."

"Well you won't have to now because I want to stay with dad."

She looked round the kitchen which was in desperate need of a good clean and paint,

"Well it looks like the place could do with a woman's touch but please don't let Charlie take advantage of you Bella. Your school work is more important, you aren't a cleaner or cook."

I agreed just for some peace then took myself up for a shower and bed, slipping between the new crisp sheets and turning off the bedside lamp to lay in the darkness of the strangely familiar room and think about my dad laying so helpless in the hospital bed.

The night went by very slowly, I was just falling asleep when Renee came up obviously on the phone to Phil again because I heard her side of the conversation as she sat at the top of the stairs.

"I miss you too Phil, but I could hardy let her come up here alone under the circumstances could I?"

"Yes we're staying at Charlie's."

"No he's still in hospital, don't be silly Phil, Charlie and I were over years ago. I felt nothing when I saw him today. He was just a guy in a hospital bed."

"Look I'll be home the day after tomorrow at the latest. the Clearwaters have offered to look after Bella until he's discharged."

"I know you said she should be with me but he is her father and she wants to live with him, at least for a while."

"No I don't think he'll be a had influence on her. He's a cop for heaven's sake."

"I've already told her she's not to let him treat her like a housekeeper or cook and I'm sure he wont. Charlie is hardly house proud, the place is a mess. You can tell its an old guy living on his own."

That was rich coming from her, she was the same age as dad and Phil was only a few years younger.

"I have to go now Phil, I had to clean up and get a meal and I'm shattered."

"No I wont do his chores for him don't worry. Love you darling."

A few seconds later I heard the bathroom door shut and the shower go on. I thought she'd been really unfair, the house was shabby but it wasn't dirty or untidy. The laundry was up to date although that might have been Sue but he was making an effort to welcome me home and that counted for something, this had been my very first bedroom and it had always stayed that way. With Renee we moved so often I was forever changing schools and homes and it was nice to walk into a house and see old familiar things around me. It was very quiet here apart from the softly falling rain which lulled me to sleep eventually.

The next morning I had to think for a second before I remembered where I was, the sun was shining through the curtains which had fooled me, sun in Forks? It was almost unheard of and then I remembered the last time I'd seen the sun in Forks, the day I saw the angel. I put a hand beneath my pillow and drew out the now battered pink box and untied the faded ribbon from round it so I could lift the lid. Nestled in crumpled tissue paper was the bear fang, still as bright and white as when the angel had put it in my hand. I touched it softly with a finger then put the lid back on and tied the ribbon. That talisman went with me everywhere, I was lost without its reassuring presence.

I heard Renee call my name and grabbing my robe ran downstairs to find her rescuing burned toast from the old toaster that lived in the cupboard,

"That jams, we use the grill."

She looked at me exasperated,

"The grill?"

"Yes the toaster sticks, it always has".

"Then why doesn't Charlie buy another? It's not as if he can't afford it!"

"He doesn't eat toast, only I do".

She snorted and threw two pieces of bread under the grill,

"Sounds about right".

I took my toast out of the grill and opened the fridge for the butter as the phone rang. Renee who was sitting beside the phone looked at me and I sighed going over to pick it up,

"Renee?"

"No its Bella, hi Sue. Thanks for the casserole it was lovely."

"No problem Bella, is your mum there?"

"Sure"

I handed the receiver to mum and went back to my toast listening to the conversation. She was asking Sue to look after me so she could fly back this evening and Sue agreed as I knew she would.

Renee

I was relieved when that conversation was over, I hated asking Sue Clearwater for a favour but after spending an uncomfortable night in our old bed I couldn't wait to get out of Forks and away from the memories of a life I had found intolerable. Of course it was raining when I got up and continued to rain until Harry picked us up to take us back to the hospital. I was just relieved Sue wasn't with him but it would have been nice if Jake had been there to talk to Bella, still she seemed happy to peer out of the rain smeared window.

"Billy and Jake are already at the hospital, they took in some clean stuff for him."

"Well I hope they'll give us some time alone with Charlie. I'm, leaving later and I need to speak to him about Bella."

"Mum I'm sure they know that and its kind of everyone to be helping dad."

I shot her a look, how dare she interrupt me.

Harry smiled but he didn't say anything and we were at the clinic a few minutes later. I noticed the Mercedes in its parking spot so either the doctor driving it had worked the night shift and beyond or he'd come in for the day shift, I wouldn't mind a second look at him! We got out of the car and ran for the entrance to avoid getting soaked. Bella went straight up to Charlie's room but I looked around then walked up the stairs slowly hoping I might bump into Mercedes man. Harry followed me up so I couldn't hang around too long and I hadn't needed to because when we reached Charlie's floor Billy and Jake were coming down the corridor.

"Dr Cullen is with Charlie so we're off home. See you later Harry. Renee."

I nodded an acknowledgement and walked past and into Charlie's room where the handsome doctor was standing talking to my daughter while taking her fathers pulse. He turned and smiled at me and I felt a flutter, he was even more gorgeous close up!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Carlisle

When I got home I went straight to see Esme who was working on some plans for an extension to the house in her workroom.

"I met Chief Swans ex wife today."

She looked up with excitement in her eyes,

"Really? That means his daughter is here?"

"Yes she is and she's staying. He's very excited about it. I think he was under the impression that his ex wouldn't let her stay because of the attack."

"I'm so glad, he has spoken of nothing else since he asked me to choose a colour for her room. I hope she likes purple, I thought it was feminine without being too girly. What's she like?"

"Well she's a little different, quiet, studious, but you can see she loves her father. It will be interesting to see what the kids have to say when they meet her. Are they back from hunting yet?"

"Rose and Emmett came back an hour ago with Alice but Jazz and Edward are still out".

"Together?"

"I certainly hope not. It may have been two years since Edward and I had that chat but Jazz still hasn't forgiven Edward for upsetting Alice. He might just decide to do something about it if he gets Edward alone".

Alice

I'd left Jazz to hunt alone, sometimes he needed a little space but he would never ask me for it, if anything he was more attentive and thoughtful since he learned the truth. I came back with Rose and Emmett and as we got to the house I felt strange, knowing something was coming I excused myself and went up to our room sitting in Jaspers old leather recliner and closing my eyes. She was finally here, it had been a long wait but now he could begin to work his magic on his true mate. Then the angles changed and I saw something that made me groan. This was going to make things very difficult, Jaspers mate was also Edwards singer. Could he control himself or would he kill her? I tried to see but it wasn't easy, there was something making her future very misty. Then I got a clearer vision and sat up in shock, oh no, this was going to make things impossible, Edward was going to be romantically drawn to Bella Swan mistaking the draw of her blood for love and she might become involved with him, but what about Jazz? He would feel the pull but would he recognise it for what it really was? If he didn't then I should keep silent and see what happened. I was sure he and Bella would be together in the end but it might not to be as simple as I had assumed. I considered asking Carlisle for his advice but I decided in the end to keep the secret to myself.

Carlisle

When I went to the clinic for my next shift Bella was there with her dad, she'd borrowed Harry's truck for the journey although if I knew anything about young men I'm sure Jacob Black would have driven her quite happily. It seemed Bella was an independent person. She smiled and got up when I knocked and walked in but I motioned her to sit down again.

"Don't let me disturb you I just wanted to make sure our Police Chief was taking it easy. I think you're about ready to go home Chief especially as you have a private nurse to keep an eye on you."

"You mean dad can come home?"

"I think if his wounds are OK when we change the dressings then yes in the morning. I take it you are staying Isabella?"

"Its Bella but yes I am and thank you Dr Cullen"

I arranged for Charlie to have his dressings changed this afternoon and by tomorrow he would be back in Forks but there would be no work for a few weeks giving him chance to settle in with his daughter again. I liked Bella and I was sure she'd look after her father.

Bella

When I left Charlie I rang Sue and told her I was going to buy some groceries and get the house ready for Charlie to come home the next day. She offered to come and help but I wanted to do this myself and I think she understood promising to make extra for dinner so Charlie and I could have it the following evening. I drove to the store and stocked up on some essentials using the money I found in a tin marked food in the kitchen cupboard then I drove back to the house and gave it a quick clean laying a fire and making sure Charlie's bed was aired, I'd changed the sheets since Renee left but the ones I put on had been in the linen cupboard for a while by the look of things. I threw open the windows as the showers had stopped then sat down with a coffee and phoned Renee with the news.

"Oh Bella, are they sure he's well enough, It's a big responsibility for you looking after a sick man. What if he needs help with washing or dressing?"

"Mum he's getting better and if he needs help I'm sure Jake or Harry will pop over. He just needs a bit of looking after until he gets his strength back that's all."

"If you say so Bella but Phil was quite upset you decided to stay there as a nursemaid. You are too old to be looking after your father."

"I would have said I was old enough to look after him."

She spoke for a few more minutes but I could tell she wasn't really interested in dad.

"Have you seen Dr Cullen again? What a dish! One of the nurses told me he has five foster children who are equally gorgeous, maybe you'll meet them at school."

"Mum, I'm not interested in meeting boys, I just want to finish school then decide where to go to college."

"We'll see, if they really are that good-looking you might find yourself interested whether you think you want to or not. When do you go to school anyway?"

"Next week and I'll be sure to ring and tell you how I get on...with school that is".

She rang off then telling me Phil was calling her, what a surprise he always did if her attention were on anything else for too long!

That evening Jake turned up for dinner again and monopolised my attention with questions about Charlie and Renee. Sue seemed scandalised when I related my conversation with my mum but Harry didn't seem to expect any different. He arranged to pick Charlie up and bring him home while Jake volunteered himself to be there when they arrived in case Charlie needed a hand! He was going to be a problem if he didn't stop pushing himself on me. I liked Jake but not in the way he seemed to be interested in me. Why couldn't he see I was only interested in dad and school?

"Dr Cullen had been really good. How long has he been in Forks? I don't remember the family."

"They moved down from Alaska a couple of years ago but you'd do well to steer clear of them Bella."

I looked at Harry in astonishment he sounded so serious,

"Why? Dad likes him."

"Yeah well even your dad can be wrong sometimes. They are a strange family so you stay away from them."

"I don't intend doing anything else. I probably wont even see them much."

"In Forks high? Of course you will it's not a large school remember, not like yours in Jacksonville."

I'd forgotten about that,

"Well I doubt they'll be interested in me and I'm not looking for friends just to get on with my education".

"Very sensible Bella. Anyone for dessert?"

Sue gave Harry a "drop it" look and the conversation changed to an up coming barbecue on the Res which Charlie and I were invited to, if he was well enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bella

Charlie's first two days at home were awkward to say the least, he was frustrated at being so weak and tired and he wasn't used to being nursed. He'd lived alone for so many years he found it difficult having someone else share his space but he tried really hard and I did too. Living here with Charlie was strange, I was used to the noise and chaos of Renee's way of life and Charlie's was more peaceful, less stressful in the long run and we soon settled into a routine. Despite Renee's warnings I took on the cooking, Charlie handing over the house keeping money with relief, I also did the washing and we kept the place tidy between us, neither of us were untidy so it wasn't difficult, in fact soon the routine was set and I began to enjoy living with my dad. Although he was chomping at the bit to get back to work he found little things to do and it was almost like living with a house mate. The next hurdle was school, I was painfully self-conscious not helped by an aptitude for falling over anything less than a perfectly flat surface. I didn't know any of the people who were at Forks High School and I dreaded the walk almost as much as dad driving me in the cruiser. He knew this though bless him and the evening before school resumed Jake and Billy turned up in two cars, well a car and a battered old red truck which I thought was rather odd until I found out the reason. Dad had bought the truck from Billy for me. It was old and weathered and the engine was rough and noisy but it was mine and I fell in love with it immediately. At least with this amount of metal around me I stood a good chance of surviving a crash and with my luck that was always on the cards!

I left early the next morning, the thought of everyone staring as I drove up in my tank was more than I could bear so I got into the parking lot before many of the other students and sat with a book until I saw the office staff arrive then took a deep breath and got out the truck grabbing my bag and walking slowly to the school reception. The school seemed so small compared to my old one and I was sure everyone knew everyone else so I would be a novelty. I was right of course, they all knew who I was and all eyes were on me as I entered each new class. By lunchtime I had a couple of new friends, Angie Webber who I liked immediately, she was friendly without being nosy, and Jessica Stanley who was friendly enough but I could feel the questions ready to burst from her. She seemed to think that because we had both come to Forks from outside I would feel the same way about the town as she did. I think she felt a little superior where as I felt awkward and nervous but time would tell. Lunch in the school cafeteria wasn't too bad, I sat with the two of them and they introduced me to the others at their table who all seemed nice enough. One of the guys, Mike Newton who had obviously caught Jessica's eye took a little more interest than I found comfortable but he'd soon find out I wasn't interested in dating, just getting through school.

It was noisy as all school cafeterias are but there was a sudden lull and I turned to see five more students enter then the noise started again. I couldn't take my eyes from them, I'd never seen five such gorgeous creatures together before, even in Hollywood! Jessica saw my look and smiled,

"Meet our celebrity family, the Cullens, well strictly speaking its the Cullens and Hales but they all live with Dr and Mrs Cullen."

"Right, I met him at the hospital. Wow, there's a hot gene in there somewhere I guess."

"Yeah well put your tongue back in Bella. The blonde ice queen Rosalie Hale is going out with the huge hunk Emmett Cullen and the little pixie is with Rosalie's brother Jasper, the one who looks like he'd rather be somewhere else."

"What about the other one?"

"That is Edward Cullen, the most eligible bachelor in Forks but he thinks he's better than the rest of us."

Angie frowned,

"Jessica got snubbed by him when she asked him to last years dance so she's a little biased but she's also right. He doesn't seem interested in anyone."

I looked over at their table, they sat alone and were not so subtly shunned by the other students. My eyes roamed over the five of them, Emmett and Rosalie had their backs to our table but I could see the others and I felt eyes on me, Edward and Jasper were both looking although Jaspers eyes went down the moment I looked at him. Alice watched me, a smile playing about her lips as if she knew something that amused her.

Edward

The moment I set eyes on Bella Swan I knew there was something special about her, then I got a whiff of her blood and the vampire in me roared for more. I clenched my fists under the table to force myself to keep still. All I wanted to do was to lure her outside somewhere quiet and drain her, knowing it would quench the fire in my throat instantly. I pushed my chair back but Jasper shook his head and Emmett grabbed my arm,

"No way Edward. You fight this or we're all dead."

"Yes Edward, just control yourself, I like it here and I'm not letting you ruin it for us all."

Roses hiss was very low but I heard every word as I swallowed down the venom that had flooded my mouth. I was so concerned with controlling myself that although I heard someone else was interested in her I couldn't pinpoint who. Looking around anxiously I saw Mike Newton making cow eyes, perhaps it had been him. I got up suddenly,

"I need some air."

"I'll go with you"

Emmett shadowed me out past Bella's table and into the parking lot.

"Edward you're in deep trouble man if Bella's blood affects you this badly. You need to stay well away from her, talk to Carlisle. I have to tell you that controlling your thirst when it's that strong is almost impossible".

I stood taking deep breaths, I was stronger than Emmett, I would control myself, besides I wasn't sure it was thirst or a deep longing to know her better.

We had two classes together, biology and English and in the first we were partnered up which made things really difficult and I struggled against my demons until the bell went then I ran straight home. Emmett was right, I needed to talk to Carlisle, get some help because all I wanted to do was kill her, I couldn't even manage a conversation in class, if I'd opened my mouth I would have fixed my teeth in her neck. When I explained what had happened he suggested I went to Denali for a few weeks and figure things out.

"I doubt its more than thirst Edward and if you can control that by hunting a lot more regularly then you can beat it son."

I hated the thought of running but it was the only thing to do so I left straight away taking Carlisle's Mercedes as the sun had inconveniently come out and my Volvo didn't have tinted windows. As I drove towards the Canadian border I cursed my luck, why the hell did my singer have to move to Forks just when everything was going so well?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Bella

Biology had been the strangest experience I ever had, Edward Cullen sat beside me but as far away as he could manage and he seemed to be holding his breath as if I smelled bad, he didn't even speak to me which was plain rude so I decided I would do the same to him if he tried to speak in the future. When I got to my truck I felt eyes on me again and looking round expected to meet with his angry scowl but he wasn't in sight. The other Cullens were though and I seemed to be the focus of their combined interest. Rosalie caught my eye and scowled, great, two down three to go! Alice was still smiling faintly then turned as Emmett spoke to her, he had glanced over then turned away at a word from Rosalie which left only her brother Jasper and it seemed he couldn't or wouldn't look away like the others. He was tall and good-looking of course but there was something about him, a feeling of danger, an exciting feeling though and it was with difficulty I dragged my own eyes away from him and got in my truck. My heart was beating fast and I could hear my breathing, what the hell was this all about? I started the engine and drove slowly from the car park having to pass the Cullens as I did. I snatched a quick look as I went by and to my astonishment Jasper was still looking at me with a hint of puzzlement. I had noticed he had the same strange coloured eyes as Edward although his were more golden and less topaz. As I turned onto the highway I heaved a sigh of relief, the strange feeling seeped away but his eyes stayed in my mind until I got home when I saw Billy's car parked outside, did that mean Jake would be here too? I really just wanted to get my homework done and cook dinner, not spend time talking with him but of course there he was at the door grinning at me as I walked up the porch steps.

Jake

Bella didn't look as pleased to see me as I'd hoped, it seems we were no longer best friends. I knew she would grow away from me when she no longer visited Forks but I had hoped she might remember how close we had been when she moved back here to live with Charlie.

"Hi Bells I thought I'd pop and see Charlie, school got out early on the Res today. Sue sent over dinner just in case you were too busy with school work to cook."

"Thank Sue for me but I can cook dinner and still get my school work done. How is he?"

"Fed up already, chomping at the bit to get back to work. Harry's going to take him to the clinic to get his dressings changed tomorrow by the way".

"Good, I don't have to worry then do I? Well I'd better say hi then heat up dinner, Dad's been eating early since he got home."

"She said there was enough for me too."

She sighed but shrugged her shoulders,

"Then I guess you'll be staying Jake."

Bella

It seemed the Quileutes were determined to shove Jake down my throat whatever I wanted so I went through to see Dad. He was sitting in his chair with the TV on but he muted it as soon as he saw me and smiled,

"How was your first day at school Bells?"

"OK, I made a few friends, got plenty of homework but I don't think it will be hard to catch up, I've all ready covered some of the stuff."

"Right. So who did you pal up with?"

"Mike Newton, Angela Webber, and Jessica Stanley mainly. We all sat together for lunch. I saw Dr Cullens foster kids too."

I heard a mug smash in the kitchen and Jake came through slightly red-faced,

"Sorry I dropped a mug, just making coffee."

"Thanks Jake, don't worry about it."

"So Bella you met the Cullens?"

There was a strange tone to Jake's voice and Charlie groaned out loud,

"Don't start Jake, its bad enough your dad and Harry bitching about them whenever the name is mentioned., Its plain stupid".

"Weird aren't they?"

I shook my head,

"Not particularly Jake. I didn't speak to them but they seemed fine."

There was no way I was saying anything about the strange encounter with Edward.

"Really? Fine? You'd do well to keep away from them Bella."

"Jake enough, any more and you can leave. I don't feel well enough to rehash that particular argument at present."

After dinner Jake left because Charlie was tired and I had homework, or at least that was my excuse. Instead I rang Renee who had given me strict instructions she wanted to hear about my first day at school.

"So honey how did it go? Did you meet anyone worth talking to?"

"Yes I did, I met a few nice people actually."

"Really? I'm amazed. What about teachers and classes?"

"A few I've already covered but the teachers were fine. Dad is OK by the way, Jake came to see him this afternoon."

"No honey, Jake came to see you, he likes you a little too much I think".

"Well he needn't bother, I just want to concentrate on school and dad."

"Did you see Doctor Cullen again?"

"No, dads going to have a check up tomorrow, Harry's taking him but I did see his foster children at school."

"What are they like?"

"The usual, two arms, two legs, one head."

"You know what I mean Bella, are they gorgeous like him?"

"Well Alice is pretty and Rosalie is a stunner."

"Yes, go on, what about the guys?"

"Big, muscular, and spoken for."

It was a little white lie but it stopped her questions, in fact she sounded quite disappointed.

"Oh well, I guess you're a little young for a steady boyfriend anyway. Ring me again at the weekend and let me know how things are."

After I put the phone down I realized she hadn't asked about dad directly once, he was definitely not on Renee's radar these days.

I did my homework then went down to sit with Charlie who was, uncharacteristically for him, sitting with the TV off.

"You OK dad?"

He started at my question and I saw he'd been deep in thought,

"Sorry Bells, you were saying?"

"What's up dad?"

"I was thinking about the attack. I hit my head as I fell and I don't remember much about it but when I do get flashbacks it's not a bear, not heavy enough, too fast. I would have said a wolf but there you go, head injuries do strange things to you."

"Were you on your own?"

"I went out with Sam and Paul looking for animal tracks but we got separated in the forest. I think I remember Paul being really annoyed about something Sam said to him but I can't remember what it was. Paul went off really angry and a few seconds later Sam went after him. I think I heard growling but I can't be sure. Anyway what did Renee have to say? Did I get a mention?"

"Yes, I said you were OK. I think Dr Cullen made an impression."

"Yeah he tends to make an impression on every female he meets, the nurses were devastated when they met his wife, she's something too. They look like a TV family, all immaculate and beautiful."

I had to agree he was right about that.

"Edward Cullen is in my Science class and English, he's a bit odd."

"Odd?"

"Well he didn't speak and I got the distinct impression he didn't like me."

"I think that was probably first day nerves Bella. You wait and see, he'll probably chat away next time he sees you."

Well he didn't because he was missing the rest of the week and the following one.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Things did change a little over that Edward free fortnight though. I sat next to Alice Cullen in history and she spoke, in fact she chatted away quite merrily as if we were old friends,

"How are you finding it in such a small school Bella?"

"Well its different but everyone is friendly, well most people. I don't think Lauren likes me very much."

"Lauren doesn't like any female very much, she sees us all as rivals and at the moment she has her sights set on Mike Newton who by the way is very taken by you."

"Really? I thought he was interested in Jessica?"

"No, she's interested in him, not quite the same thing. Listen I have to go to Port Angeles after school tomorrow to pick up some books for Carlisle, why don't you come with me, get to know the town, its our closest for book stores and a decent library."

I thought about this, Jake was calling in every afternoon so Charlie wouldn't be alone and I would like to find my way around. I hated not having a book store close by, I loved reading.

"OK thanks, but who is Carlisle?"

"My foster dad, Dr Cullen. We all call them by their given names, its less awkward."

"Oh right."

I couldn't help asking about Edward because he had just vanished after making it apparent he didn't like me at all, he had treated me like a bad smell.

"Oh he had personal business in Denali, he'll be back soon I guess."

We walked out of class together still chatting and I was so preoccupied that I walked straight into her boyfriend Jasper Hale who was waiting outside for her although he was looking at me. Still you tend to look at someone whose just barreled into you I guess.

"I'm so sorry."

I blushed as he bent to pick up the books I'd dropped as I hit him.

"No problem Bella I'm sorry I didn't move, I was standing in the way rather."

My mouth went dry and that boom boom of my heart was loud enough in my ears to set off an earthquake. He cocked his head to one side with that slightly puzzled expression again then smiled and my jaw dropped to my feet. Alice's words brought me back to my senses

"Well Bella, till tomorrow".

I nodded unable to utter anything intelligible as she took Jaspers proffered arm and they walked away together . I watched and got the impression that the closeness was an act, a brother and sister acting close which was weird.

Charlie was really pleased I was making friends although Jake was just as angry that it was a Cullen but he couldn't say much without upsetting Charlie and that would get him barred from visiting.

"It's a good job Jake is visiting, he and I will get dinner you stay out as long as you like, as long as you get up for school that is."

"I will, I don't suppose we'll be late back anyway, she's just going to show me the way around Port Angeles. I need some new books so it will be fun."

Jake snorted but Charlie and I both ignored him, we'd heard it before, every time the Cullens were mentioned now I came to think about it.

Once he'd gone I asked Charlie what the antagonism was all about,

"Bella I have no idea. The minute the Cullens moved here Harry and Billy started and they haven't stopped. The Quileutes wont use the clinic and they never have anything good to say about the Cullens, it's very odd".

"Maybe they just don't trust newcomers".

"Maybe but its a lot more than dislike, they seem to hate the Doctor and his family".

I left dinner in the fridge ready for Jake to warm up and when I drove to school I was looking forward to my trip out so I was disappointed to see Alice was missing from History, was the trip off? By lunchtime I was feeling really flat and as I walked slowly towards the cafeteria I didn't see Jasper Hale join me and when he spoke I jumped violently, dropping my books again. I closed my eyes feeling my cheeks flame red as he picked them up for me and handed them back with that same heart stopping smile,

"I'm sorry Bella I seem to be making a habit of startling you. I have a message from Alice, she had a doctor's appointment today but she'll pick you up in the car park at the end of the day."

I felt so much better knowing that my trip was back on but I felt guilty taking her away from him,

"Are you coming too?"

He looked at me

inquiringly,

"No, I thought it was just you and Alice, a girls outing."

"Oh right and that's OK with you?"

"Of course, Alice does whatever makes her happy. Well I'd better go, my sister is looking for me. Goodbye Bella."

As he finished speaking Rosalie stormed round the corner her lips tight with disapproval as she saw me and as he joined her I could see an angry exchange but he glanced back before turning out of sight and winked.

"Bella, Bella?"

I started again but this time it was Mike,

"What did Hale want?"

"Sorry?"

"Jasper Hale I saw him talking to you. What did he want?"

"He was passing on a message from Alice, why?"

"Nothing, I just thought he might be pestering you."

Now that made me laugh, Jasper Hale pestering the likes of me! Mike wasn't happy that I'd laughed at his concern but really! I got a cold look from Jessica and Lauren when I walked into the cafeteria with Mike, it seemed I couldn't win. Angela saved the day by pulling out the seat beside her,

"Bella could you help me with this article I'm writing for Eric. It's for the school magazine and my inspiration had dried up".

I sat beside her and we chatted ignoring the others as we ate lunch until the others had left the table,

"Boy, I thought Jessica and Lauren were going to gut you when they saw you with Mike".

"Now that would have been ironic because he was giving me the third degree about Jasper Hale."

"Jasper Hale? Why?"

I explained and she put a hand to her chest,

"I don't know how you have the courage to speak to the Cullens especially the guys, they terrify me."

"He was only passing on a message from Alice".

"See that's another thing. They've been here two years and you are the first person any of them have bothered with, I wonder why?"

"It must be my magnetic personality, anyway let's get to English before we get in trouble for being late."

Alice

I had to speak to Carlisle and I needed to do it alone so I skipped school which wouldn't be a problem, I always aced my tests. Esme went to a committee meeting which left the two of us alone in the house and I knocked on his study door,

"Carlisle do you have a few minutes to spare?"

"For you Alice of course, come in."

I sat beside him at the desk and looked at the parchment he he'd been reading,

"Is that a genuine Greek dissertation on surgery?"

"Yes, Marcus found it in the archives and thought I might be interested but you didn't come here to talk about that so what's on your mind Alice?"

"Edward. He's coming back in a few days and I'm scared for Bella."

"Why?"

"I don't think he's come to terms with his thirst, I think he's coming back to kill her Carlisle."

"Well that would certainly be inconvenient, I suppose we could move away but I remember Emmett telling me that nothing would keep him from draining his singers when he met them so I suppose we have to find a way of covering it up unless you have a solution."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Carlisle

I waited knowing Alice had something to say on the subject, I knew she didn't like the idea of Edward killing a human but it wasn't the first time and I knew a lot about singers from the Volturi as well as Emmett's personal experience. It would sadden Esme too but I could see no way of keeping Bella safe if Edward were determined unless Eleazer could persuade him to stay in Alaska away from the girl. We could go up at Christmas if he would agree to staying there and we could find somewhere else to go but she would always draw him now he knew of her existence, it was an unfortunate part of our nature as vampires.

"Edward can't kill her Carlisle, he can't be allowed to."

"Why? What is the significance of this girl? I agree it's not a good idea but I don't see any way of avoiding it if he's determined."

"If he tries he'll be the one who dies".

"Alice can we talk in proper sentences because I have no idea what you are talking about. Who is going to kill him?"

"Carlisle you have to promise me that you wont tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

"Very well if it's that important I promise."

I thought I might well regret that promise but Alice was quite distressed.

"You remember when Jasper came to speak to you about a child he saved from a bear years ago?"

"Yes, it was near Forks if I remember rightly."

"Yes it was and the little girl was Bella Swan, she was visiting her father for the holidays. Bella is Jaspers mate."

"Bella is Jaspers mate? And she's Edwards singer? Now we really do have a problem. How do we keep Bella safe?"

Alice looked at me beseechingly,

"We can't let Edward kill her Carlisle. We have to keep Edward away, in Denali or somewhere because if he comes back and Jasper finds out what's going on Jasper will kill him to save his mate. It will be instinctual even if he hasn't recognised her yet."

Alice

I waited hoping Carlisle would be able to do something.

"I'll ring Eleazer, see if he can persuade Edward. If not I'll fly up myself and see what I can do. Are you going to tell Jasper?"

"No, he needs to work it out for himself. I can't tell Bella either, she wouldn't believe me but Carlisle there's something else too."

"More? Don't we have enough of a problem already Alice?"

"I think Bella has a gift, I can't see her future, it's all a fog so I can't protect her and she's associating with the wolves so that makes it ten times worse."

"Can you see Jaspers?"

"Yes to a degree but until Edward decides for sure I can't see the outcome and that scares me Carlisle."

He reached out and pulled me into a comforting hug,

"We'll find a way of sorting this out Alice I'm sure. You don't want me to tell anyone though? Not even Esme?"

"No, the more people who know the more chance of Edward reading it in thoughts and that might make him act hastily. I only told you because I know you can hide your thoughts from him."

Carlisle smiled at me,

"A little trick I learned from Marcus centuries ago, it has been useful over the years but never more so than now it would appear."

Esme

When Carlisle told me he had to fly up to Denali I knew something was going on but he explained he couldn't tell me because he had made a promise of secrecy. I knew it was to do with Edward but no more than that, I missed our youngest son but things were much more relaxed with him away. It was amazing how tense he made the rest of us, hiding our thoughts as best we could which was never good enough of course. I was pleased that Alice seemed so happy, she was taking Bella on a shopping trip and it was nice she had found friendship in the human girl, we had far too few of those. I just hoped it wasn't going to wind Rose up, she had a low threshold for danger and it made her very bitchy when she got scared. Unfortunately it was usually poor Emmett who reaped that particular whirlwind and he was always upset when she was.

Alice

I had done all I could for now, I needed to spend some time with Bella and maybe set the seeds of romance between her and Jazz. I was sad to be saying goodbye to him, I'd miss my Jasper but it was finally time for him to find his mate and his happiness. I waited outside for Bella and when she saw me her face broke out into a grin.

"I thought you were bailing on me until I saw Jasper at lunchtime."

"I wouldn't do that to you. So are you ready to shop?"

She looked at me suspiciously,

"Shop? I thought we were looking at book stores and the library?"

"We are but I can't pass a department store without looking at the clothes and Jazz won't come with me."

"He should have warned me, I'm not really a shopper Alice."

"Never mind, I can be enthusiastic enough for the two of us, trust me."

I gave her a blinding smile and drove towards Port Angeles. On the way we chatted generally about school and then Charlie.

"I'm glad he's getting better, I like Charlie."

She laughed,

"Well I guess he's OK although I don't know him very well, I haven't visited much in the last ten or twelve years."

"Oh why?"

Bella

Well I'd started this conversation and Alice seemed genuinely interested so it was my own fault when she asked the questions. I explained about the strange encounter in the forest and how everyone had ridiculed it when I told them.

"I suppose you think I'm crazy too Alice?"

She shook her head looking very serious,

"I think there are such things as angels although I don't think they are spirits or anything."

"You mean like people who do good deeds?"

"Yes in a way. After all your angel saved you from a bear didn't he?"

"He? I never said my angel was male Alice."

"Oh I guess I just assumed it was a man".

"Why would you do that when angels are almost always depicted as women?"

"No idea, I'm a little crazy myself I guess, anyway what made you so sure it wasn't just a hunter, maybe without a license? That would explain why he ran away."

"With a bear over his shoulder Alice? It was a big bear."

"A little bear would look big to a young girl."

"Well even if the bear was a smaller one than I thought how do you explain the sparkling?"

Alice hesitated here,

"Optical illusion Bella. Perhaps he was sweating and the sun caught the beads of sweat, after all he'd just wrestled a bear to the ground."

I laughed,

"OK you win. You keep your sweaty illegal hunter and I'll stick to my angel. Either way why give me a fang?"

"Now there you have me. Perhaps so you wouldn't forget him, and it worked."

I looked at her suspiciously, she hadn't sounded so light-hearted just then, in fact she sounded almost wistful.

"I still have it you know, in a little box under my pillow."

She turned to me and smiled in genuine pleasure,

"I'm glad Bella, we should all have a guardian angel, maybe we have, but very few of us actually see theirs."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Charlie

When Bella got back from her outing she looked much more relaxed and Alice followed her in. I struggled to get up but she put a hand out,

"Please don't get up Chief Swan,. I just wanted to apologise if we are late but I dragged Bella round the department stores. I'm a bit of a serial shopper I'm afraid."

"No problem Alice. Its nice to see Bella has found a friend this quickly. I was worried she might take her time, she's rather like me, a bit of a loner. Are you staying for coffee?"

"No but thank you for the offer. I have to get back before Esme sends out a search party. See you at school tomorrow, glad to see you looking better Chief Swan"

After she left Bella made us a drink and brought in my pills then sat down opposite and handed me a little package.

"What's this?"

"Just a little thank you for making me feel so welcome dad."

He opened the bag and laughed as the Jaws trilogy fell into his lap,

"I remember you saying how much you liked them and I knew you didn't have a copy so it will give you something to watch while you are recovering. How is it anyway?"

I moved my shoulder experimentally and winced,

"Stiff and sore but I can move it again now so I guess I'm getting there. Jake made dinner, well he warmed up a fish casserole Sue sent for us. Did you eat out?"

"No I guess we just forgot. I'll grab something then I better go catch up with my homework."

Bella

I got some pop tarts and threw them in the toaster while I made fresh coffee, it hadn't occurred to me to eat while we were out and Alice hadn't suggested it, maybe that's how she kept her perfect figure! I took the hot pop tarts upstairs and sat at my computer to answer the e mails from Renee, as if ringing her twice a week weren't enough she had to shower me with questioning e mails whenever she got bored at home. I tried to answer as many questions as I could but I didn't have much news for her usually. The shopping trip with Alice made a change do I explained all about it then hit send before taking out my history books in preparation for an assignment which wasn't actually due until next week but I decided to start it anyway. As I began making notes I heard the ping of mail received from the computer and clicked in to my mail program expecting to find an e-mail from Renee but it was from Alice thanking me for accompanying her this evening and suggesting I might like to go to the movies with her at the weekend. I sent back an acceptance, not that I had any idea what was on at the moment. It wasn't until I'd sent it I remembered the barbecue at the Res, damn, it was this weekend too. Still Charlie could still go, Harry would pick him up and he could stay over. I'd be fine for one night alone surely, deciding to tell Charlie the next day I carried on with my notes until I started to yawn then showered and climbed into bed taking the little box out and opening it to look at the bear fang. Had Alice been right? I hated to think so, I liked the idea of my angel so I ran my finger down the smooth surface and them put it back under my pillow and turned off the light dreaming of huge bears and glittering angels fighting over a cowering and scared child, a younger me!

At lunch the next day Alice dragged me over to sit with the rest of her family determined to introduce us properly. Rosalie hardly spoke just grunted and looked away making me feel very awkward but next was Emmett and he was so different from his girlfriend that it was almost a shock. He took my hand in his looking like a dolls in his great palm and shook it energetically,

"Good to meet you Bella. Alice had fun yesterday and its good someone else has to put up with her craziness and give us a break."

I couldn't help liking him, his grin was infectious. Then I turned to Jasper and he took my hand in his shaking it but there was a big difference, both he and Emmett had a cold grip but something shot up my arm as Jasper touched my hand and I saw something fill his eyes. He looked from me to Alice and managed a low "Hi Bella" before getting up and walking out of the cafeteria very fast.

"Well it looks like you have a certain effect on my brothers Bella, one runs away to Alaska and the other leaves the room. Well done."

Emmett hushed Rosalie but I turned away hurt and embarrassed and despite Alice's telling me to ignore Rose I couldn't. Jaspers sudden departure had hurt me and why would Edward run away because of me? We hadn't even spoken to each other. I broke free of Alice's grip and walked quickly to the rest room locking myself in one of the cubicles and resting my head in my hands. Why did Rosalie hate me so much? Why had Edward Cullen run away? What had upset Jasper? Had I just blown it with the entire family? At least Alice still seemed to like me but that could change at any second it if the others were any indication.

Alice

I was furious with Rosalie,

"That was uncalled for Rose. You could have been polite."

"Why should I Alice, she's a danger to us all. Why don't you leave her be, before it all blows up in your face".

Emmett started to remonstrate but she gave him one of her famous don't you dare looks and he subsided playing with the apple on his tray. He shrugged at me and I went after Jasper, he'd recognised something in Bella I was convinced of that and I finally found him sitting in the back of Emmett's truck looking into the distance but not seeing anything in front of him. As I jumped up beside him he turned to me,

"You knew didn't you?"

"Knew what?"

"About Bella."

"Being the little girl you saved in the forest? Yes. I'd seen her coming, I told you so."

"You never told me it was her though and now I find she's Edwards singer, what a mess. She doesn't recognise me though?"

"No but she remembers you."

"How do you know that?"

"She told me about it, about the angel who saved her from the bear."

"Angel? That's a laugh, demon more like."

"Stop putting yourself down Jazz, angel was her word not mine and she's still got the bears canine in a box under her pillow."

"Yeah sure".

"Hey are you calling me a liar Jasper Hale? Look for yourself if you don't believe me."

Jasper

I knew Alice wasn't lying but I was in a difficult position now, I had found my mate again after all these years only to discover she was my "brothers" singer and that put her in terrible danger.

"I can't let Edward kill her."

"I know. Carlisle has gone to Alaska to talk to him, try to persuade him to stay there and then we all move somewhere else, well away from her."

"Has Carlisle told anyone? Esme?"

"No I made him promise he wouldn't. He's worried about what will happen if Edward decides to come for Bella."

"I'll kill him."

She nodded and took my hand,

"I know Jazz. I told Carlisle that."

"Can you see what's going to happen?"

"No, I don't see Bella's future, I think she hides herself in some way, perhaps a gift of her own, and yours isn't clear any longer but I wont see anything until Edward decides what he's going to do. For now all I can do is watch for danger. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, how do I even approach her? I've no experience of human interaction, not close and personal. Maybe she wont like me."

"She already likes you Jazz, you must be able to feel her emotions, does she dislike you?"

"No"

"Does her heart beat faster? Her breath come quicker when you are around?"

"Yes but I'm a vampire Alice, she's supposed to react like that."

"Well she doesn't react like that to me so I rest my case. Its down to you now Jazz, you have to make the first move."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen.

Alice

I knew Charlie wouldn't put up any opposition to Bella going to the cinema with me, he thought having friends at school, of her own age, was a good idea and we did have a good reputation, none of us were trouble makers. All I had to do now was show her that Jazz and I weren't an item despite what she'd heard. I thought a girl to girl chat might be appropriate so after school the next day I asked her if shed go for coffee with me because I needed someone to talk to.

"Sure Alice, what's wrong?"

"I need some advice Bella, about Jazz."

"You want advice from me? I think you might be better off with someone else, someone with a little more experience. What about Rose?"

"She isn't exactly very well disposed towards me at the moment. So, do you mind?"

Bella shook her head and we drove to the coffee shop in my car, leaving her truck in the school car park to pick up later.

Bella

Once inside we found a booth at the back and ordered coffees waiting until the waitress had gone before talking.

"So Alice?"

"Jasper and I split up a few months ago but we're still good friends, it just didn't work out. Now I think he's sweet on someone else but he doesn't want to hurt me."

Her words made my pulses race, Jasper wasn't going out with Alice any longer? But he did like someone else?, I thought it was too good to be true!

"Well if it's over why would it hurt you?"

"That's what I said but because we live in the same house I think he's worried about bringing a new girlfriend in."

"Well have you told him you don't mind...or do you? Are you still sweet on him?"

"No, I'm waiting for Mr Right, he'll be along soon I'm sure."

How she could imagine anyone better than Jasper existed was beyond me but there you go.

"Then I guess all you can do is keep telling him its OK. Maybe you should get together with the girl he likes so he can see you don't mind. Even a few other girls so it's not too obvious."

"What a good idea, I think I'll try that, thanks Bella. See you did help."

Alice 

Dear Bella, if only she knew how easy she was making it for me. We sat chatting for a while before she decided she had to go, after all Charlie still wasn't fully recovered and I knew she took her responsibilities regarding him very seriously. I drove her back to the school so she could pick up her truck only to find Jacob sitting on the hood. Bella groaned which made me smile but I didn't want to get into a war of words with the mutt so I just dropped her off and drove on. But I admit I parked up round the corner so I could hear the conversation,

"Jake what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. When you didn't come home I was worried".

"You were worried? Why? I went for coffee, Charlie wouldn't mind and I'm on my way home now anyway. How is he?"

"Charlie is fine but I don't think he'd be too pleased that you were spending this much time with the Cullens."

I heard Bella's heartbeat speed up but it was with anger this time.

"I don't think Charlie would mind Jake, you mean you don't approve. Well it may come as a shock to you but I don't really care what you like or don't like, you aren't my father, brother, or boyfriend, so keep your nose out of my business."

"Bella they aren't good people."

"OK then tell me what's so bad about them Jake, are they drug dealers? Running a brothel? Selling off the clinic equipment to make a few bucks? Gun running? Or is it something really bad? Don't tell me, let me guess. They are really aliens from Alpha Centauri, or Zombie's ready to eat me."

His laugh was brittle, she was getting uncomfortably close to the truth without even realizing it.

"Yeah something like that Bella. You should listen to Billy and Harry and stay away."

"Oh for Gods sake Jake grow up! Now get off the truck, I'm going home where I can have a sensible conversation".

I heard the door slam and the engine start up and rev noisily as she drove off, way to go Bella!

The passenger door of my car opened and Jazz slid in to join me.

"So you thought you'd listen in too. What did you think of Bella's defence?"

"Jake is alienating her more every time he opens his mouth which suits me. Do you think he'd tell her the truth Alice? About us."

"Not unless he wants to be banished from the tribe, besides he doesn't know the whole story. All he could relate would be the legends and I somehow doubt they would go down well with Bella, she has a mind of her own."

Jake walked dejectedly round the corner scowling as he saw us parked up. I smiled warmly and his scowl deepened. Winding down my window I spoke as he went past,

"You certainly have a way with you Jake, how to win friends and influence people in one easy lesson. Why don't you leave Bella alone? Don't you think the tribe has done enough damage to the Swan family?"

That stopped him in his tracks and he turned,

"I have no idea what you're talking about Cullen but you'd do well to stay away from them."

"Oh really? Well Bella feels differently doesn't she? Maybe she's outgrown her childhood friendship. I think your biggest mistake was laughing at her angel story, that really upset her or so she said."

Jake

I knew Alice Cullen was baiting me but I was so angry I was shaking, why couldn't Bella see how bad the Cullens were for her? I looked across her to the passenger who sat quietly beside her as if unaware of the conversation although he'd heard every word. His golden eyes met mine as if in challenge but I didn't speak again just walked on. I could feel their eyes on me until I turned the next corner. She may be right about Bella's story because she had never been as warm towards me after that holiday but I was sure if I could get her away from the Cullens we could get back to where we had been before that time. I had been really excited at the thought of Bella living here full-time but it hadn't turned out the way I had envisaged. We weren't best friends any more, there had been too many years apart and I knew my hopes were being dashed against the rocks of her indifference. I toyed with the idea of going back to Charles but I couldn't bear the thought of any more arguments about her choice of friends and Charlie was just as bad when it came to the Cullens so I climbed into my truck and drove back towards the Res feeling dejected.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Charlie

Bella went off with Alice to the movies on Saturday just as Harry arrived to pick me up and I saw the scowl he threw their way. As he came to help me down the steps he threw the car another look,

"Jake is very disappointed that Bella isn't coming."

"Is he? Well I think its good that she's made some friends at school."

"Shame it had to be a Cullen."

"Don't start Harry or I'll stay home. I'm sick of hearing about the Cullens and how terrible they are. Either tell me what it is they are suppose to have done or give it a rest."

He didn't say any more but I knew he was unhappy and when I saw Jake's face I almost wished I had stayed home, he looked like a puppy who'd just been kicked out in the rain.

"I thought Bella might change her mind."

"No Jake I told you she was going to the movies with school friends."

"Alice Cullen"

Harry almost spat the name as he passed us and Jake's face went hard with disapproval,

"She's gone with the Cullens?"

"No Jake, she's gone with Alice Cullen singular now help me over to the bench before I fall down."

I saw Paul and Sam talking together and Paul gazed over looking guilty, what the hell was that all about? I was getting mighty tired of the Quileutes and their sudden secrets and cryptic remarks, I was getting too old for all that shit!

Billy wheeled himself over to sit beside me asking how I was while handing me a beer.

"I'll live Billy. Hope to be back at work in a few weeks I'm going stir crazy. Thank goodness Bella's with me, she's been a God send and its great finally having my daughter home for good."

"She treating you right? Not leaving you on your own too much?"

"No and when she's not there Jake is so I'm covered. Billy what the hell is the beef with the Cullens?"

"The Cullens? We just don't like them."

"Why? Do you know something I don't? Only the doctor had a good reputation and his wife helps out in the community, hell even the kids haven't caused any problems unlike some of the other local kids."

"It's an old story Charlie, just prejudice."

"Old story? Hell they've only been here two years Billy."

He excused himself and rolled over to get another beer passing close by Harry as he did so. Harry looked over and nodded his head then walked over with Sam and Paul.

"You looking for a history lesson Charlie?"

"Hell no, just an easy answer to a simple question."

"There's no such thing Charlie not in our tribe. Come on let's get you something to eat."

They were avoiding my questions but I couldn't be bothered to pursue it, not at the moment.

Sam

We were going to have problems if Charlie didn't give up asking questions about the Cullens. We couldn't tell him the truth without being laughed at and it was a tribal secret anyway. On the other hand we owed Charlie something, after all it was our fault he was in his present condition. I couldn't believe how quickly Paul had lost it and phased, attacking before I could get to him. If I'd been a second later Charlie would be dead not sitting here now with a beer. Since then Paul hadn't phased at all and was under the direct eye of old Quil, he had brought dishonour onto the whole pack, a pack that had expanded since the Cullens reappeared. We all knew there were dangers with phasing but never before had an innocent been hurt, except for Emily and that was a burden I would bear for the remainder of my life. Jake was getting close to the age when he might phase and with his fixation on Bella Swan he could be even more dangerous to the tribe. Harry and I had both spoken to him about her but he refused to listen, He knew the Cullens were dangerous although I doubted he actually believed the old legends...yet. To him they were still stories to scare the youngsters into behaving. Be careful or the Cold Ones will get you. Bella had made it pretty clear that she wasn't interested in him and I fervently hoped he would imprint soon and forget about her before things came to a head. I looked around and saw he had disappeared which meant sending some of the pack to keep an eye on him when they should be here enjoying themselves or patrolling to make sure the Cullens kept to the treaty and off the reservation.

Jake

As soon as I could I slipped away and taking the car I drove into Port Angeles to find out where Bella was and who she was with. The picture had started so I hung around outside waiting for the audience to emerge when I heard a voice close beside me,

"You are becoming a real pain Jake."

I whirled to see Paul leaning against the wall beside me and next to him was Jared.

"We were looking forward to the barbecue but here we are playing nursemaid to you. When are you going to realize she's not interested in you? Boy you are thick-skinned or dense."

"Go back then. I don't need a nursemaid".

"Oh yes you do because if you start anything we have to finish it and none of us need a war with the Cullens."

"A war? Why a war? Tell me Paul."

"You aren't old enough for that story Jake, not yet but you will be, soon".

I shrugged his hand off my shoulder,

"Leave me alone."

"You leave Bella alone and we can all go back while there's still some food left. Come on Jake."

I tried to move away but Paul clutched my shirt and it was like trying to strain against a stone pillar."

"This way little brother"

He yanked me off my feet and dragged me towards the car,

"How did you get here?"

"We ran but you can drive us home."

"You ran? Yeah sure."

Paul rolled his eyes and almost threw me into the driver's seat,

"Jake don't piss me off, I have a very short fuse".

I could see he meant it so I strapped in and started the engine, revving it violently,

"You blow the engine I'll drag you back and you can explain to your dad why."

Charlie

I kept an eye out for Jake but it was over an hour later before I saw him in company with Paul and Jared and he looked distinctly unhappy. It was as if they were keeping him under guard and I pointed this out to Billy.

"I think he upset the older guys so they're showing their disapproval, it's all part of growing up on the Res."

"Really? OK"

I'd never seen any behaviour like it before but it wasn't my problem and soon after I started to feel tired, my shoulder was aching and my arm throbbed, would this wound ever heal? I was getting pretty fed up with being an invalid. Harry seemed to understand because he came over,

"You ready for bed Charlie? You look shattered."

"Yeah, still not up to speed yet."

He helped me up and we walked slowly to their cabin where Sue had made up the spare room for me, well Seth's room actually, but he was bunking up with a friend. Harry helped me get my shirt off then left me to it and I was soon in bed having taken a couple of pain killers and was just beginning to doze when I heard a noise outside my window.

"Jake leave it. You have no idea what you are getting involved in. The Cullens are far more dangerous than you can imagine."

"Yeah so why are they still here then?"

"There's been too much blood spilt, look at Charlie, that was an accident but it could have been much worse if Sam hadn't stopped Paul. Now leave it."

What the hell was that all about? Paul? An accident?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Bella

As we drove out of Forks Alice turned to look at me,

"Bella would you mind if we took my brother with us? He's at a loose end at the moment and I feel sorry for him."

I couldn't imagine Emmett at a loose end but then I couldn't imagine Rosalie letting him go out with me so maybe Edward was back. That would be a good evening!

"Sure no problem, its your treat."

"Our treat Bella and don't look so worried, you're going to enjoy yourself."

"You seem very sure of yourself."

"I am"

And she seemed to believe this so I sat back as she grinned pulling up suddenly as a figure loomed out of the dusk and I thought she might be right because it wasn't Edward but Jasper. I opened my door to slip in the back but he shook his head and got in leaning back with a nervous smile,

"I hope you don't mind my crashing your outing?"

"No its fine."

And it was, my heart was beating a little fast again and I had to swallow the nervous lump that had appeared in my throat. Just a second though, was this all part of Alice's master plan? The one I had suggested ironically enough! Let him see she was happy for him to be in company with other girls before hitting him with the one he really liked. I could hardly ask her if I was part of her scheme but I would watch knowing that he could hardly be interested in someone so ordinary as me.

Jasper

I felt Bella's emotions and they gave me hope, she had been pleased when she saw me and I knew she was reacting to my presence but whether that would lead to her falling in love with me I had no idea, all I knew was that she was the one for me and my destiny was tied irrevocably to hers. Alice chatted away as usual during the drive drawing us both into conversation about the film she had chosen for us, a romantic comedy which I wasn't sure I would enjoy but then I was there to soak up Bella's presence not watch the film. In the dark I could sit close to her, breath in her scent and wallow in the emotions she brought out in me. Alice paid for the tickets while I bought drinks and popcorn, at least in the dark I could get away with dropping the disgusting stuff without anyone seeing me. We walked in together and Alice arranged for Bella to sit between us giving me a grin over Bella's head and then settling herself back with a tub of popcorn and a large coke. As the lights went down I allowed myself to lean a little closer and position myself so I could watch Bella's face. When she smiled it lit up her whole face and when she frowned the little creases on her brow made her look even more cute. Her scent was stronger than I remembered but then she was older and her hormones more active. Her blood made my throat burn a little but it wasn't uncomfortable, I desired the girl much more than her blood. She was beautiful and I hoped one day to make her mine but she was nervous and self-conscious so I would have to treat her like a nervous colt, with a soft hand and a calm manner. "Bella" I allowed myself to mouth her name and I liked the way it sounded on my lips.

Bella

I was so aware of Jaspers presence next to me that in found it difficult to concentrate on the film, my popcorn sat on my lap uneaten and while I sipped my coke I found it difficult to swallow. What on earth was the matter with me? Yes he was gorgeous, good-looking, sexy even, but he was just a friends brother, not interested in me, not here because of me and I wasn't going to make a fool of myself over a guy, however appealing he was. Wouldn't the school have a laugh if I fell for Jasper Hale! I found myself leaning towards him even so and I almost wished he would put his arm around me but he kept it on the arm of his seat so close yet so far from me. When the lights came back up I blinked in surprise, I hadn't realised the film had finished. Alice turned to me her eyes sparkling,

"Now that's what I call a hunk."

I looked at her confused,

"Bella, don't you like Kellan? I think he's hot."

"Oh yeah, no not really my type."

I was babbling and it was embarrassing but Jasper appeared to be occupied in something he'd taken out of his pocket.

"If you don't have to get back early Bella there's a poetry recital at a small club close by".

"I love poetry if that's OK with you Alice."

She beamed,

"Great, let's go"

Alice

I thought maybe I could push things just a little bit so I took Bella's arm as we left the cinema and prodded Jasper,

"If you don't grab hold you're going to lose us in the crowd".

He gave me a rather doubtful look but Bella smiled and held out her arm so he took it and the look on his face told me he would be thanking me later. Once inside we found the poetry reading had been cancelled and instead there was a Karaoke. Not exactly Bella's forte from the look of panic on her face so we made a hasty retreat and found a quieter bar to have a drink. Jazz had a beer while Bella and I stuck to Coke but she was far more interested in Jasper than her drink which made it hard for him to pretend to drink his beer. I felt sorry for him as he was forced to actually drink it as we talked while I was able to water the plant next to our table with mine. Still the sacrifices he was making now would be worth it in the long run. I was content to watch them until that is I got a vision and was unable to stop a small gasp from escaping my lips. Jazz looked at me concerned while Bella took my hand,

"Alice are you OK?"

She sounded genuinely worried about me and I managed a smile to reassure her,

"Sorry I stubbed my toe."

She laughed,

"That's usually my trick but now I come to think about it I haven't tripped this evening at all, strange! If you'll excuse me for a minute."

She made her way through the other customers towards the rest rooms and as she disappeared from sight Jazz took my arm,

"What did you see Alice?"

"Carlisle and Eleazer didn't manage to persuade Edward to stay away but something else may. He was planning on coming home tomorrow and taking Bella."

"No, I can't, I wont let him Alice".

Jasper

I felt panic nibble at the edges of my brain, I wouldn't let Edward anywhere near my mate, I'd kill him first!

"You missed the important point Jazz, He isn't coming back although he still plans to at the moment. Something is going to stop him."

"Really? What Alice?"

"Carlisle is planning on travelling back with him but doesn't think he's going to have any more luck than he has so far. But I see something coming, something not quite clear yet that will change Edwards mind. I think everything is going to work out after all Jazz. Which is just as well really because otherwise you would have to tell her, get her away from here."

"Are you absolutely sure Alice? If not I'll do it, take her and run."

"You know it doesn't work like that, I won't know for sure for a while"

I hit the table in my frustration and heard the wood splinter,

"Alice, what do I do? Try?"

As I lifted my hand again Bella reappeared and gasped taking it in hers and turning it, then I saw what she had seen, a long splinter of wood sticking from the palm of my hand.

"Let me."

She took out a handkerchief from her pocket and gently pulled out the splinter wrapping the wound in the clean white material then she looked at the splintered table top.

"What happened?"

I couldn't answer her I was too dizzy from the feel of my hand in hers and the concern she felt for me.

"I put the bottle down a little too firmly but thank you for your concern."

It sounded stiff even to my ears but she just smiled shyly and let go of my hand reluctantly.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Bella

We left soon after this and Jasper seemed tense, as if he was afraid of something. Had he realized I was attracted to him? Was that making him uncomfortable?

"Is your dad home tonight Bella?"

"No he's staying at the Res, its too late for him to travel back. He gets very tired since the attack."

"So you're alone at the house?"

"Yes why?"

"Sorry I'm just a little over protective Bella. It comes of having such beautiful sisters."

Yeah well he would want to protect them but what about little old me?

"I'll stay with you Bella if you like, a sort of sleepover. Jazz can take my car back to the house and pick me up tomorrow but only if you like."

It sounded nice having company, so I agreed and Jasper looked much easier then, he relaxed a little although he still sat forward and I was only too aware of his proximity, my heart thudding painfully in my chest again. When we pulled up at the house Jasper opened my door for me and held out his hand. When I looked confused he smiled,

"Your key, I'll open the door".

I handed it over feeling stupid and Alice linked arms with me as we walked up to the front door. Jazz waited in the doorway the porch light shining on his blond hair and handed me the key along with my handkerchief.

"I'll pick Alice up in the morning. Goodnight Bella. Thank you for a wonderful evening"

I couldn't tear my eyes away from him as he walked slowly back to the car and got in waving as he drove off. I looked at my handkerchief. then frowned, I'd seen the huge splinter sticking in his palm, I'd pulled it out myself and wrapped my hankie round it straight away but there was no blood anywhere. Had he given me another hankie instead? I looked more closely, no it was definitely mine. So there was a puzzle, the material was wet but it wasn't blood. It was a clear liquid thicker than water and it numbed my skin, what was it?

Alice

I saw Bella looking closely at the material, she was far more perceptive than we had given her credit for, she had noticed there was no blood but she wasn't asking any questions, at least not yet. We settled down on the couch and she put some music on,

"Can I get you a drink?"

"No I'm fine thank you Bella. So what do you think of my brother?"

"Jasper? I like him, he's very nice".

I saw she was still holding the hankie although the venom soaked into it must be numbing her fingers,

"Yes he's a real sweetie. I think he likes you."

She laughed, she didn't think it likely but then she didn't have a very high opinion of herself as a woman.

"Will you show me the bear tooth?"

"Sure why?"

"I don't know, it was such a lovely story. You are very lucky if you have a guardian angel like that".

"Just the once but then I guess that's more than most people get. If not for your sweaty hunter I wouldn't be here talking to you now Alice."

I laughed as she ran upstairs to get the tooth which gave me time to text Jazz and tell him we were OK for the night but as I text I saw something else and added to the message. Edward wasn't coming, at least not yet. Eleazer had delayed him with some visitors, musically inclined guests so we had a little more time for Jazz to work his magic on Bella and I had no doubt he would.

Bella

I came back downstairs with the little box and handed it to Alice who opened it carefully and took out the tooth,

"Well you were right, it wasn't such a little bear, not with teeth this big"

I smiled feeling vindicated,

"So real angels eh?"

We chatted for hours until I started to fall asleep when I got Alice some blankets to make a bed on the couch after she refused the loan of my bed and I went upstairs shattered but happy. I slept well and when I woke up I realized it was far later than my usual time. I could hear voices downstairs so I threw my robe on, cleaned my teeth and swilled my face, before running down the stairs and immediately wishing I hadn't because in the kitchen were Alice and leaning against the fridge looking as if he'd just walked off the page of a glossy fashion magazine was Jasper. He smiled as I walked in blushing furiously,

"Sorry, I thought my dad was back"

"No just us Bella. I made you coffee and pancakes I hope that's OK?"

"Thanks Alice."

I had no choice but to sit down and eat as Jasper watched me still smiling, he seemed genuinely pleased to see me, he must be crazy.

"Jazz suggested taking a drive to the creek this afternoon with a picnic, would you like to come?"

"Oh I'd love to but are you sure? I don't want to impose."

Jasper straightened up,

"We'd be delighted if you joined us. I think I hear Charlie so I'll leave you to it girls. Until this afternoon."

As he left he touched my hand briefly and my heart stuttered.

Charlie

When I walked in with Harry I found Bella having a late breakfast and with Alice Cullen who stood up straight away with a bright smile.

"Chief Swan. I hope you don't mind but I didn't like the idea of Bella on her own in the house over night so I stayed with her."

"No, thank you Alice that was very thoughtful of you".

Harry made a rude sound behind me but I tried to ignore him for now.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes the film was very good and we had a coke afterwards then drove back. Would it be OK if Bella came out with me again this afternoon? We're having a picnic at the creek."

"I see no reason why not as long as her home work is up to date."

"Then I'll go now, see you later Bella."

She skipped out the back door while Harry moved aside to keep a good distance from her,

"You sure it's a good idea letting Bella spend so much time with the Cullens?"

I turned on him,

"Harry, I don't subscribe to your irrational hatred of the Cullens and I'm happy for my daughter to go out with them unless you can give me a good reason not to. Do you?"

He looked after Alice then turned back,

"I'll leave you with Bella then. Goodbye Charlie."

"Bye Harry, Oh yeah tell Jake there's no point in coming over today Bella wont be here."

I wanted some quiet time to think about the conversation I heard the night before between the Quileutes and with Bella out I'd have plenty. For now I was ready for a coffee and a sit down and Bella brought me a mug in and sat with me,

"So what film did you see?"

"A romantic Comedy, Alice has a thing about Kellan Lutz the star."

"Right. So you're off to the creek this afternoon? Gonna swim?"

"Oh I hadn't thought about that, I guess I could take my swim gear and a towel just in case".

The thought of stripping off in front of Jasper had me in a cold sweat! But the thought of seeing him strip off was a more interesting thought.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Bella

The closer it got to Alice picking me up the more nervous I got and Renee ringing didn't help matters, first off she wanted to know how school was going and once that was out of the way she told me all about the fabulous time she and Phil were having now they didn't have me to consider, great thanks a lot!

"So Bella, have you been out this weekend or were you sitting by the fire with the invalid?"

"Actually dad went to the Reservation to a party."

"And left you home alone? For heavens sake!"

"No mum, I went out too, I went to the pictures".

"Oh a boyfriend? What's he like? Is it one of the Cullen boys? Come on Bella I'm dying of curiosity."

"It was Alice Cullen actually and we had a nice evening, she stayed over."

"Oh well I have to go, Phil is taking me out to dinner. Speak to you soon, oh yes tell Charlie hi"

So that was it, no boyfriend no interest, not even in how dad was, she made my blood boil sometimes! Charlie realised I was angry and came over putting his arm round me, something he rarely did, we weren't touchy feely like Alice.

"Don't let her worry you Bella, that's Renee for you. She's only interested in the gossip and what she's doing. It doesn't mean she doesn't care."

"I know but it annoys me she doesn't ask how you are."

"Me? You'll be lucky I don't rate a mention after all these years, anyway I think that's Alice so have fun"

I looked out the window and saw her waving frantically at me so I said a quick bye grabbed my bag and ran out to join her. I was a little disappointed she was alone in the car but she smiled,

"Don't worry Bella, we're picking him up on the way. I didn't think your dad would be so happy if he saw Jazz with us."

"Thanks Alice. He is a little protective where guys are concerned."

We went a few miles down the road and I saw Jazz waiting but he wasn't alone, standing beside him was Emmett and my heart sank, was Rose joining us too?"

"Rose is out with Esme so we thought Em might like to come, you don't mind do you?"

"No of course not"

I didn't care as long as Jasper was joining us. The two guys got in the back and she set off again,

"Hey Bella, its good to see you again. You swimming today?"

"If its warm enough. I don't like the cold Emmett."

He thought this was very funny for some reason and laughed so much the body of the car shook. I had thought he was a giant but actually he wasn't much taller than Jasper, just wider in the shoulder. His muscles were more pronounced than Jaspers but they were both well built.

When Alice parked her car up we had a few minutes walk to the creek which turned out to be really clean and sparkling and it reminded me of my angel suddenly. The sun was behind thick clouds as usual but it was warm and while Alice spread out the blanket Emmett stripped off to his trunks which he'd had on ready and dived in. The amount of water that flew out as he did so was amazing and I narrowly missed a soaking which made him roar with laughter again. Alice rolled her eyes,

"He won't be happy until he's soaked us all Bella so you may as well get wet now."

I stripped off self-consciously as Alice threw her clothes into an untidy heap and grabbed my arm. For the first time I noticed how cold her grip was but the water as we both jumped in was colder and it took my breath away at first. It wasn't long before Emmett had ducked us both numerous times and it took our combined effort to repay the favour. I looked up to see Jasper sitting with his back against a boulder reading a book.

"Don't you swim?"

He looked up and shrugged,

"Sometimes, but I prefer to go in when the killer whale gets out".

Emmett scooped up huge handfuls of water and threw them at Jasper but he was too quick and avoided a soaking.

"Now bro' one way or another you're getting wet, so we can do it the easy way or the hard way, it's your choice."

Jasper

I knew I would have to go in, I also knew that Bella couldn't see my scars with her human eyes but I was still self-conscious. When Emmett had finished teasing the girls it was my turn so with a sigh I put my book down and stripped off aware that Bella was watching me and struggling to remain calm. Emmett was waiting for me to dive in so I didn't. I walked to the edge then jumped directly on him, taking us both under with a tremendous splash. He howled in outrage but the girls laughed and Bella's laughter warmed me as I broke the surface my thighs clamped around Emmett's huge neck keeping him down as long as possible. When I finally let go he erupted like a volcano from the water and I knew he was looking to get his own back without making Bella suspicious about us. Eventually he contented himself with dive bombing me a few times. Bella climbed out a little while later shivering and wrapped a huge towel around herself hiding her beautiful body from my sight. It was a pity but it did allow me to calm myself again before I joined her on the bank.

"So was the water warm enough for you?"

She smiled at me and I watched the beads of water run down her face wanting to wipe them away with a finger but resisting the temptation.

"Does he never give up?"

"Emmett? No"

He and Alice had joined us on the bank, she'd said something and he was chasing her round the boulders just a little too fast but Bella didn't seem to notice in fact she was looking at me then she shocked me by taking my hand and turning it palm up. As she examined it I realized what she was looking for, the wound from the splinter, but if course there wasn't one, my venom had healed it almost immediately.

Bella

It took all my courage to take his hand but I was curious, his palm was unmarked so I took the other one and examined it too,

"So Superman, no blood, no wound, no scar. Care to explain?"

I shook my head,

"No, not really. I don't think its time yet. I'm glad you came today Bella."

"Me too."

I looked into his eyes noticing they were lighter than yesterday, a shimmering light gold that dragged me in making my head whirl. Emmett brought me back to my senses by shaking like a dog right next to me laughing as I started then shouted at him. We sat together on the blanket wrapped in towels although I seemed to be the only one who felt the cold. Alice passed me a hot chocolate from a flask and I wrapped my hands round it shivering slightly. The next thing I knew Jasper had wrapped his own towel around my shoulders and held it close to me putting his arm around me. When he saw my look he smiled,

"You looked cold. Do you mind?"

I shook my head,

"Thank you"

Emmett was watching us and I saw him look at Alice. He mouthed something that he thought I hadn't heard and I hadn't but I had read his lips.

"Rose is going to throw a fit. Jazz?"

I wasn't sure what he meant, did he think Jasper and I were getting involved? Surely not, wasn't he treating me the same way he treated Alice?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Charlie

When Bella got back she went straight upstairs for a shower but she looked as if she'd had a good time, my afternoon in contrast had been much more troubling. There was something strange I didn't understand going on in Forks and that really concerned me. From, the conversation I heard on the Res, Sam blamed Paul for my attack but that didn't make any sense, it was definitely an animal that had attacked me, I felt its hot foetid breath and felt the heat of its fur so how could it be Paul? I wanted to know what the antagonism between the Quileutes and the Cullens was. Why were they so worried about Bella becoming friends with them? For now I couldn't do anything but I would. It was pushed to the back of my mind when Bella came back downstairs bringing us both coffee and sat down quizzing me to make sure I'd had my tablets and eaten.

"So did you have a good time Bells?"

"Yes, the creek was cold but I enjoyed myself. Alice is really nice."

"Was it just the two of you? Only swimming in the creek just two girls alone isn't a good idea."

"No, two of her brothers joined us, Jasper and Emmett."

"Oh right so they looked after you?"

"Well I think Emmett's goal was to drown us but yes they did".

"Are you planning on seeing then again?"

"How do you mean? Yes I'll see them at school but no I have no plans to date anyone."

"Good, I worry about you and if you let your studies slip Renee is going to make the bear attack look like a picnic."

She took my hand in hers,

"I'm glad you are OK dad. I was worried when I heard."

"It takes a lot to kill your old man Bells don't you worry."

The next day I decided to talk to Dr Cullen about my injuries, maybe he could tell me for sure what had attacked me so I rang hoping he might see me.

"Chief Swan? Its Dr Anderson. I'm afraid Dr Cullen is on leave and I'm standing in for him. Is everything OK? You aren't experiencing any problems are you?"

"Not with my injuries no, I'm healing just fine but I wondered if I might talk to you about their nature."

"I see, well I'm due on rounds in a few minutes but if you like I can call in on my way home, I'm coming to Forks to drop off some supplies at the Reservation. Apparently they won't let Dr Cullen visit. Do you have any idea what the problem is?"

"No idea at all and believe me I've asked."

He appeared about two hours later and I made coffee, Bella wouldn't be home for a while yet and I was grateful for the privacy.

Dr Anderson sat down opening his jacket with a sigh and tasting the coffee,

"This is a hell of a lot better than the stuff they call coffee at the clinic, so Charlie what can I do for you?"

"This is going to sound a little weird but are you sure I was attacked by a bear?"

"Well let me see if I can remember how they it was written up in your notes. It was definitely an animal attack, those wounds were caused by claws not a knife but I'm not sure it was labelled bear attack until the trackers brought in a dead bear."

"So it could have been something else?"

"Yes it could have been a wolf I guess although if so it was a mighty big and powerful one. Why are you asking?"

"Nothing really, I just have a suspicious mind I guess."

"Well don't worry Charlie it wasn't anyone you issued a speeding ticket to. Talking of trackers as we were, you really have no idea why the Quileutes are so anti Dr Cullen?"

"No, they just mutter darkly if I ask. He's a good doctor from all accounts so they're cutting off their noses to spite their faces. Crazy I call it."

"They are very superstitious Charlie. Maybe they think he's a descendant of an old enemy or something, I must admit he looks a little different but he knows his stuff as you say. Well I'd better be going or I'm gonna be on their hate list too. Sorry I couldn't be of more help. You take it easy, let Bella look after you for a while."

"I can't wait to get back to work."

"Just a few more weeks Charlie or you'll be back in the clinic, that's a warning so take heed."

After he'd gone I thought about what he'd said, so it was definitely an animal attack. Why then did the Quileutes think Paul was involved in some way? It didn't make any sense. Perhaps I'd try grilling Jake when he visited next, he might have some ideas. I felt unsettled after hearing the conversation on the Res, as if I were missing something big.

Jake

When I got to Charlie's the next afternoon I tried asking him what Bella had done over the weekend, upset she'd spent so much of the time with the Cullens. I wasn't exactly sure what the big secret was about the Cullens but I did know Billy and Harry were both very concerned about Bella's growing closeness with the family and I'd overheard part of a conversation between Sam and Billy when they thought I was asleep. I didn't catch all of it but from the sound of things they were worried about Paul, something to do with Charlie's attack which didn't make any sense. I could see there was something on his mind and when I sat with him, a plate of Sues muffins and coffee between us on the table he started the questions,

"Jake, do you know why your dad and Harry are so anti Cullen?"

"No not really, they don't talk about it, just strange references. Maybe its something to do with the legends."

"What the old wolf tales? I doubt it, they were ancient history when I was growing up here."

There was a silence as we both ate the muffins,

"These are good, Bella's a good cook too but I don't know where she got that from, not Renee that's for sure!"

He threw me with his next question,

"Did you see the bear the trackers brought in?"

"The one that attacked you? No, but I hear it was a young one which is why you're still here Chief."

"Really? Who caught it?"

"Sam and Paul I think, they were just lucky I guess."

"Lucky? Yeah maybe. Anyway here's Bella and I guess you two will want to chat so I'll Watch TV for a while. Thank Sue for the muffins."

"Sure Chief."

Bella

I heard Jakes voice as I walked in the door and groaned inwardly, I was in a bad mood anyway. It had been sunny when I got up and I was looking forward to having a dry day at school but when I got there the Cullens didn't turn up. Alice wasn't in class and at lunch time their table in the cafeteria was deserted. Jessica saw me look over and smiled a little sneeringly,

"They aren't here Bella. Your new friends don't come in on sunny days. Whenever the weather is good their parents take them out for hiking and that kind of thing."

"Really? And the school is OK with that?"

"As they ace all their classes yes. I tried it with my parents and you'd have thought I made a rude suggestion, they hit the roof! So what did you do at the weekend? Spend it on the Reservation with Jake? I hear he's got a thing for you."

Angela sighed and change the subject and the question of my weekend was forgotten which suited me, I didn't want to tell Jessica I'd spent most of the time with the Cullens anyway. They stayed absent all afternoon even though the clouds rolled over and by the end of the day it was drizzling again, so the last thing I needed was an inquisitive Jake.

"Hi Bella, I brought muffins from Sue."

"Oh thanks, are there any left?"

He looked at the empty plate,

"I guess not. Charlie and I finished them up."

I nodded and put the kettle on, checking the fish was defrosted for dinner.

"Did you have a good weekend with Alice Cullen?"

"Why are you asking Jake? You don't care what I did or if I enjoyed myself."

"No I'm just glad you're OK".

I turned on him angrily,

"Jake if you have something to say just spit it out. If not then go. I'm sick of all this stupid clandestine muttering, its infantile."

He looked at me as if I'd slapped his face then I saw the colour rise in his cheeks,

"Fine Bella, you stay with your Cullen buddies. I just hope you don't come to regret it"

He almost slammed the door on the way out but restrained himself knowing it would bring Charlie through and I stood shaking my head, he was going as crazy as Harry and Billy about the Cullen family!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Carlisle

I knew I had to go back to Forks in the next day or two but I was hoping that Eleazer's new visitors might keep Edward here longer. I watched as he sat with Josie teaching her a new tune on the piano smiling at her in encouragement. There was chemistry there but would it be enough to help him forget Bella Swan? Eleazer called me in to his study and closed the door,

"Carlisle, Carmen spoke to Edward earlier about staying on here until the end of term and he is seriously considering it. I think Josie is one reason for that change of heart."

"I'm just glad something is distracting him. I'm very worried about the outcome if he goes back to Forks and tries to take Bella."

"Yes, if you're right and she is the girl Jasper saved years back then the chances are that he will protect her again and this time it wont be a bear that loses its life. Edwards not a fighter, at least not a good enough one to beat Jasper if it came to that."

"I know, I have to go back but will you watch out and warn me if he changes his mind and decides to come home."

"Of course. I assume Alice is watching his decisions too?"

"Yes but she can't be watching all the time, she isn't infallible. If he stays we'll join him at the end of term and decide where to go from there."

"It will be good to see you all again Carlisle."

Edward told me of his decision to stay when he came to see me off but I doubted he'd forgotten about Bella Swan, she had just been pushed aside at least temporarily by Josie. When Esme met me at the airport she looked relieved,

"We are safe for a while but I'm afraid it means leaving Forks if he does want to come back to us."

She nodded looking sad,

"I know and that's a shame because I like it here, everyone is settled, even Rose is beginning to relax a little. Why can't he just forget about her Carlisle after all he didn't attack her when they met. Surely that means something?"

"Well if it does I don't know what Esme. Perhaps he's stronger than we thought but he still thinks about her and I'm not convinced he could resist the urge to kill her if they were in the same environment for long. Eleazer had promised to ring me if Edward decides to come home so we will have some warning, whether its enough to act I don't know. Anyway, what's been happening while I've been gone?"

"Alice and Bella have become friends, they spent most of last weekend together along with Jasper and Emmett."

"Emmett? How did he get away with that?"

"Rose and I went shopping so she didn't know until she smelled Bella on him when we got back. The fur flew then but you know Emmett, it goes in one ear and out the other."

Esme dropped me at the clinic, I needed to check the rota and some of my patients that Dr Anderson had been looking after, including Chief Swan. He was just about to leave as I arrived but hung back for a chat.

"I had a call from Charlie Swan by the way."

"Oh, a problem?"

"No, not as such but he did ask me some rather strange questions."

"Really? Charlie is usually very grounded."

"Well he wanted to know what attacked him, if it could have been a wolf rather than a bear or even a human."

"A human? I hope you put him right on that score."

"I did, I told him whatever it was it had fur and huge teeth. I just thought you ought to know. Very odd."

When he'd gone I sat in my office thinking about the conversation, why should Charlie ask if it could have been a human or a wolf? Something had triggered that train of thought and I could think of only one subject that could generate such a question. Were the Quileute guardians somehow involved in Charlie's attack? Had he heard something while he was on the Res? He must know the legends of the wolf guardians but I was pretty sure he dismissed them as fantasy, at least until now. I read the note Dr Anderson had left for me regarding the conversation with Charlie and it concerned me enough to ring the Reservation, I wanted to clear this up with the elders.

Harry

When Sue told me who was on the phone I almost ignored it but he must have a serious reason for ringing me so I took the phone into my workshop before speaking,

"Dr Cullen?"

"Harry I'm ringing you because Quil Ateara isn't available. Charlie is asking questions about his attack and from the tenor of them I am suspicious that the Quileutes were involved."

"Charlie Swan is my best friend and you dare accuse us of harming him?"

"I'm telling you that he doesn't believe the bear attack story and if he suspects a human or a wolf then what do you expect? If the wolf pack was responsible then you have broken the treaty yourselves and I will not stand by and watch humans harmed by the pack so I suggest you speak to the other elders and find out exactly what did happen. I shall expect to hear back from you soon."

As he put the phone down I cursed, what had made Charlie suspicious of the bear story? If he was asking questions then something had put the ideas into his mind, but what? I walked over to Old Quil's place to see him getting out of Sam's truck so I asked Sam to stay too as I explained what Carlisle had said.

"Charlie is suspicious? Why?"

"I don't know Quil but Carlisle is right that we broke the treaty ourselves. Paul has put us in a very dangerous position especially as Charlie is questioning the bear attack story."

Sam

I thought we should take this conversation inside away from other ears so we all went in to Old Quil's while I phased momentarily to ask Paul to join us knowing he'd be in wolf form watching our perimeter while the Cullens were around, he hated them with a vengeance. When I went in I found that Quil had also asked Billy to join us so all the elders were here when I started to speak but Quil lifted a hand to silence me, this was so serious that as the eldest member if the tribe he was going to deal with this himself.

"Paul you have brought disgrace and danger to your tribe and your pack and now Charlie is questioning his attack. Dr Cullen had contacted us through Harry to ask if we broke the treaty by attacking a human. What do you suggest I tell him in response to that question Paul?"

"If Charlie is questioning the story of a bear attack then someone told him it was a lie, probably the Cullens themselves."

"And how did they know Paul? Everyone accepted the bear attack, especially when we supplied the bear itself. No, I'm afraid I cannot place the responsibility for this at the feet of the Cullens. Since the treaty was agreed there has not been a single death in our area caused by a Cold One and now we ourselves, the guardians of the tribe and by association its close friends from them has caused the injury of one of our friends."

"Are you sure Charlie never saw you Paul?"

He whirled on Billy,

"No, he had his back to me."

"Yes and that's something else. You attacked a defenceless man from behind, for no reason."

"I was angry. Jared had been baiting me and I went to take my aggression out on the trees or the wildlife."

"But instead you attacked the Forks Chief of Police."

"It was an accident, he was in the wrong place."

I closed my eyes in dismay, even now Paul was blaming anyone rather than himself.

Billy

I knew I had to tell Quil what Jake had told me,

"Charlie had been asking Jake about the conflict between us and the Cullens."

"What did Jake say?"

"What could he say? He doesn't know anything but he has been asking Jared too. I think in fact that might have started this, Jake told me he had confronted Jared the night of the barbecue, when Charlie was on the Res. I think the conversation might have taken place behind Harry's cabin, where Charlie was sleeping."

"Great now we've just made things so much worse! So what do we do?"

Quil shook his head,

"I don't know Sam but we have to do something before this gets totally out of control. In the meantime Paul I want you to remain human at all times. No phasing."

"What? With the Cullens close by?"

"Paul that's can order. Sam you tell him."

Sam gave an Alpha order and Paul had no choice, he couldn't defy Sam's orders even if he wanted to but he would be extremely volatile and would need watching closely.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Jake

They thought I was at home doing my school work but I had followed Billy and hung around outside so I could hear what was said. I knew it was something important and I thought it might concern Charlie's attack, I was fed up with being the only one who didn't know what was going on. As I heard more and more I found it harder and harder to believe my own ears, Paul was responsible for Charlie's attack not as a man but as a wolf. That meant the legends of the spirit warriors and guardian wolves were not merely legends but true and Sam was the leader of the wolf pack which composed of Sam, Jared, and Paul at least. So the Cullens were the Cold Ones of the same legends, vampires. Bella was involved with vampires and she had no idea of the danger she was in but the tribe had a treaty with these same vampires. It must be a peace treaty meaning that the tribe was safe from the vampires although I had no idea how. I had to find a way to warn Bella without admitting that the wolves existed or letting her know that it was a Quileute who had attacked and almost killed her dad. I was just sneaking away when I felt a hand on my arm and looked up to see Jared glaring at me,

"Snooping Jake? Not a good idea especially when it's a meeting of the elders. Lets go in, you can explain what you are doing here to them in person."

There was nothing I could do but let him lead me inside where the elders had stopped speaking and waited for us. Billy was furious and laid into me straight away but Old Quil interrupted,

"Lets hear what Jake has to say before we judge him"

Quil

We listened in silence as Jake told us what Charlie had asked him and then spoke of his concern for Bella Swans safety.

"Jacob, Bella Swan is in no danger from the Cullens here. We have a treaty with his people, we will allow them to live here peacefully as long as they promise never to bite a human."

"But they're Cold Ones, vampires, they live on blood."

"Yes, but not human blood. The Cullens live on animal blood and have done whenever they come to Forks."

"This isn't their first visit then?"

"No, they are immortal, they have been here before and they kept to their vow. Now Paul has put all that in jeopardy and we have to try to make things right."

"What about me? When will I join the pack?"

"That depends on what happens. If the Cullens decide to leave then you will never need to phase, if not then it wont be long."

"If we have a wolf pack then why don't we take the Cullens out once and for all? That way they wont threaten anyone else."

I wasn't sure Jake had listened to anything we said and that worried me.

"Jacob were you not listening when I told you about the treaty? Paul has already broken it by harming a human. Not one Cullen has ever harmed a human in Forks and now they have the moral high ground too. What do you think would happen if we killed the Cullens and that isn't even a sure thing. The wolves are here to protect the tribe, they are not an army."

"So a few of their friends come along? We can take them too. We should kill the Cold Ones, they are a danger to all humans."

Billy

I shook my head, we were going to have to explain all about the Cold Ones to Jake, if he thought the Cullens were it then he was very much mistaken. Quil looked at Harry who nodded slowly,

"Jacob the Cullens are the least dangerous of their kind, they live on animal blood, they only wish to live in peace among the humans, live their own lives and soon they will be gone from our area, they only stay a few years before moving on. But the others, especially their ruling council are a very different proposition."

"They have a ruling council? Like our elders?"

"Yes in a way. The Volturi make and keep the laws of their kind but they are human hunters and if they see the Cullens destroyed by us they will wipe out the whole tribe, they have a fighting body that is more powerful and dangerous than our wolves. We cannot afford to bring their wrath down on the tribe, it would be suicide, so you see we have no choice in the matter."

"What about the other tribes? Don't they have guardians like us? Like the wolves? Why don't we join together? Form our own army?"

"You would start a war? One which would result in the death of tribes and humans as well as vampires? You have no idea how devastating such a war would be, no we keep the treaty and we hope Carlisle and his family accept that Charlie's attack was a one of. Now you know about the wolves there are certain rules you must observe. No outsiders know about the pack nor must they. You do not discuss it outside the pack, you stay away from the Cullens and you pray we have done enough to avert a war. Do you understand?"

Jake looked mutinous for a moment and Quil continued reluctantly,

"Jacob Black, you will follow these rules or the tribe, the elders, and the pack, will be forced to take action to ensure you do."

"You mean the wolves would turn on me?"

"The elders and the pack by extension will do everything needed to keep our secret."

Jake looked at Sam and Harry but could see nothing but determination in their faces and bowed his head,

"I will keep the secret."

"Good. Perhaps Sam could talk to you about the necessity for the secrecy but for now I think we have done all we can."

Jake

The legends were real and the elders talked about the leeches and the wolves as if they were common place not something extraordinary. Did they not feel the thrill of knowing that the young men of the tribe turned into supernatural beings to protect the tribe? Where was their sense of wonder? Sam walked out with me and once back at Emily's he took two sodas and sat with me on the porch looking out into the darkness as he started to talk,

"Jacob I know what you are thinking, that all you've heard is exciting, thrilling, and wonderful, but it's not, its a tragedy."

"Tragedy? How can it be when you have such powers?"

"Think about it. Imagine being a young man who suddenly finds himself in a strange animal body, a feeling of confusion and rage running through your head in equal measures. Finding yourself unable to control the phasing, becoming angry at something someone says only to find yourself standing over their bleeding body with no recollection of what you did. Perhaps even a loved one. Is that wonderful and thrilling?"

"Well no, but surely it's not as bad as that?"

"Really? And you would know this would you? Then let me ask you another question. How would you feel if you argued with Bella and found yourself minutes later standing there to find her scarred and bleeding? Scarred for life because you were angry?"

"I wouldn't do that. I couldn't do it to Bella or any girl".

"Oh yes you could, I know because I was that man."

"You were? You mean Emily? The scars on her face? You said it was a bear attack."

"Yes I did because I couldn't tell people that I did it. I phased and struck out in my anger and Emily has to live with the consequences for the rest of her life. I have to see what I did to the woman I love every time I look at her. No Jake it's a curse not a blessing and the sooner you realise that the better. For now go home and think about Quil's words."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Alice

I thought it was about time Jazz spoke to Bella seriously and when I saw Edwards decision to stay in Denali with Josie I hunted him down. He was in the garage with Emmett doing something to the engine,

"Rose is going to kill you if she sees you with the hood up."

They both looked at me and Emmett shrugged,

"I can't get in any more trouble with Rose, she's not talking to me as it is. Why she hates Bella so much I can't figure out."

"Well she's going to hate her even more pretty soon Emmett."

I turned to Jazz,

"I thought you might like to know that Edward isn't coming back. He's staying in Denali with his new friend Josie. I think her lure has overcome his thirst for Bella's blood so now the way is clear I think you should go see Bella."

Emmett grinned widely,

"Yeah you know you're panting for her, go tiger"

Jazz rolled his eyes but he had a grin on his face as he did so,

"So what have you seen in your crystal ball Mystic Meg?"

"This weekend Charlie is going to spend time on the Res again, Sue and Harry are throwing an engagement party for Emily and Sam so Bella will be free, unless of course you'd prefer she went along? I guess being with all those wolf boys might do something for her, who knows she might just decide she likes Jake after all."

Jasper

I knew Alice was just winding me up but Emmett thought it was highly amusing,

"Yeah bro' you could lose her to a cub."

They both looked at me waiting for an answer so I took out my phone to ring her but Alice shook her head,

"You'll get Charlie if you ring. Speak to her at school tomorrow."

Now I'd decided, I didn't want to wait,

"I'm going for a run."

They looked at each other and grinned,

"Yeah sure. Best of luck Jazz"

I ignored them and went to change, I didn't want to turn up at Bella's in greasy overalls so I slipped into the shower quickly then put on sweat pants and a long-sleeved tee-shirt and went out the back way so I wouldn't see their grinning faces again, I was nervous enough without that. I paced myself thinking about the first time I saw Bella, a young girl tying her laces while a bear got ready to attack. I remembered her scent and the feel of her warm hand as I placed the tooth in it, the tooth she had kept according to Alice. Getting close to the house I saw with relief that Charlie was just pulling away with one of the deputies and was about to step out into the open when I saw her in the window. She was gazing out wistfully and I wondered what she was thinking about, would she be pleased to see me? Alice seemed confident that she would so I straightened up and walked over the road to the house, running up the porch steps to knock on the door then waited expectantly.

Bella

As Charlie left I got the feeling that someone was close by so I looked out the window wondering what Jasper was doing, not peering out the window like an old woman was my guess so I went back to the kitchen to tidy up the dinner things. I'd just got my hands wet when there was a knock on the door so I pushed my hair back from my eyes and walled through to answer it drying them on the tea towel. When I opened it my heart beat faster and my mouth went dry. Standing on the porch looking like he'd just walked out of a fashion shoot was Jasper Hale.

"Hello Bella. I wondered if you'd like to go for a walk."

I nodded then pulled myself together,

"Sure I'd love to. I was just washing up, let me grab a jacket..."

He smiled and touched the side of my face,

"You have soap bubbles in your hair."

Unable to get my mouth working I just grabbed my coat and shut the door,

"Where were you thinking of walking only I think its going to rain soon."

"It's sure to Bella, we're in Forks, only suitable for amphibians really."

He held out his hand and it seemed the most natural thing to take it, registering that it was cold as if he'd been making snowballs or something. We walked in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"You must be wondering why I suddenly appeared at your house with an invitation like this."

"Well yes but I'm enjoying the walk. Are you going to explain?"

"I think I should or you'll be thinking I'm a little strange if you don't already. I was wondering if perhaps you might consider going out with me...on a date."

Jasper

She stopped suddenly and looked at me quizzically,

"Why would you want to go on a date with me?"

"Why not?"

"Well, I can think of a lot of reasons..."

"Care to tell me a few? Not that it matters, I would like to take you out but it's up to you. Maybe we could go to the pictures or out for a meal, or do you have somewhere you'd like to go?"

We walked on again but this time her grip on my hand was tighter and I could feel her confusion she really didn't know why I'd want to take her out so I continued,

"I wondered if you would like to take the ferry from Port Angeles to Victoria then take a bus to the Butchart gardens and have a meal on Saturday. It's just a thought, if you'd prefer somewhere else..."

"No, that sounds great thank you. I'll just have to clear it with my dad, he's going to the Res, there's a party and I was invited but I didn't really want to go".

"I'm a good excuse?"

I grinned as she looked at me scandalised,

"No of course not. I'd much rather go out with you..."

With a blush she realised I was teasing her and sighed,

"OK Jasper. I'd love to but in the meantime I have some homework to do before school tomorrow so much as I'd like to stay out with you I guess I should be getting back. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, at school. I'll be looking for you."

We walked back slowly and I could feel her reluctance to go back in the house so I took her hand and put it to my lips,

"Thank you for accepting. I'll see you tomorrow Bella."

Bella

I went inside and shut the door in a daze, had that really just happened? Jasper Hale had called at the house and asked me out? I felt an empty ache in my chest when he'd gone, oh Bella what are you doing? It wasn't a good idea to get involved with a boy here in Forks. After all I didn't know how long I would be here but I couldn't help myself, I was attracted to Jasper, he made my breath come faster and my heart beat louder. I waited nervously for Charlie to get home wondering what he would say when I told him I had a date. He knew I didn't like going to the Res but he might put his foot down as it was an engagement party, I just hoped not. I did my homework but I couldn't settle, just kept drinking coffee and gazing out the window hoping he'd get back quickly, after all he'd only gone to the station for an hour to catch up on the news. When I saw the cruiser pull up and dad get out the passenger door I ran to the front, Charlie looking at me in astonishment,

"You OK Bells?"

I thought quickly,

"Yes I was just worried about you. It's too early for you to be going back to work."

"I only went to catch up on what's going on, I didn't do anything I promise. It was good to talk to the others though, I was getting cabin fever here. What have you been up to?"

"I went for a walk."

"A Walk? On your own?"

"Not exactly. Jasper Hale came over and asked if I'd like to go out for a while."

"Jasper Hale? That's one of Dr Cullens boys isn't it?"

"Yes. We went for a walk and he's asked me out at the weekend."

"Really? What about the party on the Res?"

"I was hoping I could miss it. Jake's been crowding me and I'd really like to go out with Jasper."

"Where exactly?"

"Jasper mentioned the ferry to Victoria and a bus trip to some gardens."

"Sounds good. You want to go with him?"

I nodded flushing slightly,

"Then I guess I'll make your apologies. Go and enjoy yourself Bella."

"You sure dad?"

He smiled broadly,

"I know I'm an old man in your eyes but I remember when I was sweet on a girl, nothing else mattered, just remember you're still at school, don't get too involved. To be honest I was thinking of crying off myself, I'm not sure I'm up to any more late nights for a while."

"Are you sure you'll be OK if I leave you all day?"

"Bella I think I'm old enough to fend for myself even if I do look like an old crock to you."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Bella

By the next morning I had convinced myself I'd dreamed it all so I was amazed when I pulled in at school to see Jasper sitting on the low wall waiting for me. He smiled when he saw my expression and walked over to open my door and take my books which I was about to drop into a large puddle I'd parked next to.

"Hello beautiful. You look surprised to see me."

"I guess I am."

His smile got bigger and took my breath away then draped his arm around my shoulder and walked me to my first class which was with Alice.

"I'll see you at lunchtime."

He brushed my hair with his lips then walked away oblivious of the stares of my classmates, Angela was staring and Jessica's eyes were almost popping out of her head but Alice pulled me down to sit beside her.

"Jazz tells me he's taking you out at the weekend."

"Yes. Are you coming too?"

"Bella it wouldn't be much of a date if I came now would it? Besides I have a date of my own, I have to go to Seattle to meet an old friend. I see your friends all desperate to quiz you, what will you tell them?"

"There's nothing to tell them yet is there?"

"I guess not, Still here's Mr Holmes so I guess we'd better pay attention. I'm glad Jazz asked you, he looks happy and he hasn't been happy in a long while."

"Really? Then I hope I can keep making him happy."

"Oh you will."

Angela quizzed me in Geography but I couldn't tell her much,

"He asked you out and you said yes? Wow, I don't think I could manage a word if he'd asked me out, he is gorgeous."

"I know what you mean, it wasn't easy."

"Oh I'm sure it wasn't Bella. I wouldn't get your hopes up though, it's just the novelty of the new girl."

We both turned to look at the speaker who was smiling maliciously,

"Thanks for that Lauren."

As we came out of class there he was leaning against the wall with a smile for me as I walked over.

"Ready for lunch beautiful?"

I nodded and he put his arm around me and walked me through stunned students to the cafeteria.

"Bella I'd like you to sit with the family but Rose is still likely to be hostile. I can't tell you why except that its nothing personal. If you'd prefer we can sit alone though."

I didn't care as long as we were together. The feeling when I'd seen him waiting for me in the corridor was one I couldn't explain except as contentment, I was home with the person I belonged with.

"Did you tell your dad about the weekend?"

"Yes he's going to make my apologies. What time are you calling for me?"

"Well I'd like to make a day of it so would nine be too early?"

"No, that will be fine. I'm looking forward to it."

As we approached the Cullen table I saw Rose's head snap up and she glared at me but Jasper pulled me closer and whispered in my ear,

"Don't worry I won't let her bite you."

Emmett burst out laughing although no one had said anything and I wondered if he'd heard Jasper although I thought his whisper had been too quiet for that.

He pulled out a chair for me and I sat down as Alice smiled reassuringly,

"Hi there Bells, thought you'd join the elite did you?"

"Nah Emmett, I thought I'd slum it for a change."

That made him laugh again but Rosalie's lips got even thinner,

"So Bella Swan, how are you liking Forks?"

I looked at her as she tossed her silvery hair back,

"Well its been a long time since I was here but its OK and I'm glad I could come and look after my dad."

"Yes that was a nasty attack. Bear they say."

She said it as if she didn't believe for one second that he had been attacked by a bear,

"Well there are bears in the woods around here. Or at least there were when I was a child. I saw one."

"Really and lived to tell the tale? Didn't he like the scent of human girl."

"No I was just lucky I guess."

I wasn't going to tell her about my guardian angel she would only pour scorn on it like Jake had and it was too precious a memory to allow that. From the corner of my eye I saw Jasper and Alice exchange a glance as if they knew I wasn't telling Rosalie everything but how could they know?

"I guess you found it very different from Alaska."

She smiled a twisted strange smile and shrugged,

"Rain instead of snow, new faces, old faces."

Then after that enigmatic statement she got up,

"Come on Emmett I need some fresh air."

He got up a little ruefully,

"See you again soon Bells."

Only my dad and Jake called me that but it seemed really natural coming from Emmett whereas it grated when Jake used it.

The afternoon dragged, I hated PE and as usual I managed to not only trip over my own feet but trip my team mates up too causing us to lose the game which went down particularly badly with Lauren but I tried to ignore her spiteful little remarks. I was getting used to them now. She wasn't quite so vocal when we walked out of the gym to find Jasper waiting once more and this time he pushed off the wall and came over to put his arm around me and kiss the top of my head as he had once before. She almost choked on her vicious tongue and Angela couldn't contain a giggle.

"Will you give me a lift Bella?"

I looked at him inquiringly, he always travelled with Emmett and the girls,

"Sure. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"I thought we might get coffee and do our homework together if that's OK with you?"

I nodded only too pleased to have more time with him and we walked out to the car park arm in arm. Emmett, Rose and Alice were standing beside Emmett's huge truck and as we passed he and Alice smiled but Rose just turned away with a grunt.

"I don't think Rose likes me. Why is she so hostile? Did I do something to upset her?"

"No she's just scared that you might. Come on, do you want me to drive?"

I gave him the keys absently trying to work out what he meant but then he asked where to and I forgot his words. We decided to have coffee at my place so Charlie could see that he wasn't stopping me from concentrating on my school work and meet him properly. Charlie was impressed as he saw us pouring over our books and I didn't think I'd have much trouble with regard to Jasper.

When Jasper he left me with a kiss on the cheek Charlie dropped the bombshell,

"Renee rang a while ago and I told her you had found yourself a boyfriend. She wants you to ring her with all the details."

I groaned, the thought of telling Renee about Jasper left me cold but I knew there was no getting around it so after dinner I went to make the call while Charlie rested in front of the TV. He still got tired really easy.

"Bella about time. Why did I have to hear about your boyfriend from Charlie? Tell me all about him, what's his name? Is he a jock?"

"His name is Jasper Hale, he's a year older than me and no he's not a jock."

"Do I know the family?"

That was the question I was dreading!

"You met his father when you were here."

"I did?...Oh...don't tell me he's one of Dr Cullens boys, see I told you. Is he as good-looking as his dad?"

"Younger."

"Is he dark, light, what colour are his eyes? Is he tall? Muscular? Come on Bella give me something."

"He has blond hair, gold coloured eyes, he's tall and yes he has muscles, they stop him falling over."

"Bella, sarcasm is only for the dim-witted so please don't use it, especially with me. Now, golden eyes? Is it a genetic disorder or something?"

"Mum I only just started going out with him and I'm hardly likely to ask him why his eyes are the colour they are am I? Anyway I think his eyes are beautiful."

"Well I expect a photograph soon or at least more information. Charlie told me you are going out for the day Saturday, anywhere special?"

"I think we're going to take the ferry to Victoria and then a trip to the gardens."

"So he has money?"

"I have no idea mum and I'm not asking him that either. Now I have homework to finish so I have to go."

She didn't like being cut off so abruptly but she couldn't say much when homework was the reason. She wasn't to know I was ahead with my school work, it was just a convenient excuse.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Bella

Jasper spent as much time with me as he could the rest of the week, we sat together for lunch, he was waiting between classes and we studied together after school so he got plenty of brownie points from Charlie. I couldn't wait for the weekend when we could spend the whole day together and alone. As I waited for him to turn up on Saturday Charlie watched me amused,

"Bella sit down before you wear a hole in the carpet. He'll be here soon enough and you haven't eaten yet."

"I'm not hungry."

"Then at least have some coffee."

I made us both a mug of coffee and sat so I could see the road from the window almost spilling the hot liquid over myself when a car drew up outside and I saw Jasper get out dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved dark blue shirt. He looked like a Levi advert and I'd certainly buy them the way he modelled them! Charlie got up and looked out the window,

"It looks like your date is here so go, have fun."

"Thanks dad."

I almost ran down the steps and over to the car as he smiled and opened his arms to me.

"Good morning Bella, I take it you're glad to see me."

I nodded flushing a little but he kissed the top of my head and opened the car door for me,

"We have an hour before the ferry so we'd better get going."

Jasper

To see Bella so delighted when she saw me made me feel warm inside and when she ran into my arms it was all I could do not to kiss her passionately but I knew Charlie was watching so that wasn't an option. Instead I satisfied myself with kissing her hair and breathing in her scent. As I drove to Port Angeles I felt her eyes on me, watching me as if she was trying to make up her mind about something then she spoke,

"Jasper, I know you and Alice were an item a while back. Does it feel strange being with me?"

"Alice and I were together at one time and we're still very fond of each other. She's more than a sister but I don't love her Bella, I don't feel the same about her as I do about you."

"You don't?"

"No."

I changed the subject now I'd made my position clear to Bella,

"Alice told me about your experience years ago in Forks. She said you'd nearly been attacked by a bear."

I felt her embarrassment and hesitation but she sighed,

"I guess I'm not surprised she told you, it is a crazy story."

"Do you think that's what is was? Just a story?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy but no, I don't. I know what I saw and I have the tooth, but lets talk about today not history."

She was certain what had happened but she didn't like talking about it.

"OK if you like. Have you ever taken the ferry before?"

"No, I only came for holidays so I spent the time in and around Forks."

Bella

We talked about all kinds of things on the road trip and by the time he pulled in to the ferry terminal and parked up I was relaxed. He took my hand and we walked onto the ferry still talking although I had lost track of what we were talking about I just enjoyed the sound of his voice and his closeness. We stayed outside on deck as the ferry pulled away from the jetty holding hands and as we pulled away I looked down at his free hand which was on the deck rail. It was cloudy but a single ray of sunshine filtered through for no more than a second and illuminated his hand which sparkled until the clouds obscured the sun completely again. Jasper must have sensed there was something wrong because he stopped talking and looked at me,

"What's wrong Bella?"

I shook my head still staring at his hand which was now the same as mine again but paler and he followed my gaze,

"Bella? Are you OK?"

I nodded slowly still thinking about what I'd just seen, Jaspers hand had sparkled in the sunshine just as my angels skin had all those years ago in the clearing. But what was I thinking? Jasper was only a year older than me, he couldn't have been my angel, my angel was a man then, more than ten years ago, I couldn't speak because nothing made any sense but Jasper just stood there with me silent while I tried to collect my thoughts.

Jasper

I didn't know what was wrong but something had happened to change her attitude, her emotions were in turmoil she was confused, trying to work something out. I waited until she spoke,

"Jasper I think I'd like a coffee."

I took her into the café and bought her a large coffee and sat with her in a window seat, one she'd chosen presumably so she could see the view.

"Bella can you tell me what's wrong?"

She shook her head,

"Not yet, I'm trying to figure things out. Can we just sit quietly for a while?"

I was content just being in her company but I was concerned that something had happened and I hadn't seen it. Something had changed her attitude but she wasn't afraid or confused any more and I caught her looking at me intently. As we docked she shook her head and then smiled at me but I could see she had made a decision of some kind. She took my hand again and we walked for a while in silence before Bella pulled me into a small half deserted park and finding a bench she sat down pulling me with her.

Bella

I wasn't sure how to approach the subject but I knew what I'd seen and I needed answers. I wondered if he would laugh at me or accuse me of being crazy but I had to find out.

"Jasper I'm going to ask you a question and I'd like you to be honest with me."

"Of course Bella. I will always be honest with you."

"I really hope so because if you lie I will know"

"I'm sure you will Bella."

"Why did you save me?"

He looked into the distance but he didn't try to appear puzzled.

"It was the only thing I could do. You drew me to you but how did you know?"

"You saved me because I was a child and as an adult it was your job to protect me? Is that what you mean?"

"No, you called me to you, I couldn't lose you then."

"Called you?"

"Bella this is very complicated and I don't want to frighten you."

"Who are you Jasper?"

"You should be asking what I am Bella."

"I know what you are, a very special man, but who are you...apart from my guardian angel. Why did you give me the tooth?"

"Alice and Carlisle asked me the same question Bella."

"They know?"

"Alice knows everything, she sees the future, and Carlisle told me what you mean to me. I gave you the tooth so you wouldn't forget me."

"I could never forget you. I see you every night in my dreams but I never thought I would meet you again. Can you tell me anything?"

"I have no choice Bella. If we are going to be together then you have a right to know about me, you must know what I am and I can only hope it wont frighten you off."

I grasped his hand tightly,

"You will never frighten me off Jasper, there's something strange about you, something that connects deep inside me."

I could see in his eyes that he wasn't sure at all.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Jasper

There was no way round Bella's questions and I have to admit I was nervous and relieved in equal measure. I could stop pretending, be more relaxed with her, but I wondered if finding out the truth about me, about us, might scare her away.

"So Alice already knew? When I told her the story about the bear?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't she say anything?"

"She was waiting for you to recognise me I think."

"She saw you find me and save me? was that why you were in the woods that day?"

"No, you drew me to your side and I saw the situation so I killed the bear. I didn't know that you'd seen me or why you called me an angel. How did you recognise me so suddenly? You can't have got a good look at me, I was moving too fast, deliberately".

"Did Alice tell you the story I told her? About the sparkling angel?"

"Yes she also told me her suggestion."

Bella laughed,

"Yes the sweaty hunter. I saw it again."

"What?"

"On the ferry, the sun caught the edge of your hand on the rail and it sparkled."

"Oh I see."

Had I deliberately been careless so she would see? I didn't know myself.

"So Alice sees the future and you are very fast, Emmett is strong and Rose inhumanly beautiful. What about Carlisle and Esme? Do they have special gifts too?"

"Carlisle is compassionate to humans and Esme has unlimited love to give."

"So what are you? Is this why the Quileutes dislike you so much? Because you're different?"

Bella

He was very serious as he looked into my face,

"I was hoping we might have got closer before this subject came up but I guess its better out in the open now before things become too complicated, What I'm about to tell you is a secret Bella and I need your word you won't tell anyone, not even Charlie. Its for your own safety as well as ours."

"OK. I promise."

He took my hand and looked down,

"I don't know if Jake told you about the Quileute legends, about the wolves and the Cold Ones."

"I heard something when I was a little girl but I didn't pay attention. I don't think I was old enough to understand really. Are you telling me they aren't just stories?"

"Yes. The wolves exist, they protect the tribe from my kind although not me or the other Cullens because we're no threat to them."

"So you're the... what did you call them? The Cold Ones?"

"Yes but you would know us better by the European name, Vampires."

"Vampires? Well you don't look like any vampire I ever heard about, no fangs, no swirling cloaks and you don't hide in a coffin during the day."

"No, the film industry has done a lot to make life easy for us. But we do exist and we do live on the blood of other creatures."

"Humans?"

"Some of us but not the Cullens, or me."

"What do you live on then?"

"Animal blood Bella but don't imagine for one minute that makes us any less dangerous to humans. Our kind is programmed to desire human blood and we struggle against our thirst all the time although it is easier when we have hunted."

I was trying to make sense of all he'd told me, the crazy thing was that it didn't seem to matter. I didn't suddenly feel afraid of him or unsafe.

Jasper

I could feel Bella's emotions and was relieved there was no fear just a struggle to believe what I was telling her,

"If you crave human blood why are you here with me? Isn't it painful?"

"Being away from you would be much more painful Bella."

"Why? I need you to explain things to me, I want to know."

"Vampires have a single partner, a mate and once they meet its an unbreakable bond."

"When you met me as a child?"

"Yes I recognised what you were and I knew we would meet again when you were old enough. Alice helped me until that time."

I felt a frisson of jealousy run through Bella and smiled inwardly.

"Alice has kept me sane for you Bella, you have no need to be jealous, there could never be anyone else in my heart or in my mind. I missed you all those years but I knew we'd meet again and I would feel whole once more. I need you Bella, I need to be near you. Does that scare you?"

She shook her head and looked at me from the corner of her eye but I could see a smile playing about her lips.

"If I told you that being with you made me feel as if I could sigh with relief would you understand?"

She felt the same way I did and that was more than I could ever have asked for.

Bella

Now I understood the feelings I'd had since I saw Jasper for the first time and I turned to look into his face again touching his cheek with my hand,

"Would you kiss me Jasper?"

His smile was blinding and he put a hand behind my head bringing our faces closer then I felt his cool lips on my warm ones and stopped breathing as a shock jolted through my body. My arms came up to wrap around his neck and pull him closer. Keeping our lips touching until my lungs screamed for fresh oxygen and he pulled reluctantly away. I knew my cheeks were flushed and my breath coming fast as my starved lungs dragged in air and my head spun with the desire the kiss had unleashed.

"Wow."

He laughed,

"Wow indeed. I never imagined that a kiss could be so intense. I hope that wasn't the only one we will share Bella because I really think I couldn't survive without more."

I grinned,

"Perhaps we should see if it feels the same the second time around."

We kissed again and the feelings were more not less intense leaving me not only breathless but weak legged too.

"Did you still want to take the coach trip to the gardens?"

I shrugged,

"As long as we are together I don't care where we go, but why not."

He took my hand and we walked to the coach stop but I didn't see whatever was around me I only had eyes for Jasper.

Jasper

We sat together on the bus which was only half full but if it had been crammed with others I wouldn't have noticed and neither I think would Bella. We walked around the gardens looking for the ancient trees on the living fossil walk then did a tour of the house but mainly we just enjoyed being together and close. We started off holding hands but then I put an arm around her shoulder and there it stayed until we got back on the bus into Victoria to find a restaurant for dinner.

"What about you though? And how did you manage at that bar? I saw you drink a beer, and at the cinema?"

"I admit the popcorn and coke stayed on the floor but I did drink the beer and it was quite a sacrifice but worth it. Now you must let me buy you dinner, I'll make it look like I'm eating too."

She tried to put me off but I knew she was hungry and I really didn't mind watching as she ate. We decided on the Aura waterfront restaurant where Bella chose the linguine while I settled on the oysters much to her amusement.

"Why does my choice amuse you so much?"

She blushed making her look even more beautiful in my eyes,

"Its just that oysters have a certain reputation".

I raised an eyebrow at this reference to sex and smiled,

"Oh I don't think I need any artificial stimulants Bella. Not while I'm in your company."

The blush spread down her neck and I grinned as she looked down at her plate.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Alice

I saw the outcome of their first date and I knew everything was going to be OK. Edward had found his mate in Josie and was staying in Denali at least for the present and we were going to join them for Christmas, Jasper had finally connected with his mate and I saw a man in my future fairly soon. How could things get any better? I ran in to tell Esme and Carlisle, they'd been worried about me and the relationship between Bella and Jazz so they'd be thrilled to know everything was perfect. The only person who wouldn't be very happy was Rose but then she was never going to be happy with a human in our family, she was petrified of being discovered for what she was but Bella would never tell anyone about us, she wouldn't have anyway but now she had found her partner in Jasper it was guaranteed. Emmett and she were sitting with Esme discussing Edwards news when I came in and when they saw my face Esme stood up beaming,

"Its happened hasn't it Alice? Jasper and Bella?"

"Yes, it took a long time but they finally discovered each other, he will be happy now."

"What about you though Alice? Doesn't it bother you?"

I smiled at Rose,

"No why should it? I love Jazz like a brother so I'm happy he's found his mate. Bella is perfect for him."

"But doesn't it feel odd, to see him with another female?"

"No, we had our time and now he has his mate and I'm going to find mine soon. I think he might be in Alaska, perhaps it will be a Christmas romance, how wonderful."

Rose rolled her eyes but Emmett grinned,

"Hey that means I get a new brother and sister."

"Bella is not our sister and I can't see her ever being."

"Rose for heaven's sake, can't you just be happy for your brother? Did you want him to stay on his own?"

"I just think its dangerous bringing a human in on our secret Esme. Who knows what she might say, even by accident?"

"Alice will see, she's looked haven't you Alice?"

"Yes, Bella isn't a threat to us Rose I promise you, so please try to get on with Bella or you'll lose Jazz."

Jasper

I decided the best thing would be to introduce myself to Bella's father as soon as possible, then I could come and go from the house and take Bella out openly. She was nervous but I reassured her that it would be fine.

"Look Bella, once Charlie gets to know me I'm sure we're going to get on fine."

"I hope so Jasper but I'm more nervous about visiting your family than having you meet Charlie. Rose really doesn't like me."

"Rose is a little nervous, she's scared you'll let our secret out but once she gets to know you she'll be OK, just ignore her."

Ignore Rosalie Hale? That was like asking a chicken to ignore the chickens but I'd do my best. When we got back Saturday evening Jasper came in with me.

"Dad I've got someone I'd like you to meet."

Charlie sat up in his chair but I could see I'd woken him up.

"Sorry dad maybe tomorrow."

"No, come in I was just resting, this attack took more out of me than I realized, so who is it?"

His eyes widened a little as Jasper followed me in,

"Good evening Chief Swan, I'm Jasper Hale, one of Dr Cullens foster children. I was hoping to be able to meet you properly as I'd like to ask your permission to date your daughter."

I cringed inwardly worrying what Charlie might say but he just looked at me."

Bella why don't you make us all coffee while I have a chat with Jasper here."

I went to the kitchen but left the door open hoping to hear at least some of the conversation.

Jasper

I could feel Bella's fears and Charlie's curiosity but I knew how to handle situations, I'd had a lot of practise with humans over the years although never in quite this kind of situation.

"Sit down Jasper and tell me a bit about yourself."

"Thank you Chief. I'll do my best. My parents died in an auto-mobile accident while my twin sister and I were very young and Dr and Mrs Cullen took us in. They've been very good to us and we try not to disappoint them, Rose and I."

"So you're a twin. I'm sorry to hear about your parents that must have been traumatic."

"We were very young so we don't really remember them well."

"Very sad. so you go to school in Forks?"

"Yes I'm in my senior year. I hope to go to college to study for a degree after I leave."

"A degree? In what?"

"History, its my best and favourite subject, specifically the Civil War."

"Really? I must admit I'm interested in that too."

By the time Bella came in with the coffee, my mug empty and put down carefully so Charlie wouldn't see, he and I were in the middle of a discussion about muskets. Bella sat beside me on the couch listening, her thigh pressed up to mine making coherent thought much more difficult but I stumbled through. When I finally took my leave it was late.

"Are you coming to see Bella tomorrow Jasper?"

If that's OK with you sir."

He nodded smiling,

"Certainly. I look forward to seeing you."

Bella saw me out and we kissed on the porch, keeping it short as Charlie was hovering, when all we wanted to do was stay locked together all night. I could feel Bella's sorrow as I left her watching as I drove away from the house. If only she'd known I only drove a couple of streets away before parking up and finding somewhere across the street from her house to watch over her as she slept, wishing I was in that room, in that bed with her. I heard her say goodnight to her dad then shower before climbing into bed. Then I heard a rustling which piqued my interest so I moved closer to see what she was doing. From my new vantage point I saw her take a box from beneath her pillow and open the top to reveal the bears fang wrapped in faded tissue paper. She held it in her hand for a few minutes a smile on her face before wrapping it back up and replacing it under her pillow then she turned off the light and as she fell asleep I heard her speak my name, in a tiny whisper.

Charlie

It was good to see Bella with Jasper, he seemed to be very fond of her but he wasn't overpowering, I did however have a small problem with the two of them being together, one that would only be resolved if I bit the bullet and spoke to Carlisle. The problem was I wasn't sure he wouldn't have me carted off in a strait jacket. I suppose I should speak to Harry or Billy first but I'm sad to say I didn't trust either of them to give me a straight answer. After all, if what I suspected was true then it would be a hell of a thing to admit to. I'd spent the whole day thinking over everything I could remember about my attack and I was more convinced than ever that it was a wolf not a bear but if I were right then the bear the Quileute trackers brought in was a lie, a smoke screen and there could be only one reason for that, they were hiding something, something that made it imperative my attacker had been a bear not a wolf. Put that together with what I learned of the tribe as I grew up here, the stories, the legends it pointed to only one thing. The trouble was that if I chose to believe that then it followed that the rest was true also and that really did scare me. I decided that first thing in the morning I would ring Carlisle and ask if he would visit me, one way or another I would know the truth behind everything.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Jake

So Bella wasn't coming to the party after all, instead she had a date, and with one of the Cullens at that. Why didn't the elders say something? Warn Charlie of the danger Bella was putting herself in. If he, or even she, knew what they were I was convinced she wouldn't go anywhere near Jasper Hale. Sam and the elders had all told me to leave things lie but I couldn't, I was very fond of Bella and Charlie was a friend to all of us. How would he feel if he found his daughters lifeless body in the woods drained of all its blood? I went to find Sam who was at Emily's and asked to speak to him privately. Emily watched uneasily as we walked away from the cabin her scarred face a mute testament to the danger of associating with the wolves.

"So Jacob what did you want?"

"Bella is going out with Jasper Hale."

"Really, I assume that means she won't be at the party then?"

"How can you be so cool about it? Charlie is our friend and his daughter is going out with a vampire. You should be stopping her."

"Jacob, he isn't a danger to her."

"You can't guarantee that Sam, no one can. She needs to know what they are."

"Jacob, a vampire saved Bella in the woods years ago from a bear attack, she is in no danger from them."

"It was one of them that gave her the tooth?"

"Yes".

I stopped to think about this for a second

"That doesn't mean she's safe from them. If the wolves can lose control then so can the vampires."

"It's not our problem Jacob now let it lie."

"No I can't."

"Yes you will Jake because if you attempt to see Bella or Charlie and tell them about the Cullens they will tell him who really attacked him, who nearly killed him and that will put him and us in danger. If the Volturi find out he and his daughter know about the wolves and the Cullens they will send someone to kill them both and our tribe. You try to save Bella you condemn all of us and I will not allow you to do that. Its my job to keep the tribe safe and if that means killing you...I will."

Sam

I watched as Jake took this in, deciding reluctantly that I meant every word I said then his shoulders slumped,

"You know I really thought this tribe was worth something, that we had honour but we don't, we're as bad as the Cullens, living a lie."

"They didn't lie Jake. They have never hurt a human here. We have, we are the ones without honour because we couldn't keep our friends safe from our own demons. Go home Jacob, go home and think about what I've said. Talk to Billy, talk to the others, and you'll see they all say the same. Let things lie."

He stood fists clenched,

"She doesn't love you Jake and one day you'll find your own imprint."

"Imprint?"

"You'll be changing soon, the Cullens are still here and you're at the age so you'll become a guardian. Then you'll find the girl for you either here in our tribe or out in the world at large but either way it wont be Bella Swan."

I watched as he turned and walked away and I knew he'd heard the truth in my words, all the same I would put Jared to watch him and tell the others, I wouldn't allow Jacob to ruin it all.

Harry

When Sam told me about his conversation with Jake I backed the decisions he'd made and actions he'd taken. We had a peaceful existence with no problems with the Cold Ones and we had no intentions of losing the treaty if it could be avoided. Paul had come close, threatening it but I knew for all his faults that Carlisle was as eager as we were to keep the treaty intact. I rang Quil who agreed with me but asked that I speak to Billy personally. Only Billy came to the party and he told me Jake had come in very unhappy and shut himself in his bedroom putting his music on loud enough to drown everything else out.

"I asked him what was wrong but he wouldn't say."

"I take it his bad mood is because Bella didn't come. He has to accept that she isn't in love with him."

"I think it's who she's with that bothers him the most Harry."

"Well I understand that but its her decision. She's safe enough even if she doesn't know what he is and sooner or later he will be forced to tell her everything. That must make a difference Billy."

Billy stayed a while but his heart wasn't in it and I saw Seth wheeling him home a little later. If Charlie had come perhaps he would have made the effort but I knew he also felt very guilty that we were responsible for his friends injuries. It had been a terrible shock to us all but Sam had pointed out that the wolves were very edgy and he put it down to the fact the Cullens were interacting so closely with the human population of Forks, for that read Bella Swan. I decided that I'd better ask Sam to speak to Jacob again before things got totally out of hand but it was too late now, I'd ask him to visit first thing in the morning.

Sam

When I got to the cabin the next day Jake was there with his father and they were arguing about Bella over breakfast.

"Jake you heard what Sam said, you have to let it go son. Bella isn't the one for you and we can't start a war with the Cold Ones just so you can continue your childhood crush."

"So I let Bella go and what happens if she decides to stay with the Cullens? You think they'll let her continue as a human?"

"Its her choice Jake. They wont force her to do anything. I dislike Dr Cullen as much as anyone but I have to say he is an honourable man, he swore they would never bite a human and I believe him."

"Really? Well I don't."

"Jake its time you grew up and stopped this stupidity about Bella."

Jake's voice was getting lower and more husky as he spoke and then I heard Billy gasp,

"Jacob calm down please."

There was a deep rumbling growl and a scream as I rushed in to see Jake standing over his father who was no longer in his wheelchair but sprawled on the floor in a pool of blood. I phased quickly calling the rest of the pack to me and leapt on Jake's back. We fell snarling and snapping on the floor as the other wolves close by joined us pinning Jake's wolf form to the floor until he calmed enough to phase back then Jared went to Billy turning him over to reveal a terrible claw wound on his shoulder and chest much like Charlie's, his eyes wide with shock.

I sent Paul to bring Quil and Harry while Jared and Embry stood guard over a weeping Jake. He covered his face with his hands unable to look at his father and rocked himself back and forth mumbling the same word over and over, "NO, NO". Quil took in the scene instantly and instructed Harry and the boys to take Jake to my place then asked Sue and Emily who had also run over to look after Billy but realizing there would have to be a police presence it was arranged that Seth and Paul stay with Jake while the rest of us would take Billy to the edge of the trees and arrange him to look like he had also been the victim of an animal attack while the girls cleaned the cabin. We couldn't afford for it to be discovered that he had been injured in here, there would be no answering the questions in that case. As it was we took Billy gently over to the trees and arranged him on the ground tipping the wheelchair to appear he had been dragged from it and making sure there was enough blood to make the scene convincing before calling on the Bureau of Indian Affairs. They arranged for the Forks Police to take control of the scene until their agent arrived and I knew that Charlie would be informed even though he was still on sick leave so suggested that Harry should break the news to him first.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Harry

I rang Charlie's number and Bella answered, she could tell from my tone of voice that something was wrong,

"Harry? Dads watching TV, is it important because he's really tired?"

"I'm afraid so Bella and I think he'd want to hear it from me."

There was a long delay then Charlie came on sounding concerned.

"Harry? What's the matter? Bella said it was important."

"I'm very sorry Charlie but I thought you'd want to know Billy was attacked this morning."

"Attacked? By what? Where?"

"He wheeled himself to the edge of the woods, we think he might have heard or seen something. He was attacked like you and dragged from his wheelchair."

"Was it the same animal that attacked me Harry?"

His question seemed loaded with much that he wasn't saying,

"We don't know but your deputies are on their way to secure the scene and Sam went with Billy in the ambulance."

"Sam? What about Jake?"

"He's at Emily's, he's very shaken up."

"I'm coming down. Bella will drive me."

"No Charlie, I'll come to you, just give me a few hours."

He wasn't happy but he knew he wouldn't learn anything any sooner so he reluctantly agreed to wait for me.

Charlie

I waited impatiently Bella sitting beside me holding my hand white-faced, her eyes red with tears. She had always had a soft spot for Billy who was almost an uncle to her when she was little.

"I don't understand, why was Billy in the woods? He couldn't wheel himself into the trees could he?"

"Wait till Harry gets here and well find out some more details."

"Poor Jake he must be devastated. Is Harry bringing him?"

"I don't think so Bella. I guess he'll be at the hospital by now, Sue would have calmed him."

"Was it the same animal that attacked you?"

"It seems that there were two of them out there if it was a bear. Don't forget the boys brought the one in they said attacked me."

"Has it ever happened before dad?"

"Nope, not that I can remember. We've had the odd animal attack but it's usually food or hunting related, They don't just come wandering out of the woods and attack for no reason. I think we'll have to organise a serious search for the animal, bear or wolf. I think I'll ring the station, just see if they've got anything yet."

"OK but don't try helping, the doctor says you aren't ready for work yet, even if it is Billy."

I smiled at her,

"Bella its all I can do to raise a smile at present let alone a gun. I'm not going anywhere I promise."

I was relieved when Jasper appeared before Harry and on hearing the news offered to take her away for a few hours.

"That's a good idea. By the way is your father home today?"

"Yes he is. Why? Did you want to speak to him? You could come with us if you like or I can wait until Harry has been and take you over,"

"Do you think he'd mind if I just turned up?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't but I'll ring and check if you like."

"Thank you Jasper. It would help to put my mind at rest if I could speak to him. Oh here's Harry now, maybe you and Bella could disappear for a while, I know he doesn't like your family very much."

I watched as they went out the back for a walk as Harry mounted the front steps and pushed the unlocked door open,

"You there Charlie?"

"Sure come on in Harry."

He came in looking around and it seemed like he was smelling the air, was I going completely crazy?

"Sit down Harry, Bella just made a pot of fresh coffee would you like some?"

"No thank you. I just got back from the hospital and that's all I did all night, drink coffee, bad coffee at that."

"Billy's pretty bad then? I know you don't like using the hospital with Dr Cullen there."

"We had no choice, Billy was losing blood and needed surgery."

"Did you find the animal? Another bear maybe, it seems we have an epidemic of homicidal bears around Forks Harry seeing as your boys killed the one that attacked me."

"Maybe they were wrong the first time."

"Well lets hope they get it this time then before someone gets killed."

He looked at me and sighed,

"You're right of course. Sam took some of the boys out to see if they could find any tracks but no news so far".

"When can Billy have visitors?"

"They say a couple of days, he's pretty weak."

"Is Jake with him?"

"No he's at my place pretty broken up about it all. Sue's looking after him."

"So he hasn't seen his dad since the attack? Isn't that a little strange Harry?"

He didn't answer me but I got the feeling he knew I was suspicious.

"Well Charlie I'd best be getting back but I'll let you know if there's any change. Maybe I could take you to see him tomorrow evening, if he's well enough."

"Sure Harry. I guess you want to get back to Jake now. Tell him I'm sorry about his dad."

Jasper

I rang Carlisle as soon as we left the house and told him of Charlie's request and he agreed that it would be best for Charlie to come back with Bella and myself,

"Alice already warned me that it might come to this. She didn't see the attack before it happened because it wasn't premeditated but she had a bad feeling all the same. Does Bella know about the Quileutes?"

"No, not yet but I think we'll have to tell her now."

"Very well, we'll see you soon son."

Bella took my arm as we walked among the trees waiting for Harry to leave.

"What am I missing Jasper?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Well Dad wants to talk to Carlisle and its my guess he has some suspicions about your family, What caused that? Do you know something about the attack on dad and Billy? What is it you're going to have to tell me?"

"Yes. It wasn't a bear Bella, in either case. It was a wolf, two different wolves would be my guess although I don't know that for sure and the Quileutes are involved."

"But they're friends, Charlie and Billy grew up together, they fish and hunt together why would they hurt dad?"

"The Quileutes are a guardian tribe Bella, didn't you ever hear the legends of the wolves?"

"The spirit warriors? Yes when I was a little girl, it was exciting but I don't see...you mean they exist? Some of the guys on the Res really change into wolves and protect the tribe? But why attack Charlie? He isn't a threat to them and Billy is one of them. It doesn't make any sense."

"The wolves are very volatile Bella, they are all young men with a lot of testosterone and it makes them dangerously unstable at times. Its my guess that one of them lost control and phased injuring Charlie before they could control themselves. Who was with your dad at the time?"

"Sam and Paul I think."

"Then my money is on Paul. Sam is older and wiser plus he's the Alpha so I'm pretty sure he can control himself now."

"Now? You mean he's done the same thing in his time?"

"Yes, I think you'll find that his fiancées facial scars were made by wolf claws. I really would prefer it if you could keep your distance from them, Jake too because he's about the right age to start the change."

"Jake is going to become a werewolf too?"

"They aren't actually werewolves Bella, technically they are shape shifters not Children of the Moon. They can change more or less at will not just at the full moon and their bite doesn't infect anyone, they don't change, they kill."

"They kill humans? Why haven't there been deaths in Forks before then? Or have they been hushed up?"

"No I'm afraid its our fault they are changing again. They have one job Bella, to keep the tribe safe from the Cold Ones. When we came back to live here they started phasing again so I guess you could blame us for the attacks."

"When you came back? Of course you were here before weren't you?"

"No, the Cullens were here before but not Alice or I. They made a treaty with the Quileutes that if we didn't bite any humans they wouldn't tell anyone what the Cullens really were."

"But its the wolves who are biting the humans not you."

"They will still blame us for it Bella. I think Charlie has worked out at least a part of the story and he's going to talk to Carlisle about it. I hope it doesn't mean trouble for you and I."

"Why should it? You aren't any different from yesterday and he was happy enough then."

"Bella think about it, would you want your daughter going out with a vampire? A blood drinker?"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Charlie

Jasper and Bella appeared a few minutes after Harry left and I looked at him again in a new light. He was tall and strong but very pale skinned and his eyes were a strange shade of gold. Suddenly he looked less like a man and more like some kind of ghost or spirit. I shook my head to clear it of such fanciful thoughts and climbed into the back seat of the car careful to rest on my good shoulder. The Cullen house was well out of town and I'd never visited before, only passed the almost concealed driveway most days on patrol. The drive was long and wound among huge trees but at the end was a surprisingly modern glass and wood house which seemed to be on three levels with a lawn running down to the river at the back. Carlisle was waiting on the porch and raised a hand in welcome as I struggled out of the car, would I be glad when my shoulder was healed!

"Chief Swan welcome. Do come in."

I took the steps slowly suddenly realizing that if my supposition was right I really was putting my head in the lions mouth. As we walked up the stairs to the main living area I looked around, there were a few paintings on the wall but my attention was taken by a very old and very big hand carved cross. It made my idea seem a little stupid when I recollected what I knew about vampires, which was only what I'd seen on the TV and in films I discovered. In the lounge sitting with a book was his wife Esme, we had met at one of her committee meetings when I gave a talk on hiking safety and I'd found her a charming woman. She put the book down and stood holding out her hand to shake mine,

"It's very nice to see you again Chief Swan. Please sit down or would you prefer to talk in private? I could bring you coffee up to Carlisle's study if you'd prefer."

I thought about this but decided if I was going to make a complete ass of myself I might as well do it in front of them both.

"I'd love a coffee Mrs Cullen but I'm here on a rather delicate matter which I think you might both want to hear."

She smiled at me as if amused,

"I would offer you something stronger but I think my husband, the doctor, might disapprove. Well please sit down."

I sat rather uncomfortably on the edge of one of the arm chairs and cleared my throat.

"I really wanted to get your advice or at least ask you about something but now I'm here I don't quite know how to begin."

She smiled at me and Carlisle leaned forward, a slight hint of amusement on his lips,

"Perhaps I could make it a little easier for you. I would guess it has something to do with your attack and the questions you've been asking with regard to it and I think it would be easier if you called us Carlisle and Esme."

I nodded,

"Fair enough Carlisle, its Charlie by the way. You're right of course. I think perhaps you know a little more about it than you have been willing to say. Its my suspicion that you know who attacked me and Billy Black. I guess you heard about his attack?"

"Ah yes Charlie, Doctor Anderson rang me. It's noticeable that you say who not what."

"I think it was a wolf but I also think that maybe this wolf...well..."

"You think that all you believed was reality is perhaps flawed. That stranger things are living in Forks than you imagined. In short Charlie you believe the Quileute legends of the spirit warriors and if they exist then perhaps your attacker was one of them, a man in a wolf's body. The trouble with believing that is that it also means the Cold Ones exist and if they do then we are the only possible candidates. Following that it concerns you that if you aren't going crazy, which you have considered as a viable alternative, that your daughter is getting involved with one of the fabled Cold Ones. How am I doing?"

"You aren't laughing in my face or calling for a strait jacket and I'm not sure if that makes me feel better or worse Carlisle."

Esme came back in at that point with a steaming mug of coffee and a slice of cake on a plate with a napkin and I couldn't help smiling as I took it from her with a smile of thanks.

"Well if I'm not crazy then I think I've just accepted coffee and cake from a vampire and not even felt for a crucifix, I didn't bring one with me by the way. I hope I haven't offended you with that reference."

"No Charlie you haven't, we have our own cross which I'm sure you saw as you came up the stairs."

"Yes it looks very old."

"It is, it was carved in the 17th century by a minister who lived in London, England."

"You seem to know a lot about it and that's rare with something so old."

"Oh I know much more about that particular cross Charlie. I could take you to the spot where the tree it was carved from used to grow. I can tell you how long it took to carve, I can even tell you the name of the minister, his church and his address although the house is long gone."

I thought about that but I wasn't ready to ask the obvious question, not yet.

"So say I do believe in the Quileute Legends of the spirit warriors, are you telling me that the young men on the reservation change into wolves and protect the tribe from the Cold Ones, vampires?"

"Yes, the legends are a true account of the tribes history and the gene is passed on through the generations down the male line."

"So if they are still changing as you say then you are the Cold Ones?"

"Yes Charlie we are but let me try to reassure you, we are rather unusual vampires because we live on animal blood only and that's why the Quileutes allow us to live here without trying to kill us. We have a treaty in force, it has been for a long time, we don't attack the humans and they leave us in peace."

"So you don't kill humans or change them or whatever the hell it is vampires really do?"

"No, we don't, so Bella is in no danger from us or Jasper, in fact she is probably the safest of all because my son Jasper would kill anyone or anything that threatened her."

"I can see he's very fond of her but as for killing..."

"Sorry for interrupting you Charlie but do you remember the story she told of the bear attack when she was a child?"

"The one where the angel saved her and gave her the tooth, yes I remember, why?"

"It actually happened but the guardian angel was in reality more of a dark angel, it was Jasper. She drew him to her when she was in danger and he saved her life. Since then he's been waiting to meet her again."

"It was him? Just a second, how old is he? And you, you know all about the cross, did you carve it? Are you really that old?"

"We stop ageing when we are changed Charlie. Jasper was turned during the Civil War and hasn't aged since then. As for me? No I didn't carve the cross but I watched it carved as a child, it was my father's handiwork."

"So you're telling me you were born in London in the 17th Century?"

"Yes, so you see I am a very old man who has seen a lot through the centuries."

"Did you change all your children?"

"No, not Alice or Jasper. They joined us because they heard of our way of life and wanted it for themselves but let's get back to the subject at hand just for a while then you can ask anything you want Charlie. Our fate is now in your hands."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Jasper

I took Bella up to my room while Charlie and Carlisle talked knowing she couldn't hear the conversation but I could and so far it had gone better than I expected. It wasn't easy telling a man that he is surrounded by the supernatural without him getting extremely uncomfortable but although Charlie was confused, embarrassed, and ultimately astounded, he never felt much fear. Bella's father was more courageous than I had expected. We had more of a problem upstairs as Rose came in through the door a face like thunder and furious with me.

"You know what you've done Jazz don't you? He knows, she knows and soon the whole of Forks will know too. We're going to have to move yet again but this time we might not be so lucky, I can see the Volturi coming for us for revealing the secret. Why couldn't you keep it in your pants and find someone suitable."

Emmett followed her in trying largely unsuccessfully to quieten her and I was prepared to let her rant on until the last sentence when I saw red myself. I took my arm from around Bella's shoulder and grabbed Roses instead pulling her close to me,

"Say what you like about me Rose, I don't care but you make such an accusation again, one that makes Bella look bad and I will strangle you with your own tongue."

She had stopped mid word and looked frightened, I had never raised a hands to any of them ignoring the occasional dig in fairness usually from Edward not Rosalie but she could see she had gone a little too far and as Emmett tried to break my grip on her Alice came in and diffused the situation.

"Emmett forget it, you cant break a grip like that, Rose says sorry and we're all friends again OK?"

Rose nodded and turned to Bella

"I apologise Bella it wasn't meant as a slur on you. I chose my words unwisely."

I nodded,

"Its OK Rosalie. I think everyone is a bit tense at the moment. Jasper please."

Bella

The speed with which Jasper had leapt to the defence of my character made me feel really good inside but I knew it was a potentially explosive situation because Jasper meant every word but before I could find the words to diffuse the situation Alice came in and soothed everyone. She grinned over at me,

"Hi Bella, it looks like Charlie's getting the X rated version of our story. I know Jazz already told you so we don't have to pretend any longer. I'm glad, I like my new little sister."

Rose rolled her eyes but she didn't leave the room which I had expected, instead she sank down onto the floor cross legged and leaned against Emmett's thigh as he stood arms folded with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, a little sister who doesn't annoy the hell out of me. Welcome to the family Bells."

I couldn't help smiling at his obvious pleasure but I joined Rose on the floor and Jazz joined both of us pulling me back to lean against his chest,

"Rosalie, I know you think I'm a danger and I don't belong. Maybe you don't like me being with Jasper but I wont hurt him and I'll never tell anyone about you or any of your family. I understand that its a secret and why. I'd like to be friends with you too. Try me, I'm really not as bad as you seem to think."

She took a deep breath and studied my face then Jaspers,

"I'd like to be able to tell you that I don't believe you and that I think you are bad for my brother but I can see how happy you make him and I do believe you. Its just hard Bella, living a lie constantly and not being able to relax with anyone outside the family. Especially a human."

"Can we at least try to be friends?"

There was a short silence as Rose glanced at Emmett's hopeful face then looked at me again and smiled weakly,

"I guess we can try, sure"

There was a collective sigh of relief and Jasper cuddled me closer, I could feel his cool breath on my neck and it made me shiver with delight.

Jasper

So the present problem had been dealt with and I could bring Bella home without worrying about Rose but how would Charlie react to his only daughter dating a vampire? I couldn't even begin to imagine so leaving Bella to bond with Rose and Emmett I took Alice to one side,

"So what do you see?"

She closed her eyes and went silent,

"Alice?"

"I don't know, I can't see Charlie's decisions, something keeps getting in the way. Its very strange."

"Alice I need to know."

I knew I sounded desperate and I was, Bella was my world, I couldn't lose her now.

"Jazz, everything will turn out good, just stop worrying. I see you and Bella together."

"I hope so Alice."

She leaned in and touched my cheek with her small hand then snatched it away quickly with a grin as Bella appeared at my side. She didn't look happy with Alice being so close and that warmed me further, she was jealous!

Charlie

I sat eating my cake and drinking my coffee as I processed everything I'd been told, I wasn't sure if I was happy that my suspicions had been vindicated or not, I almost felt I was in an alternate universe where monsters existed and lived alongside humans but I was here and so were they, we shared our world with the fantastic and the dangerous. Esme watched me still smiling while Carlisle sat back and closed his eyes. I put my empty plate on the coffee table and pulled my painkillers out of my pocket shaking two into the palm of my hand.

"Here Charlie"

Esme stood in front of me holding a glass of water.

"Thank you Esme. I'm not used to being spoilt."

She laughed and went back to her seat while I felt Carlisle's eyes on my shoulder.

"How is it Charlie?"

I shrugged then wished I hadn't as I winced,

"Sore and very stiff but I guess I'm lucky to be here so I wont complain too loudly."

He looked at Esme as if asking for her advice on something then sat forward,

"Charlie I couldn't offer this before so I did the best I could with the medical knowledge we have. That shoulder is never going to be as good as it was if we leave it to heal normally but I can do something that will help much more but it involves my vampire abilities."

"You're going to bite me?"

He laughed at my question and shook his head,

"No, no teeth involved Charlie I promise but my venom which if injected into your blood supply would change you is applied directly to the wound it will heal very quickly and leave only a scar."

"Venom? But no teeth? OK I guess I've got nothing to lose then do I Dr Cullen?"

Carlisle

I liked Charlie's humorous answer and his courage not only in coming here with his suspicions but agreeing to let me help him without knowing exactly what I proposed.

"If you'll come with me perhaps we can at least solve one problem quickly."

He got up and followed me up to my study stopping to look at the portrait of me with the Volturi on the landing.

"Is that you?"

"Yes. When I lived in Italy. I'll tell you about my companions one day but for now I think we have already overwhelmed you."

He nodded and followed me in shutting the door behind him and sitting in the chair I motioned him to.

"If you could take your sweater off."

He did so with difficulty and I could see that as it was his range of movement would be seriously compromised if left. I waited until he had folded it and put it to one side then took the dressing off, the wound was still angry but it was healing slowly, the muscle had been badly damaged by the wolf claws but my venom would heal it easily.

"Right, I'm going to get very close to your neck Charlie, if you feel threatened just say so."

He nodded tensing as he felt my breath on his naked skin. I ran my tongue along the wound making sure my venom only touched the wound and heard a hiss as it stung then moved away.

"You can get dressed again now Charlie."

"Won't you be dressing it again?"

"No its not necessary. Would you like to see?"

He nodded and I moved a mirror so he could see where the damaged muscle and nerves had been. Where now there was only a silver scar.

His eyes widened in surprise and he moved his arm experimentally, extending it and lifting his arm above his head then he laughed,

"Now that's what I call good medicine. Thank you Carlisle."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Bella

The others had obviously heard the conversation between dad and Carlisle because they relaxed and Jasper smiled at me.

"Your dad is quite a man Bella. I didn't expect him to take the news so calmly. I think he's going to give us a chance."

"You mean now he knows everything?"

"It seems like it."

He looked at Alice which immediately made me jealous but his arms were firmly around me as if to say don't worry Bella, I'm with you.

Alice grinned,

"I think everything will be fine. There's just Edward to sort out now."

Jasper stiffened at his brother's name but Alice grinned,

"She has a right to know Jazz, besides I see Edward with Josie for a long time. He just isn't ready to accept she's the one, once he sees Bella with you."

"Are you crazy? You expect me to take Bella somewhere he's likely to be."

"Jazz it will be fine. Josie will keep him from doing anything stupid besides don't forget we'll all be there. Christmas I think."

Before I could ask what Edwards problem with me was Esme called me down and taking Jasper's hand in mine I went down, still apprehensive despite Alice's reassuring words. Charlie sat with a mug of coffee looking very relaxed despite knowing what his hosts were but I guessed he worked on the principal if they'd wanted him dead it would have happened already. He glanced at our joined hands but didn't say anything until we sat down next to him on the couch and I waited, my heart thumping loudly in my chest. Esme leaned across and patted my hand,

"Bella don't worry so much. Your father knows everything."

Charlie smiled ruefully and rubbed his wounded shoulder which didn't seem to pain him any longer.

"It's a great idea having a doctor like Carlisle Bella. Look, good as new."

He stretched his arm above his head without a grimace.

Thank you Carlisle."

Jasper's father got up at that.

"It's the least I could do. Now Bella, I've asked your father to give Jasper a chance with you and he's happy to do so. We have also invited him to come with us for Christmas in Denali, to meet the rest of the family and again he's accepted. I do hope you feel the same way."

The relief that flooded through me was enormous, not only could Jasper and I keep seeing each other but we would be together for Christmas too. I wondered what a Cullen Christmas entailed, presumably no turkey or huge meal. Would they exchange gifts? What would I get Jasper? As the questions built my stress levels went up again and Esme looked at me concerned,

"Of course if you'd rather not come I'm sure Carmen would understand."

No, I'd love to, thank you for the invitation."

I would talk to Jasper about this later but for now I was happy to sit with him while Charlie went on a guided tour of the house with Esme.

Carlisle

I thought it only right that Bella should be made aware of Edwards feelings with regard to her and doing it while Jasper was with her seemed the best time. I didn't want to scare her unnecessarily. Jasper could see where I was going as soon as I started to talk and put his arm protectively round her shoulder.

"Bella I think there is something you should know before you decide whether you want to go with us at Christmas and I will understand if you decide against it. Edward finds the draw of your blood very strong, that's why he left when he did. He knew if he stayed in Forks he would try to harm you."

"He wants to drink my blood? But he's an animal hunter like the rest of you isn't he?"

"Yes he is, but sometimes, rarely, we meet a human whose blood draws us to them and its very difficult not to be overtaken by the temptation. We call them singers because their blood is like a siren call which is incredibly strong. You are in less danger now, with Jasper beside you and Edward has found his mate which also helps but you do need to be aware that he could be a threat to you. If you decide to come it would be wise to ensure you are never alone with him. We will of course do all we can to keep you safe but all the same."

She looked at Jasper weighing things up then turned back to me,

"If Jasper thinks its safe then I would like to go with you at Christmas."

So she trusted him so completely she was willing to accept his recommendation, It was wonderful to see our most troubled son find his mate in such a girl.

"Jasper?"

"You know I will keep Bella safe and I think it would be good for the family to meet Bella and her father, two very courageous humans."

I agreed with him and went to ring Carmen and Eleazer and explain the situation.

Charlie

The house was wonderful and all designed by Esme it turned out,

"My place could do with a little of your magic Esme."

"I'd be delighted to come and give you a few ideas Charlie any time. Thank you for being so understanding about things and for making our son so happy. Jasper is very fond of Bella. He's been alone a lot and its good to see him come out of himself".

"So what's the deal with your other son Edward? Bella told me he had disappeared from school. She thought it was because of her, was it?"

Esme looked a little embarrassed but carried on,

"I'm afraid so Charlie. Edward was drawn to Bella's blood, it's a strong pull sometimes so he left to ensure her safety but since getting to Denali he had met his life partner so he's less of a threat to her and of course Jasper would ensure he was no threat to Bella if you did come with us, as would we all. We don't have many friends, none in the human world and it makes a refreshing change to have someone new to talk to. I hope you don't change your mind about us Charlie."

"Why should I?"

"Oh I think your friends on the reservation will have something to say about the friendship."

"I'm sure they will but I wouldn't let that influence me Esme. I have to go with what I see and feel. Trust my own decisions."

I looked at my watch,

"I should be getting back soon, I think Eddy's coming over later just to fill me in on what's been happening while I've been away from things. Still I'll be back at work a lot sooner now thanks to your husband. There was one thing I was curious about though, how does he do the job he does? He's around humans all the time, and more importantly their blood."

"Carlisle is a very extraordinary man Charlie. He finds helping people brings him satisfaction and peace and he long ago found that more important than their blood. My husband has never killed a human Charlie, not purposely in any case although he has lost them to disease or injury and every death tortures him."

"And you?"

"No I haven't either, Carlisle was a very good teacher besides I love him and I know if I were to give in to my desires it would hurt him terribly so I keep then well under control."

"It must be hard sometimes."

"It is but he gives me the strength to resist. Now let's get back to the others so you can get back for your meeting with your Deputy."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Charlie

Emmett ran me back so Bella could spend more time with Jasper and the rest of the family and I felt his eyes on me as he drove, then he turned to look at me and grinned,

"You are one cool customer Chief Swan. You sit here with a vampire, on a lonely road and you don't bat an eyelid."

"Well I guess I thought if you were going to kill me you'd have done it before we left."

He laughed at this,

"Yeah you're probably right there. I guess that's where Bella gets it from eh?"

"She's very much like me I guess, more than she's like her mother anyway. Your girlfriend doesn't seem as keen on us though. She didn't look happy when she walked in and saw me."

"Rose is nervous, she finds being a vampire embarrassing, she hates the thought of anyone finding out and labelling her a monster, Mind I pointed out to her that if any humans found out about us we'd kill them anyway...present company excluded of course."

"Thank you for that caveat. Have you been together long?"

"Sure. Rose saved my life. When she met me I was on the way to being a grizzlies dinner. She saved me and carried me back to Carlisle then begged him to change me. We've been together ever since. I couldn't imagine being without my Rose."

"So she didn't change you?"

"No, it takes a special strength to do that. When we scent human blood, especially if its been spilled its like a shark I guess, very difficult to stop yourself from attacking and even more difficult to taste that blood and not drain the whole body. Carlisle and Jasper are the only two I know of who have done it more than once. I guess the Volturi must have too but I don't know anything about them, you'd have to ask Carlisle."

"Carlisle changed you all?"

" Except Alice and Jazz yes. We don't know who turned Alice, she doesn't remember anything about her human life, she was in an asylum, classed as insane or a witch because she accurately predicted the future. As for Jazz well his story is a very different one but it's not mine to tell and I don't know most of the details in any case. Well here we are but it looks like you've got visitors waiting and they won't be happy to see you with me, you want me to hang around a while?"

I looked out of the windscreen to see Harry's car parked up outside the house and sighed,

"No its OK Emmett but thanks anyway. I'll be fine."

I climbed out of Emmett's monster truck and waited till he'd pulled away before walking over to Harry,

"Been waiting long Harry?"

His gaze followed the truck out of sight before answering,

"I think we need to talk Charlie."

"Yeah me too, you'd better come in and bring Sam with you."

They got out of the car and followed me into the house taking seats in the kitchen while I made coffee.

"Your arm seems better Charlie."

"Yeah almost as good as new. I was lucky I guess."

"From your tone I take it you know what happened. Did the Cullens tell you?"

The name was almost spat out as if it tasted foul.

"Actually I worked it out for myself Harry, Carlisle just confirmed my suspicions."

"So you know what they are and you still went with them?"

He looked round,

"I guess Bella's with one of them too".

"Yes she is but I don't think she's in any more danger than she would be sitting here now do you?"

"We would never hurt Bella."

"I didn't think you'd ever hurt me but I was wrong. All these years, all the time you kept silent about what you were, laughed the legends off as stories for children instead of the warning they really were. Paul was the one who attacked me wasn't he?"

"Carlisle tell you that?"

"No, Sam did actually when he had a very interesting and enlightening conversation outside my bedroom window. What I want to know is why me and why now? Why haven't I heard anything about the wolves before now? The odd missing hiker or runaway I searched for over the years, were they victims of the wolves?"

"No."

Harry's voice was adamant and loud,

"The wolves are guardians, we keep the tribe safe from the vampires Charlie."

"Safe Sam? Then why was I attacked? I'm not a vampire."

"It was an accident. The wolves disappeared the last time the Cullens left Forks and were almost forgotten but when they came back so did the guardians. They are the ones to blame for what happened."

"Really? I thought Paul was to blame, Paul and his hot head. You should keep the wolves on a leash if they can't control themselves better."

Sam

I understood Charlie's reluctance to give us the benefit of the doubt but he needed to understand how dangerous it was for himself and Bella to have the Cullens in their lives.

"Chief Swan. The wolves are kept under control normally, Paul's outburst was an accident, it wont happen again."

"Have there been other accidents Sam or is he different in some way?"

"Paul is hot-headed and he hasn't been a wolf long. He is still learning to control it."

"So that's his excuse for almost killing me? You still haven't answered my question Harry."

They exchanged a glance and Sam shook his head wearily,

"Paul isn't the only accident we've had, no. When I first changed I had difficulty in controlling my confusion and anger and I lashed out once but I never killed anyone."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better Sam?"

"No I was just stating a fact. I did however scar someone."

I thought about this and a vision of Emily swan before my eyes.

"You are responsible for Emily's scars? You did that to her? The woman you love? Emily? And she's still prepared to marry you? You have a very understanding fiancée Sam. I'll give her that."

"Emily knows it wasn't intentional, no more than your attack was."

"What about Billy? Is he another victim of the wolves?"

"Jake phased for the first time and Billy was unfortunate enough to be too close. They were arguing".

"You know something, you shouldn't be calling yourselves guardians, you do more damage than the people you are supposed to be protecting us from."

"I appreciate why you might think that Charlie but it's really not true".

"Oh really? Then give me a list of the people the Cullens have injured or killed while they've been here."

I waited but there was no answer

"Well?"

"The Cullens have a treaty with the tribe, we let them live so long as they don't bite a human, that keeps them in check."

"What about your side of the treaty though? Don't you have a similar stipulation because if not then I seriously think you should consider it before you kill someone."

I could see we weren't going to get anywhere while Charlie was in this mood but I had to give it one last shot.

"Chief Swan, the Cullens are dangerous whatever they may have told you and none more so than Jasper Hale who is with your daughter right now. Do you know anything about him?"

"I guess you're about to tell me Sam."

"Yes because its my responsibility to show you the error of your ways. Your daughter is out with a man who has the blood of hundreds of humans on his hands. He is responsible for wiping out entire villages in Mexico. He is the perfect killing machine turned by a psychotic Mexican woman called Maria for that very purpose. Do you really want your daughter involved with a mass murderer? Ask him if you don't believe us."

"Why would he tell me anything?"

"Because despite everything I've just said he isn't a liar. Ask him, ask Jasper Whitlock what he's responsible for, the answer will sicken you. Harry come on we're wasting our breath."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Alice

I saw what the Quileutes were doing and wondered whether I should warn Jazz and Bella but decided he could take care of things and getting his story out into the open this soon was probably a good thing all round. I knew he and Bella would be together although I could see there was something that would come up and cause problems at some point. I just couldn't work out what, it was all so blurred. I'd had visions that were out of focus before and it had never came to anything so I wasn't going to worry now. The good thing was that I saw Edward and Josie staying together and that meant Bella was going to be fine in his company. I loved having a little sister although occasionally when I saw Jazz look at her I got a twinge of jealousy, he had never looked at me that way, with the amount of love and care that he looked at Bella, and I hoped my own mate would be along soon, I really felt the odd one out. When Jazz took Bella home I went to talk to Rose who was working on her own sports car, tuning the engine or something. The workings of cars left me cold, as long as they went and were fast I was happy.

"Rose they've gone. You can come out now."

She slid from underneath the car and got up wiping a grease stain from her cheek.,

"I'm still nervous about this Alice. Are you sure everything's going to work out?"

"Yes stop worrying Rose, you can see how happy Jazz is, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Why did Carlisle tell Charlie about us? The more humans who know the more danger were in and if the Volturi find out then they're both dead."

"No, I'd have seen that Rose. Charlie wont tell anyone in fact, I think there might be another surprise over Christmas, Give Bella a break Rose, if you did you'd find she's really nice and she's so good for Jazz."

"I already said I'd try Alice, don't push me."

Bella

I was reluctant to go home and he felt that reluctance and took my hand as he drove back to Forks.

"Bella you're unhappy, why?"

I hesitated then thought it was hardly a secret but my voice was very quiet as I answered,

"It's just the thought of you leaving".

"I'll never be far from you."

"I wish you didn't have to leave that's all. I hate the nights, I always think about that day in the woods when you saved me from the bear. I've never slept well since then, I always feel so lonely."

He looked at me then lifted our hands to stroke my cheek,

"Bella, you sleep and I will watch over you. I'll never be more than a heartbeat away."

"I wish that was true. Sometimes I feel as if you are close, or at least my angel is. Especially the past week."

"That's because I am close Bella. Vampires don't sleep, we don't need to."

"So what do you do if you're not sleeping?"

"Well I used to hunt or read or play computer games with Emmett or talk to Carlisle, he is fascinating."

"But not now?"

"No, I have a confession to make. Since you came back to Forks I've been watching you."

"Watching me? How?"

"This is going to sound creepy I know but I watch your window, listen to your dreams, when you talk that is, and wait for you to wake. I waited for you to say my name so I would know you were dreaming of me."

"And have you?"

His smile meant there was no need for words and I blushed.

"So how do you watch my window?"

"There's a tree across the road with a view of it and I sit in the branches."

"But its raining, it's always raining."

"I don't mind, I don't feel the cold so it doesn't matter."

"Well it matters to me. I hate the thought of you sitting soaking wet in a tree."

"You make me sound like a drowning rat."

I laughed and then realised I was home. Jasper tensed then groaned,

"What's the matter?"

"The wolves have been here and I rather think they've been telling tales. I wonder what Charlie will make of it all?"

Jasper

I had a good idea of the tales the Quileutes would have told Charlie and I expected a frosty reception when Bella insisted I come in. Instead Charlie who was tidying up in the sitting room, throwing his now unwanted pain med's into a bag to take back to the clinic turned and smiled.

"Jasper,. I'm glad you came in I wanted a word if you have the time."

"Certainly Charlie."

"Good, lets take a walk. Bella you stay here, put the dinner on, we won't be long."

Bella looked concerned but I kissed the top of her head and winked at her before following Charlie out, across the backyard and into the trees beyond. He didn't speak for a few minutes and I knew h had a goal in mind. When he reached a fallen log he sat down and motioned for me to join him.

"Charlie I know you had visitors from the Res."

"Yeah, did Emmett tell you?"

"No, I haven't seen him since he left with you but I guessed they would want to warn you about the Cullens in general and me in particular."

"Then you wont be surprised with what they told me. I thought it might be better if we talked man to man, I don't know how much Bella knows and I didn't want to upset things between the two of you at least until I know what they meant."

"Can I ask what they did tell you?"

"Let's just say they intimated that Vlad the Impaler would look like a pussy cat in comparison."

"Charlie I'm not proud of my path and I can't excuse it either but I will tell you the truth and leave it to you to decide."

Charlie

As Jasper started his life story I was interested but that soon turned to horror at what had been done to him and then what he had done himself. He was open about everything and didn't try to make anything seem better. By the time he'd finished I was glad I'd taken the conversation away from Bella's ears, it had been as horrific as I thought it might be. When he finally fell silent I could see the tension in his face, I knew he was worried I might try to stop him seeing Bella but I'd heard a lot of horror stories in my time and had a good ideas of what someone was really like. I got the feeling that Jasper had made peace with his past and moved on and under the circumstances I was prepared to give him a chance.

"Jasper, thank you for being so honest with me, I feel I should return the favour."

"Thank you for listening Charlie. Of course I understand if you feel I'm not an appropriate friend for your daughter."

"Well lets not get ahead of ourselves. Yes your past is horrific but its also tragic. You were an honourable man who was fighting for what he believed in and you were turned away from that. You found yourself fighting a different war that' all, with a different commander and objectives. I don't think it's for me to judge you, especially as you already do that for yourself, in my opinion you're still that honourable man and as long as I never find you lie to me or hurt my little girl then nothing has changed. What you choose to tell her about your past is down to you but I won't be telling her anything."

He looked at me almost as if he didn't believe what he'd just heard but then he nodded,

"Thank you Charlie. I appreciate the chance you are willing to give me and I will use it wisely."

I know you will because if you harm her in any way Jasper I will hunt you down and find a way to kill you myself."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Bella

When I saw Charlie and Jasper come across the backyard chatting away I knew that whatever they had talked about dad was still happy to have Jasper around. He smiled when he saw me and I knew he felt how tense I'd been as he put an arm round me,

"Its OK Bella, your dad and I have spoken and he's still happy for me to see you so I'll pick you up for school in the morning. Now I'd better go."

I went out onto the porch to say goodnight and when he finally pulled away my stomach lurched.

"Don't worry Bella I'm never more than a heartbeat away. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

I watched as he got into his car and drove off through the rain that had once more started to fall. As his rear lights disappeared round the corner I felt my eyes well up with tears, I missed him already.

"Bella come in and shut the door its freezing. I'm just making coffee."

I shut and locked the door then went through to the kitchen sitting opposite Charlie.

"Thanks dad, for being so good about the Cullens"

"Well life will never be the same again Bella. I feel like Dorothy when her house landed in Oz. Still I like the Cullens, always did. I'm looking forward to having some time to chat with Carlisle, imagine all the things he's seen and done over the centuries. And Jasper, well to read about the Civil War is one thing but to be able to talk to someone who fought in it is a dream come true. Anyway back to more mundane things now. I think you'd better ring your mother, we need to keep her sweet if we're going to avoid you going there for Christmas. I take it you would rather go to Alaska with Jasper?"

I nodded eagerly,

"Will you speak up for me dad?"

"Of course Bells I'm looking forward to going myself. For now though I'll leave you to it."

I picked up the phone and dialled Renee's number hoping she might be out but if course she answered almost immediately.

"Dwyer residence"

"Mum"

"Bella? About time, I thought you'd have rung before now. Well? Did you have a good time yesterday?"

"Yes, the ferry crossing was smooth and the gardens were beautiful."

"Did he take you for a meal? What type of car does he drive? What else did you do? Did you see him again today?"

"One question at a time mum. He drives a Mercedes like the doctor and yes he took me for a meal. We went to one of the waterside restaurants."

"Really? They're usually very expensive, was it?"

"I didn't look at the price but the meal was very nice and yes I saw him today. Dad gets on well with all the Cullens."

"Well that's good. Do you have any photo's yet? Tell me you do, I want to see what he looks like. Maybe you'll bring him to meet me soon."

"Mum we haven't been going out long enough for that yet. Anyway I have to go, I need to get my books ready for school."

"Are you keeping up with your school work?"

"Yes Jasper and I worked together a couple of evenings, He helped me."

"Oh he has brains too? They don't usually go together, brains and beauty. How nice. OK Bella give me a ring later in the week. Bye."

"Oh by the way mum Dads feeling better."

"What? Oh...good...bye."

She didn't care about dad, he wasn't important in her world, not any longer.

I went through to say goodnight to Charlie then grabbed my school bag and took it up to my bedroom before having a shower and getting ready for bed. I put my books ready for the next day and then climbed into bed turning on my bedside lamp and picking up my book but I couldn't get into the story instead I could hear the rain which was getting heavier each minute. I remembered what Jasper had said about watching my room from the trees. I knew he didn't feel the cold but I hated the thought of him out there in the rain. Suddenly I made a decision and went back to the bathroom grabbing a couple of fresh towels from the linen cupboard bringing then back into my bedroom then waited impatiently for Charlie to go to bed. I gave him an hour then heard loud snores and knew I would be safe to act. I went to my window and opened it as quietly as I could, the rain came in and wet me as I leaned out and whispered his name,

"Jasper?"

I didn't see anything but I didn't give up

"Jasper?"

I strained to see anything in the heavy rain, had he been lying? Was I making a fool of myself believing his words? Was he in fact at home reading in his room without a thought for me? No, I didn't believe that and I was about to call his name again when a cold wet finger touched my lips.

"Shh, you'll wake Charlie. What's the matter Bella?"

Jasper

I parked up a few streets away and made my way back to my vantage point settling in among the branches for a night vigil. There were no threats to Bella's safety or Charlie's, not even the wolves a far as Carlisle was concerned but I didn't like the idea of them being so closely involved with the Swans. It seemed to me that they were becoming more unstable as time went on. The young men less able to control their wild instincts when they phased. Mostly though I was here because there was nowhere else for me. I needed to be as close to my mate as possible and for now at least this was the closest. I needed to remember Bella was a young inexperienced human so I would have to take things slowly although every fibre in my body yearned to make her mine. The rain got heavier but I ignored it, cold and wet didn't bother me only in as much as it obscured my vision somewhat. I heard her conversation with Charlie and smiled, she was missing me too which was a good sign. I'd brought a book with me but it was just too wet to read so I sat thinking, what would I buy Bella for Christmas? How would she react to the three sirens and what would Edward do. I trusted Alice's visions in the main but I was wary of putting Edward and Bella in the same room. Still there were plenty of us to keep him from her if he was unable to control himself and I really wanted to be with her for the festive season and with the family too if possible. My head whipped up as I heard my name called and smiled, even in her sleep Bella called for me, then it came again and I suddenly realized she was still awake. Was there something wrong? I listened hard but I couldn't hear anything suspicious or scent any enemies.

I jumped down and ran across the lawn then jumped up to her window which was open. She was kneeling on the window seat and getting cold and wet and her voice getting louder so I put a finger to her mouth and sent Charlie a healthy dose of lethargy to make sure he didn't wake up.

"Shh Bella, what's wrong?"

She took my hand in hers which was cold and wet like mine,

"I thought for a minute that you weren't there. Come in please. I hate the thought of you out in the rain."

"I'm not sure I should Bella, Charlie would see it as a betrayal of his trust."

"Please, I won't sleep otherwise."

The look in her eyes pulled me forward to stand in her room dripping water onto the already damp carpet and she handed me a dry towel to dry myself as best I could watching me all the time and making my body stiffen involuntarily.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Bella

I watched as he dried his hair and face but he couldn't do anything about his clothes and the water dripped slowly off the bottom of his pants onto the carpet. He looked down and grimaced,

"Bella this really isn't a good idea, I'm just getting everywhere wet. If you like I can help you to sleep."

"How?"

"I can send you the feeling of sleepiness, its one of my little tricks which I hasten to add I don't use without good reason."

"I'd rather you stayed with me, please. Look there's an old sweat shirt of dads that I requisitioned a long while ago, you could change your sweater."

He sighed and started to pull his own wet one off while I dragged the old one out of my drawers and turned to hand it to him but suddenly I couldn't breathe, he stood there half-naked and he looked exquisite, like a marble Adonis and I didn't come back to my senses until he coughed to get my attention when I dragged my eyes away and handed him the shirt with a hasty,

"Sorry I'm afraid I don't have any of Charlie's pants but my old sweat pants are pretty big, I have to roll the legs up."

He grinned,

"Well I've heard of some ways to get a guys clothes off but this beats them all. OK, I can't sit down with these on. Hand them over."

I felt the heat spread up my neck and across my face as I handed him the pants and turned my back so he could change. Unfortunately or perhaps fortunately I could see his reflection in the polished door of the closet and again I couldn't drag my eyes away, he was beautiful and I longed to turn round and see the real thing but forced myself to keep my eyes averted until he called my name.

"I don't think I'll win any fashion competitions but thank you."

The pants were a little too short and I had to giggle but then sat on the bed and patted the space beside me.

"Would it be too much if I asked you to stay with me until I fall asleep? I feel so much better when you are close."

He put an arm around me and pulled me close kissing the top of my head again,

"Bella I'd like nothing better but are you sure? Having a man in your bedroom all night? Especially when you know he's a vampire?"

"You won't hurt me, I know that. Please?"

Jasper

How could I refuse such a plea, besides it was even better sitting in here where I could smell her scent and feel her close, I just felt a little awkward, for all my many years on this earth I had never spent the night in a young girls room, not a young girl I felt so strongly about. I clamped down on my natural male urges and nodded making sure she got into bed and wrapped the covers closer around her so she wasn't chilled by my cold body then I wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled in close to me and closed her eyes.

"Tell me about yourself Jasper."

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything, I just want to hear your voice as I fall asleep. Tell me about your childhood. Did you have brothers and sisters? What did your dad do? Anything."

"OK but its pretty boring."

She snuggled even closer and I felt her warm hand on my chest over the spot my heart had once beat burning through the unfamiliar shirt.

"I was born just outside Houston Texas in 1844, the eldest of four boys to Martha and William Whitlock. They were farmers, mainly cattle but we had a few horses so my brothers and myself learned to ride early. My brothers, Samuel, Jessie, and Bradley, came along in quick succession although my mother prayed each time for a daughter. She finally got her wish come true with her fifth pregnancy, a little girl called Daisy Mae but my mother never saw her, she died in childbirth and my father struggled to bring her up on his own. In the end my aunt who was a widow came to live with us and my father lost himself in his work. Daisy was a beautiful little girl, like an angel with a halo of golden curls, she never cried or made a fuss and we all loved her so much. I knew my mother would have been so happy at her little girl and tried to look after her, make sure she was happy and safe."

When she was six and I was sixteen a lot of things happened at once, my youngest brother Bradley was killed by a wild stallion, my father broke his leg, and my aunt died. Things were very hard for a while, my brothers and I worked the farm until my father was back on his feet but he always had a limp. Daisy had to go away to stay with my mother's sister, we couldn't look after her properly, not and run the farm. It broke my heart to say goodbye to Daisy, I can still see her crying as the train pulled out of the station. I didn't know then that I would never see her again, that I was saying a final farewell to her. My aunt lived in Galveston and when the war started they tried to get to safety but were killed in an attack by the Union Army. Its one of the things that made me decide to join the Confederate Army, to avenge her death."

I stopped as I heard her breathing even out, she had fallen asleep but I didn't try to move, laying here with Bella's head on my chest and her arm around me was just too good and I stayed this way until I heard Charlie begin to stir then I slipped from her embrace without waking her, changed back into my own damp clothes and slipped out of the window pulling it down again so it looked shut. I had time to run home, shower and change, then run back before picking her up for school.

Bella

When I woke up alone I thought it had all been a wonderful dream but then I saw the clothes I'd loaned him neatly folded on my chair and had to smile. I had slept soundly and as I thought about the night I remembered his story about his little sister Daisy Mae. It must have been terrible first losing his mother and then a few years later his adored sister. I wondered if he would continue the story if he came again tonight, I hoped he did. Then I heard Charlie going down the stairs and went to grab a shower excited at the thought of seeing Jasper again soon. I think I'd have broken the world record for speed showering not to mention getting a gold medal for eating toast and drinking coffee that was way too hot. Charlie looked at me grinning,

"You're keen for school...or is it your personal taxi driver I wonder?"

I grimaced at him but he just smiled and then looked out the window,

"Talk of the devil and he will appear. See you later Bells."

I nodded grabbing my bag with my free hand, the other one still held the remnants of my toast and ran down the steps and across the grass to Jasper who waited smiling at me.

"Hello again beautiful, you ready for school?"

"I'm ready to see you again. Thank you for last night and the story, will I get the next instalment tonight?"

"Tonight? Is it going to be a regular thing? I don't think its going to rain."

"I'd still rather you were with me than out in a tree."

He smiled making my heart pound again then nodded slowly,

"I can see this is a decision I can't fight so OK but I bring my own clothes next time."

We both laughed as I got in the car for the short drove to school something that, like the story nights, became a ritual for us.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Charlie

I was relieved to be back to work after so long and to find that my arm was as good as ever, I owed Carlisle a debt of gratitude for that. I'd been to see Billy a couple of times but the atmosphere was strained between us, I knew what had happened to him, as I knew what had happened to me and though he tried to brush it off as an accident I was less convinced which led to words between us. Harry was there the day it happened and it angered me that he tried to blame it all on the Cullens. The visit started off OK as I told them I was going back to work and asked how much longer Billy would be in hospital. Unlike me he'd got an infection which had really weakened him.

"I should be back on the Res in another week. Your arm has healed quicker than we thought Charlie."

"Yeah well Dr Cullen took a look and its healed much quicker, you'd be better off asking him to look at yours."

"Never. I'd rather crawl back to the Res than let him lay a hand on me, he's done enough damage as it is."

"Really? I didn't know he had claws and fangs Billy. It was a wolf that attacked you wasn't it?"

He looked at me cautiously,

"Wolf or bear, like you I didn't get a look."

"Really? I'd have thought you'd have known what it was that attacked you, especially as you had all the information I didn't at the time."

"It was an accident Charlie."

"Like my attack, there are some dangerous accidents happening on the Res these days."

"Well we know who to blame for that don't we?"

"I know who I blame but I doubt it's the same person you do. Its time you got control of the wolves before someone gets killed Harry. Or is it just going to be put down to high spirits?"

"If not for the Cullens the Quileutes wouldn't be changing Charlie."

"Really? So because they are here and the boys change to protect the tribe its OK for them to get totally out of control and attack their own. Not me because I don't think I'm in the little wolf club but Billy...it was Jake wasn't it? That's hardly Carlisle's fault now is it?"

"They've twisted everything round haven't they? Turned you against us Charlie and got their teeth into Bella too. I just hope you know what you're doing Charlie. We warned you against Jasper Hale."

"Yes you did and I asked him about it."

"I'll bet he came up with a good spin on the story to tell you."

"Actually I think he just told me the unvarnished truth."

"Oh I'll bet he did."

"Well I guess I'll be going. I don't think we'll be seeing much of each other any more Billy, Harry, and I'm sorry for that but I hate the thought that you lied to me, I can't forgive you for that."

I had to go through the motions of cooperating with the Reservation police although I knew it was a complete waste of time because the attacker was sitting next to his father when they interviewed him. I did wonder if they knew anything about the wolf pack because their questions were superficial as was the "crime scene" investigation. I know the others saw my feelings because they looked away guiltily when I questioned if the animal could have been the same one that injured me or should we be looking for a pack of man-eating wolves or a sleuth of killer bears. I did upset the apple cart a bit by telling them I had instructed all my deputies to kill wolves on sight until we had a definitive answer from the crime scene guys. That should curtail the wolf packs activities for a while! When I told Carlisle he smiled,

"A little revenge never hurt I guess but be careful Charlie, you really don't want to make an enemy of the guardian tribes, they are very powerful and like our own governing body if they think they are threatened by exposure they may well strike first. I think maybe its good that you and Bella are getting out of Forks for a while, let things cool down."

That reminded me that I hadn't tackled the thorny question of Christmas with Renee yet. She'd sent an invitation to Bella earlier in the week and I said I'd field the hassle that was sure to come when we said we were going away. She was already annoyed because Bella wasn't very forthcoming about Jasper, still it needed to be done so as I was home before Bella I decided to bite the bullet.

The phone rang and rang, great now I'd finally got the courage to ring she was out but then the phone was answered by a sleepy Renee. I checked the time, it was past noon why was she asleep?

"Renee its Charlie, did I wake you up?"

"Oh Charlie! Yes you did, very inconsiderate of you I call it."

"Renee its the afternoon, have you got a new job working nights or something?"

"No Charlie believe it or not here in the civilised world we sometimes have late nights, very late nights unlike in the boon docks where after it gets dark people go to bed with nothing better to do."

OK this was a good start!

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't know. I hope you had a good time."

"We did, it was a party and there were some very interesting people there. You should try a party some time and I don't mean a barbecue at the Res with your cronies. Anyway why are you ringing? Is everything OK? Its Bella isn't it? What's happened?"

I had to stop her before she went into panic mode,

"No it's not Bella. There's nothing wrong I wanted to talk to you about Christmas actually."

"Christmas? Why? Are you at a loose end?"

"No, I was thinking about Bella actually. She and I have been invited to Alaska for Christmas."

"Alaska? Why would you want to go there? Its cold and full of snow, that's ridiculous anyway Bella's coming here."

"Actually no she isn't. She wants to go with me and as we haven't spent a Christmas together in years I thought it might be nice."

"Charlie stop right there, the reason your daughter never spent Christmas with you is that you were always working, now she always spends Christmas at home."

"Well this is home now Renee and Bella is coming with me. I'm sure you'll have plenty of parties to attend in any case and I'll make sure she rings you on Christmas day. I just thought I'd give you plenty of warning."

"I blame you for this, Bella always spends Christmas with me. You're just trying to oust me in her eyes."

"Renee, I'm not trying to do anything. Now I've told you what's happening so you have plenty of time to organise things. I'd have thought you were happy to have a Christmas on your own with Phil."

When I finally managed to get off the phone with my ears burning I needed a beer, that woman could strip paint with her tongue when she was riled. I knew we hadn't heard the last of the Christmas saga so I'd better warn Bella so she could get her arguments together. Renee would use a bit of emotional blackmail but I didn't think it would work this time, not with the lure of Jasper working against her mother. When she got back I told her what I'd done and she groaned,

"Do you think she'll ring this evening?"

"I'd think its a certainty. I have told her though so she's been warned. Are you going out this evening?"

"No Jasper is going out with his brother so I'm going to do my homework, fight with my mother and have an early night I suppose. Steak OK for dinner?"

I nodded as she ran up the stairs singing to herself, Jasper had a good influence on her, she seemed very happy at last which made me happy too. I took my beer through to the sitting room and turned the TV on as the phone started ringing furiously. I knew who that was and there was no way I was answering the phone to Renee again today.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Bella

I considered ignoring the phone like Charlie but I knew I was just putting off the inevitable so I ran downstairs and picked it up,

"Swan residence."

"Bella? Oh good. I had a conversation with your father today about Christmas, He's quite obviously got things all mixed up. Imagine thinking you'd want to go to Alaska with him for Christmas, personally and please don't tell him this, I think that attack has affected his brain. Be careful Bella, if he starts acting more irrationally than usual get out and ring me or Jake. He's very fond of you and I know he'd look after you. Now about Christmas, I've done all the arrangements, there's a party at the baseball ground on Christmas Eve and I've included you on our ticket, then Christmas day we're having dinner with friends who have a daughter so you won't feel left out. She's a little younger than you but I'm sure that wont make any difference, after all a lot of twelve year olds are very mature in their outlook".

"Mum."

I tried to intervene but she just steam rolled over me,

"Christmas night we'll do what we always do, toast marshmallows and watch a movie, I've ordered a few of your favourites so that will be nice. By the way I don't know if you've thought about presents but Phil is very keen to get the latest baseball game for his games console and I wondered if you'd like to get it for him. It's just been released so it's a little pricey but I thought Charlie or your boyfriend Jason could help you out. Don't worry about me, a little thing will be fine. I thought I'd get you a book token, I don't have time to go shopping, around this time of year is such a rush. Now where was I? Oh yes, the next day Phil has a game and then we're going to the beach with friends. You can come to the game of course, Phil will expect you to be there cheering him on but its only adults at the beach. Phil's friend knows a deserted part where we can go skinny dipping, I haven't done that for years it should be fun. When were you thinking of leaving? Because we have been invited to go on a camping trip after that for a few days, well when I say camping I mean one of those cabins in the desert so I can top up my tan, nude sunbathing I think, sounds like more fun."

"Mum."

"Yes Bella what? You never used to keep interrupting me and its very rude, you must have got the habit from Charlie, it's what comes of living in the wilds of nowhere I guess".

"Mum I'm not coming for Christmas. I'm spending it with dad, besides I couldn't come until the 23rd and you want me gone by the 27th. It's too far and too expensive."

There was an ominous silence before the icy reply,

"I see, I expected better of you Bella. Now its too expensive and too much trouble to come see your mum for Christmas. I suppose Charlie has a woman he's going to see, are you taking Jason with you? I guess you've outgrown me and Phil. I'm really hurt."

"Mum it's very expensive to fly down for three days."

"Well Jason could pay for you surely as your boyfriend. I'd invite him too but we don't have the room. The spare room is full of boxes so you'll have to sleep on the couch as it is, I really couldn't find space for anyone else."

Gosh it sounded better and better!

"Mum its Jasper not Jason and dad doesn't have a girlfriend but if he did I'd be really happy."

"Oh I'm sure you would, he's really turned you against me hasn't he. I just knew it. Well if you aren't coming then there's nothing else to say. I'll send your present up although I'm beginning to regret spending the money on such an ungrateful little girl. You've really hurt me. I don't think I can talk any more, you could have rung while Phil was here to support me, thoughtless and heartless".

She put the phone down then and I stood dead receiver in hand unable to believe what I'd just heard.

Charlie

Well I knew Bella hadn't said much which meant Renee had so I went into the kitchen to see if she was OK to find her staring at the receiver still in her hand,

"I don't believe what I just heard dad. Mum accused me of being thoughtless and heartless."

I put an arm around her as the tears started to fall.

"Bella honey just ignore what she said, Renee likes to feels she's the centre of the universe. She never grew up and she doesn't like it that she doesn't get her own way all the time. She'll get over it."

"She's made me feel guilty now that I want to spend time with you and Jasper, she couldn't even get his name right!"

"That's just a ploy to unnerve you. Renee knows his name well enough Bella. You go do your homework I'll speak to your mum."

"Maybe we should leave it for now, she was really upset."

"Bella if I don't ring her she'll be on my case even worse, I know her after all this time."

"OK."

I waited till she'd gone up and shut her door then popped a fresh beer to give me courage and dialled Renee's number. Phil answered and he sounded annoyed.

"Dwyer residence,"

"Phil its Charlie."

"Charlie? Oh yeah do you have any idea how upset Renee is right now? I never expected Bella to treat her mum like this, Renee did everything for your daughter and this is the thanks she gets?"

"Phil, Bella is a young woman with a life of her own and she wants to spend it with her boyfriend, that's not too much to ask is it?"

"Well if you put it that way I guess not, but she could have said it better. Renee thinks your taking Bella away from her."

"Phil I don't really care what Renee thinks. Bella is going to Alaska with me and her boyfriend. If Renee really wants to see Bella she can fly up in the New Year. You're both welcome if you want to visit."

"Now you know money is an issue just at present Charlie, we can't afford to fly to Seattle."

"And Bella can't afford to fly either so I guess you wont be seeing each other for a while."

"I understood that Bella's boyfriend has money, couldn't he pay for her?"

"You know something Phil, I think that's the end of this conversation. I'll speak to Renee when she's ready to be reasonable."

I put the phone down and shook my head, those two were perfectly matched!

Bella

Charlie came up and knocked on my door,

"Bella, I just spoke to Phil. I don't think we'll be hearing from Renee for a while, she's busy playing the rejected mother but she'll come round. For now I think we are both out of favour."

"Did he say anything about Jason."

"Who?"

"Its mums name for Jasper."

"Ouch, she's no more subtle than she ever was! Yes he did but I put him straight. So it looks like you and I are off to Alaska next week."

After he'd gone I finished my homework which hadn't taken long then picked up a book and sat by the window wondering where Jasper was now. He and Emmett had gone hunting and I missed the feeling I got when he was nearby, I felt cold and empty. The evening dragged and I decide to look for present inspiration on the internet but without much success then I saw I had mail. The first one was from Angela, reminding me we were going for coffee after school tomorrow, more time without Jasper! The next was from Renee, it was short and sweet,

"Et tu brute?"

She could have been on the soaps!

The next made me feel better though, it was from Alice,

"Bella, leave your window open, he'll be back early, he just can't stay away!"

I smiled and made sure when I went to bed that my window was not only unlocked but pushed half way up.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight.

Jasper

I was surprised to see Bella's window open so far, especially as I was supposed to be away all night. Was she expecting another visitor? Then I saw her sitting by the window with her head resting against the glass and her eyes heavy with sleep so I jumped up to join her.

"What are you doing Bella? You'll catch a cold."

She smiled at me and wound her arms around my neck,

"Alice e-mailed me, told me you'd be back so I waited up. I missed you."

I picked her up and carried her to bed wrapping her in blankets so she would warm up more quickly,

"Bella, if you catch pneumonia you wont be coming to Denali with us so I don't want to find you waiting like that again. I promise if I go hunting I will come to you if it's not too close to dawn but you must promise me in return that you wont wait up. OK?"

She looked doubtful but seeing the look on my face nodded,

"OK, Tell me some more about your family though while I fall asleep."

I settled down beside her pulling her close and started to speak,

"As soon as the war started I wanted to join up but I was too young and my father needed me to help on the farm so I tried very hard to forget my dreams but in the end the urge was too great especially when my sister died so when the recruiting officer came to our town I sneaked away and signed up, lying about my age. When I told my father he got very angry with me, accusing me of being heartless, leaving him with my two younger brothers, Samuel and Jessie, to look after. I took a beating for my decision but I went anyway. My brothers were envious but they promised my father they would stay to help him, besides they were just too young to lie about their ages and none were as keen as me to fight. The day I left I tried to speak to my father, I was going to send half my pay home to help him out but he simply looked through me and walked away as if I no longer existed. Samuel promised to write to me and tell me if my money got there and how our father was coping. As I was leaving Jessie ran up to me, he said he had a bad feeling that he would never see me again and he hugged me tight then I walked away and he was right, I never saw any of them again.

I stopped here because Bella had fallen asleep and thought back over the years trying to conjure up the faces of my family but the only ones who were really clear were my mother and Daisy Mae, the others had become lost in the mists of time.

Bella

When I woke up Jasper was gone but by my bed was a single red rose and under it a sheet of notepaper,

"Remember your promise. I'll pick you up soon. Jazz x"

I struggled to remember what happened last night I was so tired by the time he got back but I did remember him telling me about leaving to join the army and how his father had turned his back and refused to speak. That must have hurt him deeply, especially when he felt he was doing the right thing, fighting for what he believed in. He never saw any of them again and I wondered if his father had ever felt a pang of regret at not saying goodbye to his eldest son? Had he thought Jasper killed in action, taken prisoner or just gone to find a new life after the war was over? Had Jasper ever been back to try to trace his brothers or find out what happened to his father? Perhaps one day I would ask him but for now I needed to get ready for the last day of school. We had a test in history which I wasn't looking forward to. I thought our teacher sadistic for even considering it but there was no point in complaining so I went through my notes again as I ate my breakfast then Charlie came in dressed in his uniform for the first time since his attack

"You working today dad?"

"Not really, I'm just doing a quick inspection so they know I'll be back in the new year ready to pick them up on anything they've let slip."

"Making your presence felt so to speak."

"It's good to feel I can get back to work and not have to worry about passing a medical. Carlisle has a great way of healing, it's just a pity he can't use it for everyone. Still there we go. Do you know when we're leaving yet?"

"No. I'll ask Jasper today but I think I heard Alice say something about the 22nd. Do you have any idea what to do about presents?"

He looked at me in panic,

"Hell I hadn't thought about presents, I don't even know the people we're staying with so how do you buy for them?"

I laughed at his expression,

"I'll have a word with Esme about that after school. Don't forget we're invited to dinner tonight."

"I just hope we aren't on the menu."

He laughed at his own joke as I went to join Jasper who had just pulled up outside.

My nerves about the test were beginning to grow as we drove to school and Jasper helped me to calm down before leaving me at the classroom door with a kiss for good luck.

"I'll meet you after the test and you can tell me how well you did."

"Yeah sure. Bye"

I followed Angela in only to find Lauren waiting to pounce,

"So you still the novelty then Bella? I wonder if he'll still be interested in you next year, maybe he'll find himself a better option over Christmas."

"Somehow I doubt that Lauren, you see I'm spending Christmas with him. So think about that as you choke on your dinner."

Angela giggled and even Jessica had to smile. She and Mike were a couple and had been for a couple of months but I still got scowled at if he came to talk to me. I had thought once Jasper and I became a couple that she would ease up but apparently not. There wasn't time for much chat as our teacher came in with an evil grin carrying a stack of test papers. The room fell silent as he handed therm out face down then went to stand at the front.

"As soon as you've finished you can leave. Merry Christmas everyone. Your time starts now"

There was a collective groan from the class as we turned the papers over and started to read the first question.

Charlie

The panic on their faces when I sauntered into the station was hilarious and I struggled to keep a straight face myself. I knew everything would be fine but I had to find something to bitch about.

"Good to see you back and fighting fit Chief, you had us all worried for a while."

"Thanks Di, I hope you've been keeping on top of the guys."

"As always. They've kept everything up to date but there's a bit of a flap on at the moment, a guy from the Res came to report seeing a bear in the woods close to town so Eddy and a couple of the other guys have gone out to see if they can find it with one of the rangers."

"I hope they've got rifles Di, we know just how dangerous the wildlife can be around here."

She nodded and I went into my office closing the door and sitting behind my desk with a sigh of contentment. At one time I had worried I might never get back to work. So the Quileutes were still trying to palm the attacks off as bear. They never gave up did they? It would be good to get away from here for a few days but when I got back we'd have a good look at the animal tracks and any large wolf ones would be followed up. I'd had enough of all this messing around. If the Quileutes couldn't keep their wolf boys under control then I would.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Bella

By lunchtime I was exhausted, the test had been really tough and then in English we had a pop quiz, it seemed all the teachers wanted to make sure we were nervous wrecks by the time we broke up for the holidays, well I had news for them...it was working! I walked to lunch with Alice because Jasper had PE and they were always late getting out. I wondered how difficult it was to pretend to be slow at running and less strong in the gym, with Emmett it was expected he could do better than anyone else but Jasper always appeared less than he really was at school, almost as if he shrank himself as he walked in. I knew he was almost as muscular as Emmett I'd seen him without his shirt on but he had a knack of appearing more like the other students. When he appeared I couldn't help standing up and smiling while Emmett and Alice just grinned, even Rose had unbent enough to merely roll her eyes. He came straight to me and we embraced and as always he inhaled my scent giving him a short respite from the emotions of the rest if the students in the cafeteria.

"Miss me beautiful?"

I nodded and sat down still holding his hand,

"I'll be glad when today is over and we can be together all the time. Which reminds me Charlie wanted to know when we're leaving for Alaska and we need a few pointers on presents, especially as neither of us know any of the Denali clan."

"They wont expect presents from either of you Bella. Your presence will be present enough. None of us get to meet new people very often, especially the girls, but you might want to warn Charlie that they are a little predatory."

Rose snorted in amusement,

"Predatory? They make the Greek sirens look like nuns. Bella, explain to your dad that the term nymphomaniac was invented for Tanya and her sisters. As an available male he will be in their sights from the moment we arrive."

"Oh right. Would they be interested in someone his age?"

"Bella he's breathing and wears pants, that's their criteria. Their only criteria."

"Right I'll be sure to warn him then. Do they try it on with Emmett or Edward?"

"Emmett no, not since I threw Irina out the window. As for Edward they tried but he was indifferent. I think because he can hear their thoughts they disgusted him."

"I think what Bella was really asking was if they ever tried it on with you Jasper"

I coloured because Rose was right and Alice grinned,

"Are you going to tell her or shall I?"

Jasper groaned,

"Bella they leave me well alone these days."

"Oh why?"

"Jasper explained that he liked his sex in the open air and dragged Tanya on a ten mile hike to the top of the glacier before sitting her down all panting and eager just to explain he wasn't in the slightest bit interested in her or her sisters and if they came on too strongly again he would give them a healthy dose of self loathing. It worked."

"Good. I didn't want to have to tell them to butt out as soon as we met."

"Oh it wont stop them teasing you Bella, so be prepared."

When I got home from school with Jasper Charlie was already there but he looked angry,

"What's up dad?"

"The Quileutes had my deputies hunting a non-existent bear all day in the pouring rain while the local store was broken into. I've a good mind to have words with Old Quil, tell him to stop wasting our time or I'll start giving out hunting licences for wolves out of season."

"Talking of hunting I heard something interesting earlier, about the Denali family, well the girls."

"Oh right, anything I should know?"

I made him a coffee and we sat down as I explained what Rose had told me.

"You mean the girls are likely to be chasing after me? They must be desperate!"

"Its their nature Charlie, all men are desirable to them but Tanya is the worst. You could do worse than encourage her though. I hear she's quite something."

"You only hear?"

"Yes, I've managed to avoid their clutches so far and I don't think Bella will be too pleased if they make a play for me this time."

Charlie looked at me and grinned,

"I guess not. So what about the presents?"

I told him what Alice had said and although I knew he would feel a little awkward arriving without anything he did understand.

"So how did your test go?"

"Awful. I couldn't remember anything and then we had a pop quiz in English."

"I bet you ace'd that one though."

I smiled, dad knew how much I loved my books.

Jasper

The closer we came to the flight the more concerned I got, I didn't want Edward anywhere near Bella but she seemed surprisingly unconcerned,

"I know you'll be there with me so I don't need to worry."

Her trust in me was complete, it seemed knowing I had saved her when she was a small child she trusted I would do it again if necessary although a bear was a piece of cake compare to another vampire and one who could read my mind to boot. I had already spoken to the others and they'd promised to make sure she wasn't left alone at any time if I were absent, Emmett especially. He was very fond of Bella and he wasn't Edwards greatest fan which was a plus. Alice promised me she saw nothing to concern her but we were both aware that things could change and make her visions less than 100% reliable. I had also rung Eleazer and spoken to him about Edward. It seemed my "brother" was deeply involved with Josie and they were talking about getting married which was a wonderful idea, perhaps he would stay away permanently but of course it wouldn't stop Bella's blood calling to him, we were all hoping it would be enough to prevent him trying anything.

Charlie

Another report of a bear sighting from a Quileute came in the evening before we flew out and I'd just about had enough so I rang Old Quil. He wasn't pleased to hear from me but he did listen,

"I want these stupid bear reports to stop Quil. We both know they are just a smoke screen. I know the two attacks were made by your guardian wolves, the reservation police know it too and sending my guys on a wild bear chase every few days isn't going to achieve anything except to get me really pissed off. Any more and I will make good on my threat about the hunting licenses."

"Chief Swan, it saddens me to hear you so hostile, after all we have been friends for many years."

"Yeah well the friendship ended when I found out you'd lied about my attacker. Your boys are getting dangerously out of control and if I have to go looking for them in the forest I will and I won't be alone. You tell the others to stay on the Res and stop making hoax reports and we'll get along just fine."

"I hear you are leaving us for the holidays? Going away with our mortal enemies. Taking sides are you Chief?"

"No, there are no sides as far as I can see. The Cullens aren't your enemies, they have a treaty with you. Your biggest enemy is an out of control wolf pack. Just remember what I've said Quil and there wont be any more trouble."

I thought I'd got my message across loud and clear, now it was up to the tribe because I meant every word I said.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Bella

Jasper picked us up mid morning for the drive to Seattle where we met up with the others for our flight to Alaska, I felt as if I were in the middle of a wonderful fairy story surrounded by beautiful people and about to fly off into the land of snow. Charlie sat with Esme and Carlisle while Alice made a threesome with Emmett and Rose leaving Jasper and I to our own devices on the plane. He took my hand and brought it to his lips before speaking,

"Thank you Bella for making this the most wonderful Christmas ever for me. All my dreams have finally come true."

"I feel the same way Jasper but what about the future? You'll be leaving school in the summer and going off to college."

"I will never leave you Bella. College is something I have done enough times that I can afford to skip it this time. I'll take a year off and maybe join you when you go off to college, if Charlie hasn't thrown me out by then. He might be heartily sick of the sight of me by the summer."

I looked over to where my dad sat chatting quite casually with Carlisle.

"I think the family is a hit with my dad. I've never seen him so relaxed and happy."

"And all it took was a wolf attack to bring such a change about."

I laughed and leaned closer to him,

"Jasper, how am I going to cope without you at night for the next week?"

"You won't have too. I'm pretty sure Alice will have spoken to Carmen and made sure your room isn't anywhere near Charlie's."

I blushed furiously,

"Do you think she will think we're...well you know."

He grinned looking innocent,

"No, what?"

I hit his arm which was akin to hitting a solid tree for all the effect it had on him but he did relent,

"Bella does it matter what she thinks? Or what any of them think? Besides I'll let you into a little secret. Vampires have ultra sensitive hearing, we hear everything so unless you were absolutely silent and the bed didn't move at all she'd know, they'd all know."

I groaned, there were downsides to being among vampires I was finding out.

"So how do Rose and Emmett cope?"

"We're all used to hearing such things. Besides it's just another part of the loving relationship and we see it as such."

I wasn't sure that reassured me much but I didn't pursue it, I was too embarrassed.

When we landed it was snowing and Alice took my arm, to whisper in my ear,

"We'll know when it happens Bella but don't worry no one will embarrass you by mentioning it"

I closed my eyes and blushed again, of course they had all heard our conversation,

then she added grinning,

"Well except for Emmett that is, he can never keep his thoughts to himself"

then she skipped off to join Esme and Charlie.

"I'm not sure I like your sister any longer, she delights in tormenting me"

"That's Alice, but unfortunately you can't hate her for long, no one can."

I knew he was right but again it didn't make me feel any better and my self-esteem hit the floor when I saw the Denali family who had come to welcome us en masse. Carmen and Eleazer stood together and looked like any couple waiting for the arrival of friends but the girls! They all had long flowing platinum hair and figures to die for. Every male in the airport was looking their way and they knew it. They were dripping sex appeal without even trying and my jealousy rose immediately when one of the girls, Tanya I later learned, came over and put her arms around Jasper kissing him for far too long on both cheeks then turned to me with a dismissive nod.

"Tanya this is my mate Bella."

She looked at me again with slightly more interest.

"Oh hello Bella. It's so nice to meet you. Edward has told us a little about you."

She wandered off then to introduce herself to Charlie joining her two sisters who were already crowding him and I could see the look of consternation on his face. Like me he'd thought Jasper was exaggerating but it was patently obvious he had done no such thing.

Charlie

I saw the three girls around the same time they spotted me and two of them made a beeline for us as Carlisle whispered,

"Brace yourself Charlie."

The girls were very beautiful and I could see why they turned heads but they were a little young for me, or at least they looked it I knew that in fact they were much older. Of the two I preferred Kate, she was less pushy and seemed a little more distant maybe because her sister all but pushed her out of the way to greet me first. Carlisle coughed before rescuing me from the vice like grip Irina had me in.

"Charlie this is Irina, and Kate her sister, and I'd like you to meet our host and hostess Carmen and Eleazer. Carmen was pretty too but slightly older looking while Eleazer reminded me of a black and white movie Romeo, slightly Latin looking with a hint of a smile on his lips as he said hello.

We walked out as a group to the minibus they had rented and climbed in, glad of the heater as the cold wind bit into our exposed faces and hands, well Bella and I anyway. I found myself crushed between the girls while Carlisle and Esme sat up front with Eleazer and Carmen. The journey wasn't too long but it sure felt like it to me, by the time we arrived I knew I looked a little flustered while Kate and Irina looked like the cats who had just eaten a cage full of canaries! When Emmett and Rose came to my rescue I was mighty relieved.

Bella

I felt Jasper tense at my side and looked up to see Edward standing on the porch hand in hand with a petite dark-haired girl who was smiling in welcome. Jasper took my hand more tightly and we dropped back to let the others go into the house first. By the time we reached the porch they were the only two left outside. Edwards eyes were fixed on me and I saw his eyes were darker than any of the others which I had learned meant he was thirsty but I guessed it was the scent of my blood that had caused this.

"Jasper, Bella, its good to see you again, I'm glad you came, this is Josie my mate. Josie this is my "brother" Jasper and his girlfriend Isabella Swan."

"So you're Bella Swan. I've been wondering what you were like and now I know. I hope we can be friends since we're going to be family."

"I'm glad Edward found someone Josie, now if you'll forgive me I'd like to get inside out of the cold."

She stepped aside and watched as we passed Jasper putting himself between the pair and me. I felt Edwards eyes follow me but I didn't find it intimidating, not with Jasper at my side. Once in the warm with a hot drink I had time to take notice of my surroundings. The house was huge with a massive open plan area scattered with couches and chairs and even bean bags, the walls filled with bookshelves and racks of CD's and vinyl records. There were several huge colourful paintings which relieved the otherwise pastel interior. At the back was a huge wall of glass looking out into the national park, a field of white stretching out into the distance.

"We were going to decorate ready for you but Carmen and the girls remembered how much you enjoy picking a tree Emmett. Bella you're going to help too aren't you?"

I nodded in answer to Eleazer's question having just taken a mouthful of hot chocolate.

"Id love to" I managed after swallowing the hot liquid too quickly and making myself cough. Tanya sniggered softly but stopped at a glare from Carmen.

"Let me show you your rooms Charlie, Bella."

We followed Carmen upstairs and she pushed open a door near the head of the stairs.

"There you go Charlie. It has an en suite and a television if you want some peace although we don't get too much choice up here. I hope it will be comfortable."

Dad looked at the room eyes popping out, it was the size of our entire upstairs at home!

"Its beautiful...thank you."

"Well make yourself at home them come down to join us. Dinner will be served whenever you are ready."

He nodded and she carried on along a wide carpeted landing to a room the other end and opened it with a smile,

"I thought you might like a little privacy Bella. I'm sure you and Jasper will want to spend a little quality time together, this room is sound proofed and as far from your father as I could manage,"

I blushed furiously and she smiled touching my cheek with a cold hand,

"Don't be embarrassed Bella, it's all very natural and I'm just glad our friend has finally found his happiness. Now when you are ready come down and I'll serve your meal. I hope you like it, I'm afraid I cheated and had food brought in, as you'll appreciate its been a long time since I did any cooking."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Jasper

Both Bella and Charlie coped well with their first taste of life in Denali although I thought the girls might need to back off a little because Charlie was getting a little overwhelmed by their attraction. It was just as well Carmen had put him at the top of the stairs because otherwise I think he may have needed to barricade himself in each night or he wouldn't get any sleep at all! Carmen's words to Bella were very sweet but slightly less than truthful, there was no sound proofed room in the house, at least not one that would prevent vampire hearing but things hadn't got that far yet and I had no idea how long it would be before I did more than hold my precious Bella and talk to her as she fell asleep in my arms. Her very trust, falling asleep so close to me made me feel very humble, such trust was hard to find in our world let alone hers. I followed her into the bedroom and enjoyed her delight as she checked out the shower room and the balcony with its views over the glacier.

"I think it's a bit cold to sit out there but the view is spectacular. Imagine waking up to that every morning."

"If you like it so much you will have a view just as spectacular when we get a place of our own."

A place of our own? I haven't heard a proposal yet."

"No, but you will when I think the time is right."

She melted into my arms and we stood there close until there was a discreet knock on the door followed by Charlie's voice,

"Bella you ready for dinner? I'm starving."

We broke contact but she took my hand again and we went out to meet him. I was presented with a "She's still my little girl so behave" look which I acknowledged with a nod of my head and we went downstairs to the others.

Bella

It was noisy downstairs to say the least but it was all coming from a group at the table, Emmett, Rose, Josie, and the girls were playing or at least arguing about a card game while Eleazer and Carlisle had commandeered a couch at the other quieter end of the room deep in conversation. Alice was talking earnestly to Edward holding his arm as she did so as if to underline whatever it was she was saying. Esme and Carmen stood at the kitchen door smiling and as we came down they walked over, Carmen taking Charlie's arm while Esme took mine,

"I'm afraid I cheated a little Charlie. I hope you like Chinese because I forgot to check earlier. I haven't cooked in a very long time so rather than poison you I ordered meals in and all I have to do is put them in the oven to heat up."

"It smells good".

"Well we'll leave you to eat, don't worry about the dishes we have a dishwasher that I've been dying to try out. When you finish join us again."

We sat down and stared at all the dishes laid out for us,

"You think an army is going to join us?"

I laughed quietly and shushed him,

"Dad they have very good hearing."

"Yeah that reminds me, I have pretty good hearing myself so you make sure you sleep well Bella."

I nodded, message received and understood. Dad would be listening for any visitors to my room and he wasn't worried about Edward Cullen!

Speak of him and the devil will appear, and I heard a voice I'd only heard a couple of times before,

"Hello Bella, Chief Swan, I'm glad you decided to come, I just wanted to tell you that I'm no danger to you although you do still smell very good. I'm staying here with Josie and she and I are getting married soon. I'd like you to meet her properly when you've finished your meal which smells...wonderful."

He was roughly jostled as Jasper came through the door to stand behind me and he smiled,

"Don't worry Jasper I was just telling Bella and her dad that I'm getting married."

"Well you've told them Edward, now I suggest you back off before I have to move you."

Charlie looked at Jasper but didn't say anything while Edward nodded and backed away looking at me which kind if freaked me out. Jasper must have felt my concern because he put his hands on my shoulders and leaned down to kiss the top of my head,

"Don't worry Bella I will never let anyone hurt you, ever."

Charlie watched until Edward was out of sight before turning to Jasper,

"Your brother obviously knows when to surrender."

"He heard my thoughts Charlie, Edwards curse is that he hears thoughts, everyone except Bella's and that a mystery to us all."

"And I take it your thoughts were less than friendly?"

"Lets just say I was considering the best way to emasculate him."

"Ouch! I'd have moved faster than that."

Jasper

I didn't like Edward getting so close whatever the others said, he still felt the draw of her blood but she was mine and no one, especially Edward, was going to take her away from me. Charlie may not have liked the way I handled Edward but he did understand why and that's all I cared about. The rest of the day was spent just getting to know each other and everyone seemed to take to Bella even the girls which was surprising, usually they saw every other female as a threat. Charlie went down a bomb especially with the girls but that was to be expected. The thing was he was highly intelligent and well read for a human and he made us feel normal, like the rest of humanity instead of freaks by his total acceptance. By the time Bella and Charlie went to bed they were firm favourites of all in the house with the exception of Josie who still hated that Bella called to Edward. She would take watching and I would be at my beautiful Bella's side watching all the time. I waited until I heard Charlie snoring then walked along to Bella's room and tapped quietly on her door. Hearing a snigger I turned round to see Edward standing watching me,

"How very proper Jasper. I'm impressed."

Bella's door opened and she looked out, from her expression she had heard Edwards words,

"Jasper come in. Edward drop dead."

I smiled at him and went in shutting the door behind me, right on his shocked face.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Jasper

The next morning after another night sleeping in my arms Bella was dragged out by Alice, Rose and Esme to do some last minute Christmas shopping which I thought was an excuse to get to know her better but I didn't mind, it was good they were making the effort especially Rose. Emmett and I went to choose a tree for the house while Edward and Josie got the decorations out of the attic. That left Charlie with Carmen and Eleazer so I thought he'd be safe from the girls who had plans of their own or at least that's what they said. It was good to be out with my favourite brother who only waited until he was out of earshot of Charlie before quizzing me with a huge knowing grin on his face,

"So hows it going between you and Bella? I didn't hear any sounds of passion. It must be a bummer having her dad close by, having to keep the noise down."

"For a start it has nothing to do with Charlie being close by and not everyone makes sex sound like rutting elephants!"

"Not unless they're good at it and I've heard you and Alice in the past, not what you'd call silent bro'"

"Em its different with Bella, she's young and inexperienced, besides I want us to get to know each other better first."

I waited hoping he'd get the message but instead a grin spread across his face making him look like a hyena!

"Oh I get it, she's a virgin. Wow! I sure hope you know what you're doing Jazz. Its gonna be tough enough trying to hold back but with a girl whose never even..."

"Em enough and if you say anything to Bella or the others I'll make sure you lose the power of speech permanently. Now just find a damn tree."

He didn't say anything else but I wasn't stupid enough to think this was the end of the matter. I just hoped he wasn't going to embarrass Bella especially in front of her father.

Charlie

The house was much quieter with Emmett gone, he seemed to fill any space with his presence but he was loved by everyone from what I could see. There didn't appear to be any sides to him, what you saw was what you got. After breakfast I joined Carlisle and Eleazer for a while, they were discussing plans for a hike later in the week and I was only too aware that a week ago I couldn't even contemplate walking far, now I was ready to join them although they would be much faster than me.

"Don't worry Charlie, it's a ramble not a route march."

The trouble started when Tanya joined us holding a mug of coffee for me, she smiled seductively and I have to say it took me aback, she hadn't bothered me much unlike her sisters.

"Carmen made me promise to look after you while the others are out so I wondered if you'd like to go target shooting with me? I hear you're good with your weapon."

I nearly choked at her words but Carlisle just smiled so I guessed this was normal behaviour for Tanya and decided what the hell why not, what was the worst she could do? So I agreed only to find that she meant in the basement, that confined me a bit so I'd take good notice of the stairs not that I could outrun her!

They had a full size shooting range in the basement and in a huge cabinet were hand guns and rifles of all types.

"So who's the shooting fanatic?"

"Me actually, I love the feel of the long hard barrel on the rifle but then again I like the powerful feel of the hand gun. What about you Charlie?"

I cleared my throat trying not to look into her amber eyes which seemed to be drawing me closer,

"I'm more of a rifle man myself although for work it has to be a hand gun of course."

"Of course, I think guns are very sexual in their nature don't you?"

"I hadn't really thought about it to tell you the truth."

"Well you should, but for now choose your weapon."

She opened the cabinet and I stepped forward to look at the display then felt her close behind me, her body pressed against mine,

"Would you like a little help choosing Charlie?"

I was unable to move forward or back so I grabbed the first rifle I saw,

"No its fine. I'll try this one I think."

I was aware I was gabbling but her voice was a whisper in my ear now and the hairs on my neck weren't the only thing standing up! I was in big trouble here and all I could hope was that one of the others came to my rescue but just my luck, the door stayed firmly shut.

"You know Charlie, the first time I set eyes on you I knew you were special, something different from the other humans I'd met. You resonated inside me."

Her cold lips touched my neck and I shuddered but I still couldn't move without pressing myself against her even harder, how the hell did I get myself in this fix? I guess I hadn't believed all I'd heard about the sisters but it was proving to be absolutely true.

"Charlie, don't you want me? Don't you think I'm sexy?"

"Ah...look Tanya...I'm a bit old for you don't you think?"

Her laughter made her body shake against mine and my blood pressure went through the roof,

"What's age? I'm older than you in fact and it doesn't worry me, or is it that you don't find me attractive?"

"Oh...you're attractive certainly, very beautiful... it's just, well...its been a long time Tanya and I'm not sure..."

She cut me off with a cold hand across my lips,

"I'm sure it will come back to you Charlie, all you have to do is trust me."

I was putty in her hands and as she turned me round to face her I hoped to God Bella never found out about this!

Jasper

When Emmett and I got back with the most enormous tree he could find I looked for Charlie but although all the others were around he was missing, then I noticed Tanya was missing too. Irina walked by with Josie and I stopped her,

"Have you seen Tanya or Charlie?"

She smiled seductively,

"No but if you need some company Jasper..."

"Thanks but no, I'm good. .I was looking for Charlie."

"I saw him with Tanya earlier. I think they were going shooting or something,"

I groaned, if Tanya had got him into the basement he was doomed, still there were worse ways to spend a morning! Emmett and I got the tree into position and started decorating it with the help of the girls and Edward who spent most of his time criticizing what we did until Josie told him to put a sock in it, I was liking the girl more and more but I missed Bella and I'd be happier when she was back with me.

It was mid afternoon before we saw Charlie and he looked exhausted but the thing that caught my attention wasn't him so much as Tanya. I'd never seen such a look on her face before, she was content, for the first time she looked really happy and she was holding Charlie's hand. Emmett gazed at them open-mouthed but I shook my head to stop him saying anything that would embarrass Charlie. The noise in the room slowly stopped as everyone noticed the difference in Tanya's mood then it picked up again as Charlie reddened slightly.

"Nice tree Emmett"

"Thanks Charlie. We had to go quite a way to get the best one. You want to help with the decorations?"

"I think I'll get some lunch first but if you're still going when I finish..."

He disappeared into the kitchen where the girls had prepared a cold lunch for him followed by Tanya who never gave the rest of us a glance. Could it be she'd finally found the one who could satisfy her? If so it would upset the other two, they were still looking.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Bella

I was exhausted after the shopping trip even though I'd had an hour sitting down for lunch accompanied by Alice, these girls took their retail therapy seriously! I was still looking for something to give Jasper for Christmas and hoping Alice might help me when I saw her eyes glaze over before she smiled again and looked at me knowingly,

"I think someone just made a conquest Bella."

I looked round but there was no one I recognised then I thought about Jasper back at the house with the three sirens. I think Alice must have read the look on my face because she rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Not Jasper silly. He wouldn't look at another woman now, not even the Denali sisters. No, its Charlie."

"My dad? You mean Charlie has been seduced by one of the girls? They're half his age for Gods sake."

"Actually they aren't Bella, if you want to be accurate, he's the baby in that relationship but that's not the point. I think he's found someone to spend time with and she is over the moon."

"Who? What happened Alice?"

She hesitated then took my hand,

"Bella you must swear you wont say anything until he does then I'll tell you."

"OK I promise."

"Its Tanya"

"Tanya? Look at me I'm so sexy Tanya? And Charlie?"

"Yes Bella, now pick your jaw up off the floor and eat."

I could hardly swallow for the thought of my dad and Tanya. Was it possible? Well I guess he was a guy and he'd been alone a long time. I had no idea about his sex life, it wasn't something I had ever thought about and I really didn't want to think about it now!

Alice

I got a strange feeling we were being watched and I looked round the restaurant for a familiar face. At first I didn't see anyone but then a figure walked into view, smiling and headed straight for us so I quickly turned to Bella.

"Someone I know is headed this way, let me do the talking OK?"

She nodded and turned her head to see a vampire walking towards us and I wondered what she thought of him, most women fell at his feet but not Bella she merely turned back and carried on eating which suited me. I got up and held out my hand,

"Hello Dante, its been a long time."

"Yes too long Alice, where have you been all this time? Hiding from me?"

"I've been around, I'm here shopping with a friend."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your charming companion Alice?"

"Of course, Bella this is an old "friend", Dante this is Bella."

He took Bella's hand in his and kissed it but I smiled to see Bella still wasn't impressed.

Dante pulled a chair out and sat with us his eyes on Bella as if trying to decide how she was related to me.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"We're visiting friends."

"Really, I heard you were mixed up with that strange coven headed by Carlisle Cullen."

"Yes I am."

"And you Bella. Are you?"

"Yes, I suppose I am in a way."

I'd very much like to meet this Cullen. I also heard that The Major, Major Whitlock was with the Cullens and I'd very much like to see him too Alice. Are they close by?"

He looked around inquiringly but I shook my head.

"No I told you I'm shopping with friends but I'll tell them you are interested in their way of life if you like."

"Please do. I'm here for a week so maybe they could look me up, or I might have to find them."

Bella looked at Dante more closely and I just hoped she wouldn't say anything so I nudged her under the table and she picked up her glass taking a sip of coke as he continued,

"My friends are always hopeful they might get The Major to change his mind and agree to aid them."

"I don't think so Dante, as far as I know he doesn't do that any more".

"Tamed by the talented Cullen coven, such a pity. Still its worth while having a talk with him, you never know. Do you think he would agree to see me, if he knew who I represented?"

"He wont."

Dante looked at Bella with more interest which alarmed me slightly.

"I'm sorry?"

"He wont change his mind. He never does from what I hear."

I groaned inwardly, by talking to Dante she had brought his full attention to her and his eyes narrowed,

"And how would you know such things Bella?"

"I know Jasper well enough to know that when he makes a decision he sticks to it."

"Really? For a human you are very perceptive. Alice talk to The Major, ask him to look me up just for a chat, no pressure. Stefan will be interested to hear that I saw you, that the Cullens were so close, and would think it very remiss of me if I didn't at least say hello in person to him. I'll leave you to your meal, sorry to have interrupted a shopping expedition, I know how much such things mean to you Alice. It was...interesting to meet you Bella, perhaps we will meet again in the future."

He bowed low and walked out and I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Who is he Alice? He's creepy."

"That's Dante, he's a scout for the Romanians, he looks for gifted humans to change for them."

"Who are the Romanians?"

"The Volturi's predecessor and they want the throne back but they're too weak. If Dante is here it means he's tracking just such a gift."

"Not you?"

"No, he knows he can't persuade me, I stay neutral especially these days but I don't like him asking about Jasper. He has a reputation that still lingers."

"I know, he told me a little. So the Romanians want him to fight for them against the Volturi."

"Yes but he wont. I wonder if Dante felt anything in you."

"Me?"

"Yes you block Edward so you have at least a hint of a gift and I don't see you at all well Bella, so you're shielding yourself from me too. If he thought you were useful he could be a nuisance to us."

"How will you know?"

"Oh if he turns up again I'll know but he wont take you, it would be too dangerous, especially if he finds out about you and Jazz."

"Is that why you asked me to let you do the talking? Sorry Alice but he's so sure of himself, so superior."

"He likes to think so Bella but Jasper would soon put him in his place. Dante wouldn't have spoken to us but he knows if it got back to the Romanians that he'd passed up a chance to speak to The Major he'd be in real trouble."

Bella

There were more dangers in their life than I had thought of, being a vampire didn't make you invincible, not to other vampires and there were the same squabbles and fights in both worlds but far more deadly in theirs I would guess.

"Do you think he'll follow us?"

"I doubt it but if he does what can he do? There are a lot more of us and Dante is a coward at heart, well where it should be anyway. Finish up Bella and we'll go find something for Jasper then meet up with the others. Esme will be mortified to think Tanya seduced your dad!"

"Not as mortified as I am Alice, I'm not sure I can face him now I know."

As I finished eating I had to smile, it would be interesting to see the look on dads face when we got back, would he sat anything or would Tanya? My dad with a woman, it just didn't seem right somehow. Still I was young, I guess maybe I'd feel differently if I were older. If he and Tanya did hit it off I wanted to be listening when Renee found out, no doubt she'd have something to say, she always did!


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry folks I'll be away for a week from tomorrow so posting will be a little sporadic but I promise to do my best and of course I'll keep writing! Please keep the reviews coming so I know how I'm doing. Jules x**

Chapter Forty Four

Dante

So The Major was somewhere close by, something I didn't like but there was little I could do about it and Stefan would be incensed if I didn't at least try to talk to him. We all knew what his response would be. If only we could find a way to persuade him but taking his mate was a one way road to death, No Alice Cullen was strictly off-limits besides which she would see if I decided to try something like that and stop me...then The Major would find me and take me apart inch by inch, no I needed some other way but there was none that I knew of. I decided I'd better phone and let Stefan and Vladimir know I'd seen him though, it paid to keep them up to date and paid well.

"So The Major is close by. And how was Alice?"

"The same as ever, less than delighted to see me. She had a human with her though."

"A human? Why?"

"I've no idea, she didn't explain but the human girl seemed comfortable in her presence."

"A girl? Very interesting. See what you can find out about this girl, she must be involved with the Cullens somehow, maybe Edward Cullen has finally found a mate."

"I already have a task to perform. The human girl you sent me to check looks like she is going to be very interesting. I've left her with Angeline, testing out her powers now she's transformed. If things go as well as I think then you might finally have a useful weapon in your arsenal."

"Good, then leave Angeline to watch the girl and you see what you can find out about the Cullens pet. Or if you are scared send Angeline to do the spying."

"I'm not afraid of the Cullens but a man would be crazy not to be wary of Major Whitlock."

"Then be careful Dante we'd hate to lose you."

I cursed as I headed back to the shack we were using in the National park. It was far enough out that no human was likely to see or hear anything but it meant having to supply our newborn with humans to feed on. Soon she would be able to hunt for herself but her gift needed checking first and if she was indeed as talented as I thought then she would be a great asset, one the Volturi would snatch if they found out, another reason to keep her under wraps. Angeline was waiting when I got back and she didn't look happy,

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sick of this, I'm so thirsty my throat is burning, you look after her for a while. I need to hunt."

"Very well but I have a task for you while you are away."

"If it gives me more time away from her then I'm happy to do just about anything."

"You've heard of the Cullens?"

"Of course, who hasn't? They're the crazies who live on animal blood."

"Well they're here in Denali somewhere. I want you to find out where and see what's going on with the human they have with them. I think she might be Edward Cullens mate but I need to be sure. Just be careful because not only do they have a mind reader and Alice who sees the future but Major Whitlock."

"Oh, the big bad bogey man. Don't worry I'm not getting close enough for Edward to hear me and as long as I'm just looking I doubt Alice will even register my presence."

The arrogance of the newer vampires was staggering sometimes, Angeline was only eighty years old, changed when she was 22 so she should know better than to assume she was safe but as long as she was happy to take the risks I would let her. Our newborn had proved a handful but she was learning that if she did as I asked she would be fed, if not she suffered thirst. It wasn't a difficult training regime and worked well every time although in this case I knew Angeline was getting thoroughly bored with being here as the unknowing guinea pig. Our task was almost over, another week at the most and we would be able to travel with our new charge back to Romania and leave her with the brothers there ready for a new challenge. It was silent inside the shack and I opened the door cautiously but I needn't have worried, our charge was sitting quietly reading a book, my ability to calm newborns was my biggest attribute and she relaxed enough to smile as she saw me.

"Did I do good Dante?"

I nodded and approached her

"You did very well Veronique, very well indeed. You have your gift under control now?"

"Unless I'm thirsty yes. I can channel it where I want, I visualised it as you told me, like a sticky ball I can throw at my target. It stays until I call it back but it annoys me I have only one."

"My dear Veronique, one is all you need. You will be targeting specific people for our masters. Remember that it's what keeps you alive, talk up the positives of your gift not the negatives, its safer child."

She looked at me and sighed,

"Why do you insist on calling me child?"

"Because my dear in comparison to me that's what you are. Don't let it worry you though. Soon you will be leaving here and going to a new home with our masters and then you will truly be a child for they are ancient."

"Is that why they want to wrest control of our world from the Volturi?"

"Yes, they ruled us once but became lazy and lost their power to the Volturi. One day it will be theirs again though. With the help of talents like yours."

Angeline was gone two days and I was beginning to think she was delaying on purpose to leave me with our thirsty charge but when she came back she had a human with her which she threw to Veronique and with information for me.

"I saw the human but she's not alone, not the only human with the Cullens."

"Really? Tell me more."

"You were wrong about Edward Cullen, he has a mate but it's not the human girl Bella Swan. It's a vampire called Josie. Bella is with your Major."

I laughed at that,

"Yes of course next you'll be telling me that Carlisle Cullen drinks human blood!"

"I thought sarcasm was below you Dante! Bella Swan is The Majors mate and the other human is her father Charlie who it seems is Tanya Denali's mate. What a tangled web they weave!"

"You mean it don't you? Bella is involved with The Major? I thought there was something different about her. This could work to our advantage. I need to make a call, see if I can persuade the brothers to let me try a small experiment."

"What experiment? Don't tell me we're going to be stuck in this godforsaken place even longer?"

"Just a while and it will be worth it my dear, well worth it if it comes off."

As I thought Stefan was more eager than Vladimir who wanted our newborn there safe but I persuaded them by dangling the prize if I were right before them and that did it. So now I had to prove it would work and first I decided on a small experiment. One that wouldn't alert anyone to danger, at least I thought not.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Bella

Sure enough when we got back Charlie was sitting with Tanya all nice and cosy with the other two sisters looking on unhappily. It seemed Charlie was a prize they had all wanted but Tanya beat the others to it. He got up looking rather shamefaced when he saw me but Tanya followed him like a little puppy, all wagging tail and lolling tongue. I didn't say anything, why make things more awkward? So I just said hi and went to Jasper who stood with Emmett looking at the enormous gaily decorated and lit Christmas tree that dominated the space.

"Couldn't you have found a bigger one Emmett?"

He turned and grinned at Roses exclamation.

"You know something Rose I think I even surpassed myself this year. We had to make some extra decorations look."

He pointed to some fir cones dyed gold and red and sprigs of holly full of berries that hung amid the tinsel and baubles.

"Well I think its beautiful Emmett."

He smiled at me as I wound my arms around Jaspers waist and kissed him hungrily.

"I missed you."

"Missed you too darlin' Did you have a good time?"

"My feet are killing me and I'm seeing dresses before my eyes. Alice alone is bad enough but put her together with Rose and Esme and its like a nightmare. If I never see another mall it will be too soon."

"Did you see anything you liked? I gave Alice my credit card for you to use."

"I know and thank you but I don't want you buying things for me."

"Why not? We're together aren't we? So my money is your money. Simple."

"Whoa there Jasper. That's a very dangerous thing to tell a girl or a woman."

He looked at Charlie and smiled,

"Not in my world. I have plenty for both of us and I like Bella to buy pretty things if she sees them, anything she likes, books, clothes, jewellery, anything."

"Bella you're a very lucky girl."

"I know dad."

Alice

I needed to speak to Jasper but not with the others around so I motioned him outside while Bella and Charlie sat down to eat the meal Tanya had readied for them, she was taking this thing with Charlie seriously it seemed.

"What's the matter Alice?"

"I met an old friend in town."

"Who?"

"Dante."

"I remember you telling me about him. What's he doing here? What did he say?"

"Not a lot but he seemed interested in Bella, or curious at any rate".

"Did you tell him who she was?"

"If you mean did I introduce her as your mate then no. I just said we were here for the shopping."

"Was he alone?"

"Yes when I saw him. He wants to speak to you Jazz."

"There's no point, I know what his question will be and he knows what my answer will be."

"I know but I got the impression if you didn't speak to him he'd have to come to you and we don't want him anywhere near Bella if we can avoid it now do we?"

He closed his eyes in frustration then shook his head,

"No, if he finds out my mate is a human he might try something to get me to go with him and that's not going to happen."

"You could change her."

"I could but its a little soon don't you think? I mean we aren't even connected yet."

"Connected? If you use words like that to Bella I'm not surprised! Jazz, you love her, she loves you, just let things happen, go with the flow. I think you should discuss it with her and soon."

"What does she say Alice?"

"No way, you ask like the rest of us. I see you together though. Bella is very misty and that concerns me but I guess there's nothing I can do about it."

We heard a cough behind us and Eleazer appeared a little hesitantly,

"I'm sorry to break in on your conversation but I thought I might be able to add a little to the topic. You know my gift is to see the gifts of others, well I see a gift in Bella. One I've never seen before, not with such power in any case. She is a shield, although as yet unaware and unable to control it consciously."

"A shield? That explains Edward not hearing her thoughts and me not seeing her future very well."

"Are you saying she's like Renata?"

"No indeed. Renata is a child compared to Bella or at least the potential she will have once she becomes a vampire. Renata is a physical shield, she needs to be in contact to shield Aro which is why she never leaves his side. No, Bella can do it over a distance, how great that distance might be I have no idea but it is a gift that the Volturi would give almost anything and certainly do anything to obtain so I would keep it a closely guarded secret. I wouldn't even tell Bella herself for now."

"No, it might scare her. Thank you Eleazer for your discretion, its appreciated."

He nodded and turned walking back to the house as Bella came out being chased by Emmett who held a huge snowball in his hand.

"I'm gonna get you little sis. No one beats me at Mario Kart."

She ran to me and hid behind my back as Emmett tried unsuccessfully to get past.

"OK you win for now Bells but remember you have to sleep, I don't and seeing as you don't get up to anything in that big bedroom of yours I won't be disturbing you now will I?"

He gave a snort of laughter and ran back to the house leaving a red-faced Bella behind with us.

"Don't worry Bella I'll get him off your back for you."

Alice touched her cheek then took off after him.

Bella

I hadn't meant to win, I didn't even know what I was doing but when Luigi started jumping up and down, confetti raining down on him I realized and shouted in triumph. When he got up and started stalking me I knew I was in trouble and kept the furniture between us as I moved towards the door and help. As I made a run for it I was amazed by Roses action in putting herself between Emmett and the door,

"Go Bella"

At her shout I ran for it straight to Jasper and hid behind him as Emmett came over threatening me with a huge snowball. His words made my ears burn and I was glad there was only Alice to hear them then she winked at me and went off in pursuit leaving Jasper and I alone out in the softly falling snow of evening. He pulled me close and stroked my face,

"Don't take any notice of Emmett, his big mouth gets ahead of him sometimes."

I nodded but he was right and I didn't know what to do, I felt very confused, my body craved Jasper but I had no idea how to tell him or show him or...suddenly I wished I had an older sister to talk to. Then it dawned on me that I did, Rose, if she would talk to me about the subject, I could but try and decided to get her alone if I could before I went to bed tonight. Jasper swept me off my feet,

"You're getting cold darlin' come on"

He ran back faster than I had run to him and didn't put me down until we were in front of the roaring log fire. Charlie was talking in low tones to Tanya who looked at him as if he were the most wonderful man in the room which was sweet. Emmett was explaining to the other sisters how to play a new game he bought himself as a Christmas present and the others were scattered about the room, all involved in their own pursuits, so when Eleazer called Jasper over I went to sit beside Rose,

"Thank you for running interference for me with Emmett."

She just nodded not looking up from her magazine,

"Rose do you think we could talk in private. I want to ask you for some advice"


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

Bella

She looked up then, brow furrowed then shrugged,

"Sure Bella come on."

I followed her down to the basement where I saw a full size firing range,

"Wow this house boasts all the amenities!"

She laughed.

"It surely does but they don't have to move around like us, not living in such isolation from the humans."

"Does it upset you having to move every few years?"

"Sometimes. I'd like to have a home I could keep but Emmett wouldn't be happy without people around him, family I mean so we move around. So, what did you want advice on Bella?"

"Its embarrassing but is to do with something Emmett said."

"Oh God, it's always embarrassing if Emmett's involved. What did he say this time?"

"Well, he...I'm not sure how to put this...he said nothing happens in my bedroom"

The words came out in a rush and as soon as I stopped speaking I wished I hadn't started. I just knew Rose was going to laugh at me but she didn't. She went very quiet then sat down on a battered leather couch in the furthest corner of the basement and took my hand,

"Bella, Emmett has a good heart but a bad mouth. If he knew how much he'd embarrassed you he would be really upset. The trouble is that guys talk about it more openly and vampires even more. To us there's little that can be truly private with our super senses but we try to pretend it is. Do you want something to happen?"

I nodded looking at the floor so my flaming cheeks wouldn't be so obvious.

"Well, I know Jasper will wait until he thinks you are ready. He wouldn't do anything to hurt or force you into anything. I guess he's just waiting for you to make the first move."

"But I don't know what to do Rose...God this is so embarrassing!"

"Bella never be embarrassed about sex with your mate, the person you intend spending eternity with. The only time you should be ashamed is when something is forced on to you."

Her voice became bitter, had I hit a nerve?

"I'm sorry Rose if I upset you, I didn't mean to."

She laughed harshly and threw her head back before answering,

"You don't know my history so I don't blame you for dragging up old memories. Let me tell you a story Bella, an unhappy one but it does have an ultimately happy ending."

I sat listening to her sad story of the man who instead of marrying her had raped her and watched as his friends did too, leaving her for dead.

"I hated Carlisle for saving me, I wanted to die and I was very bitter for a long time but then I found my Emmett and my life turned around. You see Bella when its the right one you just know, not in a silly breathless heart racing when you see them kind of way. No its more a they are the breath in my body, the only food and water I need to exist way. An ache in the soul when they aren't with you way. Is that how you feel about Jasper?"

I nodded then said, "Yes I do."

"Then he's the one and it will happen quite naturally when you relax in his company. He'll feel your wants and needs and he'll act without conscious thought. Just give it time, its worth waiting for the right moment. I didn't like you Bella because I thought you would bring us trouble and when Edward left I felt I'd been proved right but I don't mind admitting I was wrong. You make my brother's life complete, make him happy and you just accept us all as if we were normal. It's a refreshing change."

"To me you seem normal. Does that make me weird?"

"Probably but I wouldn't worry about it. Your dad is just as crazy and look what he's done, tamed one of the sirens."

We sat quietly for a few minutes then Rose got up and held out her hand.

"Come on sis let's get back before they send a search party for us."

Dante

I had spoken to Stefan and he was delighted with the news Angeline had about the human girl but even more with my plan.

"Do you think it will work Dante?"

"I see no reason why not but that's why I'm going to experiment first. It will be a good test of Veronique's gift better than any other and it could get you what you want, mastery of the most feared warrior in our world."

"Be careful Dante, I don't want to tip our hand to the Volturi, keep it simple and low-key, this test of yours. It's a shame it wont work on several people at once."

"We don't even know if it will work on a human yet. She's only tried it on our kind and one she knows. It may not work on a stranger at all but this way we will and quickly."

Having got the green light from my employer I went to explain to Veronique what I wanted her to do.

"Do you think you can do it from a distance?"

"I see no reason why not but I think I'll need to see my victim if I don't know them."

"And you think it will work on a human?"

"I don't know but I'll feel if it sticks and I can't be too far away to take it back so you can't lose the target or my gift might go with them. That would make me a one hit wonder and useless to you and the Romanians. If I accomplish this task can I go then? To Romania I mean? And join my own kind?"

"Of course. Stefan and Vladimir are awaiting news of your test eagerly. If you can accomplish this task you will be very highly prized by them."

She thought about this then turned her gaze on the wall,

"How powerful do you need it to be? Am I supposed to kill my target?"

"No I think we can go for something a little less than that but I need it to be potent enough to make our point clearly."

"Why aren't I doing the job straight away?"

"Because if you fail I don't want them suspicious of my intentions in Alaska. If they think I came for The Major or one if the Cullens I wont get a second chance. Prove you can do what you promise and then you can really work your magic. Understood?"

She nodded and I held out my hand,

"Its time for your first performance, make it good Veronique."

She smiled taking my hand and following me out of the shack and into the truck,

"I'll drive you as close as I can then we go on foot but you wont have much time on site. Alice will see us coming but she wont know why. How long do you think you'll need?"

"As soon as I see the target I can send my gift. How long do you want the test to be?"

"Oh I think a day at medium strength should give us all we need."

"Then as long as I get close enough that should do it."

"Good. Let's hope you can do it from a distance. If we get a sight if the others you wont even need to come back. You can call it back wherever you are can't you?"

"I think so but I've never tried over any distance".

"Well we'll try and see how it goes. The further away you can be the better for all of us. Too close and we're both dead."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Bella

When I went up to bed that night I had a pretty good idea that Charlie wouldn't be listening out for noises from my room, he and Tanya were pretty heavily into one another. I thought he'd have his own guest! I felt very nervous when I showered and went into my bedroom trying to decide what to do, what to wear. My old sweats didn't seem right for seduction somehow but I couldn't be naked when Jasper came to join me, that would be way too embarrassing and unthinkable. Laying on my bed was a small parcel wrapped in pink holographic paper and I picked it up. Written on a small gift tag was a message from Rose

"I thought you might like these, best of luck."

I opened the parcel with shaking fingers wondering what I would find inside, after all the package wasn't exactly heavy. I sighed in relief when I saw the pink silk pyjamas. I'd had visions of lots of ribbon and lace but Rose knew me better than that so I slipped them on. They felt surprisingly comfortable and nice against my skin although because they were so thin they didn't leave too much to the imagination especially when I was so nervous but excited too. I slipped into bed and read by the light of the lamp glancing at the clock every few minutes. I heard dad come up and by his not so quiet whispers knew I'd been right about him having a companion. Jasper never came up until dad was asleep and I wondered if that would make him really late tonight. If he took too long to join me I'd be a babbling wreck not a steamy temptress! Eventually I turned out the light and lay in the darkness and it suddenly occurred to me that this room wasn't sound proofed at all, it had been a fib to spare my blushes. Should I take these off and put my sweats back on? If I didn't we might be heard by everyone, including Emmett. I was just climbing out of bed when I heard Jaspers soft tap on my door and pulling the blankets up over my new night wear I called for him to come in. As he slipped in the moon came from behind a cloud and illuminated his angels face, taking my breath away. Without even thinking I lifted my arms to him and he came to join me.

"Are you sure this is OK Bella? You feel a little tense."

"I'm sure."

My voice was husky and I cleared my throat then leaned in close and kissed him but this time it really different it was as if something inside me, a hidden part of my psyche was taking control of my body. The kiss was hungry and passionate and I ran my tongue across his lips which parted for it and I tasted him as I explored his mouth with it, savouring the slight numbness his venom caused. After a minute or so he leaned back with a smile.

"Well, what can I say?"

"Don't, don't say anything,"

I noticed his eyes were darker than usual but it wasn't the same thirst as usual. I knew it without even knowing how I knew and I decided to go with my instincts. His hands came round me and I heard a gasp as he felt the silk on my body.

Jasper

When I approached Bella's door the emotions coming from her room had me puzzled, she seemed on edge, nervous, but excited at the same time and I couldn't decide what was going on so I tapped and waited for her to invite me in rather than just tapping and slipping round the door. Her room was in darkness but I could see her perfectly as she lay in bed tense. Had I worried her somehow? Had she felt my desire for her more strongly? I would have to be very careful if I didn't want to scare her off. As I hesitated she opened her arms to me and I went to her, wrapping my arms around her only to be shocked by two things, the hunger in her kiss and the feel of warm silk under my hands. Desire hit me like a boulder, flooding my senses and making me reel slightly. What was going on? As I pulled back so she could breathe I saw the clothes she was wearing, thin silk which clung to the contours of her body and set my body aflame. Her eyes were sparkling with a kind of hungry excitement and I realised she had decided now was the time for us to take our relationship to the next level but I was ready to pull back if I felt her become reluctant. As we lay down on the bed her breath came faster and her hands struggled with the buttons on my shirt fumbling in her eagerness.

"Let me."

I stripped off my shirt and the first touch of her warm hands on my cold skin made me shudder, then she pushed me away but not to get free of me but to look at me and run her hands over my chest,

"You know I always think of Emmett being the muscular one but you just hide yours while he likes to flaunt his. Why is that?"

"Flaunting your strength is a pretty good way of finding challengers, those who think they are stronger than you. I've done my fighting Bella. I know what I am and what I'm capable of. I don't want it any more."

Bella

Jasper's words were like a shard of ice in my chest, he sounded almost weary and I understood how much his past had taken from him.

"Well I think you have a beautiful body. Come lay beside me"

He lay down and closed his eyes as I ran my fingers up and down his chest seeing his muscles contract as I touched them and felt my own stomach muscles react too. There was a terrible ache that I couldn't stand any longer so I touched the waistband of his pants then undid the button and pulled the zip down touching his belly as I did so and his eyes flew open then he slid out if them and lay naked beside me. I hadn't known how I would react to his naked body, in pictures the male body always looked slightly ridiculous but the real thing was something totally different. He looked glorious in his erect state and I touched him with my fingers seeing him react, he took a deep breath and groaned,

"Bella I'm having a really hard time not taking you right now."

"Good"

I wasn't even sure I'd said that as I stroked him gently then found myself on my back with him above me, his erection throbbing against my thigh,

"God Bella I love you,"

He kissed my throat as I felt him enter me a little at a time and with each movement I felt myself become wetter allowing him easier access. When he was fully inside me he stopped giving me time to become used to the strange sensation but I clawed his back then grabbed his hips unable to wait any longer and as he began to move I felt a great wave of pleasure crash over me and I must have cried out because his hand came up to rest over my mouth,

"Shh Bella."

I nodded to let him know I'd heard him but it was almost impossible and the next cry was stifled by a kiss as sweet as I'd ever tasted. The sensations seemed to go on for an eternity before he went very still and then I felt it, a coldness deep within me and I knew he had come too, so I relaxed into his embrace feeling his body slowly relax too and smelled his scent surround me like a warm comforting blanket and I drifted off to sleep that way.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight.

Charlie

My night had been the best in years, Tanya was insatiable but she was also sweet and very loving and it felt good to have a woman in my arms again even if she was a vampire! The next morning I felt tired but happy and opened my eyes to find her still there smiling at me,

"Morning Charlie. Thank you for a wonderful night."

I kissed her and we tumbled out of bed, she joined me in the shower which was something I most definitely was not used to and came down with me. The table was laid for breakfast and I sat down as Tanya poured me coffee,

"I could get used to this"

She smiled in genuine pleasure,

"Good because I intend keeping it up"

Now yesterday that would have had more than the one meaning but this morning it sounded like a simple statement of fact. She put a plate of toast in front of me and I started to eat, I felt ravenous and it was good especially the sour cherry conserve which I'd never had before. Tanya touched my shoulder,

"I'm just going out for an hour or two Charlie."

I understood, she'd told me about hunting and I guess if I was hungry then she would be too! The house felt empty and I guessed the others were out hunting too then I heard footsteps and Bella came in looking more flushed than usual,

"You OK Bells?"

She nodded with a little smile and went to pour herself some coffee when it suddenly occurred to me that maybe she'd heard Tanya and I last night,, I hadn't considered that and I flushed myself. I was too old for all this worrying but she was my little girl so I couldn't help it.

Bella

It was almost funny to see Charlie looking embarrassed but at least he never mentioned hearing me and that's all I was concerned about. I felt too happy and content to eat and after a few mouthfuls of toast I put it down, then suddenly I felt sick and ran to the downstairs bathroom glad I remembered where it was. I wasn't sick but I felt it and it was a few minutes before I felt well enough to go back to the kitchen only to find it deserted. Dads toast lay half eaten and his mug of coffee was still almost full and steaming. I called his name then waited and heard his return cry then I ran through to the decking only to find him hunched over in the snow heaving and retching,

"You OK dad? Can I do anything?"

He shook his head but I went inside and pulled a throw off the closest couch and wrapped it around his shivering shoulders. It was a few minutes before he staggered to his feet and I helped him in, sitting him on the couch and wrapping the throw tighter around him,

"Shall I get you a glass of water?"

He nodded still shivering as I went to the kitchen filling a tumbler with cold water then went back and offered it to him. He took a few sips then started retching again so I grabbed a bowl from the kitchen and handed it to him holding his hand.

"I'll ask Carlisle to take a look at you as soon as he gets back."

He shook his head,

"Its probably just a bug Bella. Help me back to bed will you?"

I helped him to his feet and we climbed the stairs slowly, stopping every few steps for him to retch again. It was obvious what had gone on in here the night before but I ignored the scattered clothes and rumpled bed, my own room was no better after all!

Jasper

I came back and knew immediately something was wrong, it smelled of sickness and I wondered if Bella were ill but then I heard her voice, she was talking to her dad, and ran up the stairs.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"It's dad. He's picked up a bug or something".

I looked at Charlie, he did look rough, grey faced and shaking,

"Do you want me to call Carlisle, Charlie?"

"No its just a stomach bug Jasper but thanks."

"As soon as Carlisle gets back I'll have him take a look at you, just to be sure."

We left Charlie to rest going back downstairs.

"Where is everybody?"

"I think they went out to give us some privacy but they'll be back any time. What about Tanya?"

"She was gone when I got downstairs. It was just dad in the kitchen so I think she must have gone to hunt. Do you think he'll be OK?"

"I've no idea Bella, I don't know much about such things but if I'm not mistaken Carlisle on his way back now."

As soon as we told him what had happened he went to check on Charlie while Bella finished her breakfast then we sat together looking out across the snow field.

"Are you OK Bella? After last night I mean?"

"Does it feel like I'm regretting it?"

I smiled,

"No."

"Good, because I don't."

I leaned in and kissed her feeling my body reacting immediately, she was going to drive me to distraction if I had to go without her for too long now I had tasted the feeling of peace she wrapped me in. As Carlisle came down Bella got up and went over to him still concerned about her dad.

"Is he OK Carlisle?"

"Its very odd Bella. By the time I got up there he was fine. Said the sickness had gone and he would wash up and come down. He said he only felt sick when he ate. Maybe the conserve didn't agree with him."

"I felt a little sick too but it went almost immediately."

He went to the kitchen and brought the jar back with him studying the label.

"Well its not out of date and it smells fine to me. What do you think?"

He handed it to me and I sniffed,

"I don't detect anything unusual."

Charlie

I came back downstairs a little embarrassed at my human weakness but no one said anything and I was fine the rest of the morning, even better than that when Tanya got back and joined me but at lunchtime it came on again and I didn't feel better for about an hour but then it was as if I hadn't felt ill at all. I was just hungry and tired from retching. Tanya stayed by my side although I told her she didn't need to,

"Honey this can't be pleasant for you. Ill be OK, you go."

She just shook her pretty little head and grasped my hand more tightly,

"Charlie how can I leave you like this?"

She kissed my forehead and I felt a little better just for her presence. I felt Carlisle's eyes on me but I didn't think it was anything serious besides I didn't want to ruin Christmas for everyone. I couldn't remember the last time I'd enjoyed the holiday so much, I always missed Bella at Christmas, I missed her growing up, the excitement of opening her presents, playing with her new toys, all the things a father should enjoy with his child. Emmett was like a small kid pleading with everyone to play his new computer game with him, or make snowmen, or toboggan, all kinds of things and his enthusiasm infected the rest of us, even the usually quiet Eleazer joined in some of the games. I was fine all afternoon but at dinner time the nausea returned and by night I was exhausted and starving. I hoped this bug was short lived I didn't want to ruin everyone's holiday.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

Bella

I'd lost count of the days and it wasn't until Carmen came over when I appeared downstairs with a hug and a "Merry Christmas" I realized it was Christmas day. Emmett sat beside a huge pile of presents grinning hugely under a false white beard and wearing a bright red jacket that was almost painful to look at.

"Hey Bella, like my Santa suit?"

"I'm not sure Santa wears furry slippers with bunny ears Em"

"Like them? The girls bought them for me. I think they're great."

"You already started opening your presents? Shame on you."

"Bella we gave up trying to control a festive Emmett years ago. He's beyond redemption."

I smiled at Esme's long-suffering look and joined the others, Charlie looked better this morning and with Tanya leaning against his legs he looked quite content too.

"Charlie before you and Bella say anything let me explain, we don't expect presents from you. We have everything we want or need and its hard to buy for people you don't know. We on the other hand found out enough about you to come up with a few small gifts so please accept them, it will make us all feel very happy. OK Emmett you can play Santa now."

He whooped in delight and spent the next few minutes throwing gifts at everybody except us. Ours were handed over a little less enthusiastically which was just as well, with the kind of power Em had in his arms anything less would probably have led to serious injury or death! The Denali clan had bought a joint present, a years fishing licence for Charlie and a new reel which he seemed to be really excited about while I got a first edition Wuthering Heights which I hardly dare open, knowing it must have cost a fortune! From the Cullens he got a hunting trip in the Denali National park in season for a party of four and for me there was a pair of jeans and a thick padded jacket which was gratefully received.

As the group broke up I pulled Jasper into a quiet corner and handed over the small present I had bought him.

"You shouldn't have got me anything Bella. Being with you is more than enough of a present."

"Thank you but I wanted to get you something and Alice helped me."

He raised an eyebrow before tearing the wrapping paper to reveal a thin book.

"It's not much but she said you didn't have it."

He opened it and smiled,

"She was right. I've been looking for a copy of this to finish my collection of Confederate Army books."

"We went into an antique shop and it was tucked in the corner of a bookcase."

He kissed me wrapping his arms tightly around me to whisper in my ear,

"I thought last night was my Christmas present."

"No, that's an ongoing present, Christmas, Easter, Thanksgiving, and every day in between."

"Then its a good job I bought you something too."

He put a hand in his pocket and took out a small box,

"You didn't spend a lot of money did you?"

"No, I promise. It's just a little token of my love for you."

I opened the box and smiled, nestled in the tissue paper was the bear tooth but it was now suspended from a silver chain.

"Thank you, its beautiful."

He smiled and put it around my neck fixing the clasp then kissed me again,

"It will remind you of the protection I will always give you."

"I don't need anything to remind me of that, you show me all the time, but thank you, its been my lucky talisman for a long time and its nice to be able to wear it. I used to carry it around in my pocket until I nearly lost it, since then I kept it safe in the box under my pillow but now I have my angels head on my pillow instead, right next to mine."

"How sweet, a tooth! I don't think I've ever heard of a fang for Christmas but I suppose it fits with your reputation Bella."

"Sorry?"

I turned confused to look at Josie who had come over to see what was going on,

"Well you soothed the savage beast much as I did. Have you noticed how sweet Edward's been to you since you've been here? I told him that it wasn't worth the hassle to try to drain you. You should be thanking me for taking his mind off killing you although I didn't believe him at first when he talked about you. I thought he was really interested in you as a woman, sorry girl, but once I saw you I realized how absurd that thought was. Humans never cease to amaze me, flirting with death the way they do, let's hope your faith in Jasper isn't misplaced."

Jasper seemed to be ignoring her but I couldn't, I didn't like Josie although she did seem to keep Edward from becoming interested in me while I was here. When she'd told Edward to wrap up when he was bitching about the Christmas tree everyone thought it was a good thing, he was under the thumb at last, but I don't think she did it for any noble reason, she just liked to be in charge. She looked into my face gauging my reaction to her words and I tried very hard not to let her see she had struck home at all.

"I'm glad Edward has finally met his match, I think you two are well suited,"

She thought about this and decided to take it as a compliment.

"Did you see what he bought me?"

She wriggled her hand under my nose showing off a huge diamond ring on her engagement finger.

"Isn't it pretty? Not as pretty as me he says but I think he's just flattering me, still it shows his commitment to us. Maybe one day you'll get one Bella, perhaps not as large, after all diamonds are so expensive but then I guess the price isn't the important thing now is it?"

She smiled showing gleaming teeth and walked back to Edward who stood the other side of the room and looked decidedly unhappy at her words which everyone, of course, had heard. Jasper pushed himself from the wall but I took his arm,

"She's not worth it Jasper and whatever he buys her he couldn't possibly love her any more than we love each other. Come on, let's go for a walk. I want to try out my new jacket."

Edward

I was furious with Josie even though I knew jealousy was responsible for her words. I'd bought her the engagement ring to show how much I loved her but I knew if Jasper had bought the same ring for Bella she'd have looked at it with horror, ostentation really wasn't her. I may not have got too close to her since she arrived but I had studied her enough to know that.

"Why did you do that Josie? There's no need to antagonise my brother and his mate."

"I wasn't antagonizing them, just showing off my present, why? Are you ashamed of it, or me?"

"Of course not, it's just that I don't want trouble with Jasper."

"He didn't say a word Edward. You should stop seeing him as the bogey man, you're twice the man he'll ever be."

She was wrong and I knew it although she seemed to be able to blinker herself to things she didn't like except for Bella and she really didn't like Bella. I saw Esme and Carmen glance over and knew they weren't impressed with her behaviour either. I needed to find a way to rein her in but it wouldn't be easy, if I didn't then life would be very uncomfortable if not impossible here and in Forks.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Dante

So Veronique's little gift had worked perfectly, from a safe vantage point I had watched as Charlie Swan vomited his heart up every time he even smelled food. The rest of the family kindly leaving so I could see exactly what was going on for a while before I had to make myself scarce. Now I could report our experiment a resounding success and wait for new orders although I was pretty sure what they would be and I was right.

"It worked like a dream Stefan. Given a few days he would have been on his knees and dead within a week. Humans can't survive long without food and water. Veronique didn't even have try getting too close and they didn't suspect a thing."

"Very well. Then I think we can use her gift to get what we want. Have her use her gift on the girl and give it two days then contact The Major and offer him a deal, his mate's life in exchange for his help in our fight against the Volturi."

"Understood, and once he leaves with me?"

"Veronique is too valuable to leave behind so bring her along."

"And the girl?"

"She comes too as a safeguard, I'd hate The Major to turn on us once he gets here. I don't want him to know about Veronique though. She can travel separately with Angeline. Keep her well away from the Major. And Dante..."

"Yes."

"Don't mess this up. Its our best opportunity in a long while. Get him here and cooperative and you will be rewarded richly."

I explained the plan to the girls,

"All you have to do is use your gift on the girl as you did on the man and then relax until called on to withdraw it".

She nodded happy to be getting away from here at last but as she went to pack her few pitiful belongings Angeline confronted me,

"You knew what her gift was and you used it against me. That's why I couldn't feed when I'd been watching her isn't it? I was a guinea pig Dante!"

"I'm sorry but I needed to know her gift existed and how strong it was, and you were the only one I could use."

"You bastard. Why should I go with you?"

"If you want your reward then you have no choice. Besides where else would you go Angeline?"

She cursed and stormed out leaving me to take her spleen out on the shack which was almost falling down anyway.

Bella

I knew we had to go home soon but I was enjoying myself so much I hated the thought, Charlie was even less eager now he and Tanya had become so close, something everyone else viewed with some disbelief. When I quizzed Esme about it she had explained that female vampires, even those with such sexual appetites, were usually content once they had found their real mate.

"For Tanya to stay interested in your father shows very strange behaviour for a Succubus which is what Tanya is or at least was. I think he's really changed her and its going to upset the other girls and put everything in turmoil here. No one can quite believe it but if she is so attached then she might want to leave with him. What do you think of that?"

"Tanya in Forks? Wow!"

"Exactly. In the next two days things might get very interesting. Anyway call your dad in will you only lunch is ready."

I went outside where Tanya and dad were making a huge snowman and laughing happily as they did so. I called him then went inside missing Jasper who'd gone to hunt with Carlisle leaving me under Eleazer's protection and he was taking it very seriously being within feet of me if Edward were in the same room. The casserole smelled wonderful and I was starved by the time dad joined me so when Esme dished up a heaped plateful I was ready but as soon as I began to eat I started to feel nauseous and after three mouthfuls I couldn't eat any more, instead I ran for the bathroom feeling better when I'd thrown up but when Esme brought me a glass of water that made me sick again.

"Maybe you picked up the same bug Charlie had. Just take it easy for now, if you're ill when Jasper gets back we'll all be in big trouble."

Jasper

I hated the thought of being away from Bella with Edward so close so as soon as I had hunted, and luckily we found a polar bear not too far into the park I told Carlisle I was going back. He pointed out that there were plenty of people around to watch Edward but he also understood and waited until I'd fed before watching me head back, having resisted the urge to drink from the bear too. I ran back as fast as I could but it was still another day until I saw the cabin, just as the sun was setting and I knew before I reached it there was something very wrong. Racing to the door I crashed through it and I could smell the problem, someone was sick and it could only be Bella, just as Charlie had been some days before. Everyone looked at me as I raced up the stairs and along the landing to Bella's door. Inside I found her in bed Esme at her side holding her hand but my beautiful Bella looked so frail and pale.

"What happened? Bella?"

She lifted her head and smiled at me but I could see it was an effort.

"Don't worry Jasper its just the stomach bug Charlie had, Eleazer has looked at her, but I don't think she will be well enough to fly back for a few days."

I sank to my knees by the side of the bed and took her hand in mine, it felt cold and I wrapped it in the blanket before taking it again. Esme picked up the glass of water by the bed and tried to get Bella to drink from it but as soon as she took a sip she started retching and I could see there was nothing in her stomach to bring up. Eleazer came in as we sat there and motioned for me to join him so patting her hand I said I'd be back in a few minutes and followed him out.

"What is it? Is it the same bug Charlie suffered from?"

"I don't know Jasper. She doesn't have a temperature and there are no signs of an infection. It's very strange, but it seems much more debilitating."

"Is Edward involved?"

"No Jasper, this is nothing to do with him, he may make you feel sick but I seriously doubt he could have this effect on someone. He's been very careful to keep his distance while you've been gone."

"When did it start?"

"Soon after you left. She sat down to lunch with Charlie and suddenly felt nauseous and every time she eats anything or drinks it makes her vomit again. It only lasted just over twenty-four hours with Charlie so we're hoping it will pass soon but she might have to stay a couple of extra days and I know her father doesn't want to leave her here so I think he's trying to get cover for an extra week."

"As soon as Carlisle gets back I want him to examine her Eleazer."

"Of course, I'll ring him and get him back but she'll probably be getting better by the time he gets here anyway. In the meantime you sit with her, see if she can manage anything for you. Perhaps she'll be more relaxed with you by her side."

I nodded and went back inside to sit with her, taking her hand again and picking up the tumbler of water I offered it to her noticing her lips were very dry but she just shook her head.

"I daren't, it makes me retch and that hurts my throat and stomach, I'm so sore."

She started to cough then so I held her close until it subsided then lay her back down and she drifted off to sleep holding my hand tightly. The door opened and Charlie looked in,

"How is she?"

"About the same according to Esme but Carlisle is coming back and I'm sure he'll know what to do."

"Well if she feels as tired and sore as I did she's best off asleep."

I nodded and he went out only to be replace by Edward who took a few steps inside,

"I heard what you told Charlie but you're worried, do you think it could be serious?"

I knew from his emotions that he was genuinely concerned but I couldn't talk to him, not now. I just wanted to be alone with Bella. He caught my thoughts and nodded,

"Let me know if I can do anything."

Then he left shutting the door quietly behind him.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

Alice

I'd left the family to spend a few days in Anchorage with a friend and that's where I met my mate, he was a friend of hers, Stuart, a nomad who hailed from England. The moment I set eyes on him I knew he was the one. We clicked immediately and I spent most of my time in his company, talking and walking. He was fascinated by my vegetarian diet having heard about Carlisle and I offered to take him back to Denali to meet the family with me. I also explained about Charlie and Bella which concerned him more,

"You have human friends? Friends who are staying with you? Doesn't that make you uncomfortable? Very thirsty?"

"You get used to it and they are very interesting people, besides Bella is Jaspers mate, he just hasn't changed her yet."

"Jasper?"

"My brother, well sort of ex, it's a bit complicated."

"Oh, do I need to worryabout this Jasper?"

"Only if you make an enemy of him. His enemies don't usually live long."

"He sounds like a hard man, don't worry Alice I'm a pretty good fighter myself, as a nomad you have to be. I think I can hold my own."

I was about to explain exactly who Jasper was when I saw it, a vision so clear it knocked me back in my chair and I was unable to speak for a few minutes.

"Alice? Alice what's up? Are you OK?"

I shook my head and tried to get my phone out before realizing I'd left it in my room in my rush to meet Stuart.

"A phone. I need your phone."

He shook his head,

"I don't have one, no one to ring. What's the matter you look shocked?"

"I have to get to a phone. Warn them if I'm not too late. Why didn't I see this before? I should have been concentrating not letting you take all my attention."

He looked at me mystified as I glanced around wildly for a phone but then I had another vision and knew I was too late, he would already know by the time I spoke to him.

"Stuart I have to go back to Denali straight away. There's serious trouble for the family."

He got up quickly pulling my chair out too,

"OK we'll leave now, you can explain on the way, maybe I can help."

Jasper

By the time Carlisle got back Bella was weaker, I'd tried her with water, milk, soup, but everything came straight back up and it was getting serious. He came straight to her room and sent everyone out except Esme while he examined her. Charlie and I stood outside in a worried silence at first,

"I got another weeks holiday so we can stay. Maybe she'll need a hospital."

"Carlisle will soon know Charlie."

"My sickness wasn't this bad and it soon passed so I don't see how it can be the same thing."

I nodded my agreement and Tanya held his arm a little tighter

"He's a wonderful doctor by all accounts Charlie so try not to worry too much."

He smiled at her attempt to reassure him but like me he was terrified it might prove to be something serious so when Carlisle came out looking perplexed it worried me even more.

"Well Carlisle? Is it the same bug I had?"

"I'm not sure it was a bug Charlie but she seems to be suffering from some inability to eat or drink. I think if she's still unable to take fluids by this evening I might put a drip up, she's becoming dehydrated and that can be very serious."

Carmen came up the stairs holding the phone and looking worried,

"It's for you Jasper."

"Take a message for me please."

"No, I think you'll want to take this call."

I looked at her and took the phone from her outstretched hand walking down the landing to speak,

"Yes?"

"Major Whitlock?"

"Speaking."

"Oh good, this is a friend."

"Friend? I take it you have a name?"

"Let's just say a friend...for now. I have a message for you from mutual acquaintances in Europe."

"Italy?"

"No, our other acquaintances. I understand your girlfriend is sick, much like her father was."

"Who are you?"

"As I said I understand your girlfriend is sick. I can arrange for her recovery... if you meet certain conditions."

"What?"

"Really Major, I thought you were a military man with a quick mind, do I really have to spell it out for you? In return for a little cooperation I can ensure that your mate recovers completely."

"And if I don't?"

"It would be very sad to see such a young life wasted."

"Is that a threat?"

"Do I need to threaten you Major? Think about it. Our mutual friends wish you to help them with a small endeavour, the removal of the Volturi from office so to speak."

"You're crazy, I couldn't do that even if I had any interest in such an undertaking."

"Not alone of course, but we were hoping that with some gifted individuals perhaps it would be possible. Now I'm going to give you twenty-four hours to make a decision, when I ring back you can tell me but remember every hour only weakens your mate further and I'm not a doctor but I would say that there must come a point when the damage to her frail human organs would be too great for a recovery. Oh yes, and by the way, if you try to transform her it won't help as our little trick works just as well on our kind. If you decide to help and want to contact me sooner please text me on this number. I look forward to hearing from you Major."

He rang off and as soon as he did I got the call from Alice,

"I'm too late aren't I? Sorry Jazz I was so wrapped up in myself I wasn't watching out for anyone else. It's the Romanians, they think they have a way to beat the Volturi."

"How? And what difference do they think I can make?"

"They have picked up a couple of extraordinary gifts over the years, or so they believe, and this has been carefully planned. The gifts if they are as the Romanians believe, can take out Alec and Jane but they need a way into the citadel which is where you come in. They want you to lead an army into the headquarters of the Volturi."

"Will their plan work Alice? Can they do it?"

"I'm not sure, I don't think so, but either way you lose Jazz. The Volturi will kill you as a traitor if the Romanians lose and the Romanians will kill you if they win. After all they don't want you taking revenge for the threat to Bella."

"So what do I do Alice?"

"I'm not sure about that either but I'll be back soon and we need to talk, all of us. You're going to have to tell Charlie what's going on, he has a right to know and I think he may be able to help in some way. Hold on, I'll see you soon."

Alice

I sat beside Stuart as he drove out to Denali trying to see all the alternatives but whichever way this went I couldn't see a good outcome for Jasper and Bella. I didn't think they would let Bella live in any case, the Volturi would see her as a bargaining chip for any other would be usurper and the Romanians as a nuisance. There was just a tiny glimmer of hope if we could find a way to shelter Bella from this starvation gift and I thought that was where Charlie came into things. There was something a little different about Charlie and his daughter. I thought they might both be gifted in slightly different ways but I couldn't be sure until we tried my idea out and I needed to be there to see the outcome.

"Alice, we'll get this sorted don't worry. I'll offer to help this Jasper if you like. I'm no slouch as a fighter, I told you that."

I smiled and touched his cheek,

"Stuart you are very sweet and I know you mean well but I somehow doubt that Jasper will need your help you see I think you might know him by another name."

"Oh, and who is this mysterious Jasper?"

"His full name is Whitlock, Major Jasper Whitlock."

The silence was deafening for a few minutes as he digested this but then to my astonishment he grinned broadly,

"You mean that don't you? Hot damn! You mean I'm going to get a chance to fight alongside the fabled Major Whitlock? Wow!"

I rolled my eyes, what was it with these guys and their thirst for violence?


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

Jasper

While we waited for Alice to get back I called the others together and told them about the call and Alice's summation.

"You can't help the Romanians Jasper, it will only get you killed."

"If I don't Esme they will kill Bella."

Charlie sat in a thoughtful silence but I knew that behind that calm exterior his cops brain would be working the odds.

"Do you think he will carry out his threat if you don't help?"

"I can't take the risk Charlie. If Alice doesn't come up with something quickly then I have no choice but to go."

Eleazer spoke up then,

"What we need to know if possible is what gifts the Romanians have discovered and how they are so sure these gifts can beat the twins. I can't imagine any gift that can defeat the two of them."

"Alice may have seen something but in the meantime I'm going to make some calls. Carmen will you and Esme sit with Bella, tell her I'll be with her as soon as I can."

"And if she asks what's happening?"

"Then tell her, she has a right to know."

I turned to Charlie,

"I'm sorry Charlie I never meant to put her in danger, I would never do that to Bella."

"I know that Jasper and I know you'll find a way out of this but if you have to go then I'm going with you."

Tanya gave a little cry and tugged on his arm,

"Charlie you can't fight the Volturi or the Romanians, they'll kill you."

"I can think of worse things to die for and vampires or not I have to help my daughter."

Alice

Stuart and I walked in as Charlie was speaking and I smiled, he was about to help her much more than he thought if my visions were right.

"Charlie I think you can help without fighting anyone."

They all turned to me and I introduced Stuart who was busy staring at Emmett in adoration. He walked over and held out his hand,

"Major Whitlock I've heard a lot about you, it's an honour to finally meet the man behind the myth and it will be an honour to serve with you."

Emmett looked at him in bewildered silence but Jasper shook his head very slightly so he just shook hands while the rest of us looked on. I was sure Jasper had something in mind, perhaps he didn't trust Stuart and I had to admit I didn't know everything about him but I didn't get any dangerous vibes and he was my mate, he would hardly be a threat to those I loved. I pulled him over to one of the couches and sat down.

"Right, Charlie I think you have a gift we just need to get it working."

"Me? A gift? One that might help Bella?"

"Yes, it's not very powerful but I don't think it needs to be, hers is far more useful but until we can protect her from this gift that's affecting her we will never find out."

"What do I have to do Alice?"

"Sit with Bella, alone for a little while. I think once you see how distressed this is making her your gift will kick in automatically. You haven't been with her much have you?"

"No I was leaving it to the girls, after all she's in bed and sick so I thought she might be more comfortable with female company."

"Oh I'm sure she would be but this is more important. You go up now please."

Charlie shrugged at Tanya then kissing her on the cheek went upstairs to Bella.

Jasper

I nudged Emmett who stood close and he caught on,

"So, what's the plan Alice?"

She smiled at him giving me a quick glance then spoke again,

"I think Charlie can shield his daughter. Once he sees how ill she is I think it will kick in and protect her from this gift, at least I'm hoping so. If it does then I think you have a chance, you can do one of two things, tell the Volturi about the Romanian plan and hope they kill off your enemies so you don't have to watch your back for ever or take the fight right back to the Romanians yourself but I don't have any information about their gifts so that could be dangerous in itself."

"If we can get close enough I could tell you the gifts and maybe we could counteract them."

Emmett nodded at Eleazer's idea,

"Thanks, so you're in on it then?"

He looked at Carmen then nodded,

"Of course. Bella has been attacked in our house and we will not stand for that. If Alice is right about Charlie's gift being very weak that may be why I didn't pick up on it, I have missed weak gifts before but it never mattered because they were of no use to the Volturi. As for Bella, I haven't felt anything and I'd be very interested as to why that is. I still think you might need to call on your friends Jasper."

He looked at me as he said it and I agreed, a look that wasn't lost on Stuart who looked confused from Emmett to me,

"Never assume you know anything without first learning all the facts Stuart. You came in here and looked around deciding the biggest man in that room must be the best fighter. Emmett is good, very good, but he's not The Major."

"You are?"

I laughed at his stunned expression,

"Looks are sometimes deceptive, you'd do well to remember that lesson, it might just keep you alive."

I went outside to make some phone calls, the more of us the better especially if we decided to take on the Romanians, I really didn't want to involve the Volturi in this because I knew if I did then I couldn't rely on my friends and I trusted them a hell of a lot more than I did Aro Volturi. Peter wasn't answering his phone so I left a message then I dialled Darius who as always answered first ring.

"My birthday has come early! I didn't expect to hear from you for a while. I take it there's trouble?"

"I need a number tracing. I want to know who its registered to and where its calling from if possible".

"So just routine then! Give me the number and stay on the line."

I heard his fingers flying across a keyboard then a whistle of surprise,

"What have you got yourself mixed up in this time Major? I thought he was dead."

"Who?"

"Dante, but then he never works alone so who is the paymaster this time? You upset the Volturi Major? No I think not, they don't use him these days, they don't need to. So, that leaves either an independent or...what did you do to upset the Romanians?"

"They want me to help them overthrow the Volturi."

"Well I hope you refused the invitation or was it too good to just ignore? I never took you for a rebel Major."

"They are going to kill my mate unless I agree to help them."

"Really? So that would mean they've got their sticky little mitts on a gift or two. I knew they would eventually, can they make good on their threat?"

"They already are. She's starving to death."

"I see. Well Dante's phone is switched off but of course that doesn't stop me tracing it, I love it when they think they're being clever. He's on the move but not far from Denali. So, is Eleazer involved? Not his kind of gig I would have said."

"It happened in his house and that upset him."

"Well I can see it would. Do you have any way of interrupting this gift that's threatening your mate?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure."

"Then you become sure Major. Be very sure by the time we get there."

"We?"

"You don't think I'm missing out on a chance to give the Romanians a bloody nose do you?"

"Well I do have one more question. What do you know about a nomad called Stuart? He's English by birth I think."

"Stuart? Don't think I know him, but I will. See you soon."


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Three

Charlie

I had no idea quite what Alice meant but I was willing to try anything to help Bella so I went upstairs to sit with her, freeing Carmen and Irina to go back downstairs. They had heard the conversation and Carmen patted my arm,

"We will sort this out Charlie. You have both been attacked under our roof and we take that very seriously. Bella is sleeping at the moment but if you can get her to try drinking might help."

I nodded knowing as well as she did that it was useless but unwilling to give in to this blackmail. I walked in and shut the door very quietly not wanting to disturb her. She opened her eyes anyway and I saw they were ringed by dark shadows and her face had sunken in, the way she looked shocked me and she must have seen it on my face.

"Not such a pretty sight just now I guess dad. Where's Jasper?"

"He'll be up soon honey but there's a problem."

She tried to struggle upright but she was just too weak, whatever they had done to me was nothing to what Bella had been subjected to so I helped her sit up and propped her there with pillows. She looked at the glass of water by the bed and licked her lips but when I offered it she just shook her head,

"It will just make me feel worse and my ribs and stomach ache so much already from retching. What's the problem? Is Jasper OK?"

She was laying here very ill yet her first thought was for him, a sign of devotion if ever there was one! I took her hand and sat on the edge of the bed,

"Bella this isn't a bug or anything like that, someone is doing this to you after trying it on me first. They want Jasper to fight for them against the Volturi by blackmailing him. If he doesn't help them then they have threatened to kill you."

"No he mustn't, Jasper has fought too much in his life I don't want him to fight because of me."

"You think he's going to refuse and risk losing you honey? If you do then you don't know him very well."

She struggled to sit up straight and I put an arm around her fragile shoulders to help her seeing her glance at the tumbler of water again so I held it to her lips but with the first sip she started retching again and tears rolled down her face, losing precious fluid from her suffering body. I felt something give a little nudge in my head and I wondered if it was the gift Alice had alluded too.

She lay back against the pillows and wiped her tears away with a shaking hand.

"There has to be another way dad. Please help him."

That was Bella all over, deathly ill herself but only interested in others and I felt enraged at these Romanians, how dare they treat my daughter like this? The nudge became a blinding light inside my brain flooding it and as I watched it appeared around us wrapping us within. Bella gazed listlessly but I picked up the tumbler and held it to her parched lips.

"Its OK Bells I think you'll be all right now. Try to drink something for me please baby."

She took a sip and as it trickled down her throat she smiled weakly then took more until I was forced to take the tumbler away.

"You need to take it a little at a time. Don't worry, I won't let them stop you again."

The door opened and Esme and Carmen came in followed by a worried looking Jasper and Alice who looked more at ease.

"I told you it would work Charlie. You need to keep it up for a while though."

Esme reached out to touch Bella but the light seemed to solidify between her hand and Bella's arm stopping them from touching so I tried to lower it and it flickered dangerously.

"No Charlie don't do that, you have to keep that up so Bella can recover her strength. There's only one person who can get through, or at least I think he can."

Alice looked at Jasper who moved forward very slowly and reached out his hand to touch Bella's and his floated through the light to clasp hers.

"Bella."

His word was a sigh and she leaned against him keeping my hand in hers but I knew I'd lost my little girl forever by the look in his eyes, that boy would do anything for her, even risk death.

"Right Carmen I think we'll try Bella on some soup, just a little at first."

She nodded at Carlisle's words, he'd come back in unnoticed and smiled at me,

"Well Charlie you're more vampire like than we thought, that's quite a gift you have there."

"I think it only works on Bella though because she's his flesh and blood and he loves her."

Alice was trying to explain it to the others as they came in to see Bella, free of the terrible gift that had tormented her.

Bella

After half a mug of soup and a glass of water I felt much better but I think the closeness with Jasper did as much for me as anything. Leaning against his chest with his arm around me settled me completely although it seemed odd to have my dad the other side of the bed holding my other hand. He was talking quietly to Tanya who had come in and pulled up a chair close to him. I'm sure his need to stay by me was cramping her style but to me she seemed a little different, she didn't watch the other guys, Emmett and Edward any more, something I'd noticed about all three girls as if they were hard-wired to take notice of all men, The other thing was that when the other girls came in to see me they didn't take any notice of Charlie, as if he'd been accepted as Tanya's man. I wasn't sure how I felt about that but I was in no position to be feeling anything except relieved. I was still very tired and weak but the soup had helped and I was happy not to be throwing up any longer, it was embarrassing especially in a house full of super fit and healthy vampires! When I'd slept Jasper, who hadn't left my side I'd heard his voice in my dreams, had been busy on the phone getting his friends ready for the fight which he explained to me was inevitable although I had begged him not to take any risks on my behalf.

"Bella, I don't have any choice. I wont put you at risk and now the Romanians have approached me I have two choices. I can work with them and try to kill the Volturi or I can kill the Romanians and hope that will show my loyalty to the Volturi. If I do nothing both sides will see me as a risk and you would be the first casualty. Both sides will try to kill or capture you to force me to act for them."

"I don't want you risking your life. I can't live without you"

My voice was a whisper and I knew Charlie could still hear me but I didn't care, it was the truth and although Charlie was helping me, because he was my father and he loved me, my first concern was Jasper. I wanted to get up and help with the planning but Carlisle wouldn't allow it.

"You stay there young lady. You aren't getting up until you've eaten a solid meal and kept it down. Besides if this Dante has someone keeping an eye on things here we don't want them seeing you up and about."

Jasper backed him so I was forced to stay in bed for the rest of that day and night but at least Jasper stayed by my side and I did feel better for it.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Four

Jasper

I told Peter, and the others when they contacted me eager to help once they heard the story, to stay away from Denali. I didn't want anyone, Dante especially to see them arriving and warn the Romanians. We agreed that once I spoke to Dante myself we would meet up, by then he would know his threat was toothless and would soon tell Stefan and Vladimir. Would they try to act on someone else close to me? Charlie would keep Bella safe from this strange gift but what about the rest of us? Alice came in during the early hours and motioned for me to join her outside so checking Bella was really asleep I left her with Charlie and Tanya who wouldn't leave his side except to get him something to eat. I thought when he went home, if indeed he did, he might well be taking a mate with him! Once outside Alice walked with me to the barn and we sat on some old lumber piled up inside,

"Well Alice what's going on? Can Charlie keep Bella safe?"

"Yes but I don't think he's going to need to very long because you're going to need her help against the Romanians."

"Are you crazy Alice? I'm not letting Bella get anywhere near Romania."

"You won't have any choice Jazz. They have the gifts Dante told you about and they will stop you with them otherwise."

"I don't understand Alice, explain yourself."

"You've seen Charlie's gift, Bella's is much more powerful than his but it needs kick starting."

"How? And why didn't Eleazer see it?

"She doesn't understand it herself but its hiding in her. She wont feel it until she sees you in danger and she will but only if she goes with you."

"Alice I'd be crazy to take Bella there"

"You'll be dead if you don't Jazz unless things change radically and that's always a possibility. Besides I'm not sure either of you could cope with being parted. Once Bella is back to full strength you need to move out so get everything ready for then. Emmett and Rose are going along with Stuart and I. Peter and Charlotte, Garrett, and Darius are all on their way as we speak along with a few others."

"How did they find out?"

"Rumours run fast in our world especially when Darius is in charge of communications. I think even the Volturi have heard a whisper or two but they aren't sure quite what to do yet. They wouldn't be sending their best in any case, they don't want to lose them but they might well send a few guard just to help out so they can claim the victory if that's what happens."

"And what do you think will happen Alice?"

"Oh I think you'll win the way things are stacking up but I'm not sure exactly what's going to happen things are getting fuzzy again, in flux I think. Give me a few minutes, someone is changing their mind."

"But you know we'll lose without Bella as things stand?"

"Yes she's your ace in the hole. No one knows anything about her except she's a human who you are planning to change as she's your mate. At worst they'll think she's a good fighter."

"I don't have time to change her Alice and she's just too vulnerable as a human."

"Oh I think you'll find Bella's a lot tougher than you think when the chips are down and there are plenty of us to watch out for her."

"What about Charlie?"

"Tanya will stick to him like a limpet plus Carlisle and Esme will go back, they have to, they have commitments."

"I think he was planning on going along Alice."

"Hush Jasper and let me concentrate, things are getting more complicated."

Bella

By the next morning I felt much better and finally had a proper meal which stayed down. I was fed up with being attached to my dad but I was allowed a little while to shower and dress and just got back to him in time as the nausea started to build once more. I heard the others had been out looking and almost caught a vampire about a mile from the house but he or she was warned and managed to evade capture. Everyone was waiting for Dante to ring Jasper, the house was full of silent watchful vampires and I felt safe and protected by them all. Stuart, Alice's new friend, came over to talk to me while Jasper spoke to someone on the phone, not Dante by the sound of things but a friend.

"So you are the girl causing all the problems. You and Major Whitlock, who'd have thought it, tell me how did you meet?"

"At school."

He laughed,

"You know I heard the Cullens were crazy but I never dreamed they were that crazy. Is it just you and your dad? I heard someone say he's a cop, is that right?"

"Yes, who told you?"

"Alice. I was curious about the humans who were in our world, it's a dangerous place to be especially for a human. Aren't you worried about the Volturi finding out? You know they'll kill you and probably the Cullens too."

"Then its a good job no one is going to tell them isn't it? Or were you thinking of carrying the tale to them?"

"Me? No."

He sounded panic-stricken and I knew he was thinking about what Jasper would do to him if he even thought Stuart might be a danger to me and I smiled. Alice looked over at us then came over,

"Bella, don't worry, no one here will tell the Volturi anything."

"I know that Alice, I didn't bring it up, Stuart did."

"He tends to speak before he thinks sometimes. Come on you, before you talk yourself onto a bonfire."

She took him away and I felt easier, he made me feel on edge although he'd done nothing to upset me.

Jasper

I could feel Bella's discomfort and looking over I expected to see Edward a little too close but it was Stuart she was wary of and Alice took him away before I reached her side. As soon as I took her hand I felt her relax but then my phone went and everyone fell silent as I answered,

"Yes?"

"Major Whitlock? I expected to hear from you before now or do you like watching those you love suffer? Maybe too many years in Maria's service."

I cut him off,

"You can tell the Romanians no deal. I'm not a mercenary for hire, they'll have to find someone else to help them with their coup."

There was a shocked silence,

"You won't help us?"

"No. Oh by the way, your little trick didn't work. My mate is fine so call your attack off before I find you and ram it straight down your throat. When you've done that I should run, get as far from me as you can because I will be looking for you and when I find you, and I will, you will understand what it means to threaten or harm The Majors mate Dante."

I disconnected then looked at Bella,

"I meant every word Bella. No one will harm you, not as long as I live."


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five

Dante

I cursed as he cut me off, this hadn't gone the way I expected, somehow he had found a way to block Veronique's gift, and now I was in the unenviable position of having to tell Stefan of my failure. I heard the truth in his threat and knew I needed to get as far from here as quickly as possible but that might not be as easy as it seemed, I was sure they would have other tasks for me which would keep me in the danger zone. I called Veronique back then rang Stefan,

"Good news I hope Dante."

"I'm afraid not. Somehow they have shielded the girl from our gift and he has refused but that doesn't mean he'll tell the Volturi or fight for them, he said to tell you he's not a mercenary for hire. I think he's given up on fighting since leaving Maria."

"Really? You dare to think you understand the workings of his mind? Such arrogance will get you killed Dante. I want you to find a way to get his help, I don't care if you have to kill the entire household, you find a way of getting his cooperation."

"But how? They're warned now. I can't get anywhere near them and the girl will be well guarded."

"Then find another lever Dante. Get me The Major and do it quickly."

I threw the phone across the room in frustration, now what was I supposed to do? Who else could I threaten to get The Major to do what the Romanians wanted? Whatever I was going to do needed doing quickly, before he decided to make good on his threat because I didn't doubt for one minute that he meant it. The only good friends he had were the Whitlocks and I wasn't going up against that crazy bastard and his mate for anyone. There was Darius of course but I didn't knows enough about him, the only other person was Garrett the nomad but how the hell would I find him? Of course it might be that I wouldn't have to, The Major might have called him in to help with protecting his precious mate and her father. Of course the father would have been a good choice but he was too well guarded now and presumably whoever was shielding Bella Swan could protect the others, besides there were just too many at the house to chance anything.

Jasper

Leaving Bella with Charlie, Tanya, Rose, and Emmett for protection, from Edward as much as anything, I went to talk with Carlisle and Eleazer. They knew Dante better than I did and the Romanians.

"Are they as well fortified as the Volturi?"

"They learned a hard lesson at the hands of the Volturi so I would expect they have increased their security and especially if they think they have a chance to take out the brothers. What do you think Carlisle?"

"I had very little to do with Stefan and Vladimir myself. I know of them but the Volturi were very dismissive of their powers after defeating them so easily so I can't help much."

"We don't know where they are do we? They may well have moved from Romania towards Italy, may even have a new stronghold."

"I don't think so Jasper. Their own fortress is very easily defended and they are still close enough to run things from there. Stefan may have suggested moving but Vladimir wouldn't agree, he's the cautious one."

"Well then we have to take the fight to them before they start any attack on the Volturi."

"It wont be easy Jasper, I saw their old fortress once, it's on an outcrop of rock on the side of a mountain in the Carpathians. Only reachable by a single steep track that's easily defended. There are sheer walls on two sides and an almost vertical cliff on the other, you can't make a frontal assault and hope to win but there is no other way in."

"There has to be. Would the Volturi know of a way in? A weakness perhaps?"

"They might but I don't think they'd want to start anything without proof of the Romanians intentions and we have none. It would be your word against Stefan and Vladimir and I'm not sure Aro would take the risk. Their strength is in their gifted guards and they wont risk them on one man's word, not even yours Jasper."

Carlisle

I wondered if there were any way I could speak to Aro and make him understand the Romanian threat was a real one. I was about to suggest it when there was a knock on the door and the two girls put their heads round,

"Sorry to interrupt you but we need to hunt and Carmen said to clear it with you first."

Eleazer looked at Jasper who shook his head slowly,

"It's too dangerous at the moment girls."

"But we have to go, especially with humans in the house."

Of course they were right, the temptation would only get stronger and stronger as the thirst built.

"OK, But you don't go alone. Ask Emmett and Edward to come in here."

The two boys appeared looking uneasy,

"The girls need to hunt, we'd like you to go with them. I don't trust Dante not to make a try for them if they go alone."

"What about us?"

"Edward I really doubt he'll try anything with the four of you, take Josie too she can protect you if you're that worried."

Edward glared at Jasper his fists clenched by his sides but Jasper just raised an eyebrow and smiled,

"Come on then Edward, if you feel that way then let's get it out in the open."

Edward glared but he didn't move from his place beside Emmett.

"I'd like to take Rose too. She can keep an eye on the girls as well as me and its an extra pair of eyes Jazz."

Jasper

Emmett was probably right about taking Rose too, after all it still left us with Alice and Stuart and Tanya plus myself, Esme and Carmen, Carlisle and Eleazer to look after Charlie and Bella.

"OK but don't stray too far. I want you all back in eight hours and no further than two hours from home."

Emmett nodded but Edward sneered,

"You really think we can't cope without your warrior skills don't you Jasper, what an ego!"

"Personally Edward I don't give a shit what happens to you but I do care about the others so either agree or stay here."

"Very well but I think you're taking this Dante far too seriously. He's failed and no doubt he's headed home with his tail between his legs, terrified by the threats of the great Major Whitlock. Come on Emmett, let's get out of here before he decides we need reins on."

Emmett rolled his eyes but followed Edward out and I knew there would be trouble between Edward and myself before this was over. Carlisle and Eleazer exchanged a glance and I thought they realized the same thing.

"While they are gone I want at least four of us with Bella and Charlie at all times."

"Esme and I will look after them with Carmen and Tanya. That leaves you and Eleazer to work things out and Alice and Stuart as stand ins if any of us are needed."

"I want Alice watching the future, we need to know what if anything Dante does."

"I'll speak to her, you and Eleazer see what you can come up with. What about the others? Peter and your other friends who are on their way?"

"I don't want them any closer until I know more about this Dante. I don't like an enemy I don't know anything about especially when he's threatening my mate."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Six

Edward

We took the girls to hunt although I thought my "brother" was being far too dramatic about all this, after all it was one man plus a gift which had already proved to be pretty ineffectual. Emmett was keeping a close eye on Irina and Kate with Rose while Josie and I took things more slowly.

"You don't think there's a threat to us do you Edward?"

"I wouldn't say that Josie but I think Jasper has a tendency to over dramatize. With his past its only to be expected. I think sometimes he believes he's still fighting a war and of course it makes him look better in Bella's eyes."

"That sounds a little like jealousy Edward. I don't see what all you males see in the human girl myself. She's hardly sparkling company and she isn't even particularly beautiful, almost like a little mouse most of the time."

"I told you it was her blood that called to me Josie nothing else. I agree with you about Bella, she isn't anything special."

"Yet your brother seems to be very fond of her and he doesn't strike me as the kind of guy who has to struggle for female company."

"Oh? You mean you're attracted to him?"

She laughed,

"Edward I do believe you're jealous. Don't be silly, he isn't my type, I like brains with my muscle."

I smiled, glad she saw that he wasn't exactly the most intelligent of men, something Alice never seemed to notice which surprised me but then she was always a bit blind where he was concerned. A caveman who has learned sophistication enough to walk and talk with the real humans!

Emmett

Rose and I kept closer to the girls as they hunted, taking any left overs for ourselves but never losing sight of the fact we were here to protect them.

"Where's Edward?"

Rose kept looking round for our brother and I sighed heavily. I was getting just a bit pissed off with his cavalier attitude to the threat that to me seemed real enough.

"If he keeps on about Jasper and Bella I'm going to smack him one myself. You'd think an intelligent girl like Josie would be able to see through the idiot."

"Emmett you know Edward is jealous of him and he hates to be bested by anyone. He wanted Bella for her blood but I think he liked her too so when she turned up with Jasper it put his nose out of joint."

"Yeah well if he keeps on its not only his nose that's gonna be out of joint now come on, I want to head back, the girls have hunted long enough."

I called them back and they were great reacting straight away but Edward and Josie took their time as if they were out for a stroll in the park.

"Get a move on Edward or I'll leave you behind. You can play hard man with Dante if you want."

"Jasper has really scared you with his talk about that man hasn't he? I doubt he's as fearsome as all that, if he was he'd be coming in to take our dear brother not trying tricks on him."

"Edward just answer me one question."

"Of course Emmett what's troubling you?"

"Are you really as stupid as you appear or is it just an act? Now get your butt back to the house before I kick it there."

Edward

I was heartily sick of everyone's attitude to me these days as if I were a moron, especially Jasper and now Emmett had picked it you too. Josie looked at me as if to say well are you just going to take that sitting down? But I really didn't want to start anything out here. We had no idea if this Dante was around and besides although I knew I could read Emmett's mind he was very fast and extremely strong. The last thing I needed was to be made to look a weakling in front of my mate. She was showing far too much interest in my dear brothers as it was despite her protestations of preferring brains with her muscle.

"Come on lets run back just in case my dear brother needs help. I'm sure he's feeling a little vulnerable with his best fighters away."

Rose snorted in derision but I ignored her and taking Josie's hand started back to the house at a run.

"Edward why do you let them get away with putting you down all the while?"

"It makes them feel better, besides I know I'm the better man I don't have to prove it to the family."

"No...but it would be nice to show me sometimes."

"Why? You think I'm not? You prefer Emmett or Jazz perhaps?"

"Don't be silly, of course not. I just think you should stand up for yourself more."

"I don't want to cause trouble for Esme or Carlisle and if I showed the others up that's what it would do."

She looked at me slightly unsure but she didn't say anything else. I was really hoping this stupid fight with the Romanians would be averted, I didn't want any part of that but it would be difficult to get out of it now.

Emmett

We ran back a little slower than the other two just relieved to be away from Edward for a while,

"Rose, has Edward always been such a pain in the ass or has it started recently?"

"He's always been an ass hole but its got worse since he met Josie, don't worry Emmett its all posturing and chest beating. Blow on him and he'd fall over."

I nodded my agreement while the other two just giggled, even they didn't have much time for Edward or, I noticed, Josie. Was she jealously guarding him or didn't they like her either? I would have asked but we were in sight of the house and the other two again so I decided it would wait for now. We followed them in to hear Jasper on the phone and I suddenly realized he was talking to the Romanians themselves, cutting out the middle man.

"Stefan I don't like the way you send out invitations these days."

"Really Major? I take it Dante was less than courteous. I do apologise."

"Thank you, apology accepted. Now I need you to accept my apology for what I'm about to say only I can see that subtle words don't sink in with you. I refuse your invitation to work with you to overthrow the Volturi. They may not be my first choice but then neither are you and your brother. I'll allow you the single threat to my mate but that's it. If I get the slightest hint that she is in any danger I will be coming for you and I won't be alone."

"I see. Unfortunately we have suffered a slight reversal in our fortunes so we will not be in a position to threaten the Volturi...for now, but perhaps you may be more favourably disposed on another occasion. Oh yes, I understand Dante is still in Denali, if you see him perhaps you could give him a message from us. Angeline has arrived home with an interesting tale. It seems his latest find was not all he made her out to be."

"I see, and I take it you'd like me to finish the job?"

"Well, let's just say he is no longer needed here. He has become somewhat of a liability."

Jazz put the phone down, his expression puzzled.

"Now why have they changed their minds so completely I wonder?"

"No idea Eleazer but I'm going to find out. They must have thought they stood a good chance and I doubt the reversal had anything to do with Dante. He just embarrassed them by failing."

"So, no threat after all, that must be a relief to you Jasper."

He turned a stony gaze on Edward who stepped back a pace before collecting himself and pushing past the girls into the kitchen dragging Josie with him.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Seven

Jasper

I was glad things had changed but until I knew why we would stay on high alert and that meant Charlie and Bella staying here a little longer, not that either of them seemed very perturbed at the idea.

"I'll have to ring mum though or she'll send the Army, Navy, and Air Force looking for me."

Emmett laughed at Bella's words but she turned,

"Emmett, you have no idea what my mother is capable of, you've heard the quote "Be afraid, be very afraid"? It was coined for her!"

While Bella went through to the kitchen to get her phone mine started to buzz and looking at the screen I could see it was Darius.

"Tell me you had something to do with the Romanians change of heart."

"How perceptive of you Major. I must admit in all modesty that I had a little to do with it."

"Go on."

"Well I thought that if they knew the Volturi knew of their plans it might make them think twice and I thought hearing it from the horse's mouth was the best idea so I did a little tampering with the cell phone signals and somehow Aro's cell phone linked in with Stefan as he spoke to Dante about their plan for you. It would appear Aro was more than a little outraged and rang Vladimir direct, with a little more help from me. I knew he was the most cautious of the two. The conversation was interesting to say the least, and by the end of it the Romanians, well Vladimir had promised to send the new gifted vampires they had discovered to the Volturi to be checked out."

"He agreed?"

"Well it was that or the might of the Volturi would come to fetch them. So, what would you have done?"

"Thank you Darius, I owe you."

"Yes you do. I've also let your friends know that the fun is over, at least for now, some were most upset so you owe a few of us now. In fact the slate is getting a little crowded but I'd like to meet this mate of yours and that would be part payment."

"We'll visit as soon as I'm sure she's safe."

"I guarantee it Major. Bring your friends with you. I haven't seen Peter in far too long, is he still as arrogant as ever?"

"Almost as arrogant as you."

"Never. When you get here I'll show you in person. I look forward to your arrival."

Bella

I'd forgotten Edward and Josie had gone through to the kitchen and walked in on an argument,

"I told you there was nothing to worry about. She's a mouse and he's all muscle and no brain. It was obvious this Dante was never going to do anything it was all a trick. I wouldn't be surprised if Jasper wasn't in on it. He probably doctored their food himself or got that idiot Emmett to do it."

I stood unable to believe what I was hearing, even now Edward couldn't resist the urge to put the boot in, he really was that small-minded! I coughed as I walked in,

"Don't let me stop your fairy tales Edward. You know something Josie, your mate is an idiot and I think he's met his perfect match in you if you believe such garbage."

Edward turned with a hiss of anger,

"You know nothing girl. He's a vampire and he's drawn you in, when he's had his fill of you don't expect to live. He'll screw you then drain you and your precious father. You really think he cares about you? If he'd gone to fight it would be because it's all he knows, fighting and sex, there's no love, so don't think there is whatever he says. At least I was honest about why I was attracted to you and I ran away to keep my family safe, not you. He brought you straight back to me, now doesn't that tell you something?

Jasper

I heard Edward's words to Bella even as I talked to Darius but before I could excuse myself and react Emmett was moving. There was a crash in the kitchen followed by a scream and several oaths as Edward came flying through the doorway to hit the far wall and slide down looking amazed. Emmett came through after him shaking off Josie who was trying to claw his eyes and grabbed Edward again before he regained his footing and slammed him back against the wall again holding him by the throat and putting his face right into Edwards.

"One more word from you Edward and I'm gonna disconnect your head from your body, rip your tongue out and throw it on that fire. I've had it with you and your vicious mouth. Now get back in there and apologise to Bella right now."

Edwards passage was aided by a kick in the rear from Emmett which propelled him through the door way to crash into the table which had been laid for dinner. Plate and cutlery went flying and Edwards headlong flight was stopped by the huge range. He staggered to his feet amid the smashed crockery and started forward but Josie grabbed his arm.

"No Edward,, He'll kill you."

"So, at least your mate has some sense. I'd listen to her if I were you Edward."

Emmett walked forward quite deliberately and for the first time I saw his potential, gone was the buffoon, the loveable clown, in its place was a stone cold killer.

Bella

I had shrunk into the corner as Emmett came through the door like a raging bull and literally threw Edward out of the kitchen before turning to me,

"You OK Bella?"

I could only nod I was so shocked and he mirrored it before returning the way he'd come equally as fast. Josie looked from him to me and I could see she was going to attack so I shouted a warning. Emmett brushed her off as if she was a fly and carried on while she got to her feet ready for another go but she'd forgotten the most important fact. Rose was in the room and there was no way she would stand aside and watch her mate attacked, especially by a girl and one she didn't particularly like. Rose was on her in an instant and had her on the ground, handfuls of hair torn from her scalp and Rose's arms around her throat pulling back on her head as she hissed in her ear

"You lay another finger on my mate and I'll dismember you, bitch"

Josie was so shocked she lay perfectly still.

"Understand?"

She nodded mutely and Rose let her go but still wary as Josie got to her feet and put a hand to the bald patch on the side of her head but didn't move towards Emmett and Edward.

She did the most sensible thing, stopping Edward from renewing his attack and taking him outside to cool down. As for me, I hadn't realized I was shaking until Jasper took me in his arms and stroked my hair."

"Did he hurt you Bella?"

"No, I'm fine really."

I knew if I'd said yes nothing would have stopped Jasper from killing Edward and I was sure Emmett would be there at his side to help, I had more than one champion in the family and that made me feel really good inside.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty Eight

Eleazer

For a second I thought Edward had gone too far and either Emmett or Jasper were going to kill him but Bella acted just the right way and averted it. Carlisle ran through and out into the night to find Edward and Josie, not the smartest of moves but it was impossible to stop him and the temperature in the house went from red heat to cold in seconds. Jasper came back into the main room with Bella holding her close and death still flashing dangerously close to the surface in his face.

"Eleazer I think it would be best if Bella and I left. Darius has invited us to his place and I think it would be safer for all if Edward and I were in different states."

"I agree Jasper but I'll be sorry to see you go, we all will. What about you Charlie?"

"You're welcome to join us Charlie."

"Or stay on a while longer here."

"Thanks Eleazer and you Jasper but if the crisis is over I have to go back, don't forget I have a job to go back to but I did wonder if perhaps...Tanya?"

She looked at me apologetically before replying to his unasked question.

"I'd very much like to go with you Charlie if that's what you're asking."

He nodded and pulled her close.

"Be careful Charlie. Don't forget the Quileutes."

"You think they might try to hurt Tanya?"

"No but you need to be careful all the same."

"I will but if Tanya's happy to come back with me then I'm happy to take her."

Irina and Kate were very upset but they understood that their sister had found her mate at last and after she and Charlie promised to visit again soon they were somewhat mollified.

Bella

I was sad at the thought of leaving all our new friends, and Emmett especially, but there was far too much tension in the atmosphere and I was happy at the thought of getting away from Edward and the bitch he was mixed up with.

"Pack your things Bella while I ring Peter and Charlotte. They'll come with us, Peter wont be able to resist the invitation. I'm sure you'll get on with Charlotte but Peter will be a bit of a culture shock."

"You do realize she's missing out on graduating Jasper?"

"Yes Charlie but for now I think she's safer with me. At least until I'm sure about the Romanians and I need to find Dante too. He wont bother you but he might blame Bella or me for his fall from grace and I have a promise to fulfil."

"Keep in touch, I want to know Bella is OK. You look after her properly Jasper. I'll speak to the school and tell them she's been ill."

"I will Charlie. Don't worry."

I could see Dad was still a little concerned at me going off with Jasper and his unknown friends but he also knew I would be safe.

"Hey Bella, you can explain to your mother, she'll never believe me whatever I say. Stick with the illness story, Mono or something should cover it."

I nodded, that would be an interesting conversation!

"Should I mention Tanya?"

He closed his eyes and groaned,

"I guess she'll have to know but lets keep it quiet for a while longer if we can eh?"

I nodded, having asked the question only in fun, but he was going to have an unusual conversation himself in the not too distant future. I decided that for now I might avoid questions about dad, she'd be like a bloodhound with my little piece of news if she didn't have a coronary when I told her I wasn't going to finish school, not yet anyway, because I was ill. I just hoped we could avoid her rushing to "look after" me. Which would be an excuse to nose around my new friends. I must admit I only felt truly safe when I was with Jasper, the thought of Dante and the faceless Romanians freaked me out almost as much as the thought of my mother visiting!

Jasper

While Bella packed her things and Rose packed mine for me I rang Peter who had been waiting not so patiently for word on what was going on. He wasn't going to be happy there wouldn't be a fight but would be a little mollified when he learned our new destination. He and Darius were a little too alike to make things very comfortable but Peter always saw that as a challenge and I wanted his assistance keeping Bella safe. I waited for Peter to answer ready for the moans I knew were coming.

"About fucking time! So when are we going?"

"We aren't. Not to Romania anyway, its off, but I do want your help to keep Bella safe and track down Dante. He and I have an appointment."

"Wait a minute, no fighting?"

"No, no fight."

"No Romania?"

"No."

"It's a security detail?"

"Yes."

"This Bella? She's the human you got yourself into a lather over?"

"My mate, yes."

"Why don't you just change her? Make things a whole lot easier all round."

"I will but not yet."

"Why the fuck not? You enjoying the warm body too much?"

"Enough. You in or not?"

"Well we've come this far so why not, where we going?"

"Cape Cod."

"What the fuck is in Cape Cod apart from fish?"

"A friend has invited us to visit."

His voice became suspicious,

"A friend? What friend?"

"Darius."

""Oh great things just get better and better! That miserable bastard just delights in taking the piss."

"And that's alien to you I guess? You said you were in."

"Yeah well that was before you told me we were going to visit the Barracuda in his lair."

"He loves you too Peter. Besides don't you want to meet Bella?"

"Not that fucking much. Hell you can come visit us instead or afterwards if his invitation is that fucking important."

"Peter, he's done me some favours, I owe him."

"Well I don't and I'm not getting within ten miles of the miserable fucker."

"Then I guess we're going on our own, I think Garrett will be there.".

"He's going there? He hates Darius as much as I do."

"Yes but he's more willing to help me than you. I'll see you some time Peter. Thanks for coming."

"Hey wait. Oh fuck count us in, but if he starts anything I wont be held responsible for my actions."

"You never are Peter."

He mumbled something and rang off, so the visit was going to be interesting! Between Peter's bitching, Garrett winding him up, and Darius sticking his oar in at every opportunity Bella would be totally confused by it all! I just hope she got on with Charlotte, I needed one person in my corner.

Bella

I said a sad farewell to all my new friends and gave Emmett an extra hug before ignoring a contrite Edward's apologies and getting in the car Eleazer was loaning us for the trip to the airport.

"Don't worry Bella, the girls will pick it up when they go hunt next, we have another car. Take care and enjoy your trip."

He sounded less than sure as he said this and I wondered just how deep the antagonism between Peter and Darius was. I asked Jasper but he just rolled his eyes.

"Bella they don't really hate each other they just try to outdo each other. Peter is very outspoken so please don't be upset by whatever he says. He's really a very good friend, Oh yes, and he has a tendency to colourful language, its something I've tried to work on over the years but with little or no success."

I couldn't wait to meet him, he sounded like a Pit bull with Tourettes! Darius I was more intrigued by because Jasper would only say he was different.

"How? How is he different?"

"He prefers machines to people and he hates most of our race and all of yours."

"This is going to be fun!"

He grinned,

"Actually I think it might be."


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty Nine

Peter

Things had gone to hell in the proverbial handcart! Not only was there no fighting and The Major knew I liked a good fight but instead I was supposed to nursemaid some human girl he'd got the hots for! Why the fuck he couldn't stick to what he did best and fight was beyond me. First there had been Maria, enough to frighten the shit out of any man, then Alice Cullen and the less said about her the better, she just wound him round her pretty little finger and led him around by the dick and now...now we had some human girl doing the very same thing.

"Charlotte I'm telling you now if this bitch turns out to be anything like the others I'm walking, he can look after her by himself."

"Peter you don't know anything about her, at least give her a chance."

"Why? So she can rip me to pieces or sneer at me? Been there, done that, got the fucking tee-shirt. I was really looking forward to a good fight, its been far too long, I'm getting rusty."

"No, you're getting miserable. Well more miserable. I swear Peter if you say anything to upset either of them before we get a chance to see what she's like I'll kick you out on your own."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence and solidarity, what happened to loyalty and love?"

"I'm sick and tired of your constant bitching about every woman he's ever shown the slightest interest in. Look what you did to Amber."

"Amber? She had the brain of an ant, she just happened to have a rather appealing body."

"That's immaterial. You played up so much when he visited with her that she left without a word. I think you're just jealous."

I laughed in shock at that statement,

"Jealous? Of Maria? Of Alice the high and mighty Cullen? Of Amber the dummy? You can't be serious! The psychotic Mexican, the Serial shopper from hell and the bimbo who couldn't add one and one without a calculator, give me a break. You're better than they were."

"Well thank you kind sir. Just button it until you meet her, she might surprise you."

"Yeah and Elvis might come by and ask for a lift but I sincerely doubt it Char."

We waited at the airport as the hours ticked by,

"Maybe they aren't coming, we could go."

"Bye Peter."

I sat back in my seat looking around at the human cattle and passing the time eyeing up all the pretty human girls but not one of them was as good as my Charlotte. I looked at the clock,

"He said he'd be here by now."

"Peter I'm warning you, one more word."

Then I saw him and the girl he'd lost his head over and I had to admit she was a little different from the usual human females and a vast improvement on his last two. I stood up and plastered a welcoming smile on my face.

"Peter!"

"Now what?"

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face before I do it for you and play nicely".

Charlotte moved forward to greet him with the usual hugging and a far too long lasting peck on the cheek while I stood eyeing the female up.

"Decided how much to offer for me?"

I stopped trying to work that one out and she saw mystification,

"You were looking at me like a cow in a market. I just wondered if you'd decided how much you were going to offer for me."

I couldn't help but laugh at her words, maybe she wasn't going to be quite as bad as the others!

Jasper

I'd told Bella to brace herself ready for Peters caustic wit but she'd caught him on the back foot and for the first time I saw my friend speechless.

"Well, who knows, you might even turn out to be bearable!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Peter but I could be a real bitch and just hiding it for now."

She turned to Charlotte and held out her hand,

"You, must be Charlotte, it's very nice to meet you. Jasper hasn't said much about you so maybe we can get to know each other on the flight."

She sat down with Charlotte and they began chatting as I grabbed Peters arm and pulled him close,

"Peter, Bella is the one and if you upset her..."

"Too late Major, Charlotte's already used up all the good threats so take a number. Besides she has spunk and I guess that's something.."

"Ready to meet Darius and behave?"

"Why there? Of all the places you could have chosen to take Bella why his cave? You know he and I hate each other."

"No you don't. It just pisses you off that he can be as cantankerous as you."

"Never! He's just a miserable fucker, at least I do it with style."

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Bella,

"I love her Peter. You remember me telling you about the human girl I saved in the woods all those years ago?"

He nodded then a grin spread across his face,

"You old dog, you pissed on her years ago to mark your property and now you've come back to claim her."

I groaned

"Peter why do you always have to drag things down to basement level?"

"Because my friend, that's reality. You carry on believing in fairy tales and lovely things, you need someone like me to keep you grounded in the down and dirty.

Bella

I could feel Peters eyes on me as Charlotte and I talked and I knew he was discussing me with Jasper. I'd been warned about him but there was just something that I could relate to, in short I liked Peter Whitlock. Now whether that would be reciprocated I had no idea but I knew he was important in Jaspers life and that meant it was important that we two, well three, got along. Charlotte I liked immediately, she was more down to earth than Alice or Rose, from an earlier age I thought and she didn't appear to be looking for things to dislike about me. I got the feeling that if I made Jasper happy then she would do all she could to get on with me.

"What's Garrett like?"

"He's very much a cross between Peter and The Major. A little of each, very gallant but earthy at times."

"And Darius?"

"Ah Darius. He's a very secretive person who doesn't like anyone very much except The Major."

"Can you tell me why?"

"I'm glad you put it like that Bella, it means you appreciate that there are some tales only certain people have the right to tell. I could but its his story and I'm sure he'll tell you in his own time. Don't expect much when you first meet him, his people skills leave a little to be desired."

"Like Peter's you mean?"

She laughed and looked at her mate affectionately,

"I fear my mate has no people skills whatsoever. He's the kind of person who could clear a party in two seconds. Peter instinctively knows what to say to put the largest number of backs up in the shortest possible time. It gets wearing sometimes but if he takes a liking to you then you couldn't want for a better friend."

"Then I'll do my best to maker sure he likes me."

"Oh he already does. If not you'd know by now trust me!"

Jasper

Peter insisted on sitting by me on the plane forcing Bella to sit with Charlotte but she didn't seem to mind, the two girls seemed to be getting on really well whenever I glanced over at them but I knew Bella's eyes flashed to me every few minutes, not only could I feel her attention wander but Peters grin got wider,

"Hell Major she'll be panting for you by the time we get to Darius place."

"Peter I'm warning you, remember she's a human and a young one at that."

"Don't try that shit with me Major, I smelled her scent, yours too. She's no pale little virgin all sweet and innocent, no siree."

I grabbed his arm and hissed at him to shut it.

"Peter don't spoil this for me."

He pulled free with a grimace,

"You nearly broke my fucking arm Major. Ease up, you're like a cat on hot metal. She can't hear me, none of the humans can. So is she good?"

I shook my head and closed my eyes, when Peter was in this mood the only thing that worked at all was to ignore him and often not even that shut him up! Sure enough he started whistling a little X rated ditty from the Civil War about a young maiden who fell in with a group of Union Soldiers and I did my best to shut the tune out realising I had another two hours of this to endure and it wasn't possible to rip his head off on a commercial flight. I did contemplate opening the door and booting him out but again it probably wouldn't be the best solution but it was mighty tempting never the less.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

Bella

I liked Charlotte very much and by the time we landed I thought were were going to be good friends but looking at Jaspers face I thought he'd had a much less enjoyable time. He came over to me and put his arm around my shoulder pulling me close for a kiss as Charlotte mumbled some apology for her husbands behaviour and went with Peter to rent a car.

"What do you think of Charlotte? Did you get on OK?"

"She's really nice and easier to get along with than Alice or Rose, she's not as pushy."

"I know. Peter however might give you a hard time, he's not so accepting as his wife."

"Don't worry I can hold my own."

"Against two Peters? Don't forget Darius is very much like him."

I hugged him,

"Don't worry Jasper, what's the worst they can do?"

He looked at me with one eyebrow raised and I grinned,

"Well apart from drink my blood that is?"

He laughed and ruffled my hair,

"How did I get so lucky? Come on, it seems grumpy has got the keys."

I turned to see Peter dangling a set of keys from his hand while watching me closely, it was going to be an interesting visit if nothing else!

Peter

The Major seemed really smitten and Charlotte liked the human girl, she had even decided they really were meant for each other but I was reserving judgement. If she was the right one then she'd cope with me, if not then good riddance, she could go the way of Alice Cullen. Charlotte seemed to read my mind because she grasped my arm really tightly.

"Peter Whitlock I'm warning you. If you give Bella a hard time I'll give you an even harder one and you know what that means don't you."

"Yeah, all marital privileges cut off! OK but don't expect me to bend over backwards to be nice or kiss ass, it's not going to happen."

"Just keep your mouth shut then and give us all a break."

Charlotte climbed in the back with Bella so I didn't have to make small talk on the drive.

"Right, you're navigator. I've never been to Darius bat cave."

The Sat Nav in the car pinged softly and displayed a route.

"What the fuck?"

The major grinned,

"I think Darius just arranged your route for you."

"Now you can see why I don't like him, he's a creepy fucker, chopping into my Sat Nav like that. It's not right."

"I think you mean hacked into your Sat Nav not chopped."

I turned round to glare at Charlotte,

"Hey what doesn't a man like?"

She sighed

"A smart mouthed bitch!"

"Yeah well just remember that."

Bella looked at Charlotte and they both burst out laughing, so I was the day's entertainment was I!

Bella

I saw Peter glance at me in the mirror every so often but I ignored the looks, maybe he was in a bad mood or maybe it was his normal one, I didn't know and I wasn't going to ask while he was listening in, I wanted time to get his measure first. Jazz had threaded his hand between the front seats to take mine and I felt at ease and comfortable even when Charlotte looked at our clasped hands and smiled. I could hardly believe I was the other side of the country with the man I adored weeks after we met and with my dads consent, although I was pretty sure he didn't know that we were sleeping together! Still he had his own little secret with Tanya so I think it was a case of people in glass houses. I wondered if they had gone back to Forks yet and if so what the citizens of the town thought of Tanya, not to mention the Quileutes who would be enraged at the very least. I took out my phone and checked for messages finding one from dad,

"Hope you are OK. We're going back to Forks tomorrow with Carlisle and Esme. Speak soon. Love Dad.

I text back with "Good luck" thinking you're going to need it then put my phone away explaining to Jasper about the message.

"Lets just hope he doesn't run into Dante but I think with the family back too they should be well protected. I told Emmett and Alice to keep a close watch on the wolf pack, they are more likely to be a danger than Dante is."

"What about the Volturi? If they know about me what about Charlie and the Denali clan?"

"I think they'll wait and see what happens for a while at least, after all I just saved them a costly war, they owe us."

"And you think Aro will see it like that? Major you're losing your grip on reality. I think this girl's got you all turned round."

I waited, would Charlotte agree and more importantly would Jasper?

"Peter I warned you. One more rude comment about Bella and you and I are through."

Peter glared at me as if he would like nothing better than to sink his teeth in but he didn't reply to Jaspers threat and soon after that we pulled up at what looked like an old nuclear war shelter at the edge of an industrial area.

Peter

I got out without waiting for the others and went to the battered looking intercom hung from the wall,

"You gonna let us in or do I have to call for a nuclear strike on the fucking place?"

"So nice to hear your friendly tones Peter. Just a minute"

I waited impatiently as the others joined me and then the huge iron door slid back and a light came on illuminating a long concrete corridor leading deep inside the structure. I went in hating the claustrophobic feeling when the door slid shut again but walking onwards feeling the floor sloping gently downwards,

"Great he's living like a fucking mole!"

My mood wasn't made any better by the walk down the silent corridor broken only by Bella's rapid heartbeat and footsteps, glancing to my left I saw Charlotte a little behind me with a face like a smacked ass, great! We were going to be a merry little party when and if we ever reached Darius lair. A few minutes later we reached another metal door with another intercom, this one mounted and looking much newer.

"Open the door Darius. I'm sick of feeling like a fucking lab rat in a maze."

"Hey if I had a rat with your temperament I'd have it gassed!"

"Bollocks!"

The door swung open and we entered his living area all brightly lit with so many computers flashing it looked like a Christmas tree complete with coloured lights.

Bella

I looked round the huge area, it was too big to call a room, and saw someone scooting towards me on a wheeled office chair. He skidded to a halt close to us and smiled,

"Major, its been too long. Sorry we didn't get to fight but there you go."

"It's your fault we didn't. If you'd kept your big mouth shut we could be in Romania now."

Darius looked at Peter and grimaced

"I see you're in a good mood as always!"

"You haven't been stuck in a tin can with hundreds of humans for hours on end then in a car with another."

Darius looked at me then,

"So this is the troublesome human, Bella Swan I presume?"

I looked at his outstretched hand and saw a finger missing but put my own out to shake his which was cold and hard just like the Cullens. I had noticed that Jaspers didn't seem quite the same to me, in fact as the weeks went on it felt more like my own and the temperature didn't bother me.

"It's very nice to meet you Darius. I owe you my thanks for helping to foil Dante."

Peter snorted but Darius smiled a little,

"Well you're polite I'll grant you that. Now come, sit down and keep quiet. I have a few things to tell your Major"

He scooted off on his chair and we followed Peter muttering darkly. I think he had hoped Darius might be as unhappy about me as he was.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One

Jasper

Peter was fast becoming a real problem so I sat down with Bella and Charlotte joined us leaving him to sit in a chair alone. He crossed his legs and smiled, well aware of the effect he was having on us all. Darius didn't say anything but he couldn't fail to feel the tension in the room, vast as it was.

"So what news do you have for us?"

"Well first off Dante hasn't left the country, I think he's been told come back with you or don't bother coming at all so I would watch your back although he's so inept you'll probably trip over him. Meanwhile I have some news on the gifts the Romanians thought they had."

"Thought?"

"It seems Dante has been up to his old tricks, talking up his own talent at sniffing out talents. Once Stefan heard that the gift working on your mate was a weak one it made him suspicious and he tested the others. They didn't live up to their press and it caused a huge argument between Stefan and Vladimir. The gifts stayed because any talent is better than none but then Aro contacted them so it was bye bye gifts. Vladimir never got over Aro snatching Heidi and Demetri from under his nose and this had really put the cat among the pigeons, losing two more because of Stefan's actions."

"So they were looking for a way out of trouble when I spoke to them?"

"Yes Major although they weren't happy at the way you worded it. Still I think they will be dormant for a few years more. As for this Stuart from England, what a puzzle he turned out to be."

"Alice's mate?"

"Yes, or so she thinks but all that glitters ain't necessarily gold. Stuart is actually a vampire called Stephen and the closest he's ever been to England was when his boat sank beneath him, just off the French coast in the late eighteenth century. He was a privateer who preyed on the English and French merchant ships and was unlucky enough to not only have his ship sunk from under him but to be discovered half drowned on the coast of Brittany by a vampire and bitten."

"So why the lies?"

"It sounds better I guess, who knows. He is however talented and its one he users to great effect among the females. Our Stuart is adept at getting money and valuables from other vampires before leaving them high and dry. He has amazing charisma which he can focus in on a single female which it would be my guess is what he's done to Alice Cullen. The Cullens are known to be a well off coven especially with Alice's gift so she'd be an ideal victim. One day she'll open her eyes and find he's gone along with her money and goods and leaving her with a broken heart."

"Poor Alice"

I smiled at Bella's tender heart but Pete just laughed,

"Its no more than she deserves, snooty bitch."

Bella

I was really interested and upset by Darius story but Peters interruption really annoyed me,

"What is your problem with her Peter? You've done nothing but bitch about her and sneer at me since we met. Just spit it out. Lets get it all out into the open and then just maybe you'll shut up long enough for Darius to finish."

Peter looked at me in open-mouthed astonishment while Darius and Charlotte just grinned at each other but Jasper tensed and I guessed he'd felt Peter's anger.

"OK, if you want it laid on the table fine. Allow me to oblige. Alice Cullen is a bitch who thinks she's better than anyone else and did her damnedest to put a wedge between us and The Major. She more or less succeeded for a number of years so that's my story with her. As for you well let me see, having a human among us isn't just dangerous for you but for us too. If I took you for dinner The Major would be really pissed off but you do smell appetizing. Then again if the Volturi find out, well, Caius is just waiting for an excuse to rip The Major and I a new one and I'd rather not die just so The Major can get his leg over with a human. I get that its a novelty but he should have screwed you then killed you. Its the way things are done in our world. The Cullens keeping you and your father as pets is waving a red flag at Aro Volturi and he wont ignore it for long whatever anyone else says to the contrary. Happy now?"

I put a hand on Jaspers arm as I felt him tense to attack,

"Yes thank you. At least I know what you think of me and women in general. I had never met a real live chauvinistic pig but now I find one in the vampire world so congratulations for holding that honour. What Jasper and I do or don't do is none if your damn business and I'll thank you not to make assumptions. If you're scared of the Volturi then why did you come and more importantly why are you still here Peter? Just go, its easy enough. You put one foot in front of the other and move rapidly until you are far enough from the nasty bogey man Aro Volturi to feel safe again although I think that might take you some time as he scares you so much. I don't want you here if all you can do is shake with fear and bitch about me. You could attack but I wouldn't rate your chances but if you really feel that way then give it your best shot. Now I've laid my position on the table too."

Darius

It was all I could do to stop myself laughing when she stopped talking and glared at Peter who couldn't believe what he'd just heard. I thought he'd just met his match and in a fragile human girl who wasn't hiding behind The Major but standing beside him.

"Who needs a friend like you anyway?"

He shot to his feet and I tensed ready for the fight I knew was close as I saw The Majors jaw tighten and his muscles bunch.

"You know something Bella Swan, you're right. Why am I here? If he wants to commit suicide by Volturi then fine but I'm not going down with him. You two can remember my warning as the flames lick round you. I told you so. Come on Charlotte I can think of better ways to die."

Charlotte looked at his outstretched hand and back at The Major before getting to her feet with a sigh,

"I'm sorry Bella, Major. I wish things were different but..."

The Major nodded his head then looked at me,

"So what else have you heard? Oh by the way Captain don't slam the door on your way out."

Peter strode furiously away and I flicked the switch to activate the doors for his exit, waiting till he'd gone to speak again.

"Now that I didn't expect. Bella you have one hell of a mouth on you and guts to go with it. I just hope we can keep things together without him. Much as I hate to admit it Peter was one hell of a good fighter."

"Well Jasper's better"

I could feel the fury in her words and nodded, she was right of course but I hoped this wouldn't come back to bite us on the ass.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty Two

Jasper

I guess I'd known it was coming, Peter just hated any change and he never could keep his mouth shut until he knew someone but I had expected it would be me he argued with not Bella who had stood up for herself magnificently. Still he was gone so I had to carry on without my right hand man and hope he wouldn't go over to the dark side. If Caius or even Stefan heard of the rift between us they might try to recruit him and while he was in this kind if mood he was quite likely to agree and repent later.

"What else is there Darius?"

"Peter was wrong about the Volturi. They know you'll change the human girl, sorry Bella, what else can you do if she's your mate? They don't know about her gift yet or Charlie's and it would be a good idea to make sure they don't. You know what Aro is like when he gets a sniff of a talent."

"Who told you about Bella?"

"Eleazer. He asked me to monitor communications between the Volturi and their trackers, its how I stay one step ahead of them."

"They still looking for you?"

"Caius is and he owes me. One day I'll get my revenge on him. For now though we have another problem, Edward Cullen."

"What? I thought now he had Josie he'd forgotten about me."

"Not you Bella, Josie is the problem."

"Why? Who is she? I thought she was a friend of Eleazers?"

"Actually she's a friends of a friend and angled an invitation there with his friends Saffron and Damien."

"She's a friend of theirs? But I don't see the problem, they are friendly with the Denali's and the Cullens."

"I know, but Josie is another matter entirely. She's a Changeling and I only just discovered this interesting piece of information, it was buried very deep."

"What's a Changeling doing with Edward Cullen?"

"My guess would be she's a spy Major, and getting close to the Cullens is a good way of watching the Quileutes or at least it was until Bella turned up and changed Edwards plans. Instead of getting her close to the Reservation he's got her stuck up in Denali and way too close to the most powerful guardian tribe. If they get a whiff of her it will mean the end for the Denali's and the Cullens."

"You think they'd take both covens out?"

"If they think they are harbouring a Changeling? Definitely."

Bella

I was lost, the only thing I could glean was that the Cullens and Denali's might be in danger.

"What's a Changeling?"

Darius smiled at my question,

"It's a pretty little tale Bella so make yourself comfortable and let Uncle Darius tell you a fairy story. Once upon a time there were two distinct beings, the Vampires or Cold Ones and the Werewolves, each hated the other and there were terrible wars with hundreds being killed, humans too. Then a doctor found a way to enable the werewolves to change at will not just the full moon. It meant they were no longer easy prey the rest of the time and a much more dangerous adversary of the vampires. The war went on and on until both sides were almost wiped out, the werewolves had already become extinct, the work of Caius Volturi. Eventually realizing neither side could win the two enemies arranged a truce and peace talks. The Romanians who were in charge at that time made a peace treaty with the shape shifters. Each side agreed not to hunt the other and the world was split into territories. The shape shifters had areas that no vampire could enter and any who did were seen as breaking the treaty and would forfeit their lives. The vampires in return promised to honour the territories but any shape shifter off their lands could not protect the humans around them. It worked for a long time but then the Romanians became complacent and the shape shifters began to grow in power and extend their territory until the Volturi appeared and snatched control sending the Romanians into exile. Caius wanted to kill the shape shifters for breaking the treaty but it was soon discovered they were just too numerous and to start a war again would risk exposing both sides to the humans who were getting to the point where they could be a tangible threat to both sides. So a new treaty was signed, a treaty that both sides kept but there were always points of conflict and Changeling's were created, vampires with the ability to shape shift and vice versa. Once they became known most were hunted down and killed as spies and traitors but a few remained at liberty going underground for their own safety."

"And Josie is one of them?"

"Yes. She was created by the Volturi and it would seem still works for them. I think she's trying to get information on the Quileutes, one of the few guardian tribes still in existence or at least one of the few who still change."

"But there's another more powerful tribe in Alaska isn't there?"

"Yes Major, the most ancient of the Guardian tribes and their overall leaders, rather like the Volturi. If they find out the Volturi still have a Changeling, even only one, they will track her down and kill her if it takes every one of them and even if it means taking the battle to the very walls of Volterra. So its vital Josie gets out of Alaska and stays away from Forks. Edward needs to get her to Europe where she is far less likely to be discovered."

"Wont the Volturi object to that though? If she's a spy for them that is?"

"I doubt the Volturi even know she still exists Bella, and I have no ideas how she managed it. A lot were destroyed and their bodies never discovered, some were burned, others buried with their heads taken hundreds of miles away so they couldn't reassemble. There could be others but she's the only one I know of and she's a real danger to all of us."

Jasper

I could see what Darius was getting at, if the guardian tribes thought the Cullens or Denalis were sheltering a Changeling then they were dead, all of them.

"We should tell Carlisle and Eleazer. Let them handle it."

"If you say so. Either that or destroy her ourselves."

I looked at Bella but she didn't look as horrified as I expected her to at the thought of killing someone she knew, however slightly.

"If you tell Edward would he take her away?"

"Its not so much Edward as the girl herself. She was created for one task and one task only, to spy on the guardians and she wont be happy if she's thwarted."

"But won't the guardians smell that she's a vampire?"

"No because she isn't a true vampire. She has guardian genes in her make up. To them she will smell like a shape shifter and she can live on both blood and food."

"Then we have to tell Carlisle and Eleazer. Warn therm before its too late."

"I was hoping you'd say that because I don't think they'd believe me but they would believe The Major."

"Is there any way Dante could be looking for her? Could he have detected her gift?"

"No I don't think so. He just happened to be here, a coincidence, or he'd have told the Romanians or tried to sell the information to the Volturi. Besides its not a gift in the normal sense that's why Eleazer never recognised it or Alice never saw any danger."

"Then I need to warn the others straight away."

"Yes Major you do. Before its too late."


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty Three

Eleazer

I was surprised to hear from Jasper so soon after they left, the house was very quiet now the others had gone too, Tanya accompanying Charlie and Edward going back to the Cullen house with Josie now Bella was away from Forks.

"Are Edward and Josie still there Eleazer?"

"No why Jasper? You sound worried."

"And there's been no suspicious animal activity?"

"No. Is there something I should be aware of? Some danger?"

"Darius has just told me about Josie. How well do you know her?"

"Not well, she came as Saffron's guest and she seemed a nice enough girl if a little strange. She and Edward hit it off straight away. Why?"

"She's a changeling Eleazer."

I laughed at this,

"Jasper the last of those were killed years ago, we'd have noticed anyway."

"Not necessarily. Not if she were hiding the fact."

"Are you telling me she was a guardian spy?"

"No, a Volturi spy, probably a forgotten one, but one who never forgot her purpose."

"But if that's true then Carlisle and his family are in great danger. They live much closer to a guardian tribe than we do. Have you warned them yet?"

"No I'm just about to but I think you need to be alert too. Her scent may linger and they may have keener noses for it than we did."

"I will and thank you for the warning Jasper. Give Bella our love."

I called the girls together and explained what Jasper had just told me,

"I wondered why she used such a lot of perfume, I guess it was to disguise her strange scent and of course once Bella and her father got here we were a little overwhelmed with delicious scents. Do you think the guardians will find out she was here?"

"I hope not for all our sakes."

"What about the Cullens and Charlie? Oh, what about Tanya? Will she be in danger?"

"Jasper is ringing them now with the same warning Carmen. In the meantime we hunt together and no one goes out alone. Not until this is resolved."

Carlisle

Jaspers call came just as I was about to leave for the clinic and Esme called me back in.

"He's says it's very important Carlisle."

I took the phone from her and could see his tone had scared her

"Jasper is there something wrong?"

"I've just spoken to Eleazer with a warning. Josie is a Changeling."

"A what? I thought they were all dead many years ago. How do you know this?"

"Darius just discovered it. Where is she now?"

"She and Edward took Charlie and Tanya home, they stayed with us last night. Do you think they are in danger?"

"If the Quileutes catch her scent probably and their wolf sense of smell is more acute than ours, I just hope your neighbours didn't get a suspicion."

"I'll ring the house. If they aren't there I'll try Edwards cell phone, get them back here where we can protect Charlie. Just a minute...Edward just pulled up I'll ring Charlie straight away."

Jasper

I just hoped Carlisle would reach Charlie before any of his friends on the Res did, especially Sam, he'd know there was something wrong straight away. Bella snuggled in,

"Its not your fault Jasper you've done all you can. Besides Charlie is hardly likely to get visitors the minute he gets home. Even in Forks it takes a while for the jungle drums to get the message across."

I nodded but I knew she was worried and I did feel responsible, after all if not for me Charlie wouldn't be in Tanya's company now.

When the phone went again it was Esme.

"There was no answer at Charlie's so Edward and Carlisle have driven over there with Stuart. Alice and I have Josie here at the house. What do you want us to do with her?"

"Put her on please Esme. I need to talk to her."

Bella put her ear to the receiver to listen in knowing that Darius could hear anyway although he was busy tapping away at one of the keyboards and watching a screen that appeared to be zooming in on something.

"Jasper?"

"Josie why didn't you tell Edward what you were?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You're a Changeling, I know. That means you've put Edward and all the Cullens in danger."

"Hardly! The Quileutes wont recognise me, you didn't and I'll soon be finished my task then I can report in to the Volturi and take my place with them where I belong."

"You're wrong. Aro wont take you in, it would be tantamount to declaring war on the guardian tribes. He'll kill you first."

"I don't think so, I've already been in touch with Caius, its his orders I'm following."

"Caius knows of your existence? Have you told him about Bella and Charlie?"

"He already knows about your precious Bella but he's not going to do anything until I'm safely in Volterra. As for Charlie, I have no reason to mention him unless you force the issue. In the meantime I think you've pushed the panic button unnecessarily. Chill out Jasper, enjoy your holiday with your mate and leave me to finish my job. That way we all win."

"And Edward?"

"I'll tell him in my own time and he can come to Volterra with me. He will you know, he loves me. For now I have to go."

I could tell that Jasper wasn't reassured by the conversation, but as he put the phone away we heard Darius curse,

"Too late Major, the shit's already gone down. I nudged a satellite and now I've got real time eyes over Forks. If I'm not mistaken Charlie's place is on fire and Carlisle has just arrived."

We ran over to see the picture on the screen, it was very grainy but obviously vampire eyes could make more sense of it. I looked at Jasper and he nodded,

"Its Charlie's place and there are several wolves in the trees at the back."

"Can you see my dad?"

"No, no bodies anywhere. Here come Carlisle and the others."

Carlisle

I could tell we were too late before we arrived, the smell of burning was strong and I could smell the musky odour of wolves. Edward pulled up outside the house and we split up, Edward going round the back with Stuart while I went in the front aware there might still be wolves inside but they had done what they came to do and left. Charlie knelt on the floor badly mauled andcovered in blood and with Tanya's headless body cradled in his arms. He looked up and I could see the tears in his eyes,

"They crashed in and killed her Carlisle then Sam phased and started screaming about a Changeling. What the hell is one if those? They took her head Carlisle, why would they do that?"

"Come with us Charlie, you need to get away from here. We'll take Tanya with us and I'll explain everything".

He let me take Tanya's body from him but instead of following me he went through the back and a few minutes joined me in the car, a loaded rifle in his hands and murder in his face,

"You go back Carlisle. Take Tanya with you. I have a score to settle."

"Its no good Charlie you'll never get them, they're too fast to hit."

"Oh yeah? You never saw me shoot did you Carlisle? Go."

Stuart and Edward joined us as he got out of the car and Edward looked at his retreating back.

"Where's he going with that rifle?"

"He plans on shooting himself a few wolves."

"He'll never hit them Carlisle you should have stopped him."

"I don't think anything would change his mind Edward and we have to go before the police get here."

Edward shook his head,

"You go, Stuart and I will stay with Charlie. I owe him that much."

I nodded, there was no time to argue but Stuart scrambled in the front seat averting his eyes from Tanya's headless body.

"Not me. This isn't my fight."

Edward and I both looked at him in disgust but I put my foot down, I couldn't be found with a headless body in my car, especially one that quite obviously wasn't human!


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty Four

Sam

Jake had been watching the house for Charlie's return hoping Bella might be with him and as soon as he saw the female Charlie had with him he went closer to investigate and caught a strange scent so he called me and luckily I was close by. As soon as I smelled her I knew the scent, it had been explained to me by Old Quil. She was something out of the ordinary and I called the pack to join us immediately.

"What is she?"

"I'm not sure its her but that's the scent of a Changeling and I don't have time to explain or find out for sure now. We need to get in there and destroy her then question Charlie. There may be more of them."

Jake and I burst through the front door and confronted Charlie and the female in the kitchen. They stood there in shock as Jake herded Charlie to one side. As soon as I saw my chance I attacked, knocking the female to the floor and ripping her throat out with my fangs, choking on the taste of vampire flesh, so this wasn't the right one, we were looking for another. I twisted hearing Jake's snarl just in time to sweep Charlie from his feet with a paw. The claws dug in and opened deep furrows in his flesh but he came back again so this time I grabbed his leg in my mouth and bit down, enough to cause him to lose the use of it at least in the short-term and he fell heavily dragging himself to the female's side trying to stop me beheading her but I was too quick and I threw the head to Jake who was joined by the rest of the pack.

"Take that back to Quil he'll explain what to do. The rest of you get a good whiff of that scent and find the female. It's very important we find her and fast. Try the Cullen place first."

"What about the treaty?"

"They just broke it so they're fair game now. Go, but remember I want the female who smells like that."

They had only just gone when Carlisle and the two males arrived and went inside the house so I shrank back into the trees and watched. When Charlie came out with his hunting rifle limping badly and still bleeding but determinedly pulling the bolt back I knew it was time to get away from here so I headed for the Cullen house and the rest of the pack. If the men were here it meant the women, especially the Changeling, were alone at the house and that was an opportunity we couldn't miss.

Charlie

I heard running footsteps behind me and swung the rifle round to see Edward chasing after me,

"Charlie, you can't kill them with a rifle. They'll just regenerate in a while."

"Yeah well a bullet through the heart or head will slow them down enough for me to cut their heads off."

He flourished a huge carving knife he'd picked up from the kitchen.

"I'll go with you."

"Why did they do that Edward? Why kill Tanya like that? What's going on?"

"They think she's a Changeling, a spy for the Volturi."

"Why?"

"She smells like one but then so do we because we've been in close proximity to one."

"Who?"

"Josie but I didn't know until Jasper rang with the news. He warned us but it was too late. I'm so sorry Charlie."

I heard padding and lifted my rifle to see a huge wolf break through the trees to attack. Without bothering to aim I pulled the trigger and the wolf staggered so I shot again and this time it went down, blood frothing from its mouth, so a lung shot. I raced over and without a seconds hesitation cut its throat watching as it bled out.

"Take it Edward."

"What?"

"The head, take it."

I watched as he ripped the wolf's head off and suddenly it wasn't a wolf's head any longer but a young man's, one I knew, a boy from the Res, Brady.

Sam

We all felt Brady's death and it stopped us in our tracks for a few vital seconds before we collected ourselves and ran on towards the Cullen house. I caught up with the others as they attacked the place, crashing through the huge glass windows and sniffing the air for the scent of the vampires hiding within. I saw a movement on the stairs and snarled a warning as Jake and Embry started up. Standing at the top of the stairs, arms folded, was Esme Cullen, but not the Esme Cullen we were used to seeing, this one was a warrior ready to fight for her children, her visitor, the Changeling.

"Go home Sam. We didn't break the treaty, we only just found out what she is and I promise you she only arrived a few minutes ago. She hasn't done any spying and she's leaving now."

I phased to human form so I could speak to her,

"It's too late, you broke the treaty allowing one of them to live. Send her out and there need be no more deaths."

"More deaths? Who's dead Sam?"

"Send her down to us or we're coming up to get her and that means killing all of you. This is your only warning."

"You know I can't do that. You broke the treaty first by harming two humans. Its time this bloodshed stopped. Go home Sam and I'll speak to Old Quil or Harry myself. She won't do any spying here."

I shook my head and phased back, leading the pack up the stairs towards her but she didn't move continuing to block the stair determined to protect the others in the house.

Esme

I knew I was going to die but I couldn't let the wolves just take Josie, she was Edwards mate and she was under our protection, under our roof. As the wolves slunk closer I thought about Carlisle and hoped he wasn't already dead. I braced myself as Sam pounced protecting my throat as his claws ripped into my arms and we tumbled down the stairs, the other wolves streaming past us to find Alice and Josie and I heard a scream. Then a blur went past me as Carlisle arrived and tried to save the girls while Stuart wrestled Sam from me. He barked loudly and the other wolves came rushing down the stairs and out the broken door into the woods. Stuart helped me to a chair collecting the chunks of my body Sam had torn out and helping me fuse them back,

"Go and help Carlisle. I need to know the girls are OK, please Stuart."

He nodded and ran up the stairs to join the others while I leaned back closing my eyes as the agonising process of fusing parts of my body back on started. When I heard sobbing I opened my eyes again to see Alice being carried down in Carlisle's arms followed by Stuart with a body in his arms, Josie's head was missing and blood and venom mixed dripped to the floor so the wolves had achieve their purpose. Carlisle put Alice down beside me and I could see she'd lost an arm and had some terrible bites on her neck and one side of her face which would scar my beautiful daughter.

"Let me take Josie, you stay with Alice."

Stuart sat between us and arm round each and we leaned our heads on his shoulders as our bodies healed slowly but the sight of poor Josie's headless body continued to haunt me as I knew it always would.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty Five

Edward

The closer we got to the Res the more careful we became but it felt as if the wolves were absent to me so I passed the information to Charlie who nodded,

"You stay here Edward. I don't want you to break the treaty yet, it's the one strong argument, you haven't and they have, but watch my back."

I nodded,

"I'll ring the house, see what's happening there"

He went in, the rifle still held in his hands ready for use, but the place looked quiet as he approached one of the cabins then I saw Harry Clearwater step out onto the porch. He put his hands up in surrender,

"Charlie?"

"Your boys murdered my girlfriend Harry, They broke into my house and killed my girlfriend with no warning."

"She was dangerous Charlie,"

"She was a woman under my protection and no more of a danger than the Cullens. You got the wrong woman Harry. Your pack of wolves ripped the head from the wrong woman and now they're going to pay for it. I used to think the law was right but I was wrong, I've decided to take a leaf from your book, law of the jungle, an eye for an eye and you give the orders, you and Quil, so this is for Tanya."

I could hardly believe it but Charlie pulled the rifle to his shoulder and fired straight into Harry's chest and as he fell I heard the screams of his wife and she rushed out falling to her knees at his side screaming his name but Charlie ignored her putting the rifle over his shoulder and walking towards another cabin ignoring the people coming from their homes to stare. Then Stuart answered the phone,

"What's happened Stuart? Did you get back in time? If you chickened out I'll kill you myself."

"No, I'm afraid not Edward. The wolves had already attacked and while we saved Esme and Alice they had already killed Josie and taken her head. I'm really sorry but I did try, I had to come back for Alice. How about Charlie?"

My phone dropped from nerveless fingers and I felt my anger rising, they'd not only killed Charlie's mate but mine too and while he had at least tasted vengeance I hadn't. I walked forward to join him in front of another cabin where the elder, Quil Ateara, stood with a young boy at his side.

"Charlie this is nothing to do with you. This is an old crime we are avenging. Go home."

"No Quil. This is a new crime. You killed my girlfriend, a girl I planned on marrying, and for what? You couldn't even get the right woman."

"Yes they did, eventually Charlie. .Josie is dead too."

Charlie turned to look at me and I saw the pain in his eyes before he turned back,

"You are no better than the Volturi deciding who lives and who dies, allowing your young men to act outside your own laws, attacking at will. Well no more Quil, you'll never sentence another innocent to death. This is for Tanya."

I caught Charlie's arm,

"Just a minute, there's still a chance Charlie"

He looked at me without saying anything but lowered his weapon as I turned back to Quil.

"Your pack took both the heads, where are they?"

He shook his head stubbornly,

"They are gone, we know the only way to kill a Changeling is to destroy the head."

"Both of them?"

He hesitated and I knew he wasn't sure both of them had been burned.

"Where are they Quil?"

Charlie's voice was as cold as the grave and he lifted the rifle once more,

"You've got ten seconds to tell me before I blow your black heart out of your back. Let your precious wolf pack save you now."

"My life isn't worth that much Charlie but I'm willing to sacrifice it to keep the vampires at bay so go ahead and shoot. You'll never get either head back, my life for two of them? That's a deal I'm willing to make."

He pulled the trigger without a moment's hesitation but the young man pushed the elder aside and took the shot in his own shoulder. I was on Quil before he hit the ground and tore out his throat spitting the blood to the dirt. I wanted none of his blood tainting me.

Charlie

I watched as Edward killed Quil, then turned away, I knew enough of bullet wounds to be certain the young lad would survive and I had one more visit to make so I shouldered my rifle and strode towards my goal the other Quileutes fading into the shadows. Billy sat there on his porch his hands by his sides and silent as I lifted my rifle then Jake appeared from the trees with Josie's head hanging from his hand by her hair. Edward screamed in pain and stepped forward but Jake brought the head up and I saw he had a lighter in the other hand so I called Edward back.

"Wait at least you still have a chance. So Jake, They've turned you to a murderer too?"

"It wasn't murder, she was a spy for the leeches, a forbidden being and the Cullens knew that."

"Do you really think they would have brought her back to Forks if they'd known what she was? Do you really think Edward would have risked his mate here among the wolves? I don't think so. And what about my girl? What had she done to deserve to die? What did you do with her head Jake? When they told you you'd got the wrong woman? Did that make you feel any remorse? Well did it?"

I waited but he had nothing more to say,

"You know Billy. I thought you were different. I thought we were friends but friends don't break into each others houses and murder the people in there."

I could feel myself weakening from blood loss but it didn't matter, I knew I still had enough energy left for one more shot.

"How does it feel to become a murderer of innocents? She was you know...innocent of the crime you blamed on her."

As they started to swim in my vision I spit blood on the ground,

"What's the point, you don't understand the difference. Go to hell"

I pointed the rifle at Billy knowing Jake would act to save his father and he did just what I expected, dropped Josie's head and leapt at me.

"Get her Edward and tell Bella I love her."

I turned the gun on Jake as the rest of the pack tore into view and the last thing I saw was Edward grab Josie's head and run as Jake was jerked back by the bullet that tore through his heart stopping it instantly then I felt the teeth on me and knew I was about to join my beloved Tanya.

Edward

I could have saved Charlie but I heard his thoughts and knew this was how he wanted it to end so as soon as he spoke I moved catching Josie's head before it hit the ground and taking off as fast as I could for freedom as the wolves descended on Charlie and I smelled the blood as they tore him to pieces. Bella would be devastated but I would make sure she know he had died a hero's death and one he was ready to embrace. He knew Bella was safe with Jasper, I heard it in his thoughts and I would tell her that too but for now I had to get back to the house before they destroyed Josie's body and with it her last chance to survive. As I reached the house I saw a bonfire in the garden and screamed at Carlisle to stop just in time. I could see a wolf body on the pyre and they were just about to send Josie's to join it as I stopped them then held up her head in explanation. Carlisle carried the body back into the house and I followed him with Stuart.

"Are the others OK?"

"Yes, they'll mend. Esme was very brave, apparently she took the wolves on alone giving the others time to barricade themselves in, or Alice would be dead too. What About Charlie?"

"He's dead but he took the Quileute elders with him, two of them at least, and Jacob Black."

"How?"

"Rifle shot to the heart and lungs, he was an excellent shot. Then the pack arrived and he sacrificed him self so I could save Josie. I have to ring Bella and explain while Carlisle heals Josie."


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty Six

Carlisle

I couldn't tell Edward that Josie was gone, that there was no way to fuse her head back on. He assumed because she was part vampire that it would be possible but he forgot she was also part guardian and while they were able to recover from severe wounds decapitation was too drastic an injury for even that. I put Josie's head in place and pulled a cover over to hide the wound, now she looked merely asleep. There was something we were missing I was sure, I knew Changelings varied but Josie had been so easily detected by the Quileutes, almost as if designed that way and I had to ask myself why? Such a Changeling wouldn't have been a very good spy so what if she were created for another reason...the only other reason I could come up with made me even more uncomfortable because if I were right then this wasn't over, not by a long way.

A Changeling undetectable to vampires but easy for the guardians to spot, was she created for a very special purpose? I need to speak to Jasper and Darius but when I rang he told me Jasper was upstairs with Bella, comforting her, so I explained my theory to him.

"If you're right Carlisle then Bella and all of us are in danger. Do you know why?"

"No, not for sure, but I can give you my theory. Caius has wanted the guardians dead for a long time and slowly they've been whittled down. The smaller tribes have been destroyed using the talents of others like Maria so there was never a hint of Volturi hands in it. Now there are only two tribes left that have any real power, the Quileutes and the guardian tribe in Alaska."

"So if there was conflict between the Cullens and the Quileutes then it couldn't be traced back to them and Caius knew if Josie were to attach herself to Edward that eventually he would take her back to Forks and she'd be detected. In order to save her Edward and the rest of you would have to take on the wolf pack or run but if you ran the guardians and the wolves would just track you down. The fact Charlie fell in love with Tanya just made things work even better because once the wolves detected the Changeling they would attack."

"Yes and because Tanya was so close to Josie for a period of time she carried the tell-tale scent. She never stood a chance and Charlie did his dirty work for him. He killed the elders and some of the pack."

"Enough to ensure they were fatally weakened. I'd be surprised if the guard don't make a visit to finish the job."

"Unless they think we will do the job for them, knowing Charlie was Bella's father, and The Major would do anything to even the score. I'll get him to ring you in a while, when Bella's settled. I think we need to be alert for more trouble."

"Yes, you can be sure the guardians will hear about the deaths in the Quileute village very quickly and they wont be happy."

Edward

I explained what had happened to Charlie and heard Bella crying,

"We saw it through a satellite link but thank you for ringing Edward and for standing beside him. I'm very sorry about Josie. I know she meant a lot to you."

"It's OK Darius, I managed to save her head. Carlisle is healing her now."

"Healing her? How? She's half human."

I saw what he was getting at and dropped the phone racing upstairs to my room to find Carlisle sitting beside the couch where Josie lay, a throw over her, and for a moment I thought she was sleeping. He got up and came to me putting an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm very sorry Edward but there was nothing I could do. The venom stopped the bleeding but her heart had stopped and her brain needed oxygen to live. Being a Changeling meant she was beyond all help once her head was removed."

I would have fallen if he hadn't supported me and I cried out in my agony.

"Why her? Why couldn't they just stop at Tanya, admit they made a mistake. She wasn't a threat to the Quileutes."

"No she wasn't, but not for the reason you think. Josie was a sacrificial lamb Edward, sent purely to be discovered and killed."

"What? Why?"

"To start a war with the wolf pack. A war the Volturi hoped would mean the end for them."

"But she loved me, she was my mate Carlisle."

"No Edward, she picked you because you were the ideal candidate. She needed a way to get to Forks and you would take her there if you fell in love with her."

"Did she know?"

"That she was going to die? I think she may have, it was her destiny, she was born to give herself away, designed to be detectable to the guardians just as she was."

I shook my head in denial while at the same time working on a plan to finish the remaining pack members. Even if she was supposed to die she was mine and I wouldn't let them get away with killing her.

Carlisle

I sat Edward down beside Josie's body,

"I'll leave you to say your goodbyes them we must burn her body son. If the police come here to question the family they can't find her. We could never explain things and it would mean exposing our world or more deaths. When you are ready bring her down and we'll do it properly."

He nodded, his eyes closed, and I saw he had taken her hand in his holding it tightly as he spoke silently to her. As I walked downstairs I found Esme holding Alice's hand both having healed now.

"Where's Stuart?"

"He went out to check there are no wolves around once he knew I was OK."

"I think you should get him back Alice. It's too dangerous to have him roaming around alone, he doesn't know the area or the Quileutes."

She nodded and pulled out her phone while Esme took my hand,

"How is Edward?"

"About as you'd expect. He really thought he had saved her and now he has to come to terms with her death and her true reason for being with him."

"Poor Edward, to find out the woman you love has used you for her own ends but surely she must have known she might be killed if she came here."

"She did, it was her job to be discovered and killed and she played her role perfectly, right to the very end."

Edward

I heard the conversation below me but only one thing registered, Stuart was out there looking for the wolves and he was alone. He didn't know them and I wondered if they might find and kill him, not if I could help it. In fact he could help me. I said a final farewell to Josie leaning down to kiss her cold lips before taking off after him through the trees from my bedroom window. I heard Carlisle's cry but I didn't care, I wanted revenge. Even if she hadn't loved me and I thought he was wrong about that, I had loved her and someone would pay for her death. It didn't take me long to find Stuart who was at the boundary line in a tree, watching the village in the far distance. I joined him gazing over at the collection of cabins that made up the Quileute settlement,

"There's been a lot of activity. I think they're setting things up for the burial of their elders. The police came and took statements before removing Charlie's body to the morgue. It sounds like he's going to be the fall guy for all this."

"I don't really care how they cover their backs up to now but they're going to need a few more graves before I'm done."

"You're going to take on the rest of the pack? On your own?"

I looked at him and he shrugged,

"OK just the two of us?"

"Yes. I'll point out the wolf pack to you and then we go in after dark. I want the leader, you can have as many of the others as you want but he's mine."

"Fair enough. Lets get started."


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixty Seven

Jasper

We saw everything from the satellite, Charlie's actions and his death. Bella would have fallen but I caught her holding her close as she sobbed her pain into my shoulder and I let her. Taking her pain away wouldn't have helped, she needed to grieve but I was very impressed by Charlie's actions, he died a warriors death and I would never forget him or it. Even Edward had redeemed himself in my eyes as he strode beside Charlie through the Quileute village. There would be repercussions of course but that was for later. For now Bella could grieve in peace. Darius looked at me and switched off the monitor.

"Now that's what I call a man. I wish I'd met him."

I nodded and picking Bella up took her to one of the battered old couches in the room laying her down and then a blanket appeared at my shoulder,

"I'll speak to Carlisle and Eleazer, you stay with Bella, she's going to need you Major"

I sank down beside her and let her cry until she had no more tears left and her throat was hoarse from the sobs that racked her body. Then I sent her calm thoughts slowly until she fell into an exhausted sleep but I kept my arms around her and I vowed that no one would ever make her heart break again if I had to kill the Volturi and the guardian tribes single-handedly. After a while her sleep became peaceful enough for me to leave her wrapped in the blanket and joined Darius.

Darius

I could see how much The Major loved Bella from the pain in his eyes when her looked at her, I wanted to help but I wasn't sure how. Now the guardians had detected a Changeling they were sure to tell the others and it was almost certain there would be repercussions of some sort. I thought the best he could do was to keep Bella safely out of it. If the Volturi found out and I saw no way to keep them in the dark any human involved in any way with our world would be killed as a matter of course. If not they would be accused of spying wholesale on the guardians, the treaty with the Volturi would be null and void and there would be the mother of all wars with hundreds of humans killed as collateral damage. Then everything got turned on its head by the phone call from Carlisle. He hadn't wanted to talk himself but listened as Carlisle laid out his suspicions to me. When Carlisle finished I put the phone down and the Major swung his chair round and waited for me to speak.

"Well that paints a pretty picture doesn't it. Josie wasn't the one we should have been watching after all, or she was but it was only smoke and mirrors for something else. Any ideas Major?"

"If Josie was a smokescreen then there's someone else we should have watched and weren't."

"You thinking of Dante? I didn't get the idea he was anything more than a gopher."

"Not Dante, you're right about him although we will be seeing each other soon. No, I think the worm in the apple is Stuart."

"You think he's a Changeling too?"

"Either that or one of Caius special agents, in which case I think he'll be headed back this way soon to cause trouble for the Denali's. That way we have to fight the guardians here doing Caius dirty work for him."

"So we're between a rock and a hard place? It's where I always end up when I get involved with you Major. I could have said no, gone on holiday, found a few pretty little girls to quench my various thirsts and relaxed on a beach looking at the moonlight but no...instead I'm busy trying to find a way to save your sorry ass and my own. I know you don't want to hear this but I think we need to get Peter back here ASAFP. If Carlisle is right we're going to need all the intelligent muscle we can rustle up but if you tell him I said that I'll deny it."

"Eleazer is going to contact the guardian tribe in Denali, see if he can manage a little damage limitation while Carlisle speaks to the Volturi. He and Aro were good friends and he's hoping he can speak to him as a friend, warn him on the QT about Caius and hope he'll rein his brother in."

"Is that likely Major?"

"About as likely as you sprouting wings and a halo! Aro will clap his hands with glee if Caius succeeds and blame him if he fails."

Jasper

I knew Darius was right and the very fact he was still working the phones, told me he was in for the long run, and if Peter didn't come back Darius was as good a wing man. I rang Peter's number and waited impatiently for him to answer, or not as the mood took him. If he refused me I would be shaken, Peter never turned his back on a fight even if he were angry with me which admittedly didn't happen often. It rang and rang but eventually he answered,

"Fuck off Major you and your human have fun."

"Peter listen, you can call me what you like later but Charlie's dead and there's hell about to break out in our world."

"Good try Major."

"It's the truth. We had a Changeling in our midst, one that the guardians found out about, and a spy for Caius Volturi"

"You're not joking are you? Who was it?"

"Edward's mate and before you start don't, I need your help Peter."

There was a long silence and I knew he understood how much it had taken for me to say that.

"Be there in a couple of hours."

Then I knew he hadn't gone far despite his anger.

Darius

We couldn't do much until we knew what Eleazer and Carlisle had to report but I could help out there.

"OK I can listen to one of the conversations, which one do you want Major?"

"I think we'll hear what Aro has to say to Carlisle. Whatever the guardians decide to do it will be Aro's decision that means the most to us."

I tapped into Carlisle's cell phone and waited for him to ring Italy, it took some time and we both thought that might be down to Edward. My scanner caught another call first, from Alice to Stuart.

"Are you with Edward?"

"Yes, we have a little job to do Alice. I'll be back soon just stay in the house till I get back. You'll be safe there."

"Stuart don't do this please. Bring Edward back with you before you start a war."

"Alice you know better. You've known all along where this was leading, you just closed your eyes to it all."

"I didn't look Stuart. I wanted this to be an adventure, a normal romance where I don't know every move before its made. I didn't see this until I heard Carlisle on the phone to Denali. It doesn't have to be this way, I'm scared I'll lose you."

"Yes it does Alice, I love you but I have a job and I can't just walk away. You of all people should know that no one walks away from the Volturi. Once this is over I'll take you anywhere you want. We can do whatever you want but I have to finish what I started."

"You sent Josie here?"

"No, but I knew about her. Now I have to go my love but I'll be back soon."

"I won't look, I'm afraid of what I'll see. You realize if Bella gets hurt Jasper will kill you?"

"I understand the ramifications of my actions Alice. I love you."

He rang off and I saw The Major smile,

"Well he may be the enemy but he played his role very well, you have to give him that."


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter Sixty Eight

Jasper

So Stuart did love Alice, well that was something I guess, but if he tried anything that put Bella at risk I would take him out without a second thought. I was under no illusion that Aro would call his attack dog back if he thought for one minute there was a chance he might be successful but at least Carlisle would try. In the meantime we had to work out our own strategy because I was well aware that the guardians would here soon and they were much more battle ready than us. I needed Peter here before they turned up if possible, and Bella composed enough to leave here in safety. I needed her to survive and I was sure once she knew the truth she'd want a chance to get even, she was certainly that much a vampire even before her transformation and I intended to get revenge for her.

Darius motioned me to pay attention and we listened in as Carlisle dialled Italy and got transferred through to Aro.

"Carlisle? What a surprise."

Darius looked at me and I nodded, by his tone he already knew some, if not all, of the events that had transpired.

"Aro, we had a Changeling in our house, one of yours I believe."

"A Changeling? I thought they were all dead, after all we made a treaty with the guardian tribes to destroy them. Who was it?"

He tried to sound interested in the answer,

"Her name was Josie and she was Edwards mate. The Quileutes found out about her so it wont be long before the other guardian tribes find out."

"I notice you use the past tense Carlisle. I take it this Josie is dead?"

"Yes Aro she is along with the Quileute elders and some of the pack plus one of the Denali coven."

"I see."

Now he didn't sound quite so happy,

"So you see Aro I thought you might like to know that Caius is responsible for possibly starting a war with the guardian tribes, especially the Quileutes."

"Oh, I don't think we need worry too much about them, the only ones who could cause us a trouble are the ones in Alaska and we are watching them."

"You knew about her didn't you?"

"I have never met Josie nor have I ever spoken to her Carlisle."

"But you knew she existed and what she intended doing?"

"That would be most unwise, allowing a Changeling so close to the few guardian tribes that still exist."

"Yes it would, and I don't think feigning innocence will work with their leaders do you?"

Aro

It was unfortunate that she was discovered so soon but not a great shock, I wasn't surprised when I found out she had died fulfilling her mission in life. Finding a mate in Edward Cullen had been an added bonus because if things did go wrong it would be his coven that bore the brunt of the guardians anger at being lied to. When Carlisle rang I thought it was one of their leaders making contact to complain about his coven or Carlisle complaining about being put in the centre of a war. The Major and his friends becoming involved was unfortunate to say the least because he could cause us all big problems. My brothers and I had considered sending Jane and Alec to destroy him and his human mate for breaking our laws but he was an excellent fighter and he had refused to stand against us. There was also a slight chance she might be gifted like her father who I was about to send the guard to collect for us when he was killed. Any kind of shield was a gift not to be thrown away unnecessarily but it would be very difficult to reach any of them now, now Darius and the others were involved. No one in their right mind went against Darius unless they had a serious and immediate death wish. He wasn't gifted but he was extremely intelligent and knew how to not only protect himself but call down on his enemies some serious weaponry.

"Leave it with me for now Carlisle and ask Eleazer to refrain from stirring things up or we might have to take measures to protect ourselves, measures that would be unfortunate for others in our world."

I knew Carlisle would read the threat in my words, if they stirred up any trouble with the guardian leaders I would sacrifice them to ensure the survival of the rest of our kind. I was expecting to hear from Stuart soon with better news. We could be looking at the destruction of our greatest enemies at long last.

Jasper

As Carlisle put the phone down I looked at Darius,

"It sounds like Carlisle and Eleazer might be sacrificial lambs,"

"Not if I can help it Major. It's about time someone stuck it to Aro and his brothers. We need to talk to the leaders of the guardian tribes ourselves."

"Can you get me a direct line to them?"

"I can but it's not going to be easy, we have to go through their elders first, if they'll talk to you that is."

"Try"

I went to look at Bella stroking her sleeping tear-stained face and kissing her cheek,

"Sleep on my love, I hope to have this sorted out by the time you wake"

I filled her mind with lethargy knowing I could keep her sleeping for some hours yet then went back to Darius who nodded and threw me a phone,

"They are willing to speak to you, reluctantly."

I caught it,

"This is Major Jasper Whitlock speaking."

"We know who you are Major and we know what has happened. Your kind have broken the treaty, are you trying to make excuses for that?"

"No. Merely to tell you exactly what happened in order to prevent a war that would result in the death of many on both sides."

"So in your arrogance you think that you can lie your way out if this war."

"No, if there is a war I will stand with my kind and there will be many deaths, your young men as well as vampires and for what? Hasn't there been enough death already? The Quileutes have lost their elders and the Denalis one of their own, how many lives will it take for you to be satisfied? Our leaders? You'll never touch them because they will sit in their fortress and wait with their gifted guard until the outcome is known and if you win they will send those out to kill the guardians who remain. The Cullens and Denali's? Families you have existed beside in peace for so long? They aren't the ones who created the Changeling."

"So what do you suggest Major Whitlock? That we just ignore the deaths, allow no retribution? It seems to me your leaders have lost control of their world, Changelings still walk the earth, spies for the Volturi, humans become involved with vampires and this is allowed, what else must we expect? Mass slaughter of the humans? The destruction of the rest of us? Will you be satisfied then?"

"The two humans involved in our world were brought into it by me not Aro. One is my mate the other was her father, but he is dead. Killed by the guardians because he tried to protect and then avenge his own mate, one of us. What should he have done after being betrayed by his friends who killed the wrong one in any case? An innocent Denali who has never killed a human. So you see there are faults on both sides."

"I will speak to you face to face before making my decision Major Whitlock if you are willing to bring your mate with you. If not then we have nothing further to say to each other."

I didn't want Bella anywhere near the Guardians but if I refused then our kind would find ourselves in a war that could kill humans, guardians, and vampires, by the score, a bloodbath that none of us would ever recover from.

"Do I have your word that she will be safe?"

"I am an honourable man Major, I don't bring war to the innocent, she will be safe while we talk. I would like to hear her story, after all it has a bearing on the case."

"Tell me where and when."


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter Sixty Nine

Edward

We watched the village as the bodies were prepared for burial, recognising many of the mourners and smiling as I thought about the addition to those crying when Stuart and I had finished. He sat quietly noting each man I pointed out as a wolf and taking special note of Sam who was organising things as the leader of the pack along with Billy who sat silent in his wheelchair staring at the trees, mourning his son. As the sun dipped behind the woods turning the world grey I got up,

"Ready?"

Stuart nodded,

"We should kill all the young males you know. It's the only way to stop the pack from reforming."

"Without the elders to teach them any new wolves are more likely to turn on their own than others. I've seen them in action, they barely have control over themselves when they are under an Alphas control. We kill the wolves only."

He shrugged his shoulders,

"It's your party Edward so you get to make the rules."

I could hear his amused thoughts, I wasn't a fool, but I wasn't a murderer either. I would only kill those who had attacked us and killed my mate. Whatever anyone said that's was she was in my eyes.

Stuart

I knew Edward was reading my thoughts so I made sure to be thinking he was soft, a fool to let any of the young men live to become wolves in the future but really I didn't much care what he thought. The present pack was weakened and with the death of its Alpha it would be crippled for a long time but I was sure the Volturi would be happier if we could wipe them all out. It might be possible, we'd see. Edward would be so focused in on Sam Uley he wouldn't even notice what I was doing until it was too late and I wanted to get this over and done. That way I could get back to Denali where the real action was, that was where I would make my mark and I had a far better chance of destroying Johnny H and his precious guardians than the Cullens alone.I followed him in upwind of the village and saw Sam talking to a rather beautiful woman, at least until she turned and I saw the terrible scars on her face marring the beauty. They were claw marks yet here she was still with the wolf leader, she must be his imprint. Perhaps I would kill her too, after all once he was dead who else would want the damaged goods? Edward hissed his annoyance at my thoughts but I ignored him focusing in on three young men he had identified as wolves. I telegraphed my intent and he nodded moving away to get a good position to attack Sam. Once we started it had to be fast, before the pack, or what was left of it, could phase and fight back. I counted down with my raised fingers and we went in.

Billy

I was very nervous with the Cullens back in Forks and the death of so many of our leaders. Sam had taken over along with me but until the funerals we could do nothing. He had sent three wolves to watch the Cullen house but we had heard nothing from them yet. I had argued against splitting the small force we now had so they only left an hour ago. If there were any danger the pack members would be warned, for that reason one remained in wolf form at all times. Jake should be standing here now, ready to take on the responsibility of a tribal leader but instead he was laying wrapped in a shroud waiting to be buried along with Quil Ateara, Harry and the others. Our tribe would never recover from this despite being promised justice from the guardian leaders in Alaska. I watched the trees for any sign of danger but when it came, I didn't see it. The vampires attacked from behind us, Edward I recognised as he flew past me knocking my chair to the ground as he leaped on Sam and ripped at his body with hands and teeth. Sam struggled valiantly but he was no match for the ferocity of Edward Cullen while in human form and he had only started to phase when it was too late. The blood fountained from the severed arteries in his neck and his head rolled to a stop by my foot.

Edward

Once Sam was dead I took time to choose my next victim, two boys were in the process of phasing, slower than their elders and I attacked them together smashing their heads to the ground to stun them before ripping out their throats and severing their limbs. Let them recover from that if they could! I heard a high pitched scream and looked up to see Emily struggling in Stuarts grip but before I could stop him she was bitten. I waited for him to rip out her throat or drain her but then saw his intention, he threw her to the ground as she started to writhe in the agony of transformation. What a punishment for the Alpha's imprint, to become a vampire. As we cut through the rest of the wolves, not wanting to leave any to follow us, only one or two managing to transform before being ripped to pieces we became covered in human blood and a feeding frenzy overtook us. The next time my senses returned I looked up to a sight of utter carnage. Not a single human still lived, every one had been drained and mutilated, then I saw a movement, Billy Black crawling along the ground watched by Stuart who seemed amused at his desperate efforts to get away.

"Crawl like a serpent wolf man. You can't escape us. You killed and now you die."

I wasn't quick enough to stop him, Stuart picked Billy up and swung him round before dashing him against the closest cabin wall. It was over, the Quileutes were no more, no wolves, no men, no women, and no children. I had become the very thing I had always fought against, a monster, and a disappointment to my creator and mentor, Carlisle Cullen.

Stuart

A job well done I thought as I started to pile the bodies together in a heap and then scouted around for any cans of gas, even punching holes in some of the vehicles to drain more into any containers I could scavenge. I drenched the funeral pyre with all the gas and watched as it exploded into flames and thick smoke, I stayed just long enough to make sure the bodies were burning well then looked for Edward to join me for the return trip to the house. I couldn't see him anywhere so deciding he must have gone on ahead I ran back into the woods headed for the Cullen house, not forgetting my transforming human who I slung over my shoulder. By the time any of the emergency vehicles arrived at the village the bodies would be beyond recognition and there would be no way to tell how they had died.

Edward

I waited until Stuart had gone before taking my phone out and ringing Carlisle.

"Edward where are you? What's going on? Alice is terribly upset, is Stuart with you?"

"He's on his way back Carlisle."

"What about you Edward?"

"I rang to say goodbye Carlisle and to apologise."

"For what? Edward what have you done?"

"I killed Carlisle."

"Who Edward? Did Stuart rope you into something? I know you were upset when you left."

"No. I did it Carlisle. We killed them."

"Who Edward? Did you go after Sam?"

"They're all dead Carlisle, every one of them."

"What are you saying Edward? You killed the Quileutes?"

"I'm so sorry Carlisle please don't feel too badly of me. I should never have started something I couldn't stop. Tell Esme I love her."

"Edward where are you? I'll come and fetch you, don't do anything stupid or rash."

"I have no choice Carlisle, I'm sorry, I love you."

I put my phone back in my pocket and with a last look at the sky I closed my eyes and ran as fast as I could into the fire and oblivion.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter Seventy

Darius

I thought the Major was crazy to risk Bella's life but it was his decision so I waited until Peter got back, he would perhaps have more luck talking sense to our friend, at least I hoped so. He went back to Bella who murmured in her sleep at the same time the door buzzer went and I made sure to check who was there before allowing them through pleased to see not only Peter and Charlotte but Garrett too. The sounds of their voices roused Bella from her induced sleep and she sat up rubbing her sore eyes as she looked around unsure for a moment exactly where she was, then seeing me she smiled acknowledgement. Charlotte went straight to her and I saw her take out a bottle of soda which Bella took gratefully. Neither The Major nor myself had thought about the fact she might be dry, we needed to get supplies in for the human but for now there were more important things to discuss. After greetings, cold in Peters case, we sat round and The Major told the others what had happened from the time Peter and Charlotte left to date.

"What are you proposing to do Major?"

He looked at Garrett and sighed,

"Go to the meeting with Bella which is why I need you with me. If things turn ugly I want you to get her away safely."

"No Jasper. What about you? You can't fight off an entire tribe."

"It wont be an entire tribe Bella, just a few of the elders."

"Johnny H?"

I listened with interest, I'd heard of the legendary figure, overall leader of the guardian tribes but no one I had spoken to had ever seen or spoken to him and I wondered if that's all he was, a legend.

"I'm hoping so. He's the only one who can stop a slaughter."

"Why take Bella though?"

"They asked to meet her."

"Fuck 'em."

"Yeah Peter that'll be a good start to negotiations wont it?"

"Hey Garrett would you leave your human mate, your vulnerable human mate swinging in the wind with a group of bears or wolves or whatever the fuck they turn into? She'll be dead in seconds."

"I'm not afraid and they gave Jasper their word."

"Bella you know fuck all about the guardians so don't presume you do. They are as bloodthirsty as any vampire, they killed hundreds of us protecting their tribes people or so they said. If you think for one second they will leave you become another of the enemy you're more stupid than I thought and it's about time The Major got his head out of his ass and smelled the rotten truth. You got him so twisted around he isn't thinking straight. Fuck me, talk about being led by the dick..."

"Enough Peter. Not one more word. Are you in or out?"

Peter looked at his friend, his eyes flashing in anger but as I watched the flashing faded and slowly a grin crept across his face,

"You know Major I wondered how long it would take you to get your shit together. Of course I'm in, its about time the furry fuckers got a taste of a real fighting force."

"We fight only if diplomacy fails."

"And it will, they're more hot-headed than me."

"Now that is shit Peter. No one could be more hot-headed than you."

Peter smiled and bowed to Garrett,

"It's nice to know my strengths are recognised by someone. So when do we leave?"

Bella

I was glad to see Jasper's friends around him, if it came to a fight I thought the guardians, whatever form they took would find it hard to beat these obviously seasoned warriors. I wasn't scared, that was true, I trusted Jasper not to put me in unnecessary danger but I knew the guardians wanted to see the human who had fallen in love with the vampire. If they thought they could persuade me I was wrong then they were the ones who had it wrong and I wanted a chance to speak in my father's defence. He had killed Quileutes yes, but not wantonly or without a good reason. In his place I hoped I would have the same courage. If I were gifted as Eleazer suspected then I would do all I could to protect Jasper and the rest of our tiny force and if we survived that I want to speak to Aro Volturi. He needed to be told that what he'd done was not only wrong but dangerous to his kind, the very beings he was supposed to safeguard.

Charlotte sat with me as the guys talked about the upcoming meeting but I couldn't take my eyes from Jasper, he was all I had now Charlie was dead. I wondered if Renee knew yet and if so how she felt about it? I knew the love between therm had died many years ago but he had been her husband and they had been in love at one time and had a child together, surely that counted for something? When they finished and while Darius organised the transport Jasper came over to me and held me close as if getting some kind of strength from our nearness before kissing me and sitting down,

"Bella you have a choice, you don't have to come with us, you can stay here in safety until we get back,"

"Do you really think I'm going to stay here worrying and wondering if you are OK? My place is at your side and that's where I will be when you meet these guardians. The ones who killed my father and Tanya. I want to see them pay for what happened."

"I'm not sure you'll get what you want Bella. I want to clear this up without any more deaths if possible. Once the war starts it wont finish until we are all dead, on one side or the other and I don't want that Bella, for any of us. There's been too many deaths already."

I nodded but I still wanted revenge for Charlie and Tanya and found it hard to see his point of view.

Carlisle

I saw Stuart coming with Emily slung over his shoulder and went out to meet him.

"I know what's happened, Edward rang to tell me."

"That'll save me the job then, thank him for me won't you only I have another job to do so I can't hang around to talk to him myself."

"I don't think he's coming back Stuart. I don't think he can live with what he's been party to."

"Let's just get one thing clear Carlisle, it was his idea to attack, not mine. I went along because it suited my purpose but he pointed out the targets."

"What do you intend to do with Emily?"

"Oh is that her name? I just thought it would be a pleasant irony if the wife of the Alpha wolf spent eternity as one of those he had tried so hard to destroy. Besides it will give her back her beauty. Do you have somewhere secure I can leave her while she changes? I'd take her with me but it would be too inconvenient."

"I'll take responsibility for her Stuart."

I took her from him noticing he'd tied a gag around her face to stop her screams from being heard.

"What about Alice? Are you taking her with you?"

"I don't think so, it's too dangerous. I still have one last task to fulfil and she might hamper my efforts. I'll come back for her though when it's all over, I do love her Carlisle. You may not like me or what I do but we all have our path to travel, yours is just a different one from mine."

"You'll take her back to Volterra I suppose, I'm sure Aro would be only too happy if you turned up with her."

"Oh I'm not going to Italy Carlisle. In fact I've never been to Volterra although I hear it's a fascinating place. No, I'm always travelling, looking out for trouble, it's what I do, I watch and listen and any problems get solved before they become a nuisance to the Volturi."

Alice

I'd heard Stuart's conversation with Carlisle and cursed myself for being so blind. Why didn't I look forward enough to see what he would do, what he was, yet I still loved him for all that and I waited nervously to hear his plans for us, if indeed there was an us. He smiled widely and came over to take me in his arms.

"Alice, see I told you everything would be fine. I have just one more task and then I'll take you wherever you want to go. I will be yours to command."

"Stuart I wish I'd looked now, now its too late. How could you do what you've done, you killed the whole village."

"I know you don't hold with violence but I had a task to perform and I did it to the best of my ability. It's what I do Alice, what I am, I had no choice in the matter any more than Josie did."

"If you go to Denali you'll die."

He stepped back and put a finger under my chin, lifting my head to look into my eyes.

"Is that something you've seen or wishful thinking? Do you want me to stay here?"

"I want you to do what's right."

"Then I have to go, that's what's right, it's what I get paid for but I will come back for you my darling and I know you'll wait because you love me too."

I nodded because he was right, despite all I knew, all I'd heard, I did love him.

"Look after Emily for me will you. She's a gift for Caius."

I shook my head,

"I wont allow that, she deserves better."

"Alice, she's a vampire now, she will have forgotten about her mate in the burning. When she wakes up she'll be thirsty, and angry, and ready to fight. A strong newborn warrior, what else would you do with her?"

"Leave her with us, with Carlisle. He knows how to handle newborns and he will help her adjust."

He patted my cheek,

"If it makes you happy then certainly, I gift her to you, her future is now in your hands but I must go. Take care my love till I return."

He pulled me close for a kiss and I felt my body responding even through my unhappiness then he turned and walked back outside as we heard a helicopter fly in. He walked to the meadow as the helicopter hovered and jumped inside waving and blowing me kisses as he flew away, going to Denali once more.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter Seventy One

Embry

We felt our brothers deaths as we sat impotent, too far away to be any help to them, and realized as the voices were cut off abruptly that we three were the last of the Quileute wolves and not only that but the only three survivors of our tribe. Seth looked at me,

"What do we do now?"

Quil was still running patrol so I called him back, it was too dangerous for us to be separated now. We weren't sure how many vampires were in the house and there were two presumably on their way back. Coming to a decision I took Seth with me and set a watch for the killers to return. When Quil joined us we fanned out to wait for them. It would be little revenge but better than nothing. Then we should find a way to let the guardians know what had happened although I had no idea how. Sam had only told us that in an emergency they were the only ones who could help us.

Hearing running feet we crouched ready to attack but then Quil who was the first to see the leech shouted to us to stop, let him pass. and we did waiting for an explanation before seeing for ourselves. Over the vampires back dangled Emily, so she at least had survived or had she? As they passed I smelled the taint of leech in her blood. Either Edward or the other vampire had bitten her. We gathered together and watched as Carlisle came outside to speak to the unknown vampire. His words proved what we already knew, the tribe was destroyed and Emily had been bitten, so she would wake up a leech herself.

"What do we do now Embry?"

I shook my head trying to think, we could attack but we were vastly outnumbered and this unknown was a very skilled fighter or we could wait and see what happened. Hopefully they would split up and give us a better chance of defeating them.

Carlisle

I sensed there were wolves around but Stuart seemed unaware and I didn't want any more killing so I kept silent. When he went inside I cradled Emily's squirming body in my arms and spoke quietly hoping the wolves could hear me,

"This is not my doing and it is something I regret deeply. I will try to find a way of getting revenge for you but please do not harm my family, Edward worked alone and he is dead, the other is not a family member. I will look after Emily and help her all I can."

Embry

Then he turned and walked back into the house with Sam's wife still in his arms. Quil snarled quietly,

"He thinks excuses will save him and his precious family. He's even crazier than I thought."

I stopped him, suddenly realizing I had taken on the mantle of Alpha without even thinking about it.

"We wait and watch. If they split up then we take on the weakest group first. There aren't enough of us to do anything else."

Seth and Quil nodded their shaggy heads and we watched from the thick undergrowth as the fighter came out once more to be met by a helicopter, so he was beyond our reach.

"Now?"

I shook my head once more,

"Wait just a little longer."

Seth growled this time but they obeyed me and a little while later we saw Carlisle leave alone.

"Now?"

"Just wait a minute, there may be others around. We'll make a circuit of the area just to check, Quil you do five miles out, Seth two miles and I'll keep watch here. Meet up again in half an hour and if there are no others around we go in then."

The the two left and I sat down to think. I was pretty sure there were only females left in the house now, Esme and Alice Cullen along with Emily. What to do about Emily? If we took her away with us what would we do when she woke up? Our dilemma wasn't made any easier by the alternative, to kill her before she woke up. Although I knew she wouldn't want to live as a leech it would be hard to kill her, our Alpha's wife, one we all saw as almost a mother figure. My other problem was how to contact the guardians, I had no idea.

Carlisle

I had no alternative but to leave the girls here with Emily although not for long. Rose and Emmett were returning on the plane I would take back to Alaska. I hoped the wolves who had survived would decide to wait and watch, after all they hadn't made an attack thus far so they weren't the hotheads I had feared. I got the feeling the wolves left were the younger ones, more cautious without their leader. Also Emily's presence would make them think twice, what did they do with her if they took us out? I had told the girls to stay together with Emily in the upstairs rooms and stay there until Emmett and Rose joined them. The downstairs were still not fully secure but the attic where I'd put Emily was accessible only by a steep staircase, not easy for a wolf to climb or jump so I was reasonably sure they would be safe enough and if the boys phased back to their human forms they would be easier to deal with.

Esme

Carlisle had warned us to stay put until the others joined us but I thought it would look to the wolves that remained we were scared of them and guilty. I wanted to speak to them but Alice wouldn't let me leave the attic,

"Esme, they know the tribe has been wiped out and seen Emily arrive having been bitten. There's nothing you can say that will placate them. You'll just be putting yourself in danger and I can't do this on my own."

"Look Alice and tell me what happens, I have to know."

I watched as her eyes glazed over as they always did when she attempted to see the future rather than just wait for it to reveal itself to her. As she opened them she looked at me biting her lip,

"Jasper will do it with Bella's help. He'll avert a war but there will be a cost, the remaining wolves wont leave without at least trying to get us."

"Do they succeed?"

She nodded and I saw fear in her eyes so I hugged her and smoothed her hair,

"Listen carefully Alice. The others will be here soon. I want you to lock this door and stay with Emily. I'll try talking to them, see if I can hold them up. They wont attack straight away, they haven't so far. If...if anything happens I want you to tell Carlisle that I love him and I'll be waiting for him,"

Alice clutched me tight and shook her head and I knew what she'd seen but I pulled free of her hold and stepped to the door.

"Alice, you are my daughter and I love you. I can't sit here and wait for you to be torn to pieces by them. Now hush and stay with Emily please."

Without waiting for her to answer me I slipped out taking the key with me after locking the door. It was the one room in the house with a door strong enough to contain a vampire. Carlisle had constructed it when Emmett was a newborn for the times we couldn't control him any other way and now it would keep my daughter safe.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter Seventy Two

Jasper

When I answered the phone to Carlisle I could tell there was something terribly wrong by the sound of his voice.

"Jasper things just became more complicated. Edward and Stuart went to get revenge on the Quileutes. They took out the entire tribe, everyone."

"Edward killed all the Quileutes?"

"With Stuarts help yes. There was only one survivor, Emily Uley and she's been bitten. He brought her back with him."

"What was Edwards excuse for wholesale carnage Carlisle?"

The others heard my question and crowded round,

"He didn't give one before killing himself, just said he was sorry."

"Do the guardians know this?"

"I don't think so but they will very soon. Bad news travels very fast. Alice said they will know within twenty-four hours."

"You know this means we stand no chance of coming to an agreement with the guardians now and if they find out about Emily that will be an end to everything. Ring Aro and tell him if Stuart hasn't already done so and make sure he stays out of my way because if I see him I'll kill him myself."

"I'm going to ring Aro now then Eleazer and I will fly up to meet you."

"If you aren't here by the time we meet the guardians we'll leave without you."

I put the phone down and shook my head, this was a disaster! Now we had a war on our hands and a war we had to win to survive.

"Well that's put the lion among the kitties hasn't it? Edward Cullen commits wholesale murder then bows out leaving us to dig our way out of the shit pile with a fucking teaspoon! We're gonna need more bodies Major."

I agreed with Peter and turned to Darius,

"Can you get us more bodies quickly?

"Not this quickly, I might find an odd person who's close by but I think we have to work with our present company."

He was right of course and we needed to work out how to approach the guardians and Johnny H in particular.

Carlisle

I had charted a private plane for the flight back to Denali, the same flight that brought Emmett and Rose home, and met the others at the airport having left Emily in the family's capable hands. I would be home before she woke to her new existence or I wouldn't be coming home at all. When I saw Bella it was apparent she had heard what happened but she looked pale and determined. She glanced around,

"I take it Stuart didn't come with you?"

"No, I think he realized what would happen if he ran into Jasper and his friends, especially since he's more or less guaranteed a war now."

"Do you really think it's that bad Carlisle?"

I looked over to Jasper who stood watching everyone around him and I knew he expected a war too.

"Yes Bella I do."

Jasper took out his phone and spoke briefly then came over,

"I've just been given our meeting place by the guardians. We need to leave now to get there in time. Charlotte, Eleazer look after Bella for me please."

Bella

I knew Jasper couldn't give me the attention I wanted and I was happy when Eleazer took my arm and smiled,

"Don't worry Bella I'm sure if there's a way out of this Jasper will find it but I'm also more sure than ever that you have a powerful gift and it's getting stronger since you lost your father. It might even aid us in our endeavour if it manifests itself. If anything feels right you go ahead and do it OK?"

I nodded although I had no idea what he was referring to, I hadn't felt anything yet.

"I'm so sorry about your father, I liked Charlie very much and I appreciate that he was avenging Tanya's death but I wish he hadn't, then he'd still be here with you."

"If he hadn't Eleazer he wouldn't have been Charlie. I'm going to miss him but I'm so proud of the way he handled things. How are the girls and Carmen?"

"Terribly upset but they will get over it eventually, if we survive that is. They wanted to come but I thought we were putting enough at risk as it was. Are Rose and Emmett joining us?"

"I have no idea but I think perhaps Carlisle feels the same way you do and has sent them back to protect Esme and Alice."

We followed Carlisle to the plane that was waiting for the destination and once in the air I found time to speak to Carlisle,

"I have to apologise for not getting there in time to save Charlie Bella."

"I don't blame you Carlisle, you couldn't know, none of us could, but thank you for all you did. Are the others OK?"

"Yes, Emmett wanted to come but I vetoed the idea, I wanted him home along with Rose to look after Alice and Esme. Did they tell you about Emily?"

"Emily? I heard Stuart and Edward wiped out the Quileute village and I have to tell you Carlisle that I feel little regret for that, the wolves killed my father remember."

"I understand Bella, it's very difficult, but Emily survived."

"She did? I guess I'm not sorry about that although without Sam I doubt she'll feel the same way."

"Stuart bit her. She's at the house and the others are watching over her. I hope I can help her when she wakes up."

"Emily is a vampire? Why? Why would he do that? Leave her as one of those she hates, the enemy?"

"I think he thought it fitting, or he just has a warped sense of humour, who knows but I have taken responsibility for her. I thought that might make you feel a little better about it."

"Well if anyone can help her its you Carlisle but I hope Jasper gets Stuart, he doesn't deserve to live."

"I would agree with you but he's still Alice's mate and if he were to die it would break her heart Bella. Besides he's the Volturi's creature so I will do all I can to save him, I have no choice."

Jasper

Carlisle and Bella stopped talking for a while and I concentrated on Darius who was trying to get us as much information as he could about the meeting place and the guardians who were attending but it was difficult. Then I heard Carlisle again,

"Entering our world hasn't been good for you Bella, I'm sorry to say."

"You're wrong Carlisle, entering your world is the best thing that ever happened to me, I met Jasper and I made some very good friends. I learned the true worth of friendship and courage in your world, what love and loyalty really mean and I want this over so I can join you."

"You still want to become one of us?"

"I want to stand beside Jasper for eternity."

He smiled and hugged her,

"He couldn't have chosen better Bella, I'm proud of you."

I too felt proud of my mate, she was scared but determined to stand beside me and I was stronger for that. I'd already told Peter and Garrett to look after her during the meeting and Darius had all the arrangements in place to take her to safety and supply all she needed to have a good life if things went wrong and I was killed. If I lost my life at least I had found true love first and that was all a man could ask for.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter Seventy Three

Emmett

As we approached the house I got a whiff of wolf, so Carlisle had been correct, there were survivors and they were close to the house. I thought the girls should be OK in my room, it was pretty much everything proof but then Rose gasped and grabbed my arm,

"Emmett look"

I followed her shaking hand to see Esme standing outside confronting three wolves, the last survivors, then one broke away and ran into the house while the other two slunk forward pushing Esme closer to the house and making sure she couldn't escape. I opened my door and leapt out leaving Rose to climb into the driver's seat as I ran full tilt at them. One turned snarling, his fur standing out in rage and he flew at me snarling loudly. As we fell to the ground I heard a female scream, the other wolf had attacked Esme. The sound of the truck's engine got louder and I heard Rose rev the engine before letting off the brake and the engine screamed as the vehicle smashed into the wolf I had thrown away from me and pinned it to the ground a few feet away but its claws were still scrabbling to pull it free so I ran up and ripped its head off, throwing it into the undergrowth without a seconds hesitation then turned to the fight going on between Esme and the other wolf.

"Alice, make sure Alice is safe."

I nodded running inside the house leaving Rose to help her.

The third wolf was throwing itself at the door of the attic, foam flicking in all directions in its wrath. It turned hearing me and I could see the door was beginning to buckle under its onslaught but there was no way it was going to get Alice, not while I still stood! I ran into it and grabbing it round its chest I squeezed tightly and threw myself backwards down the steep stairs away from Alice and Emily. As we hit the bottom I heard a loud crack and the wolf stopped fighting, its neck hanging at a strange angle, its eyes glazing in death. Throwing it aside I shouted up to Alice that she was safe but to stay where she was until I told her otherwise then ran outside to see Rose, deep gouges in her arms, throwing the only remaining wolf to the floor its back broken. Nodding that she was OK I went to Esme who sat against one of the enormous trees hugging her left arm to her chest, the right dangled uselessly at her side, mauled ragged by the wolf's claws.

She was badly injured, a huge gaping wound in her ribs and I looked round for the chunk so we could fuse it back on but she shook her head,

"I think he swallowed it."

"Then I'll cut him open and get it out of his stomach"

I grabbed the dead carcass and threw it over a huge flat rock in the grass, ripping its belly open with my hands and delving inside looking for the chunk of vampire flesh. I found it and pulled it out running to the stream at the bottom of the yard to wash off the wolf's blood before bringing it to her and holding it in place as it started the long slow painful process of fusing. Cuts were easier, they healed almost immediately but parts that had been removed took much longer and sapped our strength, still she would be whole again.

"Rose, ring Carlisle then go tell Alice its OK to come out."

She nodded and took out her phone as she walked into the house kicking the wolf I had thrown aside as she passed.

Bella

Carlisle's phone went off in flight and he answered it very cautiously,

"Rose? Is everything OK?"

Sitting so close to him I couldn't help but hear the conversation,

"We killed the remaining wolves, they were attacking the house when we arrived. Esme came out to slow them down."

"Is she OK?"

"Yes, she's going to be fine Emmett's helping her to heal now. Alice and Emily are both safe too. Shall we dispose of the bodies?"

"Yes do, they need to disappear. Thank you Rose."

I glanced at Jasper who had turned slightly on hearing the conversation then stood up and walked over looking very upset.

"Carlisle you told us the Quileutes were all dead, all except Emily Uley. You lied."

Carlisle looked up slightly shamefaced,

"I didn't mean to mislead you but I didn't think they would be any problem to you, They were watching our house. If anyone was in danger it was my family not you. They are dead now anyway."

"And you thought keeping that little item to yourself was a good idea did you Carlisle? I don't like liars so stay away from me in the future."

I hadn't noticed Darius approach but it was obvious that he was furious like Jasper. He looked round at the others then turned back to Carlisle,

"I think it might be a good idea if you stay with the plane Cullen. We'll have enough to worry about without having to watch our backs."

"I second that. Keep away from us Cullen."

Peter glowered at Carlisle who looking from one to another nodded his agreement,

"I will but I would never have done anything to harm your chances of a peace agreement."

"Yeah sure"

Peter sneered before walking back to his seat, Carlisle, by that one lie, had lost the confidence of everyone on the plane, me included because it seemed such a stupid thing to lie about.

Eleazer was the only one who hadn't yet spoken, he waited until the others had settled back down and came over sitting the other side of the aisle but leaning across.

"Carlisle why did you do that? Why lie about the wolves that survived if you knew about them?"

Carlisle lowered his head and rubbed his face before raising it again to answer,

"I guess I hoped they might not attack but get away. I didn't want to think the tribe was gone, the wolves extinct."

"Did you really think they would just pack up and leave after watching the rest of their tribe murdered by your son?"

"Edward wasn't alone Eleazer, Stuart was as guilty as Edward."

"Does that really matter Carlisle? The point is they knew we'd killed their pack, they would keep coming until they killed you or died themselves. You are a fool Carlisle, a fool I'm ashamed to know."

Eleazer got up and walked off in disgust, Carlisle had lost his last remaining ally.

Jasper

As the plane descended into Anchorage I put aside all thoughts of my life and Bella as best I could and pulled on the mantle of The Major, the only one with any chance of making this right before it descended into carnage. Waiting for us was a minibus and we piled in as Eleazer drove out to the meeting place in the wilds of the tundra, the guardians home territory. Peter and Garrett were both already in the zone, their eyes hard and their faces set while Darius was still tapping away on his laptop then he shut the lid with a snap,

"Right Major, there's ten of them and they're already waiting for us. I couldn't detect any others close by but you never know."

"Any idea who's there?"

"I don't know the guardian elders so no. Will you recognise any of them?"

"I hope so because I'm pretty sure if I get it wrong we're lost."


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter Seventy Four

Bella

As we approached the silent figures our party fanned out to mirror the guardians, Jasper in the centre opposite the smaller figure who turned out to be an elderly woman and Peter and Garrett at the outer wings with Charlotte and Darius. I stood beside Darius while Eleazer flanked Jasper looking a little uncomfortable with his position, after all he wasn't a warrior and this was a very vulnerable position. All eyes were on the woman who took a step forward mirrored again by Jasper.

"Major Whitlock?"

"Yes."

"I am Annie, the senior of the Guardian Elders and it is me you need to convince that war is not the only way forward."

Jaspers eyes glided over the figures fanned out to her sides stopping eventually on a young man who looked slightly out of place among the huge fighters.

"I think we both want the same thing, peace."

"Really? From your actions I doubt that Major, we understand that the Quileutes were wiped out by your race without warning. Men, women, and children. That sounds like a declaration of war to me. I agreed to meet with you before we heard about the slaughter or believe me we would not be speaking now. What do you have to say?"

I listened as Jasper explained to her exactly what had happened with Charlie, Tanya, and the Changeling which resulted in the death of the Quileute elders but his eyes strayed more and more to the younger man who was listening intently. As I looked I noticed his eyes were fixed on me and it made me nervous. Darius moved a little closer,

"Don't worry Bella I'll look after you."

I nodded but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the young man and a hand strayed up to the necklace at my throat, my fingers clasping the tooth making me feel safer somehow. His eyes went from my face to my hand and back and he nodded as if I had just confirmed something to him.

Jasper

When I saw the younger man's attention taken by Bella I knew I was right so when I finished explaining what had happened I addressed him directly,

"Shall we talk face to face rather than through an intermediary? No offence intended Ma'am."

He nodded and came forward as the woman moved to stand at his side,

"So you recognised me Major Whitlock."

"A warrior should always be able to recognise his adversary. You have heard the truth of the matter, do you still feel that it is worth so many deaths?"

"I think you should have asked that question of those who destroyed a tribe without warning."

"I accept that was wrong but I can't bring your people back, nor will starting a war. There has to be a middle way."

"Why isn't your leader here? No Aro, Caius, or Marcus? Don't they take the threat of war seriously?"

"They would rather watch from the background until they know how the land lies."

He laughed bitterly,

"A diplomatic answer Major and those who killed our people?"

Stuart strode from the trees and stood a little apart from everyone although I got the impression that his appearance wasn't a surprise to anyone except me!

"That would be me as my associate decided to take the cowards way out."

"Really? And you are?"

"Stuart, with the Volturi, but not of them. I represent only myself. I have no excuse to give you, I need none, we are enemies and that's what enemies do, kill each other. Tell me that you wouldn't have done the same under similar circumstances."

"We have lived under truce for many years without a problem so what occurred to break that truce? It was your doing, your leaders sent a Changeling to our lands."

"Wrong, it wasn't your land. She never set foot on the Quileute Reservation. The wolf pack came to the Swan house and killed one of ours, one who had done nothing wrong but fall in love with a human. If that was a crime its one that we would have acted on, not you."

Jasper

Well so far Stuart had spoken only the truth and I could see it affected the way the guardian leader thought.

"So I hear, and I agree that was wrong but it did not deserve the repercussions meted out by you."

"True, I didn't act because of that, Charlie Swan the human did. He killed the Quileute elders and a wolf before they overpowered and ripped him to pieces. An eye for an eye for an eye I think."

"Then why did you act? If the wolves had only meted out justice."

"Its my job. I watch, I see an opportunity to act to reduce our enemies and I take it. The wolves had also killed the Changeling who was Edward Cullen's mate. Not only that but also injured various members of the Cullen family doing so. Did you expect that he would leave things? Would you have done so? I don't think so. I went along with him, alone he would have been destroyed before he could act. So, again an eye for an eye."

"You place a very high price on a single vampire life Stuart."

"True but that's our nature and you can't blame us for that any more than you can blame yourselves for your nature."

Bella

I could see Jasper waiting to see how the guardian leader would answer that but instead of replying to Stuart he turned to Jazz again,

" I see you brought your mate with you. I'd like to speak with her."

"Bella"

Jasper turned to look at me and held out his hand so I moved to his side fascinated by the handsome young man standing so close, close enough to attack if things went wrong.

"Bella Swan. I understand it was your father who killed our kinsmen,"

"He avenged the death of his mate and died doing it."

"So you say. What about you? Are you happy to stand with beings who kill humans? Have you no loyalty to your own kind?"

"I'm loyal to my mate, isn't that the most important thing? Are you going to listen or have you already made up your own mind about what happened?"

"I came here with an open mind but it seems to me that the trouble was started by you."

His words startled me,

"Me?"

"If not for you none of us would be here, you were the one who fell in love with the vampire."

"I fell in love with a good man who just happens to be a vampire and it wasn't his choice to become one any more than it was your choice to become a wolf or a bear or whatever it is you become. All I know is that none of the vampires here started the trouble and none deserve to die for it. Your people killed my father and his mate who was innocent of any wrong doing, your people killed the Changeling almost killing more innocents in the process, vampires yes but no danger to you. None of the vampires did these things, even the vampire who was the Changeling harmed no one, what could she do? The Changelings were created many centuries ago by both sides when the vampires threatened the world, your world, and you became guardians to save your own. Since then you've both learned all there is to know about each other or one or the other would have been victorious. She was no threat to you and did you even try to find out if she was working for the Volturi or merely still working at a task that was no longer useful or necessary? No, you struck first, the first blow, in the wrong place and please don't tell me that you are the great saviours of the humans because I know you are only interested in protecting your own. The rest of the humans can take their chances. The Cullens and the Denalis have always kept the treaty and away from your lands haven't they?"

"Yes that's true, until very recently, but I don't think even you would condone the wholesale slaughter of an entire tribe Bella Swan. Even though you seem to think so poorly of us."

"I don't but I do understand the feelings behind it, at least in Edwards mind. He lost the woman he loved, torn apart by the wolf pack. Would you have acted any differently? Could you have stopped at one vampire or would you, as Edward did, find your nature take over? Don't place yourselves on a pedestal because you don't deserve to be up there any more than the vampires do. They are the ones who suffered at your hands. Doesn't that concern you? That your people broke the treaty first not them? I think you should be apologising to them not declaring war and I don't think poorly of you, I just think you see yourselves as more noble than you really are."

I didn't know if I'd helped or just made things a lot worse but I thought the things I had said needed to be heard, by both sides, mine and the guardians. I stood waiting, feeling the shock and tension from my own side and watching the opposition closely, if there were the slightest movement I thought might be a danger to my mate I would put myself between him and it. I would do no less than my father had done for the one he loved. Jasper looked at me and I saw such devotion and pride in his eyes I wanted to stay at his side but I heard a command from behind me,

"Bella step back"


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter Seventy Five

Bella

Darius words alerted me that he had seen or felt something and I glanced at him then at the guardian he was watching. The man had his fists curled and he was tensed to spring, his body shuddering as he struggled to remain calm. As his form started to phase to a bear I stepped forward again. Darius made a grab for me and the leader of the guardians snapped a command in a language I didn't recognise. Scared he was ordering an attack something happened inside and there was a strange crackle of static, my hair flying out around my head and Darius went backwards as if shocked. I stepped back to Jasper's side and the crackling increased as I took his hand.

"Tell them to back off."

The man looked at me for a second then at Jasper,

"You have a shield Major. Tell her I didn't order an attack before she makes one of her own."

He nodded and looked at me,

"Its OK Bella. He was telling his men to calm down not attack."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Its OK darlin'"

Jasper

Bella's reaction to the phasing guardian shocked us all, there was a pulse of static around her and she moved to my side. As our hands connected I felt the static wrapping itself around my body and understood this was the gift, the shield Alice and Eleazer had spoken of. It had become active when she thought our group was in danger of attack. Would it protect us all or just her and I? The guardians looked on, eyes wide, as Bella's hair continued to flow around her head like snakes readying for a strike. Realizing once loosed she had no idea how to stop the reaction I sent her calming thoughts and her hair slowly drifted down to her shoulders once more.

"As you can see my mate doesn't react well to threats so I suggest we all calm down."

Stuart had moved closer to us his eyes shining as he saw the opportunity he'd been waiting for and tensed to attack. An attack that would force our hand and start the very war we'd been trying to avoid.

"Bella"

I looked in Stuarts direction and she raised a hand to him.

"One more step Stuart and I'll kill you myself."

I had no idea if it was an empty threat or if she had discovered she could target as well as protect and neither did anyone else so he hesitated.

"There is your antagonist. He is employed by the Volturi but if you kill him while he's with us then they will blame us. I can offer you something though in return for a new understanding, a new treaty."

"What is it you think you have to offer us Bella Swan?"

"Emily Uley."

Stuart growled loudly and Johnny H looked startled.

"I was under the impression that all the Quileutes were dead, or was that a lie?"

"You were wrongly informed as were we. There were three wolves who survived the initial attack because they were watching the Cullen house. Unfortunately they tried to free Emily and were killed in the process. However she is still alive, or at least she was bitten by a vampire, him."

Bella pointed at Stuart,

The snarls from the guardians was deafening and Bella put her hands to her ears until it was cut off abruptly by their leader.

Peter and Darius were both on high alert and a single wrong move from anyone would result in a battle. We all stood very still until the feeling of tension eased back down then I spoke.

"Carlisle has volunteered to look after her until she is able to control herself but if you insist we will hand her over to you."

"A vampire? You turned the Alpha wolf's imprint into a vampire?"

Johnny H's voice held palpable menace as he spoke and Bella stepped forward, seemingly oblivious to the danger.

"No, Jasper didn't, Stuart did it without speaking to anyone."

Johnny H sighed heavily and turned his back on us, aware we didn't want a fight but he underestimated Stuarts single-mindedness. He started to move and before any of us could attempt to stop him Johnny H had phased and was on him, teeth and claws ripping vampire flesh to shreds then the bear was gone and the young man stood in its place not even breathing heavily. I nodded seeing that he hadn't underestimated Stuart at all, he knew exactly what he would do when he saw an opportunity and used this to get revenge.

I saw Bella tense but knew she wouldn't act hastily despite her shock while Darius, Peter, and Garrett also stood ready but controlled. Johnny H's act could be either the beginning of a terrible war or its end. He moved forward again still tense but I didn't think he was ready to start anything just yet.

"Bella, what is it you wear at your neck?"

She put a hand up to her throat and pulled the bear tooth out from her jacket holding it up so he could see.

"As I thought. It seems you survived a bear attack once already."

"Only because Jasper was there to save me."

He looked into my eyes and smiled coldly,

"And here he stands ready to repeat the act if necessary. Do you know why he saved you as a child?"

"No, only that he loves me so perhaps he loved me even then."

"A vampire warrior saves a human child from a bear, unheard of wouldn't you say Major?"

"I did what felt right at the time."

"As we all do, as I just did with your...associate. None of us wants a war Major, not a war with no winners and believe me there would be no winners. We may be wiped out but there are others waiting to take our place and they would have no truck with a treaty as you well know."

I nodded, I'd heard vague rumours of other spirit warriors, ones who couldn't be fought because they truly had no physical bodies but power enough to slaughter our kind. They were under the control of the guardians but once the guardians had been destroyed...surely the Volturi must know this? If they didn't then I'd make sure they found out and fast.

"If you deliver Emily Uley to us, guarantee a new treaty, and bring us Aro Volturi I am willing to be appeased to it but this will be my only deal. I take it you understand that Major. I also want an assurance that your mate is willing to leave it this way, all debts paid. I want an undertaking from her that she will not return to Forks or contact any of her associates or friends from the town. She must disappear from the world of the humans."

"Fuck that, you have no right to dictate to her..."

Bella put a hand out to Peter and smiled reassuringly,

"Its OK Peter, thank you but that's acceptable. I'm joining your world in any case so it doesn't matter. I'd have to leave my old life behind."

He nodded,

"Then we have an understanding Major, for now at least. You have one month, we will meet here in exactly 30 days and I expect you to be here with Aro Volturi and Emily Uley or there will be a war whatever the possible outcome."

Bella spoke up again,

"Could you tell me what you will do with Emily? Carlisle could help her over the newborn phase and then help her to live on animal blood."

Johnny H laughed bitterly,

"Bella Swan, do you really think the wife of a wolf will want to live on animal blood? No, Emily will be given the opportunity to make her own decisions. If she should decide to live as a vampire then we will allow her to leave as long as she promises to stay away from our lands."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then who better to end her suffering than her kin? So Bella Swan, this will be your second escape from the bears, please make sure there is never a third. Use this chance wisely."

With that he turned away and the others followed him back into the trees until only the elderly Annie remained.

"Don't try any tricks Major Whitlock or Johnny H will bring down the wrath of every guardian on you and your kind and none of us want to see that. Bella, it was interesting meeting you, I think you are a match for your Major."

Then she turned and joined the others leaving us alone with a dilemma, how would we get Aro Volturi from Italy?


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter Seventy Six

Carlisle

My phone rang minutes after the others had left, Rose to tell me that Esme was feeling somewhat better and Alice and Emily were both safe.

"How did Esme get injured? I told them to stay locked in the attic until you got there."

"Alice saw something and thought the wolves would get in so Esme went down to distract them. Alice was right by the way, a wolf was almost inside when Emmett stopped it. She was prepared to sacrifice herself for us Carlisle"

"That's your mother for you, I'm proud of you all. Tell her I'll be home soon, the others should be back and then we'll fly home, I'll ring when I know more."

"Why aren't you with them Carlisle? Has something happened?"

"Yes I'm afraid so. I lied to Jasper and the others about the wolves surviving, I was trying to ensure they survived but I see I was wrong. It rather upset them when they heard the truth."

"You should have been honest Carlisle, its what you tell us is best. You know you've probably lost their trust completely."

"Yes I know. Please don't tell Esme, I'll explain everything when I get back."

"Have you seen Stuart? Alice is frantic."

"No, I've no ideas where he is, can't she see?"

"I think she's so frightened its clouding her sight. I have to go Emmett's calling."

"OK Rose, I'll ring Esme in a little while and be home as soon as I can."

Darius

None of us moved until we were sure the guardians had really left then we crowded around Bella to congratulate her on her kick ass gift. Only Peter stood back eyeing the rest of us warily before calling Charlotte to join him and walking off in the snow without a word to anyone. The only person who noticed his disappearance was me so I went after him calling his name which he ignored so I put on a spurt of speed which always pissed the hell out of me because it made my limp appear worse and grabbed his arm swinging him around to face me.

"What the fuck is your problem Peter? Did you really want to take on Johnny H and the guardian elite? Risk someone? A friend even, getting killed?"

"Get your hand off me Darius before I forget we are friends."

"Friends? That's a laugh. You've done nothing but bitch since The Major turned up with Bella. Are you afraid she's going to put your nose out of joint? Jealous are you?"

"Jealous? Of that scrawny human? Fuck off Darius. Its because of her that stand off took place. He never could find a decent woman. There are plenty in our world to choose from, enough that he doesn't need to scrabble about in the dirt of the human world for one."

"Isn't that his choice Peter? Or do you think you know better than he does? You really are a stupid fucker. She's good for him and she's just shown her loyalty to her friends. Its a lesson you could do with a refresher course on. Still never mind, you go, run off with your tail between your legs like a whipped cur. But just remember this, you walk out on him now and you can never walk back. He and Bella are together for good, either get yourself back there and try with her or go for good. Walk away from us when we need every body we can get to fulfil the demands. What about you Charlotte? You gonna let your stubborn, brain dead mate throw away a friendship that's been strong, the strongest I'd ever seen, over something like this?"

I turned and walked away unsure if my words would have any effect but glad I'd tried.

Peter

I watched him limp back to the others, his words echoing in my head and making my stomach clench then noticed Charlotte who was gazing back longingly.

"You think he's right? That I'm being unreasonable? If not her then what did cause this shit storm?"

"How about Aro Volturi's Changeling? Aro's heavy Stuart? Or did I just imagine them?"

"Yeah but they're both dead and the shit is still hitting the fan or didn't you see that?"

"See what Peter?"

I turned to see The Major standing there, his arm around Bella but his eyes fixed on me,

"Well go on I'm fascinated to hear what it is you saw and the rest of us missed."

"Are you going to spend your whole life fighting other people's battles for them? Maria's, Aro's? Who else? Its gonna get you killed Major and you just don't see it".

"You think I was wrong to try preventing a war? You think I should have waited for Aro to do something? We'd be in the middle of it by now if I had. Someone had try being the peacemaker."

"Why you though? You have a mate now but you're still ready to put yourself in the firing line. If Johnny H had decided differently she'd be standing over your pyre or laying on it beside you. Major you have a responsibility to her if no one else. That's what pisses me off most. You have to stop feeling you're invincible because you aren't, not any longer. Once you make the commitment to a mate you become vulnerable and I don't think you're ready to accept that. She's gonna get you killed and for what? She's still human, she can walk away any time from this life, you can't, you could try but you have enemies, enemies who even now are hearing about her and rubbing their hands in glee, The Majors Achilles heel. That trick with the shield, who knows how powerful it is? Maybe she could protect herself, maybe she could protect you, but for how long? How long do you think she could maintain it? And what do you think will happen when you march into Volterra with her by your side?"

Bella

I watched and listened but I couldn't keep quiet any longer, there had been far too much water under the bridge to allow this friendship to dissolve. Besides I was tired of losing important people in my life. I pulled free of Jasper and walked over to Peter.

"You think I'm a bad influence on your friend? You think I put him in danger?"

"Yes Bella I do."

"You're a liar."

He stiffened and I saw his eyes narrow,

"Hey, mind your mouth girl, that's a serious accusation."

Jasper stepped towards us but I knew what I was doing and I put a hand up to stop him. I think he must have felt my confidence because he stopped and Peter smiled,

"I rest my case, castrated already"

"Hey Peter, I'm talking to you so do me the courtesy of concentrating."

I waited until he looked back at me again.

"You are a liar, if you care about your friend, Jasper, The Major, whatever you want to call him, then you wouldn't be bitching and walking out on him like a spoilt brat. Especially with the danger he's facing now. So don't use me as an excuse."

"Oh really? So what do you suggest I do? Kill you?"

"Its one way out I guess but I have another suggestion if you are interested."

He smiled and folded his arms casually

"I'm all ears girlie. This is going to be good!"

"If you cared at all you'd stay. Stay and watch his back just like you've always done. If Alice Cullen or I can send you off in a huff then you aren't much of a friend. Friends watch each others backs and that's what Jasper just did. He put himself in a dangerous position trying saving you and all your kind. Now he has to try and meet Johnny H's demands and you are walking away like a spoiled brat. If you can't see that then I have one thing to say to you."

"Oh really, more words of wisdom from the human?"

"Yes just two...Fuck off."

His eyes went wide and he looked astonished for a moment before laughing out loud and clapping his hands.

"You know something Bella Swan, you aren't the girl I thought you were. I've decided I like you."

He threw his arms around me and pulled me into a hug then whispered low in my ear,

"You've got guts girl I'll give you that but if you ever hurt him then your words will come back to haunt you. I'll remind you of them as I personally rip you into tiny pieces and burn them with great glee."

"That's a date Peter but for now can we be friends?"

He nodded thoughtfully,

"We can give it a try."

"Then I think you need to apologise to your friend."

His eyes narrowed again but then he sighed and resigned he nodded, looking over at Jasper,

"It seems I owe you and your brave little Amazon here an apology. I was wrong."

"No Peter you were right about a lot of things. I'll remember them and let you take over as the point man."

"No fucking way. I'm with the Royal Stand Backs, right at the fucking back."

We both laughed at that then I shrugged,

"What the hell, we'll stand together like always, its just now we both have someone to live for. So where do we start? I really must be out of my fucking skull to be walking into Volterra beside you and trying to persuade Aro to come out for a stroll with us."


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter Seventy Seven

Carlisle

I waited impatiently for the others, it was terrible not knowing what was going on. While I understood their annoyance with me I thought I could have been some help at the meeting, after all I had more experience than any of them except Eleazer. I thought it had been a mistake to take Bella with them too, she could be a liability as a vulnerable human despite what Eleazer kept telling her. By the time they got back I was pacing the hanger anxiously and pleased to see that they were all safe although they didn't look equally pleased to see me. I could tell from their attitude that things hadn't gone as well as they had hoped.

Bella

The others avoided Carlisle, filing past him to take their seats in the plane without a word but when I tried to pass he took my arm to stop me. Jasper at my side looked at him coldly but I nodded,

"Its OK Jazz, I'll only be a couple of minutes."

He carried on up the steps and I walked to one side with Carlisle,

"What happened Bella? Is it over? Did you see Stuart? I spoke to Rose and Alice is frantic about his safety."

"He's dead Carlisle, killed by Johnny H."

"He was there? They certainly took this seriously."

"Why wouldn't they Carlisle? He lost a wolf pack, a whole tribe, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does why do you think I lied about the wolves who survived?"

"I don't know but it's not over Carlisle, not by a long way."

"Are they declaring war?"

Jasper

I'd heard enough and came back down to Bella's side.

"Why don't you ask me?"

He turned and shrugged,

"I didn't think you wanted to tell me anything Jasper. I haven't exactly covered myself in glory have I?"

"No, you haven't and I wont forget that Carlisle. There's a temporary truce for now but he made certain stipulations."

"What does he want? Emily I suppose?"

"It's one of the stipulations."

"And the others? Can I help?"

"I think I'd rather keep those to myself for now. Come on Bella."

"You don't trust me do you Jasper?"

"No Carlisle I don't."

Bella

The flight back was rather uncomfortable because no one was prepared to talk in Carlisle's hearing and as a result we were all impatient for the flight to end. We were all leaving in Denali, Carlisle had the flight to himself to Forks and I knew he wasn't looking forward to telling Alice about Stuart or Esme how he'd become an outcast by lying. I didn't think she'd be happy about his conduct.

"I'll keep Emily safe until you need her. Any idea how long that will be?"

"Just keep her alive Carlisle. We'll let you know when we'll need to pick her up."

He nodded unhappily as we left him and as soon as we were out of the airport we relaxed.

"So, we have twenty nine days to get to Italy, snatch Aro and get him back to Alaska. Anyone got any ideas how we do that?"

"Not yet Darius but I'm sure we'll think of something."

"We'd better or we're all gonna be fucking charcoal this time next month!"

Eleazer went to hunt with Carmen and the girls and we all knew he would be filling them in on the details of the truce but he had given his word that they wouldn't be telling the Cullens anything. None of us trusted Carlisle not to warn Aro or try something of his own. If he could keep Alice from going crazy it would be all he could do.

Jasper

We set up our control centre in the huge attic of Eleazers house and Darius soon had his computers up and running. He was trying to work out if the brothers had anything going on in Volterra or if they had any reason to be leaving the city in the next couple of weeks, so far with little success. Peter was calling everyone we could think of who might help and be able to keep their mouths shut. Unfortunately this confined his choices somewhat. After a week we were no closer to a plan then Bella came over to drop into my lap as I sat staring at the map of Volterra and its surroundings looking for inspiration.

"Any luck?"

"Not yet. We need something to lure Aro out without him getting suspicious. He'll have Renata with him as it is."

"Renata?"

"His shield. As long as she's touching him he can't be harmed."

"Which just makes things even more fucking difficult Bella."

She turned and smiled at Peter,

"I think I might have an idea."

Darius came over leaving his computers which was most unusual,

"An idea? Lets hear it then Bella, it's the first and we're getting desperate."

Bella

I wanted the others here when I mooted my idea because I knew if I told Jasper alone he would veto the whole thing straight off.

"I know Aro is always looking for gifts, he collects them doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he's a real collector why?"

"Well...I"

"NO"

Jasper's single word was almost shouted and I jumped even though I expected this response.

"Look we need a way to lure him out and my gift is as good a way as any."

Darius and Peter looked at each other then nodded,

"Major she's got a point.

"We are not using Bella as a lure to get Aro Volturi out of Volterra, no way. Besides he won't come, he'll send the guard for you."

"Then you just have to phrase the invitation in such a way that he can't resist doing a personal inspection."

Jasper

I could see the others were thinking seriously about Bella's suggestion but something occurred to me.

"We're assuming Aro wont be interested in a new treaty with the remaining guardians but he will know about the spirit warriors and the danger they pose to our world. Maybe we should just invite him to attend."

Peter and Darius looked at me as if I were mad,

"Do you really think Aro's gonna put his skinny fucking butt in the firing line without being forced? He'll know by now that his precious Stuart is dead and don't forget he was involved in sending Stuart and Josie here in the first place."

"Or Caius did it without his knowledge Peter."

"What fucking difference does that make Darius? He knew or he didn't at the time but he does now. He might send Caius to do homage or whatever the fucking hell Johnny H has planned for him but he's hardly going to put his own head in the bears mouth now is he or do you know a different Aro Volturi?

"I still think The Major has something there. What do we lose by contacting him and giving him the invitation?"

"For a start he's then warned. If he says thanks but no thanks I'm washing my hair that night he knows we'll try to get him and he'll hunker down in Volterra."

"Well I think its worth a try Peter"

Peter glared at Bella

"You know I was just beginning to like you Bella, don't make me re-evaluate."

Bella

Jasper had a valid point and despite vociferous arguments from Peter he asked Darius to get him a line to Aro.

"This is going to blow up in our faces Major"

"Well Peter look on the good side, if it does yours is so ugly already no one will notice the difference now stop bitching and rally some support just in case."

Peter scowled at Darius insult but went off mumbling, his phone in his hand. I sat with Jasper who was very quiet, working out the best way to put the proposition to the Volturi while Darius set to work but a couple of minutes late he was cursing too.

"I think a little birdie has already whispered in Aro's ear, he's trying to contact you Major. Now I wonder who that could be?"

The only person I could think of was Carlisle who was a friend of Aro Volturi but how did he know the terms of the truce? None of us had spoken about it within his earshot. Maybe Alice had seen it or did he have a spy in our midst? Peter or Charlotte? Darius? Garrett? I couldn't see any of them talking to Carlisle but then I didn't know them that well.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter Seventy Eight

Aro

When the call came through I was pleased, it had been too long without any updates and from Stuarts silence I knew he was dead. That was a pity because he was a very good fighter and an equally loyal one but then that's what the guard and our mercenaries were for, they were disposable assets. I assumed that the guardians had made several demands or the war would have started already. I wasn't sure if I wanted war with them or not.

It would be good to see the destruction of the last guardian tribes but they had their uses, the most important being their ability to keep the spirit warriors in check. Many centuries ago they had almost wiped the vampire world out. The Romanians didn't see the danger until almost too late and it cost them dearly. That was the main reason we were able to step into their shoes so easily.

I had spent the intervening years trying to discover a way to wipe the spirit warriors out but with no success. The bitter truth was that we needed the guardians to ensure our own survival but just a few of them and Johnny H was the one who ruled their kind so he had to survive which meant the Quileutes were expendable. The plan had almost blown up in our faces but now...I needed to know what Major Whitlock and Johnny H had decided between them. This call should tell me,

"You took your time."

"This is the first chance I've had."

"What was the conclusion of the meeting?"

"Johnny H set down three stipulations for a new treaty."

"He did? Let me guess, the wolf girl, a new treaty...now what else would he ask for?"

"You."

"He wants me?"

"He wants you there at the next meeting and I think Major Whitlock and his supporters are considering the best way to abduct you."

"I rather doubt that but thank you for the warning. Where are they?"

"Eleazers for now."

"And the Cullens?"

"Forks."

"If anything changes I want to know, do you understand?"

"I understand and Mary Anne?"

"She's fine, for now."

I put the phone down and smiled,

"So Johnny H wanted me there did he? I wonder how they intended to approach me?"

Caius

I'd heard Aro's conversation from outside where I was about to knock when I heard him on the phone. So the guardians were willing to make a new treaty were they? And it sounded like Carlisle might be wiling to give them one, well he might but I certainly wasn't. I'd heard enough scaremongering about the spirit warriors and I still believed they were a myth. No one had heard anything of them or seen anything in centuries. There may have been spirit warriors in the dim and distant past but they were long gone and only their myth remained to scare us. If Aro was going to Alaska to meet with Johnny H and his troupe of performing bears then so was I, with or without his company. I knocked quietly on his door and he called for me to come in.

"So Caius what do you think I should do?"

"Do?"

"Don't act coy, you heard what the guardians want."

"I don't think we should be making treaties with an almost extinct race of beings."

"No but then you don't believe in the spirit warriors either do you? I saw them in action once, or at least what they left behind, it wasn't pretty Caius."

"Even if I accept that they existed I doubt they still do. Its been centuries since you last heard of them or heard anything about them Aro. Let's go by all means. It's good to show our faces but you should throw his treaty back in his face and send the guard forward to destroy them. We have the numbers and the gifts, it would be child's play. Or better still let The Major and his friends, with luck some of them will get destroyed too. Two irritating problems solved with one act."

Darius

I finally got through to Aro and handed the phone to The Major as the rest of us crowded around to listen, Bella with her ear to the receiver.

"Major Whitlock, how thoughtful of you to ring, I've been trying to get hold of you. I take it you have rung to tell me of your meeting with the guardians. It seems you have caused quite a lot of trouble with your insistence on taking a human as your mate."

So he knew just about everything!

"I thought you might like to arrange the new treaty personally Aro."

"Yes, as leader of our world it would probably be best if I were in attendance. Will the girl be there Major? I would very much like to meet her."

"No I don't think so Aro, but I will be changing her soon so don't worry about the law being broken."

"Oh I'm not. I think we should be in attendance but I'm afraid I must insist that Isabella Swan be present as it was she who started this whole problem along with her father."

"I think you'll find it was you sending the Changeling and fighter that caused the problems. Don't forget we refused an offer from the Romanians to fight with them against the Volturi."

"I haven't forgotten your loyalty Major which is why I've been so lenient with your mate up to now. We will be there for the meeting, make sure you are all there too...all of you, or we will be sending the guard to round you up and they do get rather enthusiastic at times. Id hate for your mate to get injured or, God forbid, killed by an over zealous guard such as Felix.

Jasper

When I put the phone down I wasn't sure whether to be pleased or worried by his acceptance of Johnny H's invitation but I understood the threat to Bella and I had no way to keep her safe except to change her now but if I did so she would be vulnerable when the took place and I had no one I trusted to keep her safe while I was away. We needed the numbers."

"So they're coming, what are you going to do about Bella? That sounded remarkably like a threat."

"Find a way to keep her safe Darius."

"Change me, then I'll be safe"

"No you wont. As a newborn you'll be more trouble than the guardians and if you think I'm gonna be watching my back as well as the front you're very much mistaken Bella."

She understood what Peter meant but I wasn't so sure, Bella was a remarkable woman and with her gift she might be a great help to us. "We've got three weeks so she'll be awake and I'm sure Peter you and I can keep her under control. Help keep her calm and target her shield."

"You're asking a lot of yourself Major and Peter."

I looked at my friend,

"You willing to give it a try Peter?"

He looked at Bella then grinned,

"Why the hell not. May as well be killed by our own side as the opposition."

"


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter Seventy Nine

Bella

Everything had to be rushed because Jazz and Peter needed as long as possible to work with me and hopefully get me controlled enough to use my shield for our defence although both Darius and Eleazer were doubtful it could be done. Everyone wanted to wish me good luck before I went up to my bedroom, the next time I would see any of them I would be a vampire too and I wondered if it would make any difference to the way we all felt about each other. Carlisle had rung too, he wanted to know what was happening and to give an update on Emily who had woken terribly distressed and angry. It had taken Emmett, Rose, and himself to restrain her and he fed her blood from the hospital to calm her which worked to a degree but now she was bitter and angry at what had been done to her. She wanted revenge on the vampire responsible but of course Stuart was already dead.

"Did you tell her what the guardians want?"

"Yes Jasper I told her they wanted her at the meeting, to give her the choice of staying with us in the vampire world or going with them."

"And?"

"As you'd expect she just wants to die, to be with her beloved Sam but she knows in our worlds that is almost impossible so she will ask the guardians to kill her. For now she will only take donated blood and then only when the thirst is too much for her. I think left to her own devices she would find it very hard to control the anger, she'd be a danger to humans and other vampires. It still takes all Emmett's strength to keep her controlled when she gets wound up and he's got a few nasty bites for his pains."

Listening to the conversation I wondered if that was how they would be talking about me in three days time, it was a horrible thought but without the sacrifice I couldn't stay with Jasper and the others and I couldn't bear the thought of losing any of them.

Jasper

I had already explained everything to Bella and promised to be there when she opened her eyes. I was going to help her with the terrible pain too but I knew if she were aware of my intentions she would forbid it so I kept that to myself. As she lay on the bed like a sacrifice on an altar I felt so guilty that I was almost unable to bite her but I put aside my feelings of love and did what I had to do in order to keep her in my life for ever. As my teeth sliced into her flesh she gasped in pain and I took that into myself as I pumped my venom into her bloodstream. I knew the right amount to inject to get a quick result and didn't stop until I reached that point of saturation then I stood up watching as her poor body started to react to the fire of my tissue destroying venom. Taking her hand I pulled the pain from her body into mine until I was too weak to stand any longer and sank down on the bed beside her.

"I'm here Bella. I wouldn't let you do this alone"

I kissed her hot face and then lay back beside her and allowed time and the pain to overtake my own body.

Peter

None of us liked the pain Bella was enduring but we all knew it was the only way and that he wouldn't leave her until it was over so in the meantime Darius and I took over the preparations for the meeting. We had amassed a small army of friends willing to fight the guardians if it became necessary but in the meantime they stayed well away from Denali.

"Let's not give ourselves away too soon."

I agreed with Darius but within a day Aro was on the phone asking why we had the army mustered in Anchorage,

"It would be unwise to keep such a large contingent of vampires in a human city. I suggest you ask them to disperse before the guard arrives or they will be taken for enemies and you know what that means Darius don't you? I take it The Major is with his mate. Lets hope she can be of use to you as a vampire but two weeks isn't long to tame a new-born even with the combined skills of The Major and Captain Whitlock."

Darius asked me to go hunt with him later that day leaving Charlotte and Garrett sitting with Bella and The Major. Once out of earshot of the house he turned to me,

"Who's the mole Peter? Who is leaking information to the Volturi?"

"You saw it too then?"

"He knows far too much, my money's on Garrett."

"Garrett? But he's a close friend, we've known him for ever."

"So you know he has a sister who is also a vampire?"

"A what? He's never spoken of anyone."

"No I don't suppose he has. He only found out himself about two years ago, she's in the Volturi guard, she has a gift of telekinesis"

"What?"

"She can move things with the power of thought."

"Oh right. So how come he never knew?"

"No one did for a long time but Marcus has been doing a trace on the origins of all the gifted vampires, he's trying to see of there is any hereditary link. If so they can just snatch descendants of their guard and be more or less guaranteed a new gift. He traced her back to Garrett's family."

"He's being blackmailed you think?"

"Yes. Information in exchange for her safety. Aro held her in reserve until such time as he needed Garrett for something and it paid off."

"So what do we do? Anyway when did you put two and two together?"

"I only got confirmation yesterday and it took some time to double-check the facts. I wasn't going to confront Garrett without cast iron evidence. As for what we do, does it matter? Aro knew Bella would be changed, he knows what Johnny H wants, what else is there to tell? Leave it Peter, I just thought you should know."

"I'd have put my money on Carlisle knowing through Eleazer."

"Yes it did occur but then this news about Garrett came through."

"So you haven't actually caught him doing anything?"

"No why?"

"Nothing, I just wondered. Well lets keep it to ourselves as you said."

I wandered back later but my brain wouldn't stop working on the same line, Garrett a traitor? I couldn't see it, I knew him, The Major knew him, he wouldn't do it would he? If not him it only left Carlisle and Eleazer, Carlisle had his reasons but he wasn't here so he could only get information from Eleazer or one of the others in the family. I decided to watch and see, I wouldn't say anything to Garrett or even Charlotte until I was sure, there was enough tension in the house as it was. The girls while still missing Tanya had cheered up a little at the thought of a new sister in Bella. Personally I didn't think she would be anything like them but I guess you never know, or maybe if she was a violent newborn and we'd known enough of those, perhaps there might be another chance with The Major. Good luck with that one girls I thought with a smile.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter Eighty.

Darius

Hell broke loose on the day Bella woke up. First of all The Major came back to us with a warning she would be waking up soon but there was time to fill him in on what had happened.

"So we're reliant on the Volturi guard?"

"I'm afraid so, the others wouldn't get in a fight with the Volturi for us and I don't blame them."

"No, still how did Aro find out? Do you think he's having us watched?"

"Yes but Peter and I differ on the identity of the spy."

"You think the spy is in the house? Not watching from close by?"

"No the spy is in here with us and that makes me uncomfortable. Peters been doing a little spying on his own and he says he has some information, he'll be here in a few minutes. If it is someone in here what do we do?"

"Nothing, there will be a reason if its a friend. Maybe we can help but whatever they've told the Volturi they would have found out eventually anyway. It's just an attempt to split us, make us suspicious and weaken our bonds."

As his voice died away we heard a scream of rage coming from the lounge and ran out to find Charlotte trying to hold a very irate Irina away from Peter who had several deep gouges in his cheek while Carmen was shouting at him and Eleazer was holding her back too.

"Stop right now"

The Major's voice stilled the clamour instantly although Irina continued to fight against Charlotte's restraining arms.

"What the hell is going on? Peter?"

Peter

I really hadn't expected Irina to react so violently but it just proved her guilt.

"I've been watching for our mole and I found her. Irina is passing along information to Carlisle and he's spoon-feeding Aro all the tid bits."

He looked from me to the girl and sighed,

"Is this true Irina?"

She spat at me and pulled free of Charlotte elbowing her in the process,

"I can speak to Carlisle if I like, he's practically family. You don't tell me what to do Peter Whitlock nor you Jasper".

"True but why Irina? You know he's passing it on to the Volturi."

"Maybe I'd rather be safe from them than in danger with you and your crazy friends. You'll get us all killed if you don't stop fighting Aro."

"We aren't fighting Aro or anyone. We're trying to stop a war Irina."

"A war? Rubbish. Carlisle told me you were responsible for the death of Alice's mate, throwing him to the bears. You only care about your precious human, the one who threatens us all with death. You know what the Volturi did to my mother because of a single immortal child. What do you think they'll do to us if they think we kept not one but two humans in our family without killing or changing them? That's a crime punishable by death Jasper."

"Do you think Aro will decide any differently because you spied for him? If he decides we are dead then he will kill all of us."

I nodded,

"Yeah so your dirty little deeds didn't help anyone. You should have kept your mouth shut."

She snarled at him but Carmen took her in her arms,

"Irina enough. It's over, no more tales to Carlisle. Jasper I think you and your friends should leave before you tear our family apart. Tanya's gone and Irina is now a Volturi spy. I can't let you do this."

So we knew who our friends were at last, I glanced at Eleazer but he just shrugged and addressed The Major,

"I'm sorry Jasper but my family must come first and its true that you've brought nothing but bad luck and sadness to our door."

"You fucking coward Eleazer."

He looked down and I started forward to confront him but just then Bella screamed and we knew she was awake, Not only that but alone and frightened so The Major and I ran up the stairs to her room to find her cowering in a corner shaking violently as the objects in the room whirled around and her hair squirming as if it were snakes once more. Her gift had kicked in when she found herself alone and it was destroying the place in its roiling power.

Jasper

I ran to kneel at Bella's side buffeted by the furniture that was spinning in the vortex and stroked her hair trying to calm her as the others watched from the safety of the doorway. It took some time and Peter's insistence that the others leave before she calmed enough that her gift lost its power and the smashed furniture tumbled to the floor. She looked round at the splintered wood and shredded fabrics that were all that was left of the furnishings and clutched me tightly.

"I was so scared when I woke up here alone Jasper."

"I'm sorry Bella but there was a fight downstairs. I should have left it to the others but I didn't. Are you OK?"

She looked at me and smiled, a smile so radiant it almost blinded me.

"Is everything OK now? What happened?"

"It doesn't matter for now. Are you thirsty?"

She nodded her bright red eyes staring into my own,

"You know Jasper, I never had the faintest idea how handsome you really are. Human eyes miss so much."

She touched her lips with mine and lit a fire in both of us but we had a problem that had to be sorted out now so I moved away reluctantly.

"Bella we have to leave the house, Carmen doesn't want us here any longer. I'll explain later so let me just speak to Darius and Peter then I'll take you to hunt OK?"

She nodded looking worried then Charlotte appeared taking her hand,

"Come on Bella we'll wait outside and I'll tell you what happened. He wont be long."

Bella looked at me beseechingly then went out with Char as the guys came in,

"Get our stuff out Darius, Peter you and Garrett get us some form of transport we can work from. I have to take Bella to hunt but I'll be back soon so wait in the trees and we'll decide where to set up for Darius then. I want to know what the Volturi are doing. Can you get any news on the guardians too?"

"I can try. Come on Garrett lets hit the road.""

Eleazer came in at that moment and Peter spat at his feet before leaving,

"Fucking coward"

He came to me and held out his hand

"I'm sorry Jasper. I don't want you to leave with this bad feeling between us but my family comes first and Carmen is very upset at Peter's accusations."

"Truths though Eleazer. Irina was spying on us."

"She thought she was helping Carlisle."

"Really?"

"She's upset about Tanya."

"We're upset about Tanya and Charlie Eleazer. Don't make feeble excuses for her. We're going now."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, stay out of my way and if I were you I'd steer well clear of Peter too. Now if you'll excuse me I have to take my mate to hunt then find somewhere for Darius to set up his computers."

"There's always the cabin, you could use that."

"I don't think so, Carmen wouldn't like it."

"Carmen doesn't need to know Jasper."

"Yes she does Eleazer. Don't make the mistake of trying to stand in the middle. That way leads to disaster, you'll lose everyone's respect. Goodbye."


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter Eighty One

Bella

Once Jasper returned to my side I felt calm and safe, glad that Charlotte had filled me in on what happened while I was burning but pleased to be back with my mate.|As we wandered the trees looking for prey I wanted to ask him about Irina and Aro but the scent of his body, the scents in the woods and the strange thudding sounds I could hear all served to confuse me and make thinking almost impossible.

"We'll talk later. For now you concentrate on hunting."

"But I don't know what to do Jazz."

"Yes you do. Stop trying to think about it and let your instincts take over, its as natural as running for a vampire."

I did as he suggested and felt a pull to the north, towards the sound of the thumping and I found myself running silently through the trees, not tripping or even swerving consciously and smiled broadly, I was no longer clumsy and awkward. I stopped and crouched moving very slowly and parted the bushes just enough to see into the clearing ahead leading to the river bank. Drinking in the river were a small herd of deer and I was just about to spring when something made me hesitate, there was something else about to attack my prey. Looking into the bushes to the side of me I saw a whiskered face, it was a large cat, a lynx and he was stalking the same prey as I was. We sprang simultaneously but with different targets. I snatched him from the air and sank my teeth into his neck feeling relief as the hot blood ran down my throat quenching the burning sensation. When I finished draining the lynx I threw its body aside and looked round for more prey but the deer were long gone so I set off once more then stopped, the thirst was gone why was I still hunting prey when there was something else I should be looking for. My mate, where was he? I lifted my head and sniffed the air turning my face from side to side until I caught the scent I was looking for. He was only a few yards from me in the trees. Why didn't he come out? Was he hiding from me? Was he scared I might attack him? Or was he hiding because he had a kill of his own he wasn't willing to share? I moved silently over until I could see him. He was squatting down watching a small rodent scurrying through the leaf mould beneath the trees. Sensing me watching him he turned and smiled but kept his position and I suddenly got it. He was sitting like this because it was non threatening, he was worried I might see him as an adversary.

I held my arms open to him and waited as he got up slowly and walked to me allowing me to fold them around him and lay my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Jasper, thank you for taking me to hunt but I think we need to get back to the others. I'm very disappointed in Eleazer and the other Denali's. Don't they realize what we are trying to do?"

"They are all scared of the Volturi Bella."

"I know and Charlotte explained why but that's no excuse to spy for Aro. What are we going to do? Do you think you can avoid a war?"

"If Johnny H gets what he wants then yes, he's a man of honour but the Volturi, especially Caius can't be trusted, if he sees a way of getting rid of the guardians he'll jump at it. Then war will be inevitable."

"Maybe I can stop anyone taking action with my shield."

"Remember Aro will want to collect you if he sees you have a gift Bella."

"He can try but it won't get him very far if he can't control it. Can we try using it?"

"Let's get to the others first, then we'll try some experiments."

Peter

Garrett and I found transport easily enough. It hadn't taken us long to run into the nearest town and hot wire a truck left outside a sleazy looking bar.

"So, Irina eh?"

"Yes, oh and by the way thank you Peter."

"For what?"

"Backing me, trusting me. It means a lot."

"How did you know?"

"Because suddenly Darius was looking at the others not me all the time. I knew there was a spy as well as anyone but I also knew he would find out about my sister. He did didn't he?"

"Yeah he did. What did you tell Aro?"

"I told him to go to hell, I didn't know my sister and I wasn't going to become a traitor for him or anyone else."

"Didn't he threaten her?"

"Yes. He rang me more than once but he didn't get anywhere. I'm not the only one with ties inside Volterra."

"You mean among the Denali's?"

"Yes, Tanya had three sisters, Irina, Kate, and Mary Anne. One is working with my sister in Volterra."

"How do you know that?"

"I found a way to get a message to my sister when Aro told me about her, I still have a few friends there. They wouldn't act against the Volturi brothers but they don't mind passing a few messages back and forth."

"So Irina was spying to keep her sister safe? How did she find out about her sister though? Did you tell her?"

"No, what good would it have done to upset her or Kate after they lost Tanya. I think it was Carlisle. I think Irina spoke to Aro and possibly her sister at least once."

"The bitch, she's even more devious than I thought."

Darius

I watched from the trees as Carmen came out to make sure we'd left along with Irina who looked shamefaced but determined. Eleazer appeared a little later also to look round, was he scared we might camp out on his doorstep? I sat down cranking up my lap top to see if I'd got anywhere with finding a way into the guardians, see what they were planning.

"You wont get in Darius."

I looked up startled, I hadn't heard anyone,"

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I have a score to settle with the guardians and the Volturi. I just haven't decided who bears most of the responsibility. The guardians killed him but Aro sent him to kill the Quileutes, who would you kill Darius? Johnny H or Aro?"

"I'm not sure Alice, why don't you tell me, you must have seen the outcome."

She slid down until she was sitting beside me and rested her head on my shoulder,

"You know Darius I really thought I'd got my chance at happiness with Stuart. I knew he wasn't perfect but then who is? I was too scared of what I might find to look into our future, if I had I could have kept him alive so I guess I'm the one responsible for his death really. What do you think?"

"I think you're upset and confused. You can't bring him back, just get yourself killed and is that really what you want?"

"To join Stuart in the way Charlie joined Tanya? Is it really such a bad way to end your life Darius? I don't think so, I've been tired of my life for a long time, Jazz was good for me, he gave me a purpose, I felt I was doing something worthwhile but now I don't have a purpose, how do you live without a goal, something to strive for?"

"Alice you're asking the wrong person. I live to gather information and find ways of using it for the good of my friends. As far as relationships are concerned I'm the original lone ranger."

She smiled at me and wrapped her arm around mine,

"Do you mind if we sit like this for a while, I feel more peaceful with you."

"Sure if you like, its good to be useful, even if only for a few minutes."


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter Eighty Two

Peter

As we drove back to where we'd left Darius I could see he was still sitting there but he wasn't alone and I cursed recognising his companion,

"What the fuck does she want?"

Garrett looked,

"Alice Cullen. Maybe she's decided to come and give the guardians a piece of her mind for killing Stuart."

"He was a killer for hire, what the hell did she see in him?"

"What do any of us see in each other Peter. You don't choose who you fall in love with."

"Well I can tell you that The Major wont be pleased to see her and neither I think will Bella."

"We'll soon find out look,"

Garrett was pointing to our friends who were running towards the rendezvous point and a meeting with Alice. I grinned and put my foot down.

"Now this I don't want to miss."

Jasper

I could see Darius wasn't alone and when I recognised his companion I stiffened, Bella caught that immediately and looked around anxiously then her eyes fixed on Alice.

"What's she doing here? Did you invite her?"

I yelped as her grip on my arm became vice like but she didn't ease off,

"No I didn't but I think she's probably looking for revenge."

"Oh Stuart?"

I nodded and heaved a sigh of relief as her grip loosened but she kept her eyes on Alice and I could feel her jealousy ramping up. This could be a dangerous situation with Bella's newborn emotions. We joined Darius slowly and I knew he was aware of the danger too because he moved to put himself between Alice and Bella. She popped her head over his shoulder and smiled at us,

"Hello Jazz, Bella. I'm glad he turned you, it was the only thing to do."

"Why are you here Alice?"

She turned her eyes to me,

"Revenge, what else? I want the man who killed my mate."

"Stuart was killed by his own stupidity Alice. He baited his enemy then turned his back. Besides I don't think he really was your mate. Have you tried to look ahead?"

She shook her head sadly,

"I'm not sure I trust my instincts and visions any longer. I'm not leaving before you ask, if you wont let me stay then I'll go to the house but you can't stop me turning up at the meeting."

"Alice, if you attack Johnny H you'll start a war that could wipe us all out."

"Perhaps I don't care any more Jasper did that ever occur to you?"

Bella

I was wary, this female had been my mates companion and there was no way she was getting close to him again but she seemed to understand this and kept her distance behind Darius. I noticed she clutched his arm for reassurance and I looked at his face. Darius suddenly looked different, protective even and I smiled slowly.

"What's so funny Bella?"

Jasper could feel my relaxed attitude, a sudden change from the tension and I giggled,

"Alice I think you should look for your future because its bound up with ours."

She looked thoughtful then noticed my gaze and pulled her arm back,

"Go on, look into the future for us, tell me what you see".

She shook her head slightly then turned her attention to the south, we all heard the sound of a trucks engine and saw Peter and Garrett headed our way the engine racing as Peter crushed the gas pedal down then screamed to a halt in front of us. I just knew Peter was going to start and I could see both Darius and Jasper tense up. Personally I was looking forward to Peter baiting Alice, I really didn't like her right now but...I was also sure she would end up an ally not an enemy so I was torn.

Alice

Bella seemed so certain that I would see something good in my future and I did feel much better now I was here, that could be because I had finally decided to act but I thought there was more to it than that. As Peter got out of the truck with Garrett at his side I closed my eyes against his hostile but amused stare and suddenly I was in the future but not alone, standing by my side was my mate. I turned to see him and gasped opening my eyes again as Peter spoke.

"Well, well, if it isn't Little Miss Know It All in person. What the fuck do you want?"

Bella spoke up in my defence as I was too shocked to find words.

"Peter let it go. Alice is here to help us."

"Really? Is that what she told you Bella? You want to be careful, she speaks with a forked tongue that one."

I cleared my throat and addressed Jasper,

"Aro will come along with Caius and he's the one you need to watch, he doesn't believe the spirit warriors still exist, I think he's going to need a demonstration. Johnny H wants peace as much as you do so he'll work with you to gain it if you let him. Aro will stay neutral but he wont order any action against the guardians unless they force his hand. Bella is your ace in the hole, Aro has no idea how powerful she is, no one had betrayed her gift."

"Right Mystic Meg how the hell do you know this? Talking to your buddy Aro Volturi?"

I ignored him as I continued,

"You will win Jasper because it's in the best interest of everyone at the meeting except Caius. Bella, you can use your gift to ensure he doesn't ruin the peace treaty."

"How?"

She shrugged,

"I'm afraid that's for you to discover if it becomes necessary, I don't see your future only Jaspers and that with increasing difficulty."

"How convenient."

I was about to turn on Peter when Darius leapt to my defence,

"Peter, shut it before I shut it for you. Alice is here and she's trying to help."

"So she says. I know her better than you Darius, you think a corkscrew is twisted, you should check out her mind, it's far worse."

Bella

I could see a fight looming so I threw out my shield between the two men without conscious thinking which was just as well because seconds later they both lay on the floor having hit an invisible brick wall trying to reach each other. Jasper looked at me one eyebrow raised,

"A new trick?"

"A useful one I think"

Peter and Darius got to their feet both glowering at me,

"What the fuck are you doing Bella, let me get at him."

"So you can start a fight? Save your aggression for the meeting. You might need it if things go badly and I seriously doubt that killing our communications expert will help much. As for you Darius why don't you take Alice for a walk. Cool off."

Both of them looked at me affronted by my words but then Peter shrugged,

"OK I can wait, he'll still be here when it's all over."

"Yeah mouth almighty but will you?"

Darius parting shot as he took Alice's hand and led her away pissed Peter off but there was nothing he could do about it now.

"Stand down Captain, save the fight for the enemy."

He turned and kicked the ground with a booted foot before climbing back in the truck and slamming the door.

"Sorry Major I'll speak to him."

Charlotte followed her mate with a sigh of resignation.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter Eighty Three

Jasper

Things calmed down by the time Darius and Alice got back and Bella smiled knowingly,

"I'm missing something aren't I?"

"Not really, you are busy thinking about the upcoming meeting, that's taking your attention but for your information darling I think Darius just found his mate."

I looked to where Alice and Darius sat together holding hands as he tapped away on the laptop.

"Darius and Alice? That's gonna please Peter"

"He'll get used to it, besides they don't exactly spend that much time together do they?"

"I guess not. Peter's a little too abrasive for anyone to stomach long-term."

"Except Charlotte and you."

I laughed,

"Yeah we're just masochists I guess"

"What about Emily?"

"Carlisle and Esme are bringing her to us the day before the meeting."

Bella

I watched Peter closely although Jazz assured me that he wouldn't put the meeting in any danger,

"He'll wait till it's over before he says anything else. For now he'll make do with scowls and grimaces."

I rolled my eyes in exasperation, I liked Peter but he could be very childish sometimes! As the meeting got closer we waited to hear from the Volturi but it wasn't until a few hours before that Aro contacted us,

"We will be with you at the agreed meeting place but I'm bringing some of the guard with us, I assume the guardians will be doing the same thing?"

"I would think so Aro, I'm sure they're as mistrustful of us as we are of them."

"Wise I think"

When Jazz put the phone down I asked him if he thought the meeting could work,

"If Aro keeps a rein on Caius, yes."

"Who do you think he'll bring with him?"

"The crème de la fucking crème Bella if I know Aro Volturi."

Jasper nodded his agreement of Peter's summation.

"Can the guardians win if the Volturi decide to act?"

"Alone? I doubt it but they wont be alone. I'm betting the spirit warriors will be somewhere close by. You able to distinguish them Darius?"

Darius looked up from his lap top,

"Nope. I don't have any way of distinguishing spirits Major but I'm with you on the assumption they'll be there watching and waiting."

Bella

Carlisle had arranged to bring Emily to Eleazers and we would collect her from there but Carmen refused to have any of us back in the house so we waited outside until Carlisle drove up. In the back seat was Esme and with her Emily looking tormented.

"Watch the newborn folks, it looks like she's got a thorn up her ass!"

I couldn't smile at Peters words, I felt too guilty and sad for the girl who had lost her mate and found herself catapulted into a world she hated and despised.

Jasper moved forward to speak to Carlisle as Eleazer came out to meet him.

"Jasper, Emily has just had some blood so she will be OK until the meeting but watch out, she's very angry and she blames Bella."

I could understand that, after all it started with me and I walked over to where she stood with Esme looking across the snow.

"Emily?"

She turned and her bright red eyes glowed with her hatred,

"You. I blame you for this Bella. My Sam is dead, all my boys dead, Charlie, the tribal elders. Was it really worth it? All those lives wiped out, I hope you live to regret your actions and I hope you burn in hell for the rest of your inhuman life"

She turned away and I was dismissed.

Jasper

We all heard the conversation then I sent Garrett and Peter to take over Emily's care. I had toyed with the idea of asking Charlotte but I didn't think it was such a good idea, Emily would see the females as traitors even more than the men and she had newborn strength if she chose to use it. Alice watched from a distance and I knew she was wondering why Stuart had chosen to turn Emily rather than kill her. Was it a game to him, pure revenge on the guardians or did he see something in her? I thought the former but I wasn't so sure Alice agreed, she looked jealous but I had other things to worry about now.

"Jasper we'd very much like to attend the meeting with you."

"I just bet you would but then you must know everything that's been said so far with your tame fucking mole."

Carlisle shot Peter a look then turned back to me.

"I admit I asked Irina to watch what was happening and tell me but only because I was interested in the outcome, after all it concerns all of us."

"Oh yeah and I guess you just happened to be chatting to Aro and let a few things drop by accident."

"No Peter, I wasn't the one to ring Volterra initially, that was Irina's doing although I understand her motives. I was only involved once Aro knew Irina was reporting to me."

"So why didn't you tell him to go to hell? Oh sorry I forgot he's already there!"

"Peter I don't think arguing amongst ourselves is useful or productive."

"You know something Carlisle, I agree. The most productive thing I could do would be to rip your tongue out and burn it, that would stop you telling tales but I guess that's not allowed so I'll just fucking ignore you instead."

"Jasper? May we stay?"

I looked at Eleazer who was nodding,

"I can't stop you Carlisle. It seems Eleazer is happy to have you under his roof but if I see you tomorrow I wont guarantee your safety."

"I'll second that."

Peter started to walk away then stopped beside Garrett and I knew if Carlisle did show his face it might be the last time he ever did.

"I wont allow Emily in, it's too dangerous Jasper but Carlisle and Esme are welcome."

"You know something Eleazer I never took you for a coward but I'm seeing you in a whole new light now. What is it that scares you so? Or are you just pussy whipped? Come on Alice, let's get away from here before I'm physically sick."

Darius and Alice left too so only Bella and I remained and she looked thoughtful,

"Ready to go Jazz. I wont stay where I'm not welcome. Goodbye Esme."

Peter and Garrett took Emily from Esme and dragged her protesting into the trees.

"Be gentle with her Jasper, she's very upset."

Bella

Emily fought the guys all the way back to our makeshift camp in a small clearing close to the meeting site then went very quiet and I knew she was planning something but I'd forgotten how skilled Peter was with newborns and he pulled her over to a tree and sat her down before addressing her bowed head.

"Listen to me Missy we can do this one of two ways and for myself I don't much care which you choose. The easy way you just sit there nice and quiet until the meeting and we'll all get on or the hard way where I have to rip your legs off to keep you in line and don't think I wont make good on my threat because you'd be mistaken."

She looked up glaring at him,

"There's nothing you can scare me with, I'm already in hell."

"So lets keep you there until your friends take over then you really can go to hell girl"

She sprang at him but he moved much too fast and grabbed her arms behind her, his lips at her ear.

"I can do this all fucking day, can you?"


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter Eighty Four

Jasper

We moved out a few hours later making sure we got to the meeting place first and made our stand in the middle of the same clearing we had confronted the guardians before. Peter looked around checking out the best routes for an attack then half dragged Emily to a place where she would be safe in our midst.

"Do you think the Volturi will be here before the meeting?"

"No Garrett they'll make the guardians wait, check out who is with them and how we are situated. Aro wont put his precious guard in place until he thinks he's worked out all the angles but its Caius we need to watch out for."

"No Jazz, you concentrate on the guardians and Aro, let Bella watch Caius, she's the only one who can stop him from making a threatening move and he will, I guarantee that. Bella is the only one who can stop him dead. If he moves there will be war."

We all looked at Alice who shrugged sticking close to Darius,

"I'm watching out for any danger."

Bella smiled at her, she was happy that Alice had found her true mate after the pain of Stuarts death. If only she'd looked she would have seen he was the wrong one but I knew how wearing it was for her to know what was going to happen all the while so I guess I understood why she hadn't. Peter didn't say anything but took up station a little closer to Bella.

"If Mystic Meg's right then we need to watch out for Bella. Once she starts shielding Caius she's likely to be in danger from the others, Jane and Alec especially."

As we spoke I saw movement in the tree line and the guardians appeared but this time they had already phased and came to stand in the same formation as before. The only differences were the tribal elder was missing and Johnny H stood in her place the only human among the huge bears.

"So Major Whitlock, Bella, we meet again. I understood that Aro Volturi would be here or did you fail in that part of my demands?"

He looked to the centre of our small group and saw Emily held tightly by Peter.

"Emily, you will soon be among friends. For now calm yourself."

She stopped struggling and looked at him with longing.

"Now I guess you wont be handing our sister over just yet?"

"No, not until the treaty is signed."

"So where is Aro Volturi?"

"He'll be here soon. In the meantime have you compiled a new treaty?"

Johnny H nodded and walked forward to hand me a roll of parchment,

"Read it by all means but I need the Volturi signatures as well as yours Major in order to ratify it."

I nodded and unrolled the parchment to read the treaty hoping that Aro would show himself soon.

Bella

I was watching the bears closely, this time I had powers of my own and I was one of their arch enemies and I saw a difference in their attitude to me. The young men had looked at me with curiosity but the bears were showing their fangs to everyone, me included. Jasper finished reading and handed the scroll back to Johnny H.

"I don't see a problem with that but then I'm not Volturi."

"No you aren't Major but I trust you more than your esteemed leaders. Bella, I see you have joined your mate. Such a pity but only to be expected, just don't expect any help from the guardians now."

"I wont but I'm sad you see it that way."

We all turned as Johnny H stiffened to see the Volturi emerge from a mist, Aro, Caius, Marcus, and six of the guard including one who kept very close to Aro, that must be the Renata I'd heard about. The guard stopped just to the rear of our party but the three brothers and Aro's shadow moved forward to stand beside us.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus,"

Johnny H acknowledged them and they nodded their response. Then Aro glanced at Emily before holding out his hand for the parchment scroll which Johnny H handed him. He read it quickly then handed it to Caius who didn't really bother to even pretend interest and handed it to Marcus.

"So they are your terms? We guarantee your lands, ensure there are no more Changelings left alive and undertake not to hunt within one hundred miles of the Guardians Reservations?"

"Yes although it seems at least one of you broke a similar treaty only recently leaving us with a tribe wiped out. Can you ensure he will not act in a similar way again?"

Caius stepped forward obviously angered by Johnny H's words,

"My brother may be scared by the idea of your spirit warriors but I believe them to be an old wives tale. You don't frighten me."

"No more do you frighten me but I think we possibly have a higher regard for life than you and are you willing to put your disbelief to the rest Caius Volturi?"

Aro put a hand out to stop Caius who shrugged him off,

"I'm not scared of your spirits. Show me what they can do."

"Caius no!"

Marcus looked genuinely concerned but Caius just sneered at him,

"You may be scared of such legends but I'm not."

Johnny H looked at Aro,

"It is your decision Aro."

Aro

I knew Caius had played right into the guardians hands and there was nothing I could do to save him, he wouldn't back down and Johnny H wouldn't let it go so I nodded my agreement and Caius threw his cloak to Felix who had moved closer but I shook my head and he moved back unwillingly. Johnny H looked at Major Whitlock,

"Do you agree that Caius Volturi brought this on himself?"

The Major nodded looking serious and I knew he too had seen the spirit warriors handiwork.

"Te animo magno militum auxilia."

So they communicated in Latin, an old language indeed!

Bella

I turned to Jasper for a translation,

"He is asking the spirit warriors for their aid."

Caius braced himself as a dark cloud formed in the air above him, not looking quite so confident now and I thought I saw a flicker of fear as the clouds descended obliterating him from our sight. It whirled around silently and we heard several ear-splitting screams of pain and terror before it lifted once more to reveal Caius, or what was left of him. On the ground was a patch of melted snow and several chunks of vampire flesh that looked almost melted. The Volturi guard stepped forward to see the carnage as Johnny H addressed Aro once more,

"Do we have a treaty Aro Volturi or are you ready to take on the spirit warriors too?"

Aro held out his hand for the parchment once more and Johnny H handed it and a pen over. The silence of the clearing was only broken by the scratching of pen on parchment and Emily's struggles to free herself of Peter and Garrett. When he had signed his name Aro handed the parchment and pen to Marcus who did the same before handing it back to Johnny H who checked their signatures and affixed his own then the ritual was repeated with a second copy which Aro rolled up and gave to Jane who moved forward at his command.

Jasper

We waited for Aro to send Emily to the guardians but he hesitated,

"I see the treaty makes mention of the spirit warriors, you can keep them to your own lands?"

"Of course, unless you break this new treaty, but this time I would unleash them on every vampire. They will scour the earth until every one of your kind is dead, even if it means the death of humans, this is the only chance Aro to avoid that."

"I understand. Let the girl go."

Emily ran towards the guardians but they stepped back instinctively from their enemy and with a cry she fell to the snow. Johnny H picked her up and held her close,

"Don't worry Emily. You are among friends now, you'll be cared for whatever you decide."

He looked at me, Emily in his arms

"This is the last time such an atrocity will be allowed against our kind. I suggest you watch your leaders and their minions."

I nodded my agreement and the guardians formed a protective circle around Johnny H as he strode away from us.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter Eighty Five

Bella

I couldn't take my eyes from the remains of Caius Volturi, what were these spirit warriors? If they were that powerful why hadn't the guardians set them loose on the vampires before now? Jasper seemed to understand the questions whizzing through my head because he took my hands in his and pulled me into a hug,

"The spirit warriors don't distinguish between humans and vampires very easily and they would kill thousands of humans for each vampire they find. The guardians don't want carnage any more than we do."

"Bella"

The cry was cut short and I turned to see the Volturi guard surrounding our little party, Aro at its centre smiling brightly,

"I think Major that there should be payment for losing a brother. You and your friends can join us in Volterra where you will make useful editions to the guard."

I could see a strange light in Jaspers eyes as, to my amazement, he nodded trying to join the others who all stood placidly waiting as if having lost their individual wills. I scoured my brain for something to explain their attitudes and something Darius had told me surfaced. I looked around the guard and finally locked on her, Chelsea, the gift of compliance, acceptance, well it didn't influence me and soon it wouldn't affect any of us. I concentrated pushing my shield out to cover first Jasper and as his face came back to life I extended it over the rest watching Aro's smile dim before fading all together as our friends joined us.

"No Aro. Your brother was the architect of his own destruction. Now I know why the guardians distrust you so much. My mate and my friends are free and I intend they stay that way. In exchange I won't shield your gifts from Chelsea, who knows which way they might decide if given free will. I'll give you a free demonstration just so you know I can keep my word."

I looked around and concentrated on two of the unknown guards and as their eyes cleared I addressed them myself.

"You are free to leave the guard and live as you wish in freedom or you can stay with the Volturi."

They looked at Aro and Marcus who stood watching interested to see what if anything would happen. One guard was too scared to leave but the other took to his heels."

"See? Oh yes, he is covered by me too for the future so no hunting him down or we will meet again."

Aro

I had thought we could absorb the gifts of the Major's party into the guard but my plan backfired and I lost a guard as well as a brother. Caius death didn't bother me too much, he had become somewhat of a liability over the past few years and I was concerned he might try to kill me and take over the reins of the Volturi but now I could breath easier. I could have tried using Chelsea's gift but Caius had his own shield, very weak but just enough to protect him from all but the most powerful mind control. Marcus didn't seem to care much either way but I valued his friendship even if it was given grudgingly, holding power in Volterra was a lonely job, I had only my wife Sulpicia to turn to and she did not show any interest in politics since I had set Corin over the wives to keep them happy. Athenadora, now she could be a problem but Corin could keep her content as Chelsea kept Marcus loyal and who knew, perhaps she might take another mate in her false world of contentment, we would see.

Bella was an unexpected weapon and one that was loyal to her friends and mate, one I couldn't acquire at least not for now but I was patient, I had centuries to find a way to draw her in. In the meantime I would monitor her activities although her mate and his friends had never posed a risk to us or our rule so perhaps to leave them to their own devices was a better decision. I nodded to the guard who formed up around Marcus and myself,

"I think it is time we left Major, Bella. I hope to see you again one day under better circumstances."

"If we don't meet again I will be more than happy Aro."

Even her mate and friends were taken aback by her bluntness but I rather liked it, it made a refreshing change.

"Goodbye Bella. You make a beautiful member of our world, the Major is a very lucky man."

"Thank you."

I turned and we walked away into the trees away from the guardians and Bella Whitlock.

"You knew he would do that didn't you Aro?"

I looked up distractedly at Marcus,

"Oh Caius you mean? Yes I knew he would insist on proof of the spirit warriors and I knew it would mean his death."

"He was becoming a nuisance to you wasn't he?"

"Yes Marcus, a man more ambitious than me? Not a good idea to have such a man standing at your shoulder."

Bella

I heaved a sigh of relief when the Volturi disappeared from view and wrapped my arms around my mate absorbing comfort from his closeness.

"So Bella kicked Aro's butt. I've waited a long time to see that. Well done Bella"

"Thank you Peter. So am I in favour now?"

"I guess so, I kinda got used to you now and much as it grieves me I have to admit you're a good influence on The Major."

Alice walked over with Darius holding her close to him.

"If the fun is over Alice and I thought we might leave, I'm going to show her my apartment in Boston and after that who knows?"

I smiled at my old friend, I was glad she'd finally found her man and I no longer saw her as a possible rival,

"I'm sure we'll meet up again soon. Thank you for everything Darius."

He smiled at me and winked,

"I haven't had so much fun since Peter set fire to his pants"

"I did not. It was an accident that nearly killed me you sick fucker."

"I'm gonna miss your colourful language too."

Peter laughed and even managed a peck on the cheek for Alice although from her expression he was warning her what would happen if she hurt Darius in any way. I remembered the chat, we'd had the same one some time ago.

Jasper

Peter and Charlotte left with Garrett soon after,

"I think it's about time we got some serious partying done, a little hunting, a little work on the house, and a lot of sex."

"Count me out on the last Peter. In fact count me out altogether. I want to talk to Carlisle and Eleazer."

"Fucking traitor"

Garrett gave Peter the finger as he walked away but it was taken in good part.

"Are they always so warm towards each other?"

Jasper smiled and I felt my dead heart struggle to beat once more,

"That's mild by their standards, well what about us?"

"I like Peters plan personally."

"Come on then, I happen to know of a small cabin that's deserted this time of year. I'm not sure about the work but I can offer you the other two choices."

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse."

I took Bella's hand and we ran off deep into the heart of the national park although I knew it wasn't over quite yet. She'd forgotten one thing but I knew Darius hadn't despite his words and I wondered how long it would be before we heard from him again.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter Eighty Six

Darius

I'd been watching for any sign of Dante's whereabouts even as Alice and I travelled. She was a breath of fresh air in my life and I found myself seeing everything through new eyes. She tried to turn me into an animal hunter but it was proving difficult to change the way I'd lived for so many centuries. I tried and that pleased her so I would keep on and when I did slip she was always there to support me. We heard from Peter that he and Charlotte had been travelling in Europe while The Major and Bella had disappeared from view but when I mentioned this to Alice she just smiled,

"They are busy discovering each other Darius don't worry, He'll be ready when you call."

Dante proved a slippery customer keeping well under the radar but finally he slipped, they always did if you were patient enough. I pinpointed his location and rang The Major.

"Grab your kit. We have a visit to make."

"Dante?"

"Yep, and believe it or not he's close to your position, perhaps he thought you wouldn't look so close to home. I'm flying in now so meet me at the airport, it wont take long. I've contacted Peter, he'll meet us there. Couldn't find Garrett but I think I may have news for you on that score when we meet up."

"I'm bringing Bella along too, after all she's the one he set his little pet on and I think she'd relish a chance at some pay back."

"Fine by me, the more the merrier. See you in a few hours Major"

Bella

When Jasper told me that Darius had located Dante I was jubilant, at last someone I could make pay for what had happened to Charlie and myself, and for trying to force Jasper to help the Romanians.

"Where is he?"

"Close by, we're meeting up with Peter, Charlotte, and Darius at the airport and he'll lead us in."

"Dante's mine Jasper. He tried to blackmail you into working for the Romanians."

"Are you sure about this Bella."

I looked at him and smiled but there was no warmth or mirth in it.

"Will the Romanians take it personally if we kill him?"

"I doubt it. They told me he was of no further use to him."

"When I finish with him he'll be of no further use to anyone, trust me."

For the first time I felt the vampire savagery I had only ever heard of and it set a cold dark flame burning in the pit of my stomach.

Jasper

I could feel the anger and determination in Bella and wondered exactly how she would feel when actually faced with Dante. Wanting to kill was one thing, actually performing the deed another thing entirely and I knew Bella still had a lot of the human girl still inside her despite the way she now felt. Still, if she baulked I would think no less of her and Dante would end his existence whether at her hands or ours. Charlotte met us just outside the airport and led us over to a pick up where Peter waited stony faced but he managed a smile for Bella.

"So, you ready to kick ass Bella?"

She nodded and he took her hands in his and gazed into her face long and hard.

"You listen to me girl. I know we all feel the same way and I've elected myself spokesman. You don't have to do this, you've never taken a life and let me tell you doing so changes you forever. If you want to stand aside we'll do it on your behalf, yours and Charlie's, Tanya's too. Don't feel you have to commit murder or execution, however you want to see it. You understand what I'm saying? None of us will think any less of you if you walk away."

He said exactly what I'd been thinking.

"Well said Peter. You listen to him Bella. Usually he spouts a load of crap but just for once the brain cell has fired up."

We all turned to greet Darius and Alice who had come up behind us.

Bella

I knew they were all trying to make it easy for me, thinking I might have spoken rashly in the heat of the moment but I hadn't. I understood that taking a life, even a vampire one. would change me but that was my decision, Charlie's murder had also changed me and that wasn't my decision.

"Thank you, all of you, but I have to do this. I understand the ramifications and accept them."

Darius nodded,

"We understand Bella. Lets go then."

We piled in and Darius drove out of town headed west,

"Its only about ten miles from here. He's only checked in a few hours ago and I don't expect him to stay long. Maybe he's hoping for a flight out."

"You gotta give him one thing. He's got balls of steel setting himself down this close to The Major."

"He's banking on us looking further afield for him, if at all. He probably thinks he's safe enough if he keeps moving and I think he's after a gift."

"How the fuck do you know that oh wise one?"

"I tapped his phone calls. He's been in touch with Stefan, trying to persuade him that this is the real thing and I think he might be right this time."

"What kind of gift?"

"He finds things. A little like Demetri but his gift works at a distance using maps."

"If the Romanians get hold of something like that it will give them the edge, well more of an edge than the Volturi on that score so no way is Stefan giving up on even a chance of a gift like that, suspicious of Dante or not."

"So, is this gifted vampire willing to be employed by the Volturi or Romanian?"

"No idea Peter you'd better ask him yourself."

Darius

I waited for Peter's question but his face suddenly wore a look of understanding and cunning,

"I take it this gifted vampire is known to us?"

"You may have heard of him Peter."

He thought for a second then the evil grin widened,

"You got Phillipe to stand Judas Goat didn't you? You sneaky little fucker!"

"Well he owed me and once he knew it was a favour for The Major he fell over himself to volunteer."

"I'll bet, he owes us too but we can never catch the slippery little fucker!"

"Now you get your chance Peter but remember he's on our side this time. Try not to kill him."

Peter nodded as Bella spoke up,

"Who is Phillipe?"

"Allow me to educate you Bella my dear. Phillipe is a greasy little weasel who works for the highest wage but he bit off more than he could chew about sixty years ago and came to us for help with his little problem. A certain Mexican had taken an interest in his particular skills and was trying to recruit him so The Major and I went down to San Diego and persuaded a certain scout of Maria's that he really wasn't worth bothering with, he was a charlatan with only a weak gift."

"And the scout believed you just like that?"

"Why not? We're very believable, besides The Major had a boot across his throat at the time and I just happened to be holding a lighter. Nasty little habit I got out of soon after that. With a little persuasion and a few threats he promised to report back as we wanted and to keep silent. Phillipe who owed us a favour in return scarpered and we never did find him but then life and Alice Cullen got in the way. It'll be nice to see him again.!

"Remember Peter, I promised him his life if he did this for us."

"Yeah well you did, I on the other hand didn't!"

"Peter cut it out. We'll keep your promise Darius."

Peter subsided muttering darkly under his breath but of course we all heard him but chose to ignore the curses aimed at Jazz and Darius, I was too focused in on getting my hands on this Dante.


	87. Chapter 87

**I've re posted this chapter as I made a few mistakes writing the ending originally. Thanks to those who pointed them out and apologies to everyone. Jules x**

Chapter Eighty Seven

Jasper

Darius pulled up a few streets away and we continued in on foot stopping at his command as he pointed to a small motel.

"Room 10, Phillipe and Dante are in there now."

"Phillipe is beginning to panic, I think he suspects you of setting him up Darius we'd better act now."

Bella followed as we ran across the car lot and crashed through the door of room 10, Darius disappearing out back in case either of them made a run for it. Phillipe looked shocked and relieved while Dante stood rigid with terror when he recognised me.

"Dante, we meet at last. If I didn't know better I'd swear you've been trying to avoid me. What do you think Peter?"

Peter who had moved uncomfortably close to Dante looked at me and rubbed his chin thoughtfully,

"You think so Major? Now why on earth would he want to do that for? Let me think."

Bella

I felt my rage building as I looked at the small man glancing around like a rabbit caught in headlights and I lost it, for the first and hopefully last time. I felt myself move forward then his shoulders were in my grasp and I hissed in his face,

"You think The Major is scary, try me for size."

I concentrated and my shield flew out and threw him backwards against the wall, as he started to scream Peter clamped a hand across his mouth

"We don't want to wake the neighbours now do we?"

He didn't scream again because I threw my shield once more and this time he was slowly crushed, the wall creaking and cracking as he was forced against it but then Jasper shook his head taking my arm and pulling me round to face him.

"Enough Bella, let us finish it please."

I hated letting go but I shut my eyes and drew my shield back slowly helped by Jaspers calming thoughts.

Jasper

I knew however much Bella wanted revenge on Dante for what he'd done to Charlie and herself and the way he'd tried to manipulate me she wasn't a killer and I didn't want her to become one. I was relieved when she nodded her agreement and I gestured to Peter as I walked her outside. There were a few scuffling sounds and then silence and I knew it was over. Hearing the whoosh as Peter set Dante's body on fire I allowed Bella back inside. She watched the flames as he was reduced to ashes then turned hearing a whimper to see Peter, his arm around the other occupant of the room, obviously Phillipe.

"Its been a long time friend. You owe us."

"Darius you promised me."

Darius screwed up his face,

"I promised you your life that's all."

Peter yanked hard and Phillipe's arm came off in his hand,

"Do you think this will cover the debt Major?"

Jasper looked at Phillipe and then nodded,

"For now, but if we see you again it will be all your remaining limbs, don't forget that."

Peter threw the arm on the almost extinguished fire which flared up again then we left.

"You OK Bella?"

Jasper pulled me close and I smiled,

"Of course, I'm with you, I'm always OK when I'm with you",

And I kissed him.

Bella

The sun was shining the day Jasper and I got married, in the meadow at the back of Peter and Charlotte's house. Around us were all our friends smiling and clapping as we tied the knot. Peter was best man and Charlotte, Rose, and Alice, my bridesmaids. Emmett and Darius who of course had eyes for only a certain bridesmaid. He and Alice had tied the knot only a week earlier and it was good to see her smiling once more.. Only Garrett was missing, he had been here last night but found all the company a little too much for his taste. I hoped to see him again soon because he had been a very good friend to my beloved Jasper.

I watched as Jasper placed the wedding band on my finger, a finger that sparkled in the sun almost as much as my husbands skin. We had received a wedding present from the Volturi, an invitation to visit and a pair of crystal bookends that sparkled in the sunshine just like our skin. There was also a letter from the guardians informing us that Emily had joined Sam. I felt sad hearing this but when I gave it a little more thought I knew that I would have made the same decision had it been Jasper who was killed. The thought of living without him was more than I could bear to even contemplate.

After the ceremony we danced among the wild flowers as if in a fairytale before leaving for a honeymoon on a Marthas Vineyard, care of Darius. The thought of a whole month on an island away from our friends and with my new husband made me quiver with anticipation but before we left I had one stop to make. When Peter told me what had happened in Forks I was incensed but as they all pointed out it was the easiest way to explain what had happened. With Tanya dead and burned there was no tangible reason for what Charlie did so it was reported as "Chief of Police goes rogue after losing daughter in tragic accident in Alaska."

Darius sent me the papers on line so I could read for myself. My disappearance was easily covered by a skiing accident when I went through the ice into a crevasse, no recovery possible. My dad feeling guilty for the accident had gone crazy with grief and taken his rifle out, rumour had it to commit suicide but turned it on his friends when they tried to talk him out of it then ran into the forest where he was attacked and killed by a pack of wolves called to him by the scent of blood.

It didn't seem right that he be labelled a killer but there was little I could do about it. The mystery of the mass funeral pyre in the Quileute village would remain just that, a mystery. Various theories had been put forward to explain the deaths, all the blood and the absence of any clue as to the reason or perpetrators of such a horror. Aliens, a rival tribe, mass hysteria after the loss of the elders...the ideas kept coming but at the end of the day the only thing known was that nothing was known about the event.

Jasper pulled up late at night a short way from the churchyard and I jumped the wall casting around for dads grave and finding it up against a wall, away from the God-fearing who still tutted at the idea of suicide and being tainted even in their graves. I knelt by his headstone and told him the news,

"Jasper and I got married today dad. I thought you'd like to know and I know you would approve. I'm sorry I couldn't keep your name from being dragged through the mud but the important people in your life know the truth. I hope you and Tanya have found each other again. I hear mum refused to believe I was dead and she was enraged when she heard what they said you'd done. She may not have loved you any longer but she still knew what kind of a man you were. Well I have to go now but I still love you and I always will."

I got up and felt a presence close by, dad telling me he'd heard and understood perhaps. I walked slowly back to the car and my husband waiting patiently for me and watching for any humans who might be around but it was quiet and empty as we'd expected at this time of night.

"There's a bunch of flowers on dads grave from Renee. I didn't think she would bother but she still thinks of him. I'm glad because there's no one else to do it. Anyway, Seattle here we come. I hate the thought of wasting hours in the air when all I want to do is take you to bed."

"Then I think you are going to like Darius other wedding present."

"Really? Don't tell me he's had Marthas Vineyard towed closer for us?"

"No but he's arranged a private jet straight, one with a bed, a huge one according to him."

"How?"

"I find its best not to ask too many questions when Darius does you a favour. So Mrs Whitlock you ready?"

I nodded and took a last look at the little church yard before we drove off to start our new life, Mr and Mrs Jasper Whitlock.

THE END.

Thanks for coming along on the adventure with me and for all the reviews which I appreciate and always read. Jules x


End file.
